We Did It Our Way
by BeautyHeldWithin
Summary: Fresh off a failed attempt at college, Kurt and Blaine move to New York with little money, but a lot of ambition. Together, they figure out the rest of their lives and their dreams, with a few bumps along the way. M for language and adult themes
1. Moving In

**Well, here it is, my second Klaine fanfiction. This story is set in the same universe (which is basically future!Klaine canon) as Que Sera Sera, but isn't necessarily a sequel. This story stands on its own apart from QSS. We pick up in August with Blaine and Kurt, college drop-outs, moving into their apartment in New York City. I don't promise this ride will be free of bumps, but there shall be a lot more fluffy moments! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kurt Hummel hated his life.

He had on basketball shorts, a t-shirt, and sneakers.

His skin stuck to the vinyl surface of the second-hand green car, his hair was plastered to his forehead from the dry-August heat, and he was sick of singing the same songs from the Top 40 radio station. "Are we there yet?" He shot a look over to his boyfriend Blaine, "We've been driving for years."

Blaine laughed, brushing a soggy curl out of his eyes, "Almost. Another ten minutes, traffic depending."

To say that Blaine and Kurt were in a completely different place then they'd been in a year ago would be an understatement.

Less than a year ago, they were heading to college, two kids wide-eyed and ready to start the next chapter in their lives.

Now, college dropouts, they headed to New York City to achieve their dreams of becoming a Broadway actor (Kurt) and a musician (Blaine). Some said they were stupid, others said they were far too naïve, and should get back to college where they belong. Blaine's parents in particular said they should grow up, take responsibility, and think about their futures.

So they did.

Both boys sold their pricey cars in favor of purchasing one second-hand, somewhat beat up car that they shared. They had summer jobs that paid minimum wage, and both saved the money.

Kurt hadn't bought clothes in two months.

Blaine needed new guitar strings in the worst way, and a haircut. Which Kurt argued was a necessity and he could have gotten, but Blaine believed saving money should be the first priority.

The car behind them held Blaine's parents and grandparents, who were helping the boys move into their crappy apartment. The moving truck behind them held Burt and Finn.

Two weeks prior the boys made the same trip to look at apartments that they could afford and to look for jobs. Kurt, used to the exaggerated sense of New York real-estate on television, almost cried when he saw the apartments they could realistically afford. Now they had an apartment in the East Village, and though it was on the third floor, and they would be eating Ramen Noodles for the next fifteen years, Kurt was happy that he and Blaine could finally live together and start working on their dreams.

But they were going to do this, and they were going to do it together, because that is what they promised to each other.

"And home sweet home," Blaine chirped as he attempted to parallel park, maneuvering the car up onto the sidewalk. "Well shit."

"Maybe I should park the car? I don't think it can handle hitting anything," Kurt said gently.

"No, no. I've got this. See?" The car sat crooked in the parking spot, but Kurt smiled and agreed that Blaine did a fine job of parking.

Their landlord, a short, chubby, balding man of about 60 stood on the sidewalk grimacing at the boys. He didn't exactly approve of their lifestyle, but he "assumed they would keep the place clean and neat because that is what their kind do."

"Good morning Mr. Stells!" Blaine said cheerfully, reaching his hand out to the man.

"Good morning Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel," the man gave a nod towards Kurt, who, because of his nature, Mr. Stells liked less than Blaine. "You boys ready to move into your first place?"

They nodded, "Yes we are! My parents and grandparents, and his dad and brother are here to help us move everything," Blaine handed the envelope to the landlord, "that's the first month's rent and the security deposit."

The man quickly counted the money, making sure everything was there, "Alright. Now you know the rules, correct? No smoking inside, no pets except for fish, no painting or hanging things from the walls with nails, and absolutely no renovations. Any questions?"

The boys shook their heads quickly, they both wanted to just start the process. The man threw the keys towards Blaine, "Welcome home, kids. I expect we won't have any problems." With that, he got in his car and drove away.

"He could have at least offered to help," Kurt commented, crossing his arms.

"Welcome to New York City, honey, no one is going to help us now."

Burt and Finn quickly pulled the truck into that parking spot; both men jumped out and stretched their legs, looking a little worn. "This is a nice place you've got for yourselves, boys, " Burt remarked, smirking at them. He still wasn't too keen on them moving. He wanted Kurt back in school or at least living in Ohio.

"Dad, it's what we can afford for now," Kurt reminded him, "We'll move once we can."

Blaine and Finn pulled the back of the truck up, revealing their mostly secondhand furniture. By the time the boys got around to buying furniture, dishes, and household amenities their bank accounts were paltry, so they decided secondhand was the best way to go.

They had spent many Saturdays at yard sales to gather basic necessities. The only thing they had new was a bed frame and mattress that Kurt got from Burt and Carole as a birthday present. Nevertheless, the stuff was in good condition, and Kurt made sure everything had been soaked in bleach and disinfected.

Blaine's parents walked up the sidewalk followed a somewhat short distance behind by his grandparents. It still shocked Kurt to see them dressed down like normal people. His father wore khaki pants and a red polo, which was dressed down for him. His mother wore a white tennis skirt and a pink polo. Both had white sneakers on, and appeared to be worried about the looks of the neighborhood. "Blaine, honey, couldn't you find anything better?" his mother cooed when she saw the façade of the apartment building. His father simply made a face. "We should have helped them," she whispered to Jack Jr.

"Catherine, I've told you a million times. He decided to not go back to school, he decided he was adult enough to make his own decisions which means he's old enough to pay his own rent." Blaine's father had no approved of Blaine quitting Ardmore College. He wanted him to stay and get an old-fashioned college education. However, he also knew forcing Blaine to stay would have been the wrong decision and a waste of time. Still, he was adamant about not using the family fortune to help Blaine and Kurt get off their feet.

"So this is the East Village," Blaine grandfather, Jack Sr., commented, "not too shabby if you ask me. Your grandmother and I started in a worse place." Jack Sr. was the patriarch of the Anderson family, and current owner of the New York state football team, the New York Giants. He too agreed with his son that the boys should work their way up in life and not use the Anderson family money, but was paying Blaine to clean and do odd jobs around his multi-million dollar apartment in SoHo, and he will be paying Blaine quite well. Kurt thought that was because of Angela's, Blaine's grandmother, soft spot for her grandson.

In Kurt's opinion, seeing Jack Sr. dressed down was even odder than seeing Jack Jr. and Catherine dressed down. He wore a Giants t-shirt and a pair of black cotton shorts. Angela, true to form, was in her Chanel suit with kitten heels and a pearl necklace. Kurt hoped that no one on the street would see the necklace, or she may lose it.

"Well folk, we have a lot of stuff to move up for floors, so I suggest we get started," Burt chimed in, surveying the back of the truck.

When they packed the truck, they had every intention of keeping it organized. By the end however, everything was haphazardly thrown inside and some things already started shifting.

Kurt decided to let his father, brother, and Blaine take care of bringing the sofa up the three winding flights of steps. He grabbed a box labeled "kitchen" and handed it to Catherine. He grabbed another and handed it to Jack Sr., Angela was already walking up the three flights, and Kurt thought perhaps that would be her one and only trip up those steps, so he mentally made a list of things for her to do while there.

Kurt grabbed a box labeled "cleaning supplies" and nodded towards Blaine, "We'll need to do this first."

Blaine groaned, "I suppose." He walked towards the building, grumbling the entire time.

Burt and Finn followed with more boxes of stuff for the kitchen. When Kurt reached the third floor he was slightly out of breath, but grinned, "At least we'll be in shape in a few weeks."

The apartment itself was small and somewhat dark, but Kurt and Blaine instantly loved it because it was home. When walking in, there is a somewhat small walkway with a closet to the right and the living room directly to the left. The living room is small, but has a large window with a view of the street and a door to a small balcony. Off the living room is a small kitchen that houses an old stove, a refrigerator, and a bar-style table. Two barstools, one of which held Angela, sit in front of the table.

In the opposite direction are the bathroom and bedroom. The bathroom is tiled white and has a claw foot tub-shower and a decent sized vanity with well-lit mirrors.

The bedroom was the selling point for the boys. It is larger than the living room, with wooden floors and a decent sized closet. Two small windows frame the space for the bed.

All of the walls were white and with the exception of the bathroom and kitchen, had wooden floors. The kitchen and bathroom had slate tiles floors.

Kurt assigned orders to everyone willing to work: Blaine and his grandparents cleaned the kitchen, Burt and Finn cleaned the living room, Catherine and Jack Jr. cleaned the bedroom, and Kurt tackled the bathroom.

It took forty-five minutes, but the entire apartment was cleaned, including a proper wipe-down of the walls.

Kurt assigned Jack Sr. and Angela to organize the plates, cups, and utensils in the kitchen while he helped Burt, Finn, and Blaine carry the sofa up the stairs.

"This isn't going to work," Burt bellowed after fifteen minutes of attempting to turn the corner on the first flight of steps.

"Finn, can you life it a little more?" Kurt tried, standing at the bottom.

"If your hobbit of a boyfriend could life higher, I could too," Finn complained, shooting Blaine a disgusted look.

"Hey now! My arms still hurt when I move them too much from the attack," Blaine reasoned.

Finn shut up instantly. He wasn't around when Blaine was attacked and put into the hospital for months, but he remembered how torn up the family was. "Okay man, okay." Finn pushed harder, and finally freed the sofa to go up the next flight, only to meet the same problem there.

"When you two idiots move out, we're burning this up there," Burt warned.

It took an hour, but eventually the sofa made it safely into the apartment. Finn had scrapes on his knees and Blaine complained about having to ice his shoulders that night, but Kurt was just happy the thing fit.

Everything else moved much more quickly and before they knew it, the apartment was completely filled with boxes. "I think we have too much stuff," Blaine commented as he tried to figure out a way to the kitchen.

"And this doesn't even include my wardrobe, which is still in our car," Kurt mumbled.

"Which we'll get tomorrow, because right now we need to focus on unpacking all of this shit," Blaine said earning a glare from his grandmother.

"Blaine Alexander Anderson, language." Both his mother and grandmother remarked at the same time.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, digging through a box, "Kurt, this is going to take forever."

It doesn't, of course.

Kurt and Blaine turned down the opportunity to have dinner with their families and instead want to spend the evening together in their home. After they bid goodbye to their parents, Finn, and Blaine's grandparents, they walked hand in hand back up the three flights of steps.

Blaine paused at the door, and smiled at Kurt, "You know what would be awesome?"

"What? Going into the apartment and setting some things up so we don't live like a bunch of hoarders? Because that's what I think would be awesome," Kurt raised an eyebrow.

As he rolled his eyes Blaine bent and scooped Kurt into his arms bridal style, "If you let me carry you into our new home."

"Put me down you insufferable oompa loompa! You're going to get a hernia!" Kurt's laughter ruined his attempts at anger.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt in an attempt to silence his arguments, and it worked. As he walked through the doorway, he deepened the kiss and moaned softly in the back of his throat, because he knew Kurt wasn't going to let them waste the night away.

"We have to stop," Kurt's voice was husky and deep, "We have adult things to do."

"I think what I want to do is pretty adult."

Kurt blushed to his ears but smirked, "After we have the apartment set up, we can be adult any time you want."

Blaine stomped his feet through the boxes, "But I wanna be an adult now! Now now now!"

Kurt's bemused smile became a huge grin, "Just start unpacking. Then we can have an adult dinner of peanut butter and jelly and then maybe we can be more adult," he looked down at a box, "and unpack the bedroom."

It took the boys two hours to unpack and decorate the 10x10 living room, mostly because they argued every five minutes. Kurt had a very well planned feng-shui idea, and Blaine idea of decorating was throwing something where he could reach.

The living room had an overstuffed black leather couch that Kurt hated, but it matched the sleeker leather chairs they picked up at a yard sale. A coffee table sat in the middle of the room with small white candles that Blaine hated and thought got in the way, but knew they'd precursor romantic evenings in the future. The table was also the perfect height for the boys to sit on the floor and eat dinner.

They had a TV which they mounted (with permission) on the wall. It was the television from Blaine's room at his parent's house, which was lucky because they thought they were going to go without cable for awhile. The decorations were really sparse, with a few pictures on the mantle to the (not working) fireplace and some floor lamps to brighten up the space. Kurt added a few throw pillows to the sofa and some on the floor for sitting, and thought it didn't look too bad.

Not what he had dreamed of, but not as bad as it could have been.

Blaine found the box entitled "food" rather quickly and was practically drooling over the jars of peanut butter, jelly, and Nutella he found. "Have I earned the right to eat now, sir?" he teased Kurt over the island table.

"Put the spoon down. Why don't you go hang the shower curtain and put the toiletries in there while I make you dinner?" Kurt handed Blaine a box and gently pushed him down the hall towards the bathroom.

Blaine set to work hanging up the shower curtain, pretty proud of himself. He picked a shower curtain that was clear, but had a map of the world on it so it wasn't see through. Kurt wasn't too thrilled with the choice at first, but accepted it because Blaine obviously loved it. Blaine grimaced as he put away all of Kurt's face cleansers and shampoo. He was glad he thought to pick up from Suave from Wal-Mart before he left, that was far closer to his style.

Blaine was worried about the future. He knew Kurt wasn't used to living from paycheck to paycheck, and he certainly wasn't either. But they were in a safe apartment, they both had jobs, and were really going to make their lives on their own, even if it was hard.

Blaine walked to the kitchen in time to see Kurt sitting on the floor in the living room, a candle on, and two sandwiches a plate for Blaine and a sandwich on a plate for Kurt. "I thought we'd have our romantic, adult dinner in here tonight," he smiled up at Blaine, cheeks rosy.

Blaine sat next to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and just looked into his eyes, "I love you," was all he could say.

Kurt watched lovingly as Blaine dug into his Nutella peanut butter, and jelly sandwich with the crusts cut off. He at the sandwich in four bites and downed the glass of milk in under a minute. He grinned at Kurt, who laughed and reached over to wipe his milk mustache off, and kissed his lips again.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Blaine asked, already picking up his second.

Kurt nodded, grabbing half of his peanut butter on whole-wheat sandwich, "It was more fun to watch you demolish that sandwich though."

"I do what I can," Blaine remarked, purposely taking the smallest bite of his sandwich, "I was just born to entertain."

Kurt snorted into his own milk, "That you were."

They spent the rest of evening re-organizing the kitchen. Kurt decided that when they did move again, Angela would not be helping with the placement of anything.

Blaine put the food into the cabinets, and grinned at his selections, "Captain Crunch, Fruity Pebbles, and Twinkies, the food of champions."

Kurt grimaced, "The food of cellulite in five years, thank god I thought to get whole wheat pasta and vegetables or we'd be living like frat boys for the next ten years."

"I resent that comment," Blaine argued, "You'd love me if I was lumpy, dumpy, or frumpy."

"I'd love you if you had a peg leg and a beak, but that's beside the point." Kurt remarked, "Besides, you can't live off of cereal."

The argument continued for some time, with Kurt challenging Blaine to live off of cereal for the next week. If Blaine ate anything else, he'd treat Kurt for dinner when the two got their first paychecks. If Blaine successfully ate cereal for a week, Kurt would treat. Kurt was positive he would win.

The boys soon decided that they needed to head to bed because they both had their first days of work in the morning.

Blaine had a job as a waiter during the week at Ellen's Stardust Diner, a diner in the theater district where the waiters sang, danced, and also delivered the food. On weekends he had a job as a bartender at the newest club in town, Paparazzi.

Kurt used some references from his brief stay in college to get a job at a boutique on Fifth Avenue that specialized in women's cocktail dresses. On weekends, he (to his great pleasure) got a job ushering at the Gershwin Theater.

Unfortunately, the bedroom was the only room they hadn't started. The mattress was still wrapped and the bed frame needed to be put together. "I guess we're sleeping on the sofa?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Looks like it," Kurt responded, pulling pajama pants on.

Blaine folded his jeans and took off his shirt, "Well, I'm ready for bed."

"Blaine, you can't sleep like that. Our friends will sit on that couch," Kurt reminded him gently as he buttoned up his shirt.

"This is my house, and I'm not sleeping like I'm Amish," Blaine laid on the sofa, opening his arms to Kurt.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt fell gently into his boyfriend's arms, "We're adults you know."

Blaine kissed Kurt's head, "I know," he whispered as the boys fell asleep watching reruns of The Rugrats.

The future looked rough and trying, but they were adults, and for now, all they needed was each other.

* * *

><p><em>We were way too young a couple of crazy kids<em>

_They said it was a fairy-tale land we were livin' in_

_Lookin' back you know we were pretty green_

_But aren't you glad we were smart enough to be that naive_

_Steppin' out on the limb_

_Just think if we had listened to them_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please! I shall try to update 3-4 times a week on this one.<strong>


	2. Fairy Grandparents

**AN: Hello readers! I cannot believe how many of you already found this story! I've been blown away every time I open my email and see the favorites and story alerts. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You will never know how much it means to me! Anyway, this chapter is super long, so enjoy! :) Also, the Klaine skit tonight? ADORABLE. Perfect OTP is perfect. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Blaine woke up first the next morning, squinting from the sunrise that came in their tiny window. He found Kurt curled into his chest, still deep into sleep. Glancing at the clock, he realized they still had fifteen minutes to sleep, so he decided not to wake Kurt just yet.

Blaine felt the ache in his hips and shoulders of the movement from moving in; it scared him because even though he was only 19, he realized he was getting old. He wanted so much for himself and for the man sleeping in his arms. He wanted to give him the world and everything that came with it, but instead they got a third floor walk up with no air conditioning or carpet.

Kurt was so perfect that Blaine couldn't even believe that he'd gotten someone like him. His hair stuck up in some places, his mouth was slightly open, and sometime in the middle of the hot August night he shed his pajamas, which were pooled on the floor. Blaine loved Kurt more than he could ever articulate, which scared him from time to time. Nevertheless, it also gave him the drive to move ahead and make a better life for them.

Kurt's phone started playing "Defying Gravity" from _Wicked _and he poked his head up. "G'morning," he husked out, grinning up at Blaine before letting his head fall back onto Blaine's chest.

Blaine ruffled Kurt's hair, "Good morning, sleepy head! Ready for your first day of work?"

Kurt sat up and glared at Blaine, "When did you become a morning person?"

Blaine shrugged, hopping off the couch, "When I realized that having more coordination in the morning would be the only thing allowing me to get the hot water in the shower." Blaine took off down the hall, sprinting the short distance and closing the bathroom door.

Kurt bound behind him, almost getting hit in the face by the door. "Blaine Alexander Anderson, you will let me shower first. I cannot take a cold shower!"

Blaine pretended to not hear his boyfriend as he readied the shower, then popped his head out, "Well…you could always join me."

Kurt all but growled at him, "You are lucky, sir, or you would be sleeping on the couch again tonight."

After a (not so) quick shower, Kurt and Blaine stood in front of their empty closet. "We forgot to get clothes," Blaine murmured.

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed," Kurt retorted, rubbing his temples, "not like I have anything to wear. I've got four months with just window shopping."

"Blasphemy, didn't you buy new clothes just for our trip here two months ago when we first looked at apartments?"

"Well, it felt like four months," Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine, "and just for that, I nominate you to go out to the car and get the boxes of clothing."

"But I didn't even do anything!" Blaine whined as he threw his dirty clothes on and returned minutes later with the boxes. "I don't deserve this!"

"Get dressed. We're going to be late," Kurt sized up a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of plaid shorts, throwing the former at Blaine. "Wear this and that yellow v-neck."

"It's hot," Blaine whined again, but dressed in Kurt's choices.

Kurt dressed quickly in his best clothes, ready to take on his orientation at work. "Okay, so I have orientation from 9 to 12, and then your grandmother wants me to take her shopping and she's treating me to lunch, then I guess I'll come home and make us dinner. Sound good?"

Blaine attempted to tame his hair, "Sure. I have orientation 10-3 and then my grandfather wants me to help him fix a leaky pipe or something, and then I'll be home. Need me to pick anything up?" Blaine grinned at his boyfriend through the mirror, "And do I pass?"

Kurt smoothed more of Blaine's hair, "You'll do, and I don't think so. Can you just text me when you leave SoHo?"

"Of course. Coffee before we venture into our first jobs as adults?" Blaine grinned, a little sway in his walk as he led Kurt out the front of the apartment.

"You do realize we were adults the day we turned 18, correct?" Kurt tried to hide the joy he felt because this is really what it meant to make dreams come true.

Blaine locked all five locks on their door, "Yes, but this is official. Like, we can't run home to daddy and mommy to fix everything."

One of the perks of living in New York, Kurt decided, was having a Starbucks literally on every corner. One of the downfalls of going to Starbucks, Blaine decided, was having a $10 coffee bill every morning.

The two boys walked towards the Subway, coffee in one hand, the other hand clasped between them. "You realize we just charged coffee?"

Kurt nodded, "I do."

"That's pretty low," Blaine's face scrunched up, "I mean…we didn't even debit it. We charged it."

"Our children will pay our coffee debt," Kurt kidded, but when he saw Blaine's face immediately dropped the act, "Come on. It's our first day here. By the time we get our first paycheck we'll have enough money to not charge it."

The boys discarded their coffee and boarded the Subway train. Kurt sat immediately, but Blaine grabbed the handrail and stayed standing. "I know. It's just…I'm not used to having money we can't play around with. You need to shop, that's who you are. I need to have money to feel comfortable, that's who I am."

"While this isn't a discussion I wish to have in such a public place," Kurt glanced towards an elderly man who was listening intently to the conversation, "We really just have to play by ear for now. We'll be fine."

Blaine thought they'd discussed it enough, so he nodded and clutched the bar tighter as the subway bounced around on the track.

Blaine walked Kurt to Fifth Avenue before walking to work himself. He was nervous, anxious, but excited. Today marked the first day of his life, and he was going to make the best of it.

**Kurt**

Kurt's heart pounded in his chest as he walked into the small boutique. His shoes clicked on the floor as he looked around the store. Not much had changed since the interview a few weeks before. There was still a singular register, clothes hanging from racks and displays, and a rather large shoe area towards the back of the store. The boutique itself wasn't what Kurt was into, stylistically. It was full of bohemian clothing with a lot of hemp and beading. But every piece was handmade, and Kurt hoped even if he couldn't get on the Broadway stage, he could possibly design some pieces in the near future.

The woman who stood at the register looked up when she heard him, "Kurt!" She came around the front of the register and kissed him twice, "Welcome, welcome! How was moving in?"

"Hayden! You look great!" Kurt returned the kisses, "It was a lot of work, but I made Blaine do most of it."

Hayden was a modern day hippie. She had long blonde hair and huge green eyes. Today she wore a peasant skirt with handmade hemp wedges and a tank top. She piled bangles on her arm all the way up to her elbow.

"What's going on with this situation?" She motioned to Kurt's outfit.

"Is something not right?" Kurt looked down and thought he looked quite good for working on Fifth Avenue.

"Honey, this place is laid back. I don't need button ups and dress pants. When you interviewed you wore skinny black jeans and a t-shirt, that's what I'm looking for. Be yourself, not who you think I want you to be. Do not underestimate yourself. Human beings have unlimited potentials." Hayden smiled sweetly at Kurt.

Though embarrassed, Kurt warmed instantly. Never in life had he truly been told to just be himself and it would be okay. Sure, in glee club he was himself, but he forged his own path to do so. Perhaps New York City really was the place he'd longed for all those years. "So I can wear whatever I want?"

She nodded, back to beading a necklace, "Just don't, you know, show up in a ballgown or something. Or naked," she glanced at Kurt, "Or maybe you can show up naked. Up the eye candy around here."

"I don't think my boyfriend would approve," Kurt said delicately. They hadn't discussed Kurt's sexuality, but he thought she knew.

She rolled her eyes, "I was kidding. Besides, totally against the law. We tried it last year and almost got sued."

"You made an employee work naked?"

She shrugged, jumping up from the beading and grabbing a sketch pad, "No, he offered. And he wasn't naked. He had a sandwich board…and a sock."

"Oh…" Kurt felt out of place and didn't know what to say.

Hayden looked around, "Well shit. I guess I should give you something to do, huh? I'll train you on register later. I don't really feel like doing it today. Want to dress some mannequins?"

Kurt looked at the mannequins scattered all over the small space, "Er. Which ones?"

Hayden was now mixing paint in the back corner, "Whichever. The nude ones first preferably. There's clothes in the back room through the bead curtain."

Kurt wandered into the back of the store and saw the biggest collection of clothing he'd ever seen. There were piles of jeans, shirts, skirts, dresses, and shoes. Through a small doorframe were bins of accessories. "Do you make all of this?"

Hayden scrambled into the room to grab a hammer, "What? Oh yeah. I make it all. Sometimes employees help me. But since you're the only one right now…not at the moment. But I'll probably train you to do that eventually."

"I studied fashion design for a year in college," Kurt commented absentmindedly as he dug through a bin of necklaces.

"Really? Good. I need someone who knows what the they're doing." Hayden pulled at the beads in the doorway, "I think we need curtains instead of beads," with that, she skipped out of the room.

Kurt knew he was in for an interesting ride with this one, but she paid well and he loved the environment.

Three hours passed quickly and Kurt only got to dress four mannequins but he helped a woman pick out a particularly gorgeous pair of blue gem shoes for her wedding and a young girl find a hemp diaper bag. Overall, he had an amazing first day.

When 12 hit, a sleek town car pulled up outside of the boutique and out stepped Angela in her best pink Chanel suit and pearls.

"Mrs. Anderson, you look absolutely perfect as usual," Kurt commented.

The older woman slipped her arm into Kurt's, "Call me Angela, dear. I do believe we'll be seeing a lot of each other. I need a new shopping companion."

Kurt flushed, "Oh? I hope I'm not taking someone's job."

"No, she died." Angela said as she led Kurt down the street.

Kurt almost tripped, "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

The woman laughed, "I'm kidding, of course. She moved to Florida to live with her boyfriend in a condo."

Relieved, Kurt laughed, "Oh. Well then. I'm glad to be of service. Where are we headed?"

"Nowhere in particular. I thought it would be nice to stretch my legs. We can shop for you?"

Kurt paused, he didn't want to reveal just how much he'd love to shop, but also just how much he couldn't afford it. "Well, perhaps I could window shop. Blaine and I are trying to save money."

"Ah, well. Window shopping it is then. You know, I can't get Jack out of the house to shop, so I rarely see the men's section." The woman led him towards Saks, glancing in the window of Tiffany's, "Do remind me I need to pick up some cuff links for Jack. He needs new ones in the worst way."

Taking Kurt into a store was like torture for him, though he didn't want to reveal that to Angela, so he played along. As soon as Angela walked into the store, a man followed closely behind her, holding the clothes she picked out, "I must buy some things for Jack, I suppose. He'll need some trousers."

Kurt poked through the clothing and saw things that he would kill to own. A funky button-down that would fit in perfectly at the boutique, he decided that maybe one shirt wouldn't be too bad of a purchase. He flipped over the price tag and saw $350. Kurt grimaced and walked away from the terrible shirt, that was a week and half rent after all.

Angela gazed at Kurt over a table, "Don't you like the clothes here, Kurt?"

Kurt, startled, made eye contact with the salesperson helping them, "No, no. Of course not. But I thought we were just window shopping?" He could practically see the salesperson seethe inside.

Angela turned to the man, "Please set up a dressing room for Mr. Hummel," turning back to the boy, "part of the fun of window shopping is trying the clothes on. Live a little."

Kurt was sure he was being punished for something, but he picked out clothes he loved and tried it on, modeling it for Angela, who sat outside the dressing room. She didn't realize it tore him apart.

After modeling a pair of $400 Dsquared jeans, Kurt was ready to have a nervous breakdown. He walked out, feeling pity for himself and the salesman who now had to refold everything. To his surprise, the salesman had everything folded. Kurt supposed that meant he knew all along that the entire trip was for naught.

Angela looked at Kurt, "Anything you're going to buy?"

He plastered his best confused face on, "I don't know. I can't decide what I like best, and I don't have $3,500 to spend on clothing right now." That was three months worth of rent.

Angela pursed her lips in what Kurt thought was disgust. "Well then, Bobby," she motioned for the salesman, "ring everything up. We'll take all of it." Kurt's heart leapt to his throat as she looked at him, "Any boy moving to New York needs a good wardrobe to live here. It's on us."

Kurt surged forward and hugged the woman, "Thank you! Thank you! Oh my god, thank you!"

She hugged him back, "Anything for the boy that makes my Blaine happy."

The town car picked them up and Angela insisted on driving Kurt back to their apartment.

The car stopped by the sidewalk and Kurt watched as the driver grabbed the bags from the trunk to follow him upstairs. "Thank you so much, Angela, you don't know how much this means to me."

The older woman leaned out the window and kissed Kurt's cheek, "Anytime, honey. Let me know when you're free and we can do lunch or tea sometime."

Kurt nodded and skipped up the steps. He knew he had to make Blaine a great dinner tonight, because they now had something to celebrate – new clothes!

Kurt immediately set to work on the spaghetti.

**Blaine**

After dropping Kurt off at work, Blaine had to speed walk to Ellen's Stardust Diner. He walked into work about five minutes early, but needed it to wade through the sea of people. He approached the man seating tables, "I'm here for orientation?"

The man looked Blaine up and down, "Name?"

"Blaine Anderson."

The man checked a list, "Right. Here we go. You're shadowing Gabe today." The man looks over his shoulder, "Yo! GABE?"

A boy with spiky black hair walked over, "This Blaine?" The boy smiled at Blaine, "Welcome to the Ellen's team. I'm Gabe. Been here about three years. Understudied in _The Pajama Game_."

Blaine shook the boy's hand, "Blaine Anderson. College dropout." The intense adrenaline rushing through Blaine's blood hit its highest point when he heard the music get louder.

A boy with longer blonde hair danced on the bar as a girl with dirty blonde hair walked on a catwalk between the tables. They sang a beautiful rendition of "Summer Loving" from _Grease_, playing with the hair of customers and as they flirted with each other across the room. Blaine couldn't wait to get his shot to do the same.

Gabe bounced along to the music, "The boy is Bryce, he stared in an off-Broadway production of _Les Miserables_, the girl is Heidi, she was ensemble casted in the _Wicked _tour."

"Had everyone done Broadway?" Blaine wondered aloud, feeling somewhat out of place.

"No, no, no. But those of us that do get casted usually work mornings so we have nights off." Gabe winked at the table he led Blaine to, "Morning ladies, I'm Gabe, and this here is Blaine. It's his first day so go easy on him. What can I get you?"

Blaine mentally took notes the whole morning as he followed him around. He didn't get to perform anything, but he saw just how much heart and soul each performer put into the three songs they had to sing an hour. Plus, they got to climb on furniture, an added bonus.

Heidi spied Blaine across the room and twirled over to him, knocking her hip into his, "Hey there! You the newby?"

Blaine laughed, "Yup. That's me."

Heidi whirled around to another waitress named Erykah, "Dibs. So dibs."

"Excuse me?" Blaine was about to launch into the uncomfortable discussion when she laughed.

"Duet partner, I'm sick of playing off Bryce." With that, Heidi ran to take care of another table, leaving Blaine alone with Gabe.

"Hey man, she's off limits," Gabe said under his breath as he readied a milkshake.

Blaine put his hands up, "You won't get a fight from me. I'm taken. And gay."

A look of relief flashed across Gabe's face, "Thank god."

Blaine hadn't expected that reaction, but was happy he got it. Blaine spent the rest of the day learning how to make milkshakes and trying to memorize the table system. Everything was complicated, but he thought he had it down pretty well. They sent him off early with a book of songs he could familiarize himself with, or at least pick from.

Blaine's grandfather sent a car for him, so he jumped into the shiny black car, feeling somewhat guilty. He couldn't afford this, and felt like an imposter.

He got to his grandparent's apartment building and used his key to get onto the elevator. He wished his building had an elevator. As he went up several floors, Blaine used the mirror ceiling to fix his hair and straighten his outfit.

Blaine knocked on the door and waited for his grandfather, who pulled open the door quickly, "Boy, you could just walk in," the man grabbed his grandson and pulled him into a hug. Blaine was somewhat taken aback, but hugged the older man back. Blaine could now count on one hand the number of times he'd been hugged by his grandfather.

"What do you want me to do, Grandpa?" Blaine looked around the apartment, which was in immaculate condition.

"There's a pipe in the guest bathroom that is leaky." Jack remarked, "But you don't really need to fix it if you don't want."

Blaine laughed, "That's why I'm here."

The older man nodded, "True. I'll show you the way."

Blaine was glad he offered, because Blaine had only been in the apartment a handful of times. The apartment was huge, the living room could fit Blaine and Kurt's apartment in it with some room to spare. "Do you have a t-shirt I can wear over this?" Blaine motioned to his shirt, "Sometime you wouldn't mind getting messy?"

His grandfather walked over to the dresser in the guest room and pulled out a Giants t-shirt. "Here you go."

Blaine crawled on the floor and stuck his head under the sink. His grandfather hung around and sat on the edge of the tub, watching. "Can you hand me the wrench?" Blaine figured if he was going to hover, he could at least help.

His grandfather reached into the tool box, "This one?" He held up a pliers.

"No…like the Clue game piece?" Blaine tried, shocked his grandfather didn't know which tool to pick.

"Oh!" Jack handed him the right piece and sat himself back down.

Blaine quickly tightened the pipe and tried the water. The entire event took him not even twenty minutes. "Anything else you need help with?"

His grandfather shook his head, "No, but Blaine…I wanted to talk to you. Come here."

Blaine followed his grandfather into the living room and they sat on the white couch, "Yes?"

His grandfather's face had more wrinkles than he remembered. His eyes still sparkled the same way the always had, however, and Blaine could see the strength in them. "Blaine, I know everyone thinks your grandmother and I should help you boys out."

Blaine tried to cut in, "Grandpa, I don't think…"

His grandfather raised a hand to silence him, "And I agree. We should. Blaine, I want you boys to work so you know what it feels like when you can have whatever you want. But when I saw that apartment, I almost cried for you. That isn't how I want you boys to live, paycheck to paycheck. Your grandmother and I haven't always been there for you, we know that."

Blaine nodded, remembering the three years after he came out that his grandparents only form of communication with him was the money they sent him every birthday and Christmas. "You guys did the best you knew how. I know I'm not what you wanted in a grandson."

His grandfather's eyes closed briefly, "Blaine, you are the greatest pride of my life. You are a strong, independent man of good character and ambition. Yes, it took me awhile to understand who you love, but now I can't imagine it any other way. Your grandmother is quite smitten with the boy of yours. I know I can't make up for the years we lost, but I don't want you boys to be strangers to us anymore. Our home is always open to you both." Jack reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, "I don't have many years left in me, Blaine, and I want to spend them getting to know my grandson and the love of his life even better."

Blaine felt his eyes water, "Grandpa, you have plenty of years left."

The old man's eyes still sparkled, "Maybe enough to see great-grandchildren?"

Blaine nodded, "Definitely enough for that."

His grandfather glanced at the clock, "I guess I have to let you go back to Kurt."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, he's making dinner. Spaghetti."

Jack stood, "Well then, I will be right back."

Blaine waited patiently while his grandfather shuffled off into the kitchen. He came back quickly with a bottle of wine in his hands, "Grandpa, you do know we are both only 19, right?"

"Only 19? Live a little, Blaine!" He handed Blaine the wine and a check, "And use that wisely."

Blaine looked at the check, "What? What is this for?" The check was for $1,000.

"That's how much it would have cost me to get a plumber out here," his grandfather remarked, shrugging. "I figured that was only fair. Don't fight me, boy."

Blaine hugged his grandfather again before he left for Kurt, feeling slightly better about the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Questions? Comments? Concerns?<strong>


	3. Mistakes

**AN: Hello lovelies! I'm glad you all like this so far, don't worry about it being too too fluffy...you know me, I love torturing Blaine. Speaking of the dapper one, I didn't mention this in the beginning, but at the end of the chapters when there are italicized song lyrics, those are Blaine's lyrics in songs he is writing. Usually they will be songs already written/sung by other people. But pay attention, they reveal a lot. Other than that, enjoy this chapter, it reminds me of a certain chapter in QSS. Also, some not so nice language in this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

As much as Blaine and Kurt liked to claim they were adults, they in fact, didn't always behave as such.

The $1000 dollars Blaine's grandfather gave them lasted two days, when Blaine had to take Kurt out for dinner because he ate spaghetti instead of cereal on the first day of the cereal wars.

Blaine still claimed that Kurt cheated.

However Blaine, knowing that he and Kurt wouldn't get a chance to go out for a long time, decided to treat Kurt to a romantic evening on the town.

After work (and a haircut), Blaine rushed home to get ready to meet Kurt. After sweating at work all day he needed a shower.

Kurt had pulled extra hours at work that day because Hayden was off at "The World's Biggest Pillow Fight" that took place in Central Park that day. He told Blaine to pick him up at work and he'd get ready there.

Blaine dressed and put on his best suit. The suit was a gift from his grandparents when he graduated high school. He'd had it retailored a few weeks back when they came back to New York City to look for jobs. The suit was the darkest black they made and he paired it with a white button up shirt and a white tie. Kurt once suggested Blaine try that color combination, so he decided to go for it this time.

Blaine glanced at the clock and realized it was nearing 6:30, so he called for the town car. Blaine really wanted this to be something special for them, so he splurged. He knew come bill time, he'd regret doing so, but tonight it seemed worth it.

Blaine grabbed his wallet and phone and slipped into the family town car. "Hey Ray!" Blaine laughed at his rhyme as he greeted the driver.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. Are we picking up Mr. Hummel at Pocadiz?" Ray was always all business, Blaine hoped to crack him of that soon.

"Yuppers." Blaine leaned back and felt his pulse quicken. This was silly, he shouldn't feel nervous about going on a date with his own boyfriend. But boyfriend didn't even seem like the appropriate way to refer to Kurt anymore. They'd been dating over two years and lived together. Blaine knew they weren't ready to take the next step, but boyfriend just seemed too young.

Ray knew the streets of New York better than anyone and quickly got Blaine to Kurt. He hopped out of the car and entered the store. He marveled at the glittering gems and beads on the shirts in the window displays.

The lights were off in the main showroom, but Blaine saw a multitude of colors dancing on the floor from a light shining in the back room. Blaine made his way through the store, looking at everything he could. He tried to memorize where Kurt would be everyday, so when he missed him, he could picture it.

Kurt emerged from behind the beaded curtain, "I'm sorry, sir, but we're closed." He smirked at Blaine, who just gaped at him. Kurt looked fantastic. He wore dark pants and a gray plaid jacket. Underneath the jacket he wore a crisp white shirt. Blaine could do little more than stare at his boyfriend, "Is this okay?" Kurt twirled in a slow circle.

"You are a god," Blaine remarked, pressing him against the counter and kissing him quickly.

Kurt snorted into Blaine's mouth, "you are obviously insane."

Blaine simply rolled his eyes and took Kurt's hand to lead him towards the car. Once settled, Blaine turned to Kurt, "You are gorgeous. All of the time. And I'm not insane, I just appreciate what I see."

Kurt glared at Blaine, "Okay, if you're being this cheesy you are taking me somewhere nice. Where? Do not say Ellen's Stardust Diner. Don't do it."

"You would love it there," Blaine commented, "But no, we're going to Masa."

"The sushi restraint?" Kurt barely contained his excitement, that is the place where Donald Trump and Madonna go, not small nobodies like Kurt and Blaine. "How?"

Blaine seemed uncomfortable, "I used my grandfather's name…"

"For shame, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt grinned again at his uncomfortable boyfriend, "What would your grandfather say?"

"He won't find out. He gave me that money for bills, not taking you out for dinner," Blaine correct him, sending him a reproachful look.

Right, the money they were using would be the money that was supposed to go for electric or water. But the boys deserved this, they boy rationalized in their head. Plus, the bill really couldn't be that much and they'd still have a decent amount left over.

"Well, he won't know. And we'll be good from now on." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own, not wanting to ruin the romantic evening he had planned.

The town car pulled up outside of the small restaurant. Masa only held 30 people and Blaine had been lucky to get reservations, someone had cancelled at the last moment. "Thank you so much!" Blaine said to Ray, "We'll walk home, of course."

Kurt's mouth watered looking into the restaurant, "Yes. Yes we will. I will be eating so much tonight."

Ray waved to Blaine, "Of course, I'm off to pick your grandparents up for their reservations now, but if you need me for anything just give me a call on my cell phone or the car phone."

Blaine tipped Ray before pulling Kurt into the restaurant. "Ready for a taste of what life will be like in the future?" Blaine beamed at Kurt, who did a little jig in the lobby.

A woman dressed in a traditional Japanese dress looked at the boys like they just came from a different planet, "Reservations?" She asked, slightly smirking at the boys, "I'm afraid we can't seat you unless you have reservations."

Blaine stopped laughing at the woman's tone, "Anderson," he said coolly.

The woman's eyebrows went up, "Anderson at 6:30, right this way." She led the two boys to a small table next to a rather large bamboo plant. "The chef will be with you momentarily."

Kurt surveyed the small dining area. Of the thirty seats, only six were empty. Typical Wall Street businessmen and their wives, girlfriends, or hookers were the main cliental. Kurt spied someone he thought could be Catherine Zeta Jones, but he dared not look too much.

Blaine clasped Kurt's hand over the table, just smiling as he rubbed Kurt's knuckles with the pad of his thumb. Kurt looked so blissfully happy, like he belonged in this type of environment. Blaine knew it would be a long time before either of them could truthfully afford anything of the caliber again.

The chef stands behind the bar, chopping food and rolling sushi quickly. Another woman approached the table and put little bowls of Sake and a bottle on the table. The woman bowed quickly, "Enjoy," she said plainly before bowing again and walking.

Blaine and Kurt looked from the Sake to each other, "Do you think…." Kurt started, glancing at the woman.

Blaine took a sip of the drink, "What she doesn't know won't kill her."

Neither boy had Sake before, so they didn't realize how it would hit them until it did.

The chef first brought them crab legs dipped in vinegar, which they boy devoured quickly. "This was my best idea ever," Blaine said between bites.

"I believe the competition was my idea," Kurt corrected, picking a piece of crab off of Blaine's plate.

Blaine stabbed a chopstick at Kurt's hand, "Hey now! Mine!"

They boy sampled many different types of sushi throughout the night, drank two bottles of Sake, and two bottles on mineral water.

The bill was $831.41, including tip.

Neither Blaine nor Kurt realized how much they spent. Blaine handed the woman his debit card and carelessly signed away almost all of the money his grandfather gave him.

Needless to say, the Sake took control of their brains as the stumbled out of the small restaurant, and they gripped each other as they stumbled back towards their apartment.

* * *

><p>Angela almost choked when she walked into Masa and saw Kurt sitting there with a boy that wasn't her grandson. His hair was far too short. She liked Kurt, but she was willing to go completely crazy on him if he cheated on Blaine.<p>

The woman asked for the reservation, "Anderson, Jack," Jack all but bit out at her. It had been a tough day at work and he was not in a good mood.

Somewhat startled, the woman looked at her book, "Would you like to be seated near the other Anderson party?"

Jack just stared at her, "No. I would not." The woman led them to the opposite side of the small room, "Probably Neil Anderson, that asshole real estate agent from the Upper East Side," Jack whispered quietly to Angela, "I don't really want to see him."

Angela kept looking at the table in question, and realized that Kurt was in fact with Blaine, who appeared to have gotten a haircut in the past few days. How in the world could the boys afford that?

"So the market was up today, that's good. We made a few bucks," Jack remarked as he sipped the Sake from the bowl, "careful, this stuff is potent."

Angela shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Jack, do you think we ought to help Blaine out a little? Maybe give him some money?"

Jack's face turned pink, "Well, you see…when he came to fix the plumbing…I may have given him a little bit extra money…"

"How much?"

Jack didn't make eye contact, "A few hundred dollars…"

"Jack. How much did you give him?"

He gave up, "A thousand. But Angie, they need it. I saw their apartment. You saw their apartment. They can't live like that. Our grandson living like that? That's an outrage!"

Angela now knew that Jack couldn't see her grandson sitting yards away from them, "Jack! You shouldn't have done that. You know he needs to learn to manage money on his own."

"He's a responsible boy, Angie, he knows not to just spend it frivolously."

Angela loved Jack, but the one thing she knew he didn't mess around with was money. He worked hard for his money and rarely spent it on things for himself. "If you're sure Jack, but he should really learn the power of money by himself."

Jack stopped sipping his Sake, "Oh? Just Blaine? What about Kurt?"

Angela couldn't meet her husband's eyes, "What do you mean? Blaine is our grandson, not Kurt."

"Well, yes," Jack leaned back in his chair, "But we both know they are in this for the long haul. And besides, unless you have turned into a cross dresser on me, you didn't spend $3,000 in the men's department at Saks on yourself."

"You saw that?" Angela folded her hands in her lap, ready for the chastisement about proper money handling.

"I did," Jack's voice sounded soft, "and I think that was amazing. He doesn't have family close by and we really should take care of him too. He'll be family soon enough."

Angela smiled at her husband, after almost 45 years, he still had the ability to make her fall in love with him.

"Now, I have to use the restroom," Jack stood and started over towards the boy's table before Angela had a chance to stop him. She saw his spine straighten when he saw the boys giggling over caviar. Kurt's nose was wrinkled and Blaine poked at the food with a chopstick.

They were drunk. Underage and drunk. Practically destitute, underage, drunk, and using the money they just received on a restaurant even the older Andersons used to celebrate something.

Jack returned from the restroom, an ashen look on his face, "Don't look now, but our broke grandson and his boyfriend are eating at the same restaurant we are."

Angela grabbed his hand, "Now Jack, please don't get mad at them. They just wanted to do something nice. They've been down on their luck."

"They haven't even been here a week!" Jack was incredulous, "I gave them that money to pay bills, not have overpriced, undercooked fish!"

"I know, but Jack, you have to understand that they are just kids…"

"And when we were kids, what did we do? We ate hot dogs and split a can of soup. Some nights we weren't sure if our electric would be on the next day!" Jack's face had gone from ashen to red.

Angela sat there in silence. She knew Jack was right and that the boys made a mistake. But that's what boys do, they make mistakes. Her son made mistakes, and he turned out to be a great man.

Jack was still ranting about responsibility when she saw Kurt and Blaine trip and stumble their way out of the restaurant. "They're gone." She said finally, "So you can stop complaining."

An angry look passed over Jack's face before it softened, "I'm sorry, honey."

She laughed, "I know." She still loved the foolish old man in front of her. She saw so much of him in Blaine, and just wished Blaine could see it too. "But what are we going to do, lecture them?"

Jack shook his head, "No. We're not going to give them any more money until they can spend it responsibly."

Angela's heart lurched for the second time that night, "But Jack! Winter is coming, what if they can't afford heat?"

"They'll use a blanket. We did." The man picked at his crab legs, "Now, let's enjoy dinner."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, is this what it's going to be like when we rule the world?" Kurt giggled, "eating at fancy places every night and drinking until we can't walk straight?"<p>

Blaine just stared.

"BLAINE! BLAINE! Come back to me Blaine!" Kurt hissed into his ear, "BLAINE."

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how pretty the stars are." He turned to Kurt, "what were you saying?"

"I don't remember." Kurt fumbled around, almost knocking over two tourists walking the other direction.

"Watch it, fag!" The thirty-something year old man said.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tried to drag him back to their apartment, which was only three blocks away.

"What did you call me?" Kurt turned and stalked up to the man, "I didn't hear it."

The man and woman looked at each other, they clearly had not expected him to come after them, "I said watch where you're going. You almost ran into us," the man clarified.

"You know, I don't think that's what you said," Kurt pulled away from Blaine again, "I think you called me a fag."

The woman turned pink while the man just got angry, "Yeah. I did."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears, "GO HOME TOURIST," he spat at the man. "GO BACK TO YOUR SUBURBAN HOME WITH YOUR SMALL IDEAS AND EVEN SMALLER DICK."

"I'm pretty sure that's with him," Blaine mumbled, trying not to laugh.

The man just shook his head, "You disgust me."

Kurt was about to scream at the man again when Blaine grabbed his hand, "Let's go before I have to go Green Hornet on this bastard."

The boys all but ran back to the apartment, and were laughing by the time they got to the park down the street. It was still warm, and fireflies were all over the park. "Look, Blaine!" Kurt pointed to the bugs.

"I want to catch one!" Blaine whispered, creeping low, "We can get it and put it in a jar and have it as a pet!"

"But Mr. Stells said no pets!" Kurt crouched next to Blaine, "And you'll ruin your suit!"

"Who cares! I want one to love it! We can love it, Kurt!" His eyes shined in the glow of the streetlight as he approached one firefly floating midair.

Blaine moved to get the firefly, but just as he did, it flew higher out of his reach, "GET IT KURT! GET IT!"

Kurt clapped his hands together to catch the firefly, "I GOT IT!" He laughed, and brought his hands down. When he opened his hands, he saw that he had, in fact, gotten it. He also killed it.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS KILL THINGS?" Blaine already had tears in his eyes, "First our turtle, and now this. It's always you!"

Kurt quickly wiped the bug on the bush in front of him, "I didn't mean to! We could always catch another one."

"No, you murderer, I'm not letting you take another life tonight." Blaine grabbed his band and pulled him up the stairs.

Unlocking the five locks took Blaine some time, and Kurt just giggled the entire time, the firefly death forgotten.

Blaine turned the hallway light on and screamed, "OH MY GOD KURT!" Blaine jumped on the table sitting in the foyer, "KILL IT. KILL IT. KILL IT!"

Kurt looked where Blaine was pointing and saw a cockroach, "OH MY GOD! EW BLAINE! EW!" He started jumping around the foyer, attempting to push Blaine off of the table. "YOU KILL IT."

Blaine still jumped up and down, "EW! IT IS ICKY. KILL IT, KURT! YOU'RE THE MURDERER!"

Kurt realized he was fighting a losing battle and jumped on the cockroach, "DIE MOTHER FUCKER, DIE!"

"KILL IT!" Blaine was hysterical at this point.

"DIE!" Kurt jumped again.

"KILL IT!" Blaine was now jumping in time with Kurt.

This continued for almost five minutes.

"Blaine, I think it's dead." Kurt looked at the bottom of his shoe, "No, I'm sure it's dead."

Blaine breathed heavily on the table, "Well, I'm glad we didn't lose our heads."

Kurt laughed, stumbling as he took his shoe off, "You owe me new shoes."

"With what money?" Blaine said, tiptoeing around the squished bug.

Kurt's eyes grew big, "Blaine. We work tomorrow."

"Fuck," Blaine whispered, "Shit. Tits. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck."

"Language, Blaine Alexander Anderson!" Kurt braced himself against the wall.

"We're going to be so hung over!" Blaine laughed, no longer finding the situation seriously.

"Then we better go to bed…oh wait! We don't even have a bed yet!" Kurt was definitely in his giggling stage of drunkenness.

"This weekend, we'll do it this weekend. I promise." Blaine landed face first on the couch, and Kurt stripped quickly, and fell on top of him.

Needless to say, work the next day was hard for both of the boys.

_Yes, I'm grounded_  
><em>Got my wings clipped<br>I'm surrounded by  
>All this pavement<br>Guess I'll circle  
>While I'm waiting<br>For my fuse to dry_

_Someday I'll fly_  
><em>Someday I'll soar<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be so damn much more<em>  
><em>Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be too mad at our boys for being irresponsible, they are young. :)<strong>


	4. Repercussions

**AN: Hello lovelies! Here is chapter 4, the fallout from the boy's night at Masa. Enjoy. :)**

**P.S. Oh, and Darren being a regular on Glee...I am such a proud mama right now. SUCH A PROUD MAMA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Kurt Hummel once again found himself hating his life. It was 3AM the morning after the Masa incident, and even though they paid over $800 for dinner, it wasn't staying in Blaine for long. Naturally, that meant Kurt had to wait up with him because Blaine had the tolerance of an infant.

Blaine started worshipping the porcelain throne at around 2:15, and wasn't showing any signs of stoppage. Kurt sat atop the sink just watching his boyfriend, "I bet the frat brothers would be proud of now. Not able to hold your alcohol." Kurt still had the spins, but he felt mostly sober. He was fine, thankfully.

"I don't think it was the Sake," Blaine mumbled, his head in the toilet, "I think it was the salmon. You didn't have any, right?"

"Right," Kurt watched as Blaine vomited again in the toilet, "Honey, are you sure we don't need to take you somewhere?"

"Like where?" Blaine wailed, "We can't afford a hospital visit right now. We used all of our money at that damn restaurant!"

Kurt knew that was sadly the truth, "Okay, okay. I'll be right back." Kurt hopped off the sink and steadied himself, "Moved too fast," he mumbled to Blaine who just whimpered. Kurt made his way to the kitchen and pulled their last bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He also grabbed a kitchen towel and made his way back to the bathroom. "Here baby," he handed Blaine the water bottle, "at least try to drink some of this."

Blaine was now curled in the fetal position on the floor, "I'm too tired to drink."

Kurt giggled slightly at his boyfriend, "Come on, let me help you up," Kurt took all of Blaine's weight on his body and limped Blaine into the living room. "Lay on the couch, I'll be right back." Kurt walked back to the bathroom to wet the washcloth and grab some Tylenol for Blaine.

Blaine was once again curled in the fetal position when Kurt returned. "I'm dying!" He was practically sobbing at this point and clutched tightly to the pillow.

Kurt helped push Blaine onto his back, "You need to sit up for just a second," he handed Blaine the Tylenol and the water again, "see if you can keep this down."

Blaine grimaced as the water touched his now raw throat. "I'm going to die, Kurt. You're going to have to find someone else, who's taller than me, handsomer than me, and a better singer than me."

Kurt suppressed a laugh, "You are such a baby when you're sick. It's a good think you have off tomorrow or you'd probably start crying when someone doesn't clap for your song."

"That's not funny, Kurt," Blaine goes to lie back on his side again before sitting up again, "Shit. I was supposed to take my songbook in for the guy they are training tomorrow…today. Shit."

"I can take it on my way to Pocadiz today," Kurt soothed, using the warm cloth on Blaine's head.

"Could you? You're the best," Blaine murmured, his eyes heavy. He went to lay back down.

"Honey, maybe you should be on your stomach, just in case you get sick again." Kurt helped position Blaine on his stomach, "If that makes it hurt worse, we'll put you on your back."

"No, no. It's fine." Blaine said through clattered teeth, "I'm just so cold."

"Okay, okay. I'll get you a quilt." Kurt stood and went to their bedroom, which was still in boxes. He found the box that contained the quilt that had all of the APiKapp letters on it, the one the brothers made Blaine when he had the attack. He walked back out to see Blaine almost asleep already, "Here you go, honey." He draped the blanket over Blaine's short frame and almost doubled it over again. "I'm putting the trashcan right here if you feel sick again," he murmured to the almost asleep boy. And even though he knew he'd regret it, he sat on the floor and rested his head on Blaine's back, rubbing his hand up and down to calm the boy.

Not even four hours later, Kurt was up and dressed for work. Blaine still was asleep on the couch, having had woken up on the hour every hour, sick again.

Kurt had bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual, but he felt fine. He brought sunglasses just in case the sun was too much for him, though. He grabbed Blaine's songbook and took off for the subway.

This was the first time he had to make the ride by himself, and though he was 19 years old, he still felt a little terrified without Blaine by his side. His pace was too fast, and he waited on the platform an extra five minutes. When he did finally get on the train, a man across from him winked at him and an older woman told him his outfit "looked like a parade float." To Kurt, that was a compliment.

Kurt had never ventured to where Blaine worked. Sure, he'd read about the diner online and it was a place he'd wanted to check out, but he never actually went there. He found the diner quickly, however, and slipped past the barricade of people waiting to be seated and walked up to the podium. A boy with longer curly hair and bright bluish green eyes smiled at him, "Hello there, I'm Bryce, welcome to Ellen's Stardust Diner! Can I have your name?" Kurt swore the boy winked at him too.

"Uhm, no. I'm here to drop of Blaine's songbook. He said some new guy needed it?" Kurt had enough of this kid already.

Bryce's face dropped somewhat before he smiled again, "Oh, great! Uh, why didn't Blaine drop it off himself?"

"He's at home sick. We had bad sushi last night." Kurt's patience ran thin. "Do I need to do anything else?"

Bryce faltered for a moment, "Let me just check…" He walked over to a boy with black spiky hair, who Kurt thought might be Gabe. He tried to hear what he said, but couldn't hear it over the noise of a girl singing "Defying Gravity."

Bryce looked back at Kurt, who appeared to be the most beautiful boy Bryce had seen in twenty-two years. "Hey, Gabe."

The boy looked up from his receipts, "What's up?"

"Here's Blaine's songbook. What should I do with it?" Bryce was still new at the diner as well and didn't quite understand the intricacies of the orientation process.

"Oh, what's wrong with Blaine?" Gabe's eyes held sincere worry.

"He's sick or something. Hey..I've got a question…" Bryce liked Blaine well enough, but he had better things to worry about.

"Shoot, but hurry. I just got a table of people from the Midwest," Gabe rolled his eyes quickly, "I have to turn on the charm."

"Is Blaine gay?" Perhaps he'd say no, and that Kurt was just a roommate or something.

Gabe nodded, "Yup. Why? You have a crush on him? He has a boyfriend."

"Oh?" Bryce tried to feign interest, "What's his name?"

"Kyle? Ken? Something with a K?" Gabe looked to be at the end of his patience.

"Kurt?" Bryce asked his heart dropping.

"That's it! Now, if you want to pry your way into anyone else's private life, I suggest you ask them." With that, Gabe took off to the table of Midwestern women.

Kurt watched Bryce return to the podium, "That's all we'll need I suppose. But why don't you give me your address and I'll stop by after work to see how Blaine's doing? I suppose you'll be at work too?"

Kurt wasn't sure that was a great idea because he'd never heard Blaine talk about Bryce before. He'd talked about a Gabe and a girl named Heidi, but never a Bryce. But he was worried that Blaine would be too weak to get up or make himself meals, so he figured he'd give it a chance. "Sure, all right." He gave Bryce the address and then smiled at him.

Just as Kurt was about to leave the diner Bryce yelled, "Hey, can I get your number so I can tell you how Blaine is?"

"Oh! That's a great idea. Yeah." He gave Bryce the number, "Just text me so I'll have your number. I'll text Blaine and let him know you're coming."

"Sure thing, it was great meeting you, Kurt!"

"Likewise!" Kurt grinned at the boy before running out of the door. He had to be at work in ten minutes. He knew Hayden was laid back, but he knew the business was the most important thing in her life, and he doubted she took tardiness well.

He ran into the store with seconds to spare, only to see Hayden standing in a bucket with her pants rolled up to her knees, "Good morning Kurt! You look terrible!"

Kurt glanced at his outfit, "Hey! I thought this was pretty good."

She continue stomping around in what appeared to be a red substance, "No, silly. I mean you have bags under your eyes."

Well, that's a combination of a lack of sleep and the lack of a skin routine last night. "Blaine's sick, I sat up with him all night."

"Blaine is your…boyfriend?" Hayden asked as she hopped out of the bucket.

"Yes. Hey Hayden…what are you doing?" Kurt tried to look into the bucket buy only saw a gooey red liquid.

"Squishing cranberries for a dye," she remarked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're dying the new curtains for the backroom."

"Oh, well…Hayden," Kurt didn't know how to tell Hayden that he preferred to not get dye all over his clothes.

Hayden's eyes grew wide, "Oh Kurt. I'm sorry. I didn't even think. Do you want to take the day off and go with Blaine?"

"No, no, no. No. I mean, I'm worried about him, but we can't really afford to have me miss a day of work, so I'm here." Kurt felt himself blush at admitting that they really didn't have a lot of money.

Hayden tilted her head to look at Kurt, "I'll tell you what. I have some sketches in the back. Why don't you take them home and look through them. Put comments on them using a Post-It. We'll count that as your hours today."

Kurt just stared, "Hayden…I highly doubt…"

"Would you prefer to stomp around in the berries?" She interrupted. "Kurt, you have to take care of Blaine if he's sick. I need you to look over these sketches. And let's face it, you are a great dresser and a good designer. But, you don't look like the type of guy who is good at tye-dye."

Kurt had to agree. "All right, where are these sketches?"

"In a box in the back," she motions with her arm, "Oh, and Kurt? What's your address?"

"Why? I can bring them to you when I'm done," Kurt remarked, eyeing the huge box of sketches, "If I ever get done…"

"I'm going to bring Blaine some wheatgrass soup. It'll make him feel better right away. Plus, I want to meet this boy. If he has your heart like this, he's probably pretty awesome."

Kurt lifted the box, remembering to use his knees like Blaine taught him, "Yeah. He's okay I guess."

"Keep lying to yourself."

"Oh, and Hayden?" Kurt turned to look at the girl who climbed into another bucket, "You're a really good person."

"We can do no great things, only small things with great love," Hayden remarked as a splash of blueberry hit her face.

Kurt all but ran to the subway and was anxious until he got into the apartment, and for good reason.

When Kurt opened the door he saw Blaine lying on the floor passed out, Kurt rushed to his side. "Blaine!" Kurt shook Blaine, "BLAINE!"

Blaine stuck his head in the air, "What?"

"Why are you on the floor?"

Blaine looked confused, "I was hungry and I tried to go to the kitchen to get food. Then, I was too tired to get it."

"So you just collapsed on the floor?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Yeah. Hey. Why are you here?" Blaine sat up, and then quickly laid back down.

"Still dizzy?" He waited for Blaine's nod, "Hayden sent me home with sketches so I could look at them and make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Blaine assured him.

"Says the boy who was just sprawled out on the floor," Kurt reached out and felt Blaine's head, "and you still have a fever. I wonder if we could sue that restaurant for giving you food poisoning."

"I doubt it," Blaine remarked, "But Kurt, I'm hungry now."

Kurt sighed heavily, "Get back on the sofa and I'll make you something fantastic."

Kurt quickly grabbed saltines and the bottle of ginger ale.

"That isn't a fantastic feast," Blaine smiled at Kurt, "I want a burger or something."

"You will eat this meal I have lovingly prepared for you, and if you keep this down, Hayden is bringing you soup." Kurt placed the meal on the table.

"Hayden…as in Hayden your boss?" Blaine looked confused, "Why do our friends have to come over when I'm sick and gross?"

Kurt ignored that comment because he really didn't know the answer. "You should probably call your grandparents. Didn't they expect you to come over to fix a light today?"

"Shit. They did. Yeah, I'll call them now."

Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed the number of his grandparent's apartment. "Hell, Anderson residence, Angela speaking," his grandmother was ever formal.

"Hey grandma. Um. So, I know I was supposed to come over today but…" Blaine trailed off at the end. How did he tell her he got food poisoning? She's going to ask questions.

"You got food poisoning from the salmon at Masa last night?" Angela remarked.

Blaine choked on air, "Um. How did you know I was there?" He shot Kurt a look.

"We were there too. Your grandfather is also quite sick." Her voice had a cool edge to it, and Blaine knew that meant trouble.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked uneasily.

His grandmother paused for a minute, "With me, no. With your grandfather, yes. That was highly irresponsible Blaine. We thought you had more sense than that."

"I know, grandma. And the universe is paying me back for being irresponsible." Blaine groaned for effect.

"Okay, okay, drama king. You can come over next week to fix the light. Expect a lecture though." His grandmother warned, "I love you, and try to sleep."

"I love you too," Blaine hung up the phone, "Well, we're screwed. They know."

Kurt shook his head, "How'd they find out? Was there something on the news about bad salmon?"

"They were there, my grandfather is sick too." Blaine put his head in his hands, "They aren't going to help us for awhile. What are we going to do?"

"The same thing we were going to do before they helped us. Work hard, save our money, and scrimp along." Kurt shook his head, "the same way everyone else does it." He smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way at Blaine. "Now, I'm going to take a nap for a few hours. Don't you dare try to eat anything."

Blaine grumbled but opened his arms to Kurt, "At least come sleep over here."

"I don't want to catch your illness."

Blaine stood and yanked Kurt, who allowed himself to be pulled, onto the sofa, "You will lay with me and you will like it." The boys drifted off into a calm slumber.

Two hours later both boys awoke with a start when they heard a pounding on the door. "That would be Bryce," Blaine murmured, "Ow! My stomach hurts really badly!"

"It's good you dropped out of school. Your acting is going far downhill." Kurt joked with Blaine, "But I will get the door since you put so much work into your act."

Kurt opened to door to see Bryce smiling.

Bryce immediately noticed Kurt's messy hair and had to push his deep feelings of jealousy inside. "Hey Kurt! How's Blaine doing?"

Kurt stepped aside, "Come in! Blaine's better, much better. We love visitors." It is only a little lie, they'd never had visitors, but they'd love them.

Bryce saw Blaine sitting on a couch wrapped in some blanket, "Hey there, Blaine! How ya feeling?" He tried to sound as casual as he could.

Blaine smiled at Bryce, "A lot better actually. Kurt's been taking really good care of me," Blaine winked towards Kurt who blushed.

"I haven't done that much," the younger boy remarked, "Just things one is supposed to do for his boyfriend."

"Well, I'm sure he loved having a nurse like you," Bryce remarked.

Kurt and Blaine passed a look between them that Bryce saw, but didn't understand. "He's always been a good nurse," Blaine said simply, "every time."

Bryce grew angry thinking about all of the things that could mean. Kurt was the most perfect boy Bryce had ever laid eyes on, and for someone as flawed as Blaine to have him rubbed Bryce the wrong way. "So how long have you two been together?" Bryce tried to sound like he'd be interested in the answer.

Kurt beamed, "Since junior year, so about two and half years."

Bryce hadn't expected that, "Wow! That's a really long time!"

Blaine reached over to grab Kurt's hand, "Yeah, well, we took a little break that was stupid. But what's meant to be is meant to be, right?" Kurt beamed again at Blaine.

Bryce put his acting to the test, "Yeah, I suppose so. I wish all of us could be so lucky to never have more than one boyfriend."

Kurt nodded, "We were lucky. So lucky."

"Then again," Bryce began, "Where's the fun in it?"

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other, talking with their eyes, "It's plenty of fun," Blaine said with a wink.

Bryce knew there'd be no breaking them today, so he conceded, "Well, I actually have to be off. I have practice tonight."

"Practice? The question rings out in Kurt's voice.

"Yeah! I got a small part in an off-off Broadway show." Bryce smiles, "I'll totally get you guys tickets to a show if you want to see it. It's in a crappy part of town but it's going to be good, I promise."

"Of course! I'd love to see it. So would, Kurt, I'm sure," Blaine answered even tough Bryce had directed all of his attention to Kurt.

Bryce stood, "Great, great. Well, I'm off, I can see myself out." As he walked out, a small girl with long blonde hair walked up to the landing, "You visiting Burt and Ernie?" he asked, hoping she'd get the joke.

Her large glassy eyes looked up at him, "Ha ha? But yes." She carried a pot that had a pea-soup colored liquid in it. "Kurt? I'm here!"

She heard footsteps and saw Kurt round the corner, "Hayden!"

Hayden rushed forward to hug the boy. Even though he was an employee, she felt a great pull towards him in a cosmic way. "Hello darling! How is that boy of yours?"

"You talking about me?" Blaine appeared around the corner, his shirt halfway up his stomach and his hair a mess.

Kurt pulled the boy's shirt down quickly, "Yes, she is, messy."

Hayden handed Kurt the soup, "Make this for him, he'll feel better." She extended a hand to Blaine, "I'm Hayden, Kurt's boss."

Blaine shook her hand before pulling her into a hug, "I'm Blaine, Kurt's other boss."

"I heard that," Kurt yelled from the kitchen.

Hayden laughed as she pulled Blaine to the couch, "You should be sitting or sleeping or something. You have to be strong to take care of my Kurt."

"Your Kurt?" Blaine raised an eyebrow towards her, "I believe his is mine."

"Don't go to war over little old me!" Kurt wailed walking out with a tray full of soup. "I hope you wanted some, Hayden."

"I'll never say no to food," she remarked, sitting cross-legged on the couch next to Blaine.

Blaine took a spoonful of the soup first, "Oh my god, this is so good!"

Hayden smiled, sipping hers, "I know, right? It's full of vitamin c too!"

Kurt took a rather large spoonful and immediately regretted it, "this tastes like dirt." He mumbled.

Hayden looked at him, "It's delicious. Try another spoonful."

So Kurt did, "still dirt."

Blaine and Hayden shrugged at the same time, both refilling their bowls.

Two hours into Hayden's visit, and Kurt hadn't gotten a word in edgewise.

"So then I decided I was going to try to jump out of the boat, but my parents freaked out and pulled me in again. We never went back to Niagara Falls." Blaine concluded an extra long story about his attempts to swim Niagara Falls at the age of five.

Hayden laughed loudly, "That is awesome. When I was 13 I tried to walk of fire stones at the local Renaissance Faire, but they said no. So I backed up about 40 feet, took my shoes off, and sprinted towards the pit. Needless to say, I have scars on my feet from the burns."

"You're lying!" Blaine cackles, "Let me see!"

Kurt cannot believe his boyfriend just asked to see his boss's feet.

Hayden pull off her sandal and sticks her foot right in Blaine's face, "SEE?"

"Oh my god, you're serious." Blaine is now holding her foot examining it, "this one kinda looks like.."

"A duck!" Hayden finishes, "I know!"

It seemed to Kurt that Blaine found a new best friend.

He didn't know why he hadn't seen this coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>


	5. McQueen, Wicked, and Hayden

**Hey readers! Sorry this took a little longer than usual to get up...it was supposed to go up last night but then Darren had to go and be King Troll and ruin any and all concentration I had. I know we don't all love OCs having a huge storyline...but Hayden is important, and I think you'll like where she takes the story. Anywho..enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"GET UP!" Kurt hit Blaine's stomach with a pillow from the couch, "GET UP!"

Blaine rolled over and buried himself in the cushions, "No."

"Blaine Anderson, if you don't get up right now I'm going to sit on you," Kurt warned, glaring down at the boy.

Blaine opened one of his eyes and fished for his cell phone, "Kurt, it is 7:30 in the morning, let me sleep, man!"

Kurt launched himself onto Blaine's back, "Get up! Get up! Get up!" Kurt started bouncing on Blaine's back, causing him to groan in frustration, "Are you awake yet?"

Blaine rolled over, throwing Kurt off balance, "What is so important that I can't sleep to a decent hour like 1?"

Kurt grinned, "We still need to put our bed together. Plus, you slept all day yesterday and now it's time to get work done."

Blaine grabbed his stomach and faked a grimace, "My stomach hurts so much, Kurt! I think I'm going to throw up!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine, "Still that bad?"

"Go on without me!"

"Blaine, I swear to god, if you don't get up in five minutes I'm pouring cold water on you," Kurt remarked over his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen, "Frozen waffles or cereal?"

"Both," Blaine called before padding his way to the bathroom, "I'm hungry and that soup last night didn't fill me up."

Kurt pulled out their secondhand toaster, "That's because it wasn't soup, it was kindergarten paste."

Blaine quickly went to the bathroom and washed his face and hands, "Hey, it was good!"

"You are both crazy," Kurt called as he pulled out his whole grain generic cereal, "and obviously have no taste buds."

Blaine pulled his waffle out of the toaster, "Fuck! That's hot!" he juggled it back to the table where he piled butter and syrup on top, "You are one to talk, you eat that cereal made of sticks and gravel."

"It is good for me," Kurt said indignantly, choking down another bite, "It has lots of fiber and vitamins and minerals and stuff."

"This tastes good," Blaine said as if that was the only thing that mattered.

"You will also have a heart attack by the age of thirty," Kurt commented, "And I will be strong at age ninety." At first he was just trying to be mean, but then Kurt realized what he said, "Oh my god. You have got to stop eating like that."

"Why?" Blaine asked, oblivious to the last few things Kurt said.

"I want to spend my life with you, not the next ten years!" Kurt looked frantic.

"Kurt, we're nineteen, not forty, besides, I work out." Blaine looked at the leftover syrup on his plate, "can I lick this up…or would that annoy you?"

"No. Do not lick it up," Kurt sounded angry so Blaine put his dish in the sink.

"So what are we doing today?" Blaine put his feet up on the table, "Hanging out, maxing relaxing all cool?"

"We are putting our bed together, and then our bedroom. We've been here a week and we've just been goofing off the entire time. We need a bedroom. We need some semblance of normalcy. I've got work today for the matinee Wicked, but before I leave we will have this bed together. Correct?"

Blaine's private school training kicked in, "Correct, sir."

Kurt finished his cereal and rinsed his bowl out, "Are you going to wash this plate or wait until it attracts more roaches?"

Blaine looked guilty so he walked over and washed his plate carefully until it squeaked, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

It only took Blaine an hour to put the bed together. Unfortunately, it was bigger than either boy realized. It was queen sized and had a headboard and footboard that Kurt called "practical and chic" and Blaine just thought would get in the way. But it was Kurt's birthday present, so he kept quiet.

Once they had the mattress and the bed together and in the correct place, Kurt looked around at the boxes, "Remember when I sent you for sheets?"

Blaine got excited remembering his shopping adventure in Bed, Bath and Beyond, "Yes! I got us awesome sheets!"

Kurt smiled, "You got the ones I sent you for…right?"

Blaine looked guilty, "Well, there were cheaper ones that were cooler, so no…"

"I knew I should have checked the bag when you were so quick to throw them in the box," Kurt eyed the box behind Blaine, "Let me see them."

Blaine backed up, "No, no. We could just go pick some new sheets up…I still have a few dollars left from the money my grandfather gave me."

Kurt walked forward, eying Blaine suspiciously, "We aren't wasting any more money. Let. Me. See. Them." Kurt pounced forward.

Blaine squealed and ran across the room, "You'll love them! They are so cool!"

"They why are you terrified?" Kurt asked, sorting through the box.

"Because they are more my style than yours…"

Panic passed over Kurt's face again, "Oh dear lord what did you do?"

Blaine crossed the room in two steps and pulled the sheets out of another box, "Look! Aren't they awesome?"

Kurt looked at the sheets, "How in the world did you find queen size Lightening McQueen sheets?"

"I thought it would be funny because you like Alexander McQueen…so we could just tell people what have McQueen sheets and no one would have to know we meant a Disney character!" Blaine's smile was so earnest and he had transformed into the puppy that Kurt loved so much. "I forgot just how much I loved these!"

Kurt looked at the garish car printed all over the sheets, he hated to break Blaine's heart like this, " Baby, we can't sleep on children's sheets."

Blaine pouted, "Please?"

Kurt felt his resolve falter a little, "No."

Blaine got down on his knees and opened the sheets, putting them over his head. "Please don't desert me, Kurt. Don't you love me? I need you, Kurt!" Blaine asked in his best Lightening McQueen voice, "Please don't leave me! I can't go to the local Goodwill, they will let the moths get me!"

Kurt chewed on the side of his mouth and rolled his eyes, "You are seriously twelve." He stared at the sheets draped over Blaine, "Fine. Help me put them on. At least they will be mostly covered by the duvet, which I picked out, so it is actually awesome."

Blaine jumped up and down, hugging the sheets to himself, "Great! Because I totally got us a surprise! Because I knew you'd love the sheets once you gave them a chance!"

Kurt wasn't so sure he wanted this surprise. "Okay?"

Blaine went to the far corner of the room and dug through a box Kurt had never noticed before and pulled out two fluffy red pillows, "Matching pillows!"

Kurt stared at the car shaped red pillows and immediately felt like he wanted to cry, "Please tell me you bought normal pillows too?"

Blaine scoffed, "of course I did! These are just for decoration! And snuggle time."

"I'd hope you'd have snuggle time with me," Kurt said sadly, "but if you'd prefer some pillow…"

Blaine pulled Kurt in close, placing a soft kiss on his pouting lip, "I'd choose you over a hundred stuffed pillows. Even if they were transformer shaped."

Kurt supposed this was the ultimate compliment from Blaine so he grinned, "But not right now. We have a room to decorate and I need to get my uniform on."

Blaine picked up the lamps, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel wearing a uniform? I never thought I'd see the day."

In another two hours, the room was complete, and Kurt had to say he approved of everything, even the pillows. They were so Blaine that he had to love them.

Kurt put on his uniform, a black suit with a green vest and smiled at Blaine, "Do I look okay?"

"Positively Ozmopolitan."

Kurt hit him with his bag, "Laugh all you want, but I'm getting paid to see Wicked, and you will be here all alone."

"Actually I thought about writing some songs or calling Hayden to grab some tea at this place she knows," Blaine pulled on a pair of impossibly tight jeans and a blue polo, "Right now I'm leaning towards tea."

Kurt faked a giant sniff, "I do believe I'm being replaced by my flighty boss."

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple, "Never."

Kurt walked towards the subway station, a skip in his step. He loved Wicked, and couldn't wait to see it on a daily basis.

The ride to the Gershwin Theater was boring and full, so he had to stand. Kurt always felt off balance when he stood on the subway, and now he didn't even have Blaine to hold onto.

When Kurt got to the Gershwin, he wasn't even given instructions. They told him he'd be pointing people in the right direction, which was usually up the escalators, and he had to look for suspicious activities.

When the show began he was allowed to slip in and watch it from the back, and he was amazed. He'd seen Wicked a few times, but he'd never seen it with these actresses and he found himself enjoying it more than he usually did. He was angry when people would attempt to leave and he'd have to miss crucial scenes to tell them to sit down. He was especially angry when he had to leave during the cornfield scene when Glinda and Elphaba fought because a woman needed to use the bathroom immediately. But, he figured he had many more opportunities to see the show.

After he was done, he realized that he had a few hours to kill before he had to be back to usher the night show, and he had no idea what to do. He stepped out of the east exit of the Gershwin, and decided to kill some time in a Starbucks.

However, when he stepped out he ran almost headlong into Bryce, who appeared to be standing outside waiting for something, "Hey Bryce! What are you doing here?"

The boy's eyes were red and he looked incredibly upset, "I just fucked up an audition, big time."

Kurt started walking with Bryce, "Aren't you already in a show?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but this was going to be a big show. Something I could really be proud of, you know? Something that my parents would come see."

Kurt immediately felt a rush of sadness for the boy, "Hey now, I'm sure the show you're working on will be just as good."

"Yeah, I don't know, I just…I want this so much, you know? I've put everything on hold. I broke up with my boyfriend, I dropped out of college, I left my hometown, I got rid of everything and everyone that held me back. It was supposed to be easy after that."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat when Bryce mentioned a boyfriend. "Well, I'm sure your hard work will pay off?"

"Yeah. I work at a diner four days a week where I'm not anyone's favorite waiter. Even Blaine already has a small fan club, including the other workers. He's been there a week! I've been here forever and it just doesn't seem to be getting easier." Bryce looked incredibly broken to Kurt.

Kurt understood what Bryce was feeling, "Come on, let's go have coffee or something, my treat." He linked his arm with Bryce, trying to soothe him, "You deserve something good today."

Meanwhile, Blaine was walking around the apartment and dusting. He knew he wasn't as tidy as Kurt, but he really didn't want Kurt to think he was a slob. That got boring after twenty minutes, so he decided to call Hayden.

"Blaine! Oh my God, I'm so glad you called!" Hayden's voice sounded harried and upset.

Blaine's heart pounded for the girl, "Is everything okay?"

Hayden seemed to be fighting with herself, "Do you want to grab some tea?"

"Of course, I actually called you because I was bored." Blaine remarked, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Good, I'll be there in ten minutes," Hayden all but yelled before hanging up.

Blaine started to worry. First, Hayden didn't sound well. Second, there was no way a subway could get her to the East Village in ten minutes.

True to her word though, Hayden pounded on the door ten minutes later, "Hi Blaine!"

Blaine wrapped the small girl in a tight hug, "What is bugging you?"

Blaine saw the veil fall over her eyes, "Tea first. Then we'll talk."

Hayden linked arms with Blaine and they walked three blocks to this little tea shop that reminded Blaine of the coffee house from Ardmore. "How'd you get here so fast?" Blaine asked, remembering her speedy entrance.

"I drove." Hayden shrugged, "I have a car and insurance, so why not drive it? I usually walk, bike, or take the subway because it is more ecological, but I needed to get out of my apartment." They both ordered their tea and Hayden slapped Blaine's hand away, "I've got it, dummy."

Blaine smiled at the memory that flashed through his head. "Where exactly do you live?" Blaine felt an immediate connection with this girl, but realized he knew nothing about her life.

She looked up, "Oh, you know. Perry Street."

Blaine almost choked on his tea, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah…" She trailed off.

Blaine couldn't help himself, "Okay. I have to know. You are twenty-one years old. You own a boutique on 5th Avenue, you have an apartment on one of the most expensive streets, you have a car and insurance, how are you doing? Where did I go wrong?"

Hayden's eyes grew big, "Blaine…I…" Her eyes started watering and she looked away.

Blaine immediately grabbed her hand, "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

She shook her head, "No, no. It's not that. It's just…I don't really have people to talk to like this. Most people just think I'm flighty and think I'm in tons of debt and just a complete lost cause. To actually have someone who cares is nice."

Blaine moves his chair around the Hayden, "Hey, what's going on?" He doesn't want to pry anymore, but he now realizes that Hayden doesn't have too many people to rely on.

Hayden takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, "The reason I have all of those things…is because my parents are dead and I got all of their money…plus a settlement. The house is the one I grew up in."

Blaine didn't quite understand, "So you grew up here and inherited the house. That I understand. But a settlement?"

He regretted asking further questions because she teared up again, "My parents both worked as CEOs at a big company. They died about eleven years ago. When they died my grandparents sold the company and put all of the money in bank for me. Then about three years ago my grandfather died from lung cancer. My grandmother died about six months ago. I was the only heir, so I got everything of theirs too."

Blaine didn't want to ask her about any more details, these seemed tough enough, "Your parents died when you were still in elementary school? That must have been so hard."

She nodded, "Yeah. I have no family anymore. I never knew my mom's family. They are from Eastern Kentucky and she left when she was eighteen and never spoke to them again. All I know is that my mom had a twin sister." She whispered the words, "It's incredible how alone that makes you feel."

"Well, you can be part of my family. I have two grandparents who would love to spend every waking moment with Kurt and me. Plus, Kurt and I can be your brothers?" Blaine wrapped an arm around the girl. "You're a beautiful girl and you'll find a guy who you can make your own little family with, who will love you."

She let out a little laugh, "Doubt it."

Blaine put a hand under her chin, "I don't."

She looked into his eyes, "Blaine…if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone, even Kurt?"

"That's a tall order, I try to tell Kurt everything. But I will try, you need someone to talk to," Blaine turned his entire body towards the girl.

"I've never told anyone…and I wasn't even sure until a few months ago. But I'm positive, like, 100% positive," she paused and looked at Blaine again, "Blaine…I'm a lesbian. And no one knows, because I can't help but think my parents are looking down on me and so disappointed."

Blaine wondered why he hadn't seen this coming. "Oh. Okay. Honey, I'm sure your parents would love the person you are. You have a successful boutique and you're making it your way. The only thing they would have to be upset about is the fact that you aren't happy."

"That thought crossed my mind, which is why I have a date tonight. With a girl." Hayden grinned, "She's beautiful. And funny. And talented."

Blaine's heart melts at the way her face lights up, "Go on."

A light blush colors her face, "She's a lounge singer at this jazz club I go to. I've talked to her a few times and the other day she asked me when I was going to ask her out. So I did. And here we are. I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do."

Blaine leaned forward, "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Sort of. I mean, I've been on dates, but nothing serious. She's going to hate me. She's going to think I'm the biggest mess of a person…." She seemed like she could go on forever, but Blaine stopped her.

"Did Kurt ever tell you how much I messed up courting him?" Blaine laughed, "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. You will work through everything and anything." He laughed again, "I actually sang a love song to another boy in front of Kurt, and we're still together."

Hayden gaped at the boy, "Wow. You're cute, but I don't know if you're that cute."

"I'm flattered."

Hayden looked uncomfortable in an instant, "Can you help me? I don't usually dress up and I want to look good for her…"

"I'll tell you what," Blaine thought for a moment, "Tell her to pick you up at our apartment. We'll have a fun day so you're calm for your date and I can help you."

She looks at Blaine with a loving look, "Blaine Anderson, I've known you less than twenty-four hours, and already you are the best friend I've ever had."

"I tend to have that effect on people."

She slapped his arm and excused herself to call her date. "Hey! It's Hayden. Is there any way you can pick me up at Kurt and Blaine's apartment." She listened for a minute, "Yeah, they are my friends."

Blaine amused himself with a packet of sugar so that he wouldn't be tempted to listen to the phone call, but knew that everything was a go when Hayden came back with a huge smile on her face, "She said she would! She actually seemed happy to not have to go all the way over to the Lower East Side."

"See? Perfect." Blaine stood, "Ready to go back to the palace of Kurt and Blaine?"

"If that's what you want to call it," Hayden remarked.

Blaine wrapped an arm around her again, "You, my friend, are far too snarky for your own good."

"I'm not crazy all of the time, just occasionally, when I'm feeling creative." She conceded, "Okay, usually."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, occasionally stopping so Hayden could examine a flower or a bug. They passed some street performers and danced, Blaine spinning Hayden until she was dizzy. He tried everything he could to keep her from being nervous.

"I have to stop in my car to get my bag of clothes," Hayden walked over to a newer, shiny car.

"Did you expect me to invite you?" Blaine tried to act angry.

"I hoped."

They spent the day jumping on the bed, Hayden approved of the sheets, and watching several Pixar Movies, including their favorite, Finding Nemo.

By the time Hayden was ready for her date, she was completely calm and ready. She dressed in a black dress with a cutout neck and gems around the neckline. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she had just a little makeup on. Blaine thought she looked beautiful.

She only started to feel nauseous again when the doorbell rang, "That's her!" her face was a mixture of terror and excitement.

"I will answer the door for you," Blaine offered.

"WOULD YOU?" She sat down on the couch and waited patiently.

Blaine calmed himself and walked over to the door, ready to invite this girl in for an interrogation. When he opened the door, however, that all changed. He took in her short red dress and curled black hair. Standing in front of him was none other than Santana Lopez.

"What's up hobbit?"

* * *

><p><strong>Also, how do we feel about smut? Yay or nay? Lemme know in the comments!<strong>


	6. Santana, Ladies' Choice, Bryce

**Sorry this took so long! No smut in this one, but a lot of story changes! Some people wanted to see Blaine at work, so I put some of that in here. Also, Ellen's Stardust Diner IS a real place in NYC. It is AWESOME if you ever get the chance to go, take it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Santana?" Blaine gasped looking at the woman standing in his doorframe. He stood aside, "Come in, come in!"

She strutted into the apartment, her heels clicking against the floorboards, "How have you been Blaine?" She grinned at him.

"I was good, now I'm kind of in shock," he commented, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I was taking Hayden on a date?" She asked, looking at Blaine like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "When she asked if I could pick her up at Kurt and Blaine's apartment, I figured it was you two. I mean, honestly, Blaine isn't that common of a name now is it? And to be dating a Kurt, I figured you two bozos moved yourself here." She looked around, "Nice place."

Blaine couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or she actually found the apartment nice, "Well, let's go see Hayden before she thinks we've eloped."

"The other hobbit is somewhere in the city if you want to elope, I'm not that into short guys." Santana grinned at Blaine, hugging him, "Where's your better half?" Blaine couldn't help but notice Santana's face soften when she thought of Kurt.

They should have kept in contact with people better.

"He's not here, but seriously, Hayden can probably hear everything we're saying so let's go see her," Blaine led Santana by the arm to the living room.

Hayden stood and hugged Santana, "You look beautiful," Santana commented.

Hayden's blush stood out on her skin, "You do too. But how do you know these two?"

Santana smirked, "Went to school with Kurt, before he was a packaged deal with this one," she motioned to Blaine.

Blaine noticed Hayden twitching as Santana peered around the apartment, "Well, I suppose you two should be off, don't let me hold you back."

Santana grabbed Hayden's hand, "Tell Kurt I said hello."

Blaine looked at Hayden uneasily, "Well…."

Hayden silenced him with a hand, "We'll talk about it later," she murmured.

The two girls walked out of Blaine's apartment together, hands clasped.

"So let me get this straight, you knew Kurt before Blaine?" Hayden was amazed, she couldn't imagine a Kurt without Blaine or vice versa.

Santana pulled another breadstick out of the basket, "I did. He was completely lost without him, I'm going to be honest. He was bullied, he wasn't really sure of himself, and he didn't feel comfortable being himself, you know? Then Blaine came and we all saw this shift in him that just seemed to put a spark in him."

"Wow, he seems so different from that now," Hayden remarked.

"Well, we've all changed since high school," Santana smiled at a memory, "Except Blaine, he's always going to be the same, I'm pretty sure of it."

"Adorable, hilarious, caring?" Hayden tried.

"Short." Santana's eyebrows met her hairline, "Now, why couldn't he tell Kurt I said hello?"

Hayden didn't know how to phrase it, because she knew it wouldn't make sense to anyone, "It's just, I'm not fully out of the closet yet…"

"Woah. I think you're an amazing person, Hayden, but I can't be with someone who isn't proud of who they are. Coming out was a big deal for me." Santana looked at Hayden with regret.

"No! I mean, look I am going to come out, I just don't want to come out to Kurt yet," Hayden tried offhandedly.

Santana leaned towards Hayden, "Look, Hummel is one of the people you do come out to. He's dealt with it before. People like coming out to him. He's got a nice face for it, always looks understanding. So what's the real reason?"

This date definitely was not going the way Hayden intended, "Okay, at first it was just because I was uncomfortable with everyone knowing. But being here with you makes me want everyone to know. I don't care who knows who I'm attracted to. But I still don't want to tell Kurt yet because I want this to be as natural as possible. I don't want outside input from too many people. Blaine doesn't know you well enough to really influence anything." Hayden reached out and grabbed Santana's hand, "Do you understand?"

Santana's eyes softened, "I do. Look, we can't keep it a secret from him forever. Blaine knows, so it isn't fair for him to have to keep it from Kurt. We can't make them fight, I have several friends who would kick my ass if I helped cause the breakup of the golden couple."

Hayden giggled, "the golden couple?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah. They're the ones that everyone is rooting for, you know? The ones that are supposed to make it. High school sweethearts and all that."

"Do you really think someone can stay with their first love forever?" Hayden didn't want to sound too hopeful, but looking at Santana across from her, she already felt herself falling.

Santana nodded slowly, "I didn't believe it before those two." She grinned, "They belong together. But seriously, let's not make us the Kurt and Blaine show. They have enough attention. Let's focus on us."

The date ended hours later, with Santana asking Hayden on a date for the next weekend.

Kurt hated Mondays. He especially hated this Monday because it marked the first day of September. It also marked the first day of classes are Ardmore, and it was weird not to be there.

He walked into work on Monday morning to see Hayden throwing darts at balloons on the back wall, "What exactly are you doing?" He laughed as he stowed his bag in the back room.

Hayden jumped, "Oh Kurt! You scared me! I'm painting," she looked at him, "want to help?"

Kurt looked at the wall and Hayden's clothing, "I don't have a change of clothes or I would," he really wasn't too sad about not getting paint everywhere.

"I have coveralls in the back, put them on and come help," Hayden threw a dart at a particularly large red balloon and the paint splattered everywhere, almost hitting Kurt.

"If you insist," Kurt retreated and put the coveralls on quickly, remembering that he desperately needed to call his dad.

Hayden clapped when he walked back in, "That's the spirit! Get your creative juices flowing!" She handed him a paint covered dart.

He aimed and hit the yellow balloon nearest him, sending green paint flying towards his face, "I'm turning into Elphaba!" he groaned, wiping the paint off but only making more of his pale skin green.

"That reminds me, how do you like working for Wicked?" Hayden asked, filling more balloons with paint. "Not as awesome as here, right?"

"Definitely not." Kurt thought for a moment, "I do wish I had weekends off to spend time with Blaine though. We seem like we're both constantly moving in different directions and only see each other at night or early in the morning."

Hayden mentally filed that away, she needed to give Kurt the day off someday soon so they could spend healthy time together, "Well, you guys had Sunday morning and afternoon together, what did you do?"

She didn't miss the smile that played on Kurt's lips. He loved Blaine so much, and his look was mirrored, if not intensified, by Blaine when she mentioned Kurt. She hoped that she could find that love with Santana. "We went for a run in Central Park. Well, he ran and got sweaty and I looked fabulous trotting beside him. Then he made us this amazing lunch and we hit up one of the free movies downtown."

"Fun!"

Kurt nodded, "It was. I had to take his phone at one point though because he kept texting someone," he looked at Hayden.

She immediately felt guilty, "I'm sorry, I just…was excited about something."

Kurt looked interested, "About what?"

Shit. Hayden hadn't expected him to be that interested, "I found a website that sells beads from Morocco for really cheap. I promised Blaine I'd make him a bracelet." She hoped that was a good enough lie. It was true to a point, she did mention the beads, but that wasn't why she was texting him.

"Beads?" Kurt looked confused, "You two are strange. I'm glad you're friends, but strange. Maybe diamonds. That I could see being excited over."

The wall was now thoroughly saturated with paint and it was nearing lunchtime. "You hungry?" Hayden asked, still feeling guilty about lying to Kurt, "Want to go to lunch? My treat?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Hayden feigned surprise, "Don't tell Blaine about our torrid affair!"

Kurt laughed, "You're nuts. But I will accept your offer because I'm hungry. As long as you don't try to make me eat wallpaper paste."

Hayden gave Kurt an exasperated look, "That was good soup, I don't care what you say. Even Blaine, Mr. I'll Have A Burger and Cheese Fries Please, liked it."

Kurt snorted, "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go see him in action, actually," Hayden smiled devilishly at Kurt, "Embarrass him a little?"

Kurt felt his heart race, "I don't know. I mean, I want to see him. They only let him start singing alone today. Do you think he'll mind?"

Hayden really didn't know, "I don't think so. He'll love it!"

Hayden locked the store up and led Kurt the three blocks towards the restaurant. There was a line outside and Hayden groaned, "Great. We're going to be waiting forever."

Kurt peered inside the window and saw Bryce standing at the podium, "I don't think so. I'll talk to Bryce." Kurt pushed through the line and smiled his brightest smile when he saw Bryce, "Hey there! Think you can get a friend and me a table?"

Bryce looked back at the crowd, "You know, that's against the rules."

Kurt saw Blaine with a tray of milkshakes and grinned even wider, "Please? No one will notice." He glanced over at a table right by a half-wall that just emptied. "There's one empty right there in Blaine's section."

Kurt missed the glare Bryce sent towards Blaine, "Look, just don't say anything to Blaine about you getting in so quickly. I can't lose my job." He smiled down at Kurt and winked, "It'll be our little secret."

He led Kurt and Hayden towards the small table, "Thank you so much," Hayden smiled up at Bryce, "this was really nice of you."

"Anything for Kurt," Bryce winked at Kurt again before walking back to the podium.

Hayden shot a disgusted look towards the host, "Ew. He was flirting with you."

Kurt looked up from his menu, "Doubtful."

"Are you blind?"

"Gah!" Blaine said when he saw the duo, effectively stopping their conversation. "What are you guys doing here?" He bent down, kissed Hayden's cheek, and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips. When he stood he saw the owner walking by, "Welcome to Ellen's Stardust Diner, is this your first time here?"

"Uhm. Yes?" Kurt said, thinking his boyfriend lost his mind.

Blaine watched his boss walk away, "Sorry. My boss walked by. Anyway, I'm so glad you guys could come! I'm performing after I take your order!"

Hayden grinned, "Yes! I knew I'd picked around the right time. You look really cute in your apron by the way." She pulled on it a little, "You should wear them all the time."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Please don't. Do you think you could get me a mint chocolate chip milkshake?" He winked at Blaine, "I'll be bad a splurge, just for you."

Blaine grabbed his pen, "I don't wanna get you that."

"Well, you have to," Kurt retorted.

"Why?"

"Because you love me."

Blaine paused, "Nah."

"But you do," Kurt gave Blaine his best puppy dog eyes. "Pwease?"

Blaine cracked and started laughing, "Fine. If you promise never to do that again. Do you want food?"

"A garden salad with Italian dressing?" Kurt wrinkled his nose, "Even though the milkshake will completely ruin it."

"Of course, and my favorite hippie over here?"

Hayden jumped in her seat, "Oh? You remembered I'm here? I'll have an orange sherbet milkshake and a black-bean burger well done." She smiled cheekily at Blaine.

He grinned at her and ruffled Kurt's hair before walking back towards the kitchen. "I hate when he touches my hair." Kurt tried to fix it the best he could using his phone as a mirror.

Hayden just smiled, "I think it's so cute that you two still flirt with each other, it shows that you still have little crushes on each other."

Kurt turned a faint pink but didn't speak.

A blonde girl stepped onto a stool at the microphone and got everyone's attention, "Okay everyone! This is one of our newest, and cutest, waiters, Blaine. He's going to give us some Hairspray. Cheer extra loud if you want him to dance with you!"

"WOOOO!" Hayden cheered as Kurt hid his face behind his hands, mortified.

The music started and Blaine, sans apron, stood on the partial wall right behind their table.

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
>Well I'm selling something you won't return<br>Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
>'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself<br>"Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
>Shake those hips in my direction<em>

Blaine slid down the platform, which was actually wider than a wall, Kurt now noticed. He jumped down at a table three away from them and started dancing with a woman who looked to be about forty.

_A prettier package you never did see  
>Take me home and they unwrap me<br>Shop around but little darlin'  
>I've got to be<em>

The ladies' choice"  
>Ladies' choice<br>The ladies' choice

Kurt laughed when he saw the woman slap Blaine's butt as he walked away to the next table. There he found a girl around sixteen with acne and braces who had been giving him puppy dog eyes since she walked in.

_Hey little girl looking for a sale  
>Test drive this American male<br>It's going to take cash to fill my tank  
>So let's crack open your piggy bank<br>"Hey little girl goin' window shopping  
>I got somethin traffic stopping<em>

Blaine was shaking his hips in an almost obscene way at this point, flirting up a storm with anyone in a ten feet radius. The girl was a bright red color but she didn't let go of Blaine's hand when he tried to move towards the next table.

_Hey little girl on a spending spree  
>I don't come cheap but the kisses come free<br>On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
>I'm the ladies' choice<br>The ladies' choice  
>The ladies' choice<em>

He left the girl quickly and skipped Kurt and Hayden's table to move to a table of women clutching I Heart NY t-shirts and bags from Broadway shows. They were all in their late fifties and seemed to have particularly active sex drives. One woman was wiggling her tongue at Blaine and another was taking pictures of him.

_Wow!  
>Hey little girl on a spending spree<br>I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
>On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree<em>

He stayed there only a short time and spun around. He slid on his knees over to Kurt and Hayden's table, grabbing both of their hands as he sang out the rest of the song, women leaning over the counters and the balcony up top, cameras flashing.

_Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea  
>I come with a lifetime guarantee<br>One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
>It's the ladies' choice<br>I'm the ladies' choice  
>The ladies' choice<br>I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice  
>I'm the ladies' choice..<em>

Blaine finished the song with his back flat on the ground and he was practically heaving. Everyone clapped and Blaine stood up, grinning at Hayden and Kurt, "Was that okay?"

"I think you just impregnated several women," Hayden remarked, staring at the women near them fanning themselves and passing glances towards Blaine.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "At the same time? That takes talent."

Blaine leaned forward and whispered into Kurt's ear, "You already know I have talent in the bedroom."

Hayden pointedly looked away as Kurt turned pink.

Blaine brought them their food quickly but had to rush off to tend to another table where a tourist man was snapping at him.

They ate together until Kurt had a thought when he saw a thirty-something man check out Hayden, "Hey, Hayden, I know it's not my place, but do you have a boyfriend?"

Hayden stopped with her burger halfway to her mouth, "No." She took a big bite into it, hoping to keep her mouth full so she couldn't talk.

"Don't you want one?" Kurt was sincerely interested. It might mean she'd stop texting Blaine constantly. Kurt didn't want another straight girl pining after his boyfriend. Not that he really thought that would happen. Hayden seemed to approve of their relationship, but still, Kurt could never be too careful.

Hayden shrugged, "With the store and making things, I really just don't have time for anything like dating anymore." It was a lie, and she knew it, but she just couldn't tell Kurt. Not yet.

Kurt seemed to believe this, Rachel Berry did the same thing, and now she was on the touring cast of some big musical. Maybe there was merit to that train of thought.

They finished their meal and Blaine smiled, "If you two think you're paying for your meal, you're stupid."

Hayden refused, "You are not paying for this, Blaine. Plus, that's like making Kurt pay for his own meal too."

Blaine conceded, "Fine. But don't leave me a tip."

"That I can agree to," Hayden remarked as she handed Blaine her credit card. She left a twenty on the table when they left anyway. Blaine reserved to use it to take her for coffee sometime soon.

On the way out Bryce grabbed Kurt, "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something? I'm trying out for this role in a new show and I need someone to help me mark lines. Think you could help?"

Kurt was taken aback, didn't Bryce have other friends in the business who knew more? Kurt didn't even audition for anything yet. "Why don't you ask Blaine? He was a theater major?" Kurt tried.

Bryce paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to talk himself out of this, "Okay, I'll cave. I was hoping you would help me and fall in love…in love with the role and want to audition too. Kurt, I can see you're too big to work in some Holly Hobby boutique."

Hayden's head snapped as she shot a glare towards Bryce, then looked towards Blaine to see if he was witnessing this exchange as well. He was busy flirting with a southern woman and didn't seem to notice. The boy knew how to get tips, Hayden gave him that.

"Okay, okay. Uh, when do you want to meet up?" Kurt was apprehensive about meeting up with Bryce, but he decided it was time to start looking for roles.

"7 AM tomorrow? I want to get something done before I work. I'll be less apprehensive that way." Bryce gave Kurt pleading eyes.

Kurt wanted to say no, but something in Bryce's eyes told him that Bryce needed him. "Fine. I'll meet you at the Starbucks where we went on Saturday, okay?"

Bryce grinned and hugged Kurt, resting his head on top of Kurt's head. The hug felt awkward to Kurt, he wasn't used to hugging someone who was taller, much less inches taller than himself. "You are lucky to get me out of bed that early."

"Oh, I know," Bryce laughed, "and I appreciate it."

The next morning Kurt kissed a sleepy Blaine on the top of the head as he padded around the apartment looking like a lost puppy. "Why do you have to leave Kurt? Now I have to make my own waffles, I'm going to burn them, and there are only two left. And then I'm going to starve. And die. Why can't you stay here with me?"

Kurt laughed, "I have to go meet Bryce or I would willing stay here and make you waffles. Just douse them in more syrup than normal and you won't even taste the scorching." He kissed Blaine again, regretfully.

Blaine sighed, "We should just switch jobs."

Kurt took the subway ride by himself again, and this time it wasn't quite as scary.

When he walked into the Starbucks he saw Bryce sitting there with two coffees in front of him already. Kurt was immediately transported back in time to Blaine sitting in the Lima Bean waiting for him after glee rehearsals. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it really wasn't.

Bryce stood and pulled out Kurt's chair, "Good morning!"

"Wow! You are a morning person!" Kurt laughed, "It's good to be around one of those."

"Blaine not a morning person?" Bryce took a sip of his coffee, watching Kurt over the rim of his cup.

Kurt sipped his coffee, he didn't have the heart to tell Bryce that he detested dark roasted coffee. "Not at all. He's adorable, really, he is, but he's needy in the morning."

"Ahh," Bryce leaned back in his chair, "Neediness is adorable." He smiled at Kurt's sudden face, "I'm kidding, of course."

Kurt couldn't help but notice the lines around Bryce's eyes as he smiled. They added character to his face. His eyes resembled Kurt's in a way, they were bluish green, but had far more green in them, especially today, Kurt noted.

Bryce kept talking about the role and how he thought Kurt could really add a new dimension to it. Kurt kept tuning in and out of the conversation.

Because damn, it was still early, and he was still tired, and he'd give anything to be snuggled up to Blaine on the couch watching The Rugrats, just like they did every morning.

It wasn't until Bryce leaned forward and touched his face that he snapped out of his reverie. "You had something on your lip," Bryce said, shrugging.

"Thanks," Kurt said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

His face was still warm where Bryce's fingers had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: Do we want to see more of SantanaHayden through their eyes? Or would you prefer to just see it through Blaine and Kurt? I promise the next chapter will be up more quickly!**


	7. Green Eyed Monster

**AN: Hello all! Off topic and I seem to talk a lot about our boys here BUT I was so proud of Darren for the HP premiere. Three years ago this week I watched him on AVPM and never thought anything would come from it, now he's invited to the premiere of the actual movie. :'(**

**ANYWAY**

**This is my longest chapter to date, and it jumps around a little, I apologize. But we get to see Blaine at his other job finally. Also, there's some smut at the end, if you don't want to read that, you'll realize where it starts. I promise it's nothing too graphic. I don't know why so many of you don't like Bryce, he's such a nice boy. :) A**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"I just don't quite understand why you won't tell Kurt. It's literally killing me to keep something from him, you do realize that? I literally tell him everything, every small little thing, and this is big, huge, amazing, and I can't tell him," Blaine said as he gazed at Hayden and Santana over a cup of coffee.

"Look, Hobbit, she says she doesn't want him to know yet, so let it be." It was seven in the morning, and Santana was obviously not a morning person.

Hayden looked startled at Santana's outburst, but whispered a "thank you" to her before turning to Blaine. "It's complicated. At first, it was just because I didn't want to make a big deal about it. I should be comfortable with who I am by now. I didn't think Kurt would appreciate that I'm living practically in the closet."

Blaine looked at the girl sitting across from him, she had no reason to be afraid of Kurt's reaction, "Kurt is a completely understanding person, Hayden. He would support you and help you feel comfortable."

"I know that now, but it's changed." She looked away uncomfortably, not meeting Blaine or Santana's eyes.

Blaine looked confused, and Santana looked like she'd rather be sleeping. "Can you explain?" Blaine said as gently as he could, seeing as his patience was waning.

"I could. But I'm not going to." Hayden had put up all of her walls again.

Santana stood up quickly, "I'm going to get more coffee. If I need to be awake, I need to actually feel awake."

Blaine glanced at the line, and saw that it was almost to the door. He'd have some time to talk to Hayden. Leaning forward, he took her hand, "Do you want to tell me what's going on? Because I don't understand and I can't keep doing this. It's only been five days and I'm dying."

Hayden realized that she shouldn't make Blaine keep something like this from Kurt. Kurt was her employee and her friend, and this was potentially hurtful. "Blaine, I'm scared."

A crease appeared between Blaine's eyebrows, "Of what? Kurt of all people will accept you!"

She shook her head, "No, no. That's not what I'm afraid of now. I'm afraid of what could happen. What if Santana and I don't work out? What if you both have to pick sides? What if you don't pick mine? I've never really had close friends like I do with the both of you. I'm afraid I'd lose Kurt if something happened."

Blaine leaned back, thinking about what Hayden said, "But you aren't afraid of losing me?" A hurt look passed over his face.

"No! I mean, of course I'm afraid of losing you. Like I said before, you're the best friend I've had in my life. But Kurt had a deeper friendship with Santana than you do. I kind of assumed you'd pick me anyway." Hayden smiled hopefully at Blaine, "God, I'm already fucking this up."

"You're not. It's cute, but you have to have more faith in Kurt. He won't drop you for Santana if things go badly. I'm not even sure he and Santana were that close. She did this weird bully whips thing for him at one point, but that ended when she didn't win prom queen." Blaine's heart both hurt and leapt at the memory of that fateful prom night. "She's actually the reason he got to go back to his high school."

Hayden peered at Santana who was now ordering another coffee, "Did she? I really like her," Hayden blushed, "Oh my god. Is that completely middle school to say?"

"Yes, but it's cute. So you pass." Blaine glanced at his watch, "Shit. I've got to get to work. Plus I work tonight too, so if you come visit you won't see me."

Hayden perked up, "Do you start bartending tonight?"

Blaine nodded, "Yup. Paparazzi. You two should drop by." He smiled at Santana who just looked confused.

"Uhm. Not to be rude, but how did you get a job there considering you're only 19?" Hayden mirrored Santana's confused expression.

"You can bartend here at 18, you just can't drink," Blaine said offhandedly, "and I guess Santana can't go because she's only 19 too. Bummer. Kurt can't go either."

"Hobbit are you crazy? I have a fake ID and I can get in. I'll get Porcelain one too, do you have a picture of his head on your phone?" She appraised Blaine for a moment, "and I mean the one with his face on it. Although I wouldn't say no to the other just for future reference."

Hayden shot a glare at Santana, "You better be kidding."

Blaine blushed, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I don't want people to find out my boyfriend snuck in the club…Plus can you get it done in under a day?"

"Send me one, hobs. You'll regret it if you don't. And yes, I can get it made that quickly. Don't you worry."

Blaine stood and grabbed his bag, "All right, all right. I will. I'll see you too later!"

"WAIT!" Hayden yelled, "If Santana gets him a fake, he's going to know about me."

Santana looked like this had already dawned on her, "And?"

Hayden sighed, "Fine."

Santana leaned over and kissed Hayden on the cheek, "It'll be fine."

Blaine hugged Hayden close, "We'll never choose sides."

Hayden knew she had to face her fears with this, even if it was going to be difficult.

Blaine was nervous about his first day of work, and Kurt could see that. "Baby, why don't you sit for awhile instead of pacing?"

Blaine started doing jumping jacks in the middle of the living room, "Because. What if I don't remember how to make a drink or what if I spill?"

Kurt watched Blaine, "First of all, stop doing that. You can't get to ridiculously good looking or you might leave me behind. Second, you will be fine. Stop worrying. I only wish I could be there."

Blaine jumped up, "Oh shit. I forgot. You can be! This was dropped off at work for you today. I had a friend make it." Blaine ran back to the bedroom and brings his wallet out, "We got this made for you."

Kurt looked at the card Blaine handed him, "You got me a fake ID? Blaine, I can't. That's against the law. Plus, I'm not quite sure I like you being friends with people who have access to fake IDs."

A smirk appeared on Blaine's face, "Well, you're going to see the person who gave you the ID. You'll want to see who it's from." He proceeded to do sit ups on the floor.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there." Kurt grinned, "But I'm not drinking. We don't have that money to spend."

"Fine with me. And can you try not to look too good? I don't want you being stolen from me!" Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt sweetly, "Or better yet, why don't you invite Bryce? Maybe he can find a man while he's there." Blaine also secretly hoped he'd keep the poachers off of Kurt. He yelled over his shoulder on his way out, "Call Hayden to find out what's going on."

Kurt sat there confused, what did Hayden want to do at Paparazzi? The typical clientele were gay men and lesbians. Kurt started connecting the dots in his head right away.

Blaine took the subway down to Paparazzi and when he walked in, he wanted to turn around again. Standing against the bar were two guys in low slung jeans and no shirts, and a girl in a low cut top and short skirt. Blaine's heart sank, he had completely forgotten that part of the reason the pay for working here was so high was because he needed to be shirtless. It's not that he was afraid he would look bad, because they were struggling for money, he hadn't been eating quite as much usual. But he hadn't warned Kurt, and he wasn't sure Kurt would be too happy about the fact that he was going to have men staring at his chest the whole night.

"Hi! You must be Blaine!" the girl said, "Welcome to the crew at Paparazzi! I'm Lisa and this Jimmy and Marco. You're only working with me tonight, but they're here for waxing day."

Blaine looked at the girl, "Waxing day?"

"Of course. Shirt off. We need to wax your chest hair. And since this is your first day, I'm gong to assume we have a forest." She walked back towards the bar.

Blaine staggered forward, "Um. Is it necessary that I have no chest hair?"

Marco laughed, "Yes. We can't have any of it getting in the drinks."

Lisa led all three boys into the back room where Blaine also dropped off his bag.

Blaine watched as Marco had the hot wax poured over his chest and then Lisa pulled it off. The boy's smile didn't even flinch.

"You're done, Marco. The Italian in you may give you thick hair, but I think it's finally starting to subside. Thank god." Lisa turned to Blaine, "Trust me, you can't be any worse off than he was. You literally couldn't see skin through his hair."

Marco put his shirt back on and winked at Blaine, "Have a good first night. Since it's a Thursday it shouldn't be so bad. Hopefully we get to work together sometime soon." With that, he walked out of the club.

"He's a bit of a lover boy. Don't listen to him," Jimmy grinned at Blaine, "And he really doesn't have much to give, if you ask me."

Lisa gave the strip on Johnny's chest a particularly hard tug, "Now don't get him involved in our drama," she turned to Blaine, "they used to date. Now they don't. So every time we get a new person here they chicken fight over him until he either leaves or they both sleep with him."

"Well, I have a boyfriend, so that's not gonna happen." He smiled at Jimmy, "I'm flattered though, really."

Jimmy too finished rather quickly, "Well, seeya around then. If something with the boyfriend changes, let me know."

Lisa watched him walk out, "Seriously. Don't every try to work with them. Most of the time you'll probably work with me because I requested not to work with either of them. So I guess you should get to know me, but first, shirt off."

Blaine liked the way she was all business, so he took his shirt off, "Well. How much is this going to hurt?"

She appraised him, "Well, probably a little bit of pain. Okay, well a lot. But I think what we uncover is going to be amazing. You're boyfriend is a lucky man." Her eyes stayed on Blaine's abs a little too long.

"Are you a lesbian?" He knew it was rude, but he had to ask.

"Strictly speaking, no. But my dads own the bar so they gave me the job. But seriously, we don't talk about that. She looks at the wax in her hand, "I'm going to have to warm this up again." She looked down at Blaine's jeans, "You might want to take those off."

"Excuse me?" Blaine was about to walk out of the club. He didn't need money this badly.

"Do you want wax dripping on your jeans?" Lisa looked impatient.

"No. I guess not." Blaine was still uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to look at your junk."

Blaine quickly took his jeans off, they were expensive and Kurt bought them for him so he knew they needed to stay in excellent condition. Kurt went through the laundry with a fine tooth comb before he does it. Blaine hears about every single stain.

"Now we're talking. And I did look. Just a little." Lisa stepped forward with the wax, "This is going to hurt, just so you know. But I'm a certified waxer, so I know what to do."

Blaine watched the gooey liquid go on his chest and the paper go over it. Lisa smoothed it down, "There's no turning back, is there?"

"Nope," Lisa smiled at him before screaming, "AHHH" and pulling the strip off.

Blaine jumped when she screams and then jumps at the pain. "What the hell was that?" He clutches his chest in pain, and looks up at the girl.

"It distracted you at first," she said.

Blaine's skin stung and there was a little blood pooling in certain places. "You aren't doing that again."

"So you're going to have a patch of no hair?" Lisa laughed, "You'll look stupid."

"I don't care! That hurt! It'll grow back!" Blaine blinked back the tears in his eyes, "It hurt," he whimpered again.

"You are a man. Take it like one." She moves for the wax again.

"Please, no." Blaine whimpers like an actual dog at this point, "I don't even know you and I don't like you."

"You better be talking to the wax and not me. Seriously. Get over here." Lisa really looked like she was becoming irritated, so Blaine marched over and stuck his chest out.

"Please be gentle," Blaine whispered as she poured more wax on the hairiest part of his chest, and quickly ripped it off again. Blaine thought that perhaps she'd been more gentle the first time and that this was his punishment.

Twenty minutes and fifteen papers full of hair later, Blaine had a very red chest, and he dabbed at several places where blood came to the surface.

Lisa dug through her bag and pulled out a bottle, "Okay, let me see your chest." She winced when she saw the redness. She poured some oil in her hands and rubbed it all over his chest, dulling the pain. "It should be free of most of the redness in about twenty minutes. Plus, the club is dark so people probably won't even see it."

Blaine looked down at his body, and he had to admit that it did look better. He looked sweaty now, and his abs were much more visible than usual. He couldn't wait for Kurt to see them. "So, am I ready?" He looked in the mirror and thought he actually looked decent. He was still pink, but his jeans hung low on his hips and were tight in all of the right places.

Why did so many of his jobs involve selling himself?

Lisa appraised Blaine, "Stick this in your pants, and you'll be good to go. You'll know where everything is from orientation, of course." She handed Blaine a pair of socks.

He looked at the socks, "You're kidding."

"Why must you be so difficult about every single little thing? It's annoying." Lisa grabbed the socks and shoved them down Blaine's pants, "Honestly, do you want tips or not?"

Blaine and Lisa walked into the main part of the club. It was bigger than Blaine remembered. There was a small stage area where a DJ was setting up, and a few platforms where people could get up and dance. The bar was on the right side and was made of glass. Before Blaine could look around anymore, the lights went off and there were strobe lights everywhere.

Lisa danced to the music and encouraged Blaine to do the same thing. They started dancing together, moving to the same beat but at opposite ends of the bar. It was quite silly, because no one was there yet, but Blaine figured he'd need to loosen up.

As soon as the doors opened a flood of people came in. There were more men, and to Blaine's delight, most of them had their shirts off as well. Perhaps Kurt would be distracted and not notice he didn't have his shirt on.

Outside of the club, Kurt stood by the corner waiting for Hayden and the mystery guest. Kurt wasn't stupid, and he's already figured out that whoever Hayden was bringing as a date was definitely a woman.

Why Hayden hadn't told him, he didn't quite understand. He figured it was just another one of her idiosyncrasies.

"So when are they supposed to get here?" Bryce asked, looking bored.

"Kurt!" Hayden yelled, sounding somewhat like a muffled baboon. Or maybe like she was uncomfortable.

Kurt turned and saw Hayden walking hand in hand with Santana. Santana Lopez. He felt his mouth fall open, "Hayden? SANTANA!"

He leapt for the girl and wrapped her into a hug. "Woah there Porcelain. Don't squish the girls." She laughed, "Surprised?"

Kurt stepped back and hugged Hayden too. "But what? I mean. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't Blaine tell me?" The last part was really a rhetorical question.

"He should have told you. It's not cool when someone lies to you," Bryce remarked.

Santana's bitch face returned, "Who's he?"

Kurt glared at Bryce, "He's my friend. Who shouldn't be commenting on my relationship. That's uncalled for." He turned back to Santana and Hayden, "I should have known when I figured out Hayden's girlfriend got me the fake ID."

"I'm handy," Santana remarked.

"We'd better get in line," Bruce said lazily, "or we'll never get to see Wonder Blaine in all his glory."

"All his glory?" Kurt's patience was starting to run thin with Bryce, he had been making comments about everyone.

"Don't you know? The men here are shirtless, and usually hot. That's why the lines are always so long. Though I suppose the nights Blaine works there won't be as many people." He laughed, "He looks somewhat doughy if you ask me."

Kurt turned on his heel, "He's not doughy. At all. Any part of him. What is up your ass today?"

Bryce rolled his eyes and walked toward the line.

"Not you," Hayden whispered, linking arms with him.

"Excuse me?"

Hayden and Santana laughed, "He wants you. He's jealous of Blaine. You're not up his ass so he's pissed."

Kurt actually felt like he might throw up, "That's repulsive."

But the group could say no more now that they joined Bryce in line.

"I'm really excited to see this place, actually. I've heard a lot about it," Hayden did a little jump, "the guys are supposed to be really hot."

Kurt knew she was saying this for his benefit, and not her own. He appreciated that even though he was still a little miffed about her secret. Kurt started to panic, "What if they know it's a fake?"

"If you said it any louder they won't even have to look at it," Santana drawled, checking her nails.

They inched towards the front of the line and to Kurt's horror and relief they didn't even card the group. "I'm going to work on my moisturizing routine. If I look at least 21 now, when I'm 40 I'll look 87," Kurt whispered to Bryce. He figured he'd forgive him for now.

"You look fine," Bryce said in a gentle voice. "You always looks good."

Kurt's eyes immediately swept the room to find the bar and to find Blaine. "Dear god," he said to no one in particular, then turned to the group, "He looks amazing."

"Wanky."

"That's my boy."

"He should do some more sit ups."

Kurt ignored all of them and watched Blaine interact with a man in front of him. The man was wearing a leather vest and not much else. Blaine winked at the man, and to Kurt's surprise, he felt no jealousy. Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't cheat on him with a man that wore a leather vest. His skin looked oily and so smooth. And oh my god, there wasn't any hair on his chest.

Kurt thought he'd miss that, but now he couldn't wait to get his hands on Blaine's chest and feel how smooth it was. Kurt watched as a younger, much fitter man came and did just that – touched Blaine's chest. Blaine grinned and winked at the man, who gave a big tip and promised to come back. Kurt's feet took him to the bar and pushed through the men vying for his boyfriend and just stood at the bar looking at Blaine.

"Hello handsome, what can I get you?" Blaine grinned at Kurt.

Two could play that game.

"I'll have a sex on the beach?" Kurt tried to sound as sultry as he could.

Blaine bit his lip but didn't crack, "And for the rest of you?"

Kurt hadn't noticed, but Hayden, Santana, and Bryce had joined him at the bar.

"Just open a tab, Blaine. I'll pay for everyone." Hayden grinned, "and I'll have a slippery bald beaver?"

Santana stepped up to the bar, "Hey hobs, I'll have a red headed slut?"

Blaine was trying so hard not to laugh, because obviously they'd planned this.

Bryce was next, he didn't look at Blaine when he ordered, but Kurt, who was busy looking at Blaine's abs, "I'll have a blow job."

Kurt's eyes focused back on Bryce, "Not from him, you won't. Mine."

"Shh! Kurt! I'm single when I work here." Blaine made sure none of men behind them heard. "But I'll get you all your drinks."

Kurt pursed his lips but didn't say anything.

An hour later, and several drinks for all of them, everyone was getting along much better.

Santana was dancing low on Hayden, her face was near Hayden's bellybutton and Hayden had her hands in Santana's hair.

Bryce kept trying to dance with Kurt who just sat and watched Blaine flirt, but not touch, man after man at the bar. "You know, you're not having a good time. You need to dance or something." Bryce was bored, and he just wanted to touch Kurt. Dancing seemed like a good way to do that and not be too obvious.

Kurt stood, feeling slightly woozy and grabbed Bryce, "Take me to the bar! I want another drink."

Bryce didn't need to take him, because Kurt drug him there by the elbow.

"I want a blowjob!" Kurt announced, "A blowjob from my boyfriend!" He turned to the rest of the crowd, "A blowjob from my boyfriend!"

Blaine panicked and made the shot quickly. "Here you go, sir."

Kurt leaned forward, "Don't I get a kisssssssssss? Or an actual blow job?" Kurt winked, "Come on Blaine, please?"

"Sir if you don't get on your side of the bar, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Lisa said as she pushed Kurt's shoulder, "Blaine here is single and not your boyfriend."

Kurt stood and down the shot, "Fine." He grabbed Bryce's hand and led him to a platform, "Let's dance."

Bryce grabbed Kurt's hips and they danced together, getting closer as the alcohol went deeper into Kurt's system.

Some fifteen minutes later in a lull at the bar, Blaine looked up to see Kurt and Bryce dancing together, Kurt grinding into Bryce while Bryce's hands slipped towards the front of Kurt's hips.

Blaine felt the hatred well up in his stomach. His hand tightened around the shot glass he was holding, breaking it in his hand. "Fuck!" he yelled, immediately sucking at the cut on his fingers.

"What's wrong, handsome? Other than the fact that you're taking all of my tips?" Lisa leaned against the back wall, looking around. Then she saw what caused Blaine to be pissed, "That is actually your boyfriend, right?"

"Yes, mine." Blaine growled.

Lisa looked down the bar and saw most people were dancing to the music, "Go get him."

"What?" Blaine looked around, "I have a job to do."

"And in lulls like this your job means going and showing off your hot body. Now go dance with your boyfriend. Unless you want that boy to kiss your man." Lisa gave Blaine a meaningful look.

"I'm going to get more oil," Blaine disappeared into the back room.

Meanwhile, Kurt felt a little more of Bryce than he really wanted to fell. He'd only wanted to dance with Bryce to irritate Blaine. He didn't want to actually have sex with him. Kurt turned around in Bryce's grasp and met his eyes.

Kurt got lost for a moment. Bryce's eyes were swimming and blown wide. The blue-green that Kurt found so pretty were now mostly black. Somehow in the dancing Bryce's shirt was discarded and Kurt ran his hands over Bryce's lithe chest.

It wasn't toned like Blaine's, but it was attractive in a different way.

Kurt felt like his hands burned when he touched Bryce, and he knew he should stop. He pulled his arms away from the boy, who groaned at the loss of contact.

"Kurt, let's leave," Bryce breathed into his ear, "We can go to my place."

"Bryce, it's just dancing." Kurt said plainly, looking around for Santana and Hayden who were nowhere to be found. He saw Blaine making his way through the crowd to the platform, pushing people off of him as we went.

Bryce saw him too, and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pushing his shirt up and feeling at Kurt's belt, "Come on. If he's single right now, so are you."

Kurt broke away from Bryce, hopping towards Blaine, "Dance with me!"

Blaine and Kurt went up on the platform, pushing Bryce off it.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and pressed his against them, moving slowly. Kurt's hands are everywhere on Blaine, tracing up and down his abs. Bryce watched them the entire time, Blaine met his gaze and smirked.

If he wanted to watch, he could.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass picking him up slightly, slipping a leg in between Kurt's, and moved it against the hardness he finds there, "Look at you," Blaine whispered, and Kurt moaned at the throaty sound of Blaine's voice. "You were dancing like that just for attention from me."

Kurt felt Blaine thigh on him and he moves into it, too drunk to comprehend that he is in a very public place, "Please baby."

"I don't like it when you dance like that with other men," Blaine whispered dangerously in Kurt's ear, "You're mine."

Kurt raked his nails down Blaine's back, "Is there somewhere we can go?" His voice was thick with lust.

Blaine moved his thigh sharply against Kurt, eliciting a moan loud enough for those closest to the people closest to the platform to hear, including Bryce.

"Please Blaine," Kurt's weight rested mostly in Blaine's arms, and Blaine realized he hadn't completely thought this through. He glanced over at the bar to see if Lisa needed him back. Leaving Kurt like this sounded like a fair punishment for what he did. Lisa pointed towards the backroom. Blaine understood.

"Follow me," Blaine hissed into Kurt's ear, dragging him towards the back room. Catcalls filled the air as Blaine drug him through the door.

"GET IT HUMMEL!" Santana cried, pulling Hayden towards the restroom.

Blaine found Kurt's lip, sucking his bottom lip in and biting it, "Do you like putting on shows?" Blaine pushed Kurt against the far wall, "Do you love that everyone knows what we're doing in here?" Blaine opened Kurt's belt and pants, and reached his hand down into his boxer briefs.

"Please," Kurt whined, slamming his head back against the wall as Blaine's hand found him, jerking hard, hand already slick with oil and pre-come. Kurt's hips shifted, rocking down on top of Blaine, his stomach going tight when Blaine's thumb rubs up under the head of his cock. "Please, Blaine…"

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt, moving his hand quickly, sucking the sensitive skin of Kurt's neck, leaving mark after mark. He quickened his speed when he felt Kurt's stomach muscles tense. "Who's your boyfriend?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, breathing deeply.

"Yours, Blaine, I'm yours. Please, I can't…"

Blaine tilted his head and started to kiss Kurt's ear, making Kurt shudder and whine because he's _so __close__,_ and Blaine knows all the spots where Kurt is most sensitive.

"He wants you, you know that don't you? He wants to get you off, but I'm the only one who gets to see you like this," Blaine whispered hotly, right next to Kurt's ear, his voice dangerous and throaty, and Kurt tried to thrust his hips down faster with Blaine's hand, his mouth open over Blaine's neck. "I'm the only one who gets to touch you like this.

"Please, Blaine, please. I can't..you're the only one who makes me feel this way." Kurt was mewling against the wall, completely gone.

"Mine, Kurt. All mine." Blaine growled, his teeth grazing Kurt's ear. Kurt gasped out and started to come, his hips jerking forward into Blaine's hand while Blaine strokes him through it, still biting at Kurt's neck.

Kurt slid down the wall, "oh my god."

Blaine cleaned his hand using a tissue then joined Kurt on the floor, immediately capturing his lips. "Did you learn you lesson?" he laughed.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. I think I did." He moved his hand to Blaine's pants.

"No, honey. Not now. I've got to get back to work. Lisa covered for me for now, but I really shouldn't do this on my first night of work." Blaine looked at Kurt's neck and saw the bruises that were forming there, half proud of himself and half worried. "Does your neck hurt?"

Kurt got the spins and wasn't paying attention. "Huh?"

Blaine stood, "Never mind."

The boys walked out and everyone turned and started clapping. "Oh shit," Kurt mumbled, "I think it's time to go."

"I agree. Go find Hayden and Santana and go," Blaine turned to Lisa, "I'm so sorry."

She laughed, "Honey. That happens all the time. It is good for business; it makes people think it could actually happen to them, so they keep coming back. Marco does it all the time with his boyfriends." She slapped Blaine's ass, "Just get back to work. And you're cleaning the bathrooms."

Blaine watched Kurt leave with Hayden and Santana. Forty minutes later he saw Bryce leave with the guy wearing a vest.

Even though he hoped the job wouldn't last too long, he would at least have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please?<strong>


	8. Breakfast, Central Park, Abu

**AN! Hey guys! Sorry this is up a little late, I had to watch the Glee Project and the day just got away from me. Some of you have been asking about my Tumblr. I did change the URL yesterday, but it is crissmedarren (dot) tumblr (dot) com. Follow me, and I'll follow back! Some expressed concern about smut being in every chapter, don't worry, it won't be. In fact, there isn't smut in this chapter. Just fluff. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Blaine moaned when he felt something sliding down his thigh. Well, this was a nice way to wake up. The feeling stopped and Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt sprawled out next to him, asleep, with drool running down the side of his face.

What he felt definitely wasn't Kurt.

Blaine looked towards the digital clock on his side of the bed and couldn't see it. Grumbling about the lack of carrots in his diet as a child, he quickly grabbed his glasses. The clock read 6:15, they didn't need to wake up for another forty-five minutes. Grumbling, Blaine was about to take his glasses off when he felt the vibrating again.

He grabbed towards his thigh, afraid he'd touch fur, but instead grabbed the plastic of his cell phone. He grimaced at the blinding light but saw Hayden's name across the screen.

Blaine leapt out of bed and ran to the living room, not wanting to wake Kurt just yet. "Hello?"

"Blaine?" Hayden croaked through the phone, "Is that you?"

Blaine couldn't help but be a little happy that she was so hung over. She hadn't protected Kurt. Didn't people realize that Kurt should be everyone's number one priority? "Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Not good," Hayden murmured as someone in the background coughed, someone who sounded suspiciously like Santana. "Do you think Kurt would hate me if I just kept the shop closed today? I know you have the day off every Friday, so you guys spend some time together. I'll pay him and everything."

Blaine decided not to bring up the fact that this was her second Friday in a row doing that. If he got to spend a day with Kurt, it would be worth it. Plus they had bills to pay tomorrow, and they were low on money anyway. At some point they'd probably have to discuss what happened the night before anyway. "Yeah. Okay. I'm sure he'd like a day off too. He was asleep last night when I came in, but judging from the state of his hair and the fact that kiss marks on his face from you and Santana weren't cleaned off, he didn't even shower."

Hayden laughed, "He'll hate that. I'll talk to you later Blaine, okay?"

"Okay. Sweet dreams." Blaine ended the call and looked around. Now he was wide awake. Instead of trying to go back to sleep, he set to work in the kitchen. First he washed all of the dishes that accumulated in the sink and turned on the coffee.

Blaine surveyed the contents of his refrigerator. They had eggs, bread, orange juice, and fruit salad. Blaine decided to make breakfast for Kurt, but first he would clean up the apartment because a very drunk person decided to throw his clothes all over the house.

Starting at the door, Blaine picked up a button up shirt, an undershirt, and a boot. When he turned the corner he saw Kurt's skinny jeans. Blaine couldn't fathom how he got the jeans off with the other boot on. Further on down the hallway Blaine found Kurt's boxer briefs and a broach. It wasn't until he got into the bedroom that he found the other boot.

Blaine glanced at the bed again and saw Kurt laying spread eagle, completely naked on the bed. The kiss marks were still there, though they looked smudged. Blaine prayed he didn't get any of the lipstick on the sheets.

The drool was also still there.

Blaine padded into the bathroom where he got a washcloth and ran warm water over it. He quietly and somewhat gracefully climbed onto the bed. Being as gentle as he could, he ran the cloth over Kurt's face. Kurt sniffled a little at the warmth, but just groaned and tried to roll over. Blaine got the lipstick mostly off, and wiped the drool away carefully.

There were a few marks on his neck that at first Blaine thought were lipstick, but soon realized they weren't lipstick and they were marks he made. Blaine hoped they didn't hurt so much.

He also checked every Lightening McQueen that Kurt's face may have come into contact with, but they were all safe.

Blaine climbed off of the bed, throwing a cover over Kurt so he wouldn't get cold. He kissed Kurt's forehead, still feeling a little guilty about the marks.

As he threw the cloth into the washing machine, he realized it was full. Blaine started doing the laundry, and did a little jig when he realized how happy Kurt would be. "I'm doing the laundry like a big boy and Kurt is going to love me like I'm his boy toy," Blaine sang while pouring the laundry detergent. "He's going to be so happy, he's going to tell me he loves me, even if it is pretty sappy."

Blaine made a note not to include that song in his portfolio when he tries to sell his music.

Blaine slipped on a hoodie and flip flops and slipped out the back door. If today was going to be a good day without grumpy, hung over Kurt, Blaine needed to do something else to make Kurt smile. Jogging down to the corner, Blaine bought pink, white, and orange daisies. He winked at the older woman selling them and bought them for only $5.

When he returned to the apartment he took a white daisy from the bunch and put it in a small vase that Kurt had insisted they buy at a flea market back in Lima. He grabbed one of their taller plastic cups and filled it with water before sneaking back into the bedroom to place them on Kurt's nightstand.

It took almost an hour, and several burns to his hands and chest, but Blaine made them breakfast.

Next time he wouldn't do it shirtless.

Blaine placed everything on the tray: eight pieces of toast, a bunch of bacon, six scrambled eggs, a huge bowl of fruit, two glasses of orange juice, and two aspirin. He was a little worried about not having enough food, but he figured they could go for an early lunch. He added the daisy at the last minute. Feeling devious, he also grabbed a wooden spoon and a clean pan.

He walked into the bedroom, put the stands of the tray down, and hid it out of sight. He grabbed the wooden spoon and pan and hopped up on the bed.

He looked at Kurt, who was now on his stomach with one leg draped over the side of the bed, and laughed. He would get in so much trouble for this.

Blaine started jumping up and down, beating the pan with the spoon, "WAKEY – WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY! WAKEY- WAKEY!"

Kurt groaned and rolled over, "Oh my god Blaine. Stop it."

Blaine flopped down, straddling Kurt's stomach, "WAKEY WAKEY!" He peppered Kurt's chest and face with kisses, "wakey-wakey!" he said softy, kissing the juncture between Kurt's shoulder and neck.

Kurt shielded his eyes from the light and sniffed at the air, "There better be an "eggs and bakey" part of that in the kitchen."

Blaine hopped up again, "No need for kitchen. Here!" He brought the tray up to the bed, sitting next to Kurt and crossing his legs, "Now make sure not to give any food to Lightning McQueen he only eats lug nuts and oil."

Kurt grinned as he swallowed the two aspirin quickly, "That's sure to go to his back bumper one day."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and kissed his temple, "You're adorable."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's shoulder and grabbed a piece of toast, "Oh my god!"

Blaine panicked, "Is it bad? I'm sorry. I'm not the best cook." He tasted the toast, "I mean, it's not the best but I don't think it's "oh my god" worthy!"

"I'm naked," Kurt said in horror, "I actually slept naked. And now I'm eating naked. And your clothed. Oh my god."

"Are we not allowed to sleep naked in our own bed?" Blaine asked, not comprehending.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well it's awkward if I do it and not you."

Blaine groaned and stood up, "Fine, I will eat breakfast in the nude too." He quickly shrugged off his sweatpants and boxers. "Happy?"

"That wasn't the original intention. I was hoping you'd let me put pants on. But I'll take this." Kurt grabbed for a strawberry. "I think I just thought too hard. My head is pounding."

"That's what happens when you drink several cocktails on a probably empty stomach." Blaine remarked, putting some eggs on a fork for Kurt.

Kurt blushed, "I wasn't that drunk, was I?"

Blaine faltered, "You don't remember?"

"Well," Kurt's blush intensified, "I remember being in a back room with you…but not much before that."

Blaine felt honored that Kurt at least remembered that, "So you don't remember dancing like a sorority girl all up on Bryce?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "No. Well, I remember starting to dance with him, but just like…joke dancing."

Blaine decided it would be best to just drop the subject, "Just promise me you won't go back there until you are 21?"

"Deal." Kurt leaned closer, snuggling back into the nook on Blaine's shoulder that he loved so much, "did I ever tell you that you're perfect?"

"I'm not," Blaine said sadly, "But I sure as hell try to be for you."

They ate quickly and Kurt decided to take a shower to wash away the grime he felt from the night before. He looked in the mirror and almost sobbed, "BLAINE! What did you do to me?"

Blaine appeared behind him with his toothbrush, "Well. Uh. I well. I wanted people to know you were taken." He grinned sheepishly, "I think I succeeded."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You are lucky it is chilly enough outside that a light scarf is acceptable."

Blaine dressed quickly in tight jeans, a plaid button up, and Oxford shoes. Kurt dressed in a thin sweater and jeans. He glanced at the clock and panicked, "Shit! Blaine! I'm late for work! Like really late!"

Blaine laughed, "Hayden is having a rough morning too and decided not to open. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you."

Kurt nodded, "That's going to hurt when it comes time to pay the bills."

"She's paying you." Blaine said offhandedly, "and it gives us the WHOLE DAY together," he grinned wildly at Kurt, "the whole day!"

"That's great. Well, the morning will be spent…"

Blaine jumped up and down, "I figured we'd go to central park again. There are vendors there in the morning. We can't really buy anything, but it will be nice to just walk. Plus the air will do you good."

Kurt really wanted to go, but he knew the real world called. "Blaine, the kitchen is going to smell soon if we don't do dishes. Plus we have laundry to do…"

"I washed the dishes this morning and did the laundry. I folded it while you were moisturizing." Blaine smiles proudly, eyes shining. "Can we go to the park?"

Kurt sighed, "Fiiiine." He kissed Blaine's cheek, "You are lucky you're cute."

"You're just using me for my good looks," Blaine screwed is his face into a twisted mouth and cross-eyed mess, "would you still love me if I looked like this?"

"I'd try." Kurt said truthfully, adoring his goober a little more in that moment.

They got to the park around 10:30, when it was bustling, but not too full. Kurt laced his fingers into Blaine's, enjoying the warmth of his hand. It was unseasonably cold for September, and Kurt wrapped his scarf a little tighter.

"You know, it's thanks to me you even brought that," Blaine tried to look aloof, "Meaning you should be thanking me for marking my territory."

"I think I should be upset that I'm your territory, but I'm really not." Kurt swung their hands a little, and immediately felt a surge of love for Blaine. He wondered if he'd ever get over his crush on Blaine, if one day holding his hand wouldn't make him so happy for no real reason.

He hoped that would never happen.

"Oh hey! Look!" Blaine bent over quickly, pulling a $20 bill off the ground, "Jackpot!" He did a little dance, spinning Kurt and then dipping him in the middle of the walkway.

"Out of the way, asshole." Someone murmured as Blaine almost hit him on the way back up.

"Good morning to you too, sir!" Blaine said, grinning widely at the man. "It's a beautiful day, enjoy it!"

The man shook his head, but Kurt swore he saw a small smile play on his lips.

Blaine tucked the bill into his coat pocket, "Some people just need someone to be nice to them, that's all. Then they will pass it on and make someone else happy. I just started a chain today!"

"Saving the world, one person at a time?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow and Blaine, "A normal, everyday Superhero?"

Blaine looked thoughtful, "Oh my god. I could be called Nice Guy! I'd have a cape and everything!" Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and ran over to a bench. He hopped on it and started singing, "Nice Guy! Nice Guy! He's nice to everyone he sees. Nice Guy! Nice Guy! Flying through the trees."

"Stick to coffee house rock, dear," Kurt laughed, pulling his boyfriend off the bench.

The boys walked around some more, just enjoying the crisp air and each other's company. They saw jugglers, mimes, street performers, and even painters. It wasn't until Blaine saw a caricature drawer that he got excited, "Kurt, can we?"

Kurt looked at the price, "It's $15 Blaine, and we can't really afford that."

"But I found twenty today, that's like free money. We can just use it for the drawing. We need artwork in the house!" He gave Kurt puppy dog eyes and a pout, "Please? A perfect day like this needs to be remembered."

"A day when I was hung over and splotchy needs to be remembered?" Kurt said snarkily. He saw Blaine's face fall at the comment, and immediately felt his heart break, "But the day is perfect because you are adorable." He glanced again at the man, "Fine."

Blaine clapped and handed the man the money, "Draw us please!"

The man smiled, "You two are adorable, really. Why don't you stand here. Try not to move. It will only take twenty minutes or so."

The man sketched, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

Blaine was giddy and constantly twitched, causing Kurt to laugh at his boyfriend's excitement. Sometimes he couldn't tell if he was dating Blaine or babysitting him.

"All done!" The man said, turning the canvas to show the boys.

Kurt almost doubled over in laughter when he saw the drawing.

Kurt looked almost normal. His skin was pale, which he figured would happen, and his nose was maybe a little pointed. His hair was perfect though, and his eyes took up half of his face. He approved of the slender look of his legs. The man drew his feet comically large though, and they took up almost half of the bottom of the canvas.

It was Blaine that was hilarious. His body looked like that of a child, and though his head was level with Kurt's, it was only because he stood on a stool that started near Kurt's hips. His eyes were extra squinty, and his smile was huge. Kurt thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"My hair does NOT look like that," Blaine said laughing.

It was true, his hair wasn't poufy enough to take up space twice the size of Kurt's hair, but it was poufy. "Your hair is sexy," Kurt whispered, "and that drawing of us is amazing. We're going to frame it and put it in the living room."

Blaine groaned, "Why do so many people make fun of my height?"

"It's okay that you're shorter than me. Helps break the stereotype." Kurt reasoned as he took the rolled up canvas from the man, "Thank you so much, sir. We love it."

The boys decided to head back to the apartment for a movie day. They'd seen most of the vendors and neither boy really wanted to hold the canvas.

They boarded the full subway, there was only space for standing, so Blaine wrapped his arm fully around Kurt's waist. "I can't wait until we have enough money to take taxis." Kurt grumbled, using a tissue to shield his grip from the bar.

"One day, baby, one day." Blaine grinned as Kurt pushed more against him.

They were walking away from the subway station when they heard a whimpering in an alley. "Blaine. Don't go down there."

Blaine was already peering down the dark opening, "What if someone is hurt? You want to just leave them there?"

"Well no, but I also don't want to die." Kurt followed Blaine into the alley, not wanting him to go alone.

The whimpering continued deeper, so Blaine took out his phone and used the light to see. "Oh my god, Kurt!"

Kurt tried to peer over Blaine's shoulder, "What? What is it? Is someone dead?" He watches as Blaine crouched down, "Blaine, don't you dare get on your knees. You will catch the Ebola virus!"

"Come here, baby, come here!" Blaine was on his knees, motioning to a trembling lump three feet away.

"Is it an actual baby?" Kurt asked, willing to believe anything.

"Can you shine your phone over it, please?" Blaine was moving closer, "Come here puppy, come here!"

"A puppy? Blaine! It probably has rabies! Stop it!" Kurt felt himself getting hysterical.

"He doesn't have rabies. Kurt, he's freezing. Look at him, he's so little." Blaine moves closer to the trembling ball of fur.

Kurt watched as his boyfriend stripped off his shirt and picked the dog up, wrapping the shirt around him. "Blaine, stop it. That's gross. What are you going to do with it?"

Blaine pushed past him and walked into the light, "We're going to keep him!"

"Blaine! We can't even afford ourselves, let alone a dog that is probably sick." Kurt tried not to look at the small dog.

"My grandmother is on the board for PETA. She'll help us for the dog." Blaine held him up to Kurt, "How can you say no to this face?"

Kurt wasn't sure which puppy face he meant, his or the dogs. Kurt knew he couldn't say no to either. "But we aren't supposed to have pets."

"Formalities," Blaine muttered, looking at the dog.

Kurt had to admit, the dog was adorable. Dirty, but adorable. He was small, Kurt guessed only three months, and thin. But he had big light brown eyes that looked like Blaine's.

Blaine was holding the dog up to his face, a grin with all of his teeth firmly on his face. He was smitten.

If the dog always made Blaine smile the way it did right now, Kurt figured a little extra money and a lie to the landlord would be worth it.

"Fine. But you are bathing him." Kurt led them to the apartment, "Immediately."

Blaine ran to the bedroom as soon as he got in an threw on a pair of swim trunks, "Babe, can you run down to the pet store and grab some puppy food? This poor thing looks like it hasn't eaten in weeks."

Kurt looked at the shiver lump and nodded, "I'll be back."

Kurt bought the food and returned to the apartment twenty minutes later. The scene he found was enough to make his heart melt.

Blaine was sitting on the side of the tub with a clean Golden Retriever puppy, bubbles in his hair, and that huge grin still on his face. "Daddy Blaine loves you, Abu, he loves you a lot!"

Kurt leaned against the side of the door, "You should probably get him checked before you get too close."

Blaine stood, "Did you hear that, Abu? Daddy Kurt thinks you're dirty still. But he loves you too!" Blaine set the puppy on the sink and covered his ears, "Don't say anything against him. His self esteem is probably really low. Plus, I check him. We had stray and rescue dogs when I was growing up. He seems fine. He probably escaped from a breeder. Golden retrievers don't really run free in cities, especially ones that are pureblood, which I think Abu is."

Kurt didn't know Blaine ever had a dog before, but he figured he'd take his word for it. "Okay, but try to get him to the vet tomorrow, okay? Use your grandmother's."

Blaine smiled again, "Do you want to hold him?"

Kurt really did, "Give him over." He held the dog in his arms and watched him blink up at him, "Are you hungry, Abu? Daddy Kurt bought you some food."

Kurt held Abu has he drank some special milk that Kurt bought at the store, Blaine pulled Kurt onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"We're going to be a happy little family," Blaine sighed, kissing Kurt's temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Also, can anyone think of a good last name for Hayden  Ship name for Hayden and Santana? I'm stuck! **


	9. Dreams Coming True

**Wow!**** I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter. I love writing Goober Blaine, because I really do feel that under the Dalton Blaine persona is a nerdy boy who would dance around all the time and be silly. Never the less, we see some serious Blaine here, because a few people did voice concern that perhaps he really does need to mature. After this chapter, there will be a bit of a time lapse, just a warning. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Kurt awoke the next morning, nestled in his favorite nook on Blaine's shoulder, to the cutest sight.

Abu had someone nestled himself above Blaine head, and was using his hair as a pillow. Kurt glanced down at the bed he had made for Abu on the floor, and realized the tiny puppy couldn't have jumped that high by himself.

Blaine must have grabbed him when he came home from work.

Kurt wasn't so sure how he felt about a dog sharing their bed, but he knew the sight was adorable. Quietly, he grabbed his phone and took a picture of his boys. He needed a new background anyway.

Kurt picked up Abu, who blinked awake and looked around terrified. It broke Kurt's heart that the little dog lived on the streets for awhile and whimpered often, so he brought it to his chest and cuddled it. "It's okay, Abu, Daddy Kurt is here." Against his better judgment, Kurt kissed the dog's head. He could feel the dog's ribs through his fur, so Kurt padded out to the kitchen and gave him some food. "Now you stay out here, Abu, while I wake Daddy Blaine, okay?"

Kurt swiftly walked back into the bedroom and shut the door. Blaine looked so peaceful laying in bed, that Kurt hated to wake him up. But Blaine woke him up yesterday with a pan, so Kurt needed to return the favor. "COMING IN FOR A LANDING!" Kurt yelled, taking a running start and jumping on top of Blaine.

"Oh my god. Why? Why would you do that?" Blaine moaned after catching his breath. "Why Kurt?"

Kurt giggled, "Sometimes I don't like being the mature one in this relationship."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? How's this for mature?" Blaine rolled over, landed on top of Kurt, and started tickling his sides.

"Oh no you don't, hobbit," Kurt used his legs to his advantage, pulled Blaine on his side, and then rolled back on top, "I'm stronger than I look!"

The boys continued the battle for fifteen minutes before Blaine accidentally threw Kurt off the bed and onto the floor.

Kurt laid on the ground and couldn't move.

"Oh my god, Kurt. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would hurt you. Oh my god, are you okay." Blaine kneeled in front of Kurt, worry filling his eyes. "I swear I'm not abusive! Oh my god!"

Kurt couldn't speak, he was too grossed out. He sat up quickly, "Blaine. You are cleaning up Abu's little surprise that I just landed in."

Blaine looked behind Kurt to see a wet spot on the floor and chuckled, "Oh. Well."

"Now. I have to shower and scrub my back with acid." Kurt stood, "We will resume our match later, because I'm not going out like that. Kurt Hummel losing a tickling match to pee. Never would I go out like that."

Blaine walked to the kitchen to find Abu curled on the floor, Blaine picked him up and kissed his fur, "Good morning baby. You just got me in a lot of trouble with Daddy Kurt. Is that how it's going to be? Because I'll always be his favorite."

Abu blinked and looked bored, so Blaine put him back down. He grabbed carpet cleaner and a towel and set to work on the stain. He hoped he could get the stain out, because he didn't want to have to explain that to the landlord.

Kurt finished showering and now had a very raw back. "Blaine, we have to pay bills." He yelled down the hallway just as Blaine settled onto the sofa with his bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

Blaine grumbled, "Why now? This is when the best cartoons are on?"

Kurt walked into the living room clutching his laptop. Blaine appraised his boyfriend. He was wearing a pair of McKinley High football team shorts and not much else. Blaine could feel his pain, he was wearing Dalton Academy soccer shorts and he too was shirtless. They'd turned the heat up for Abu, and it was sweltering in the apartment. But the look on his face showed that he meant business, "Because I work soon and you have to take Abu to the vet. Remember?"

Blaine scooped Abu off the floor and cuddled him, "You have a mean Daddy, Abu, a very mean Daddy. He won't let us watch the Flintstones. He's a slave driver, Abu, a slave driver!" Blaine smiled up at Kurt, but grabbed the bills from the table and was ready to work, "Okay, let's start working through this."

Kurt opened his laptop, "Okay, why don't we just work through the stack?"

"Right," Blaine looked through the stack of bills that was larger than he had hoped, "Kurt, can I look at something for a second?"

Kurt handed him the laptop and Blaine logged onto their joint bank account. Another decision neither of their families supported, but they both wanted. Sure, they both had bank accounts on the side, but Blaine wasn't allowed to touch his until he was 25 and Kurt's was pretty much zero thanks to a sale during his senior year of high school that he still owed his father for.

Blaine did quick math in his head and looked at the numbers, "We aren't going to have enough, Kurt."

Kurt opened his mouth and then closed it again and repeated that several times, "We have to. There's no other option."

Blaine looked through the bills, "Okay. Okay. We'll pay the most important bills first." Blaine shuffled through the pile, "We owe the electric company $150."

Kurt's eyes grew wide, "Holy shit. Okay." He quickly paid that bill and watched their bank account drop.

Blaine weighed weather water or internet was more important, but figured they'd have enough for both anyway. "Okay, the internet and cable bill is $60."

Kurt nodded, "That's not so bad."

Blaine wrote 'paid' on that bill and filed it into his folder, "Water is $55. Tell me how much we have left then." Blaine pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and was furiously writing things.

Kurt just watched him for a few minutes. While he loved his goober boyfriend, it always amazed him how quickly Blaine could become a forty year old, professional man. Kurt loved that he had two sides to him, because while he liked to see the goober more often, the businessman in Blaine was hot too.

Kurt went back to their banking website, "About $1800."

Blaine wrinkled his nose, "Fuck. Okay. We still need to pay $1580 for rent. But he wants a check of course so just use that electronic deduction thing they have."

Kurt watched the money in their bank account go down again, "I cannot believe we pay that much money for this shitty place."

"Okay, we need $145 for car insurance." Blaine ignored Kurt's comment, fully in work mode. "Thank god our parent's life insurance still covers us or we'd be fucked."

Kurt glared at the computer screen, "And that leaves us with $75."

Blaine looked at the remaining bill in his hands. "And we have a $200 cell phone bill."

Kurt groaned, "What are we going to do?"

Blaine looked thoughtful, "Cancel my phone."

Kurt sat straight up, "We can't cancel your phone, Blaine. You work late nights and what if something goes wrong?"

"We'll just share yours. You get more text messages and calls than I do. You're the popular one." Blaine looked sadly at his phone, "It'll only be for a month or so. I'll pick up extra shifts at work. It'll be fine."

Kurt chewed on the inside of his mouth, "But we can share it, right? Like I don't want to have the phone all of the time." Suddenly an idea sprang into Kurt's head, "Or, we could just tell your parents to pay your phone bill."

Blaine glared at him, "How about we tell your dad to pay your phone bill? We told them we could do this. Remember when they offered to keep paying our phone bills?"

Kurt groaned, "Why did we have to have so much pride?"

Blaine rubbed at his eyes, "We can do this. Plenty of people survived without cell phones. I get paid this Friday so at least we can eat." Blaine really didn't know what to do. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. Money had never gotten in the way before, and now everything revolved around it. But they were going to make it, and he wasn't going to ask people for help. "Give me your phone, Kurt, and I'll call Verizon."

An hour and a half later, Blaine held a not working Iphone in his hands. Surprisingly they agreed to cut the current phone bill because Blaine went into a long sob story about their current situation. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, "You'll get it back next month, I promise. I'll work a pole if I have to."

"I'd rather not have a working phone than have other people see you like that," Blaine commented, trying not to show Kurt how much it actually hurt him to do that. "I have to take Abu to the vet and then I'm going to visit my grandmother. Do you want me to meet you between performances so you won't be bored?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked away, "I actually already made plans to meet with Bryce. He said he had big news about that audition we went to the other day. I really hope he got the part."

Blaine nodded, nuzzling into Abu, "I hope YOU got the part."

Kurt laughed, "I didn't. I really didn't even want to audition, but Bryce said I needed to so I knew what it would be like."

"Whatever, bozo," Blaine sniggered when Abu started licking his face, effectively dropping any of the businessman persona left. "You should be jealous, Abu is a better kisser than you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I know what your intentions are with that comment. But I refuse to kiss you when you have dog slobber on your lips."

Blaine and Kurt both walked towards the bedroom, Abu following closely behind. He always seemed to be afraid they would leave him if they went off together. Kurt walked into the bathroom and Blaine followed, kissing his shoulder, "I love you."

Kurt smiled at Blaine through the mirror, "I love you too. It's going to get easier, you know that, right?"

Blaine traced his finger over a scar on Kurt's back, one of Kurt's only imperfections, a reminder of the torment he faced in high school from bullies throwing him against lockers, "We've both gotten through worse." Blaine tried to stay positive, if not for himself, then for Kurt. "Do you want me to ride down to Gershwin with you?" He knew Kurt, and he knew Kurt still had problems with the Subway.

Kurt turned and emotion filled his eyes, "You'd do that?"

Blaine sometimes wondered if Kurt realized how much he loved him, "Kurt, you don't feel safe on the subway, I hate knowing that you're hyperventilating for forty minutes every day."

Kurt kissed Blaine before hugging him tightly, "You are the best boyfriend, like ever."

Blaine only wished it were true. "Yeah, yeah. I'm awesome. Now get dressed before I change my mind and become an un-awesome boyfriend again."

Blaine pulled on sweatpants and a Warblers t-shirt, figuring he'd spend the day fixing things at his grandparent's and chasing after Abu. Kurt had his uniform on, grumbling about polyester the whole way to the subway.

Kurt sat on the subway, and Blaine stood right in front of him, holding the bar with one hand, and Abu with the other. "Want to come down and ride the subway back home with me tonight?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Blaine looked thoughtful, "I would have if I came down between shows. But since you have a hot date with Bryce…"

"It's not a date," Kurt said quickly.

"I was kidding," Blaine tried to soothe Kurt, but he couldn't put his hatred for Bryce behind him. He'd see the way Bryce looked at Kurt.

"You know you can't have that creature on here, right?" a homeless woman asked Blaine.

Blaine looked at Abu, "He is most obviously a dog, and I think I'm allowed if I hold him. Which I'm doing. But thank you for your interest."

Kurt glared at his boyfriend, "You didn't have to be rude." Where did this sudden bad attitude come from?

Blaine bit his lip, "I'm sorry, I'm having a bad day." He smiled at the woman.

"Aren't we all?" The woman got up and moved down the train.

Blaine tried to calm himself. He really didn't like Bryce, but if he was going to let it affect the way he treated Kurt and everyone else, it was only going to do him more harm than good. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt looked up and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Hey. We all have bitchy moments. I like to think of my life as one giant bitchy moment punctuated with moments spent with you."

Blaine pulled Kurt up and held him close as they walked towards the Gershwin. "Now no flirting with Bryce, okay?" Blaine gave Kurt the sternest look he could, "Or I'll sic Abu on him."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You have nothing to worry about. He's not my type. I prefer shorter men," he ruffled Blaine's hair and walked into the theater.

Blaine waited for Ray to pick him up. He'd used Kurt's phone to call Ray so he could go to his grandparents before he went to the vet. Plus, his grandmother wanted to see Abu. "Hi Ray!" Blaine greeted the driver, "Long time, no see. How's life?"

Ray eyed the dog, "Is that thing potty trained?"

Blaine looked at Abu, "Well, no. But what can we do, tie him to the roof?"

It took some convincing, but eventually Blaine walked into his grandparent's lavish apartment with Abu.

Abu was wearing a Dora the Explorer diaper.

"Blaine," his grandmother walked over and kissed his cheek, "you are not coming over enough. I haven't seen you or Kurt in a long time. We miss you."

Blaine grandfather walked out of the bathroom, muttering something about quarterbacks. He looked up at Blaine, "You got a dog? Of course you got a dog. Can't pay your cell phone bill. But hey, look, a puppy."

"Your grandfather is in a bad mood, Blaine. Ignore him. And let me see Abu!" his grandmother tore the dog from his arms and started cuddling it, "you just found him on the street?"

Blaine nodded, "We heard a whimper from an ally and there he was, shivering in the back."

His grandmother pouted at the puppy, "Okay. We're taking him to the vet, Jack. We'll be back."

His grandfather muttered something that Blaine couldn't understand.

Blaine held the door for Angela and took Abu, "We're going to make sure everything's all right, Abu!" The amount of love Blaine felt for this puppy was ridiculous. It made him think of the future and of possibilities. Things that could happen, but only if situations improved.

The visit to the vent went well. It turns out that Abu was not a purebred dog, as Blaine had thought. In fact, as far as the vet could tell, he was half mini poodle, a quarter cocker spaniel, and a quarter golden retriever. He just looked like a tiny gold retriever right now. The good news was that he would only grow to be about fifteen pounds, so he wouldn't take up too much room. The bad news was the Abu needed shots. And he got them. And Blaine cried.

Blaine worked around the house at his grandparents, and didn't get any money. But he did get an invite to dinner the next night. Kurt would be pleased, and in the end, that's all that mattered to Blaine.

Kurt finished the matinee showing of Wicked and ran outside to look for Bryce. They hadn't spoken, apart from text messages, since the disaster of a night on Thursday, so he didn't know if it would be awkward. But Kurt wanted to congratulate him on getting a part in the show.

"Hi Kurt!" Bryce pulled Kurt in for a hug, one that lingered a little too long.

"Hey Bryce, tell me the good news about getting the part!" Kurt was giddy and jumping all around.

"I'll tell you once we get coffee," Bryce led them towards the Starbucks. Once inside he ordered coffee, "And Kurt will have the same thing? Right? We need to celebrate!"

Kurt nodded.

The barista set to work on the coffee and when she gave them the cups she smiled, "You two make a really cute couple."

"We're not…" Kurt started, but it died on his lips as she walked back towards the register.

Bryce just grinned, "Okay. Sit."

Kurt sat, but leaned towards Bryce, "SPILL."

"I got the part we tried out for, of Tony," Bryce looked like he was going to continue.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Kurt was really happy for Bryce. He knew he deserved the part.

"I wasn't finished," Bryce flirted, grabbing Kurt's hand, "You got the second male lead part, of Alex."

Kurt desperately tried to remember the script, "The fumbling younger brother?" Kurt couldn't believe how lucky he was, "Oh my god. Are you serious?" Sure, the play was off-Broadway, but it meant he would get a foot in the door. His name would be in circles. His dream was finally taking flight. "Oh my god. Bryce, this is great! But I really didn't plan for this…"

Bryce's eyes lit up, and Kurt couldn't help but notice the spark behind them, "I know. And…you're going to have to quit your job for Wicked. We have rehearsal all day Saturday and Sunday."

Kurt's heart dropped, Saturday mornings and Sunday afternoons were the only days he got to spend with Blaine. "But, that really cuts into my time with Blaine…"

Bryce shook his head, "Kurt. If you want to do this, you're going to have to make sacrifices. You'll still get to spend nights with Blaine. Think about what this could mean for the both of you. This is a great show, Kurt, it could go places."

He had to think about it more. Right now visions of grandeur were clouding his mind and he couldn't think straight. "Bryce, we can barely afford to live now. I can't just quit my job."

"Well, some of my shifts will open up at Stardust. Blaine can take them. He can work the weeknights we have practice. That's Monday, Wednesday, and Friday by the way." Bryce smiled at Kurt, "Come on, this is it. You deserve this."

Kurt knew he should focus on the happiness in the moment. But all he wanted to do was call Blaine and tell him. He knew Blaine would make up a ridiculous song and dance. He knew Blaine could convince him to take the job, even if it meant more hard times.

"So are you going to do it or not? Come on, everyone wants you, and everyone is excited." Bryce took Kurt's hand, "Look. I told you once. Don't let relationships get in your way. Don't let other people's approval or disproval get in the way of your success. If Blaine doesn't want you to take the job, what's going to stop him from telling you not to take every job?"

Kurt immediately felt the need to defend Blaine, "That's not it. Blaine would want me to take the job. But it's already so hard on him, he works so much."

Bryce groaned, "Look. Are you taking the job or not? I told them I'd tell you and get your decision. There are five other people who want the job."

Kurt knew Blaine, and he knew he would support him. Yeah, things would be tough, but they already were. "Okay, I'll do it."

Bryce rubbed his hands together and grinned, "Okay. Rehearsals are Monday, Wednesday, and Friday 6-10. Then on Saturday and Sunday it is 10AM until they let us go. They want the show up and running by mid-November." Bryce dug through the bag he carried, "This is your script. You'll want to mark it for rehearsal tomorrow."

Kurt felt his head swim. He'd have to give notice today about not working next weekend. He didn't talk this over with Blaine. He should have. But he can't go back on his word. "Okay, okay. It's at the theater we auditioned at, right? Man, imagine what I could have done had I actually prepared for the role? I might be in your position right now!"

Bryce's smile faltered, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Kurt."

"I'm kidding," Kurt stood, "but I've got to go. Elphaba beckons."

Kurt ran back to the Gershwin and gave his notice. They understood, said it happened all the time. The second show seemed to be more magical to Kurt. He could be on that stage in a few years, doing what he really wanted to do.

Not working in a boutique.

Not taking ticket stubs.

Not designing clothes.

He would be singing and acting on stage.

When Kurt walked out of the Gershwin, the dread of riding the subway hit him. God, he hated it.

Kurt started down the street towards the station when he heard a bark and turned around. Sure enough, standing by a doorframe was Blaine and Abu. "You came and got me?"

Blaine smiled, "Abu and I took a little walk today. Near the off-Broadway theater you auditioned at. We saw your name." Blaine walked forward and grabbed Kurt's waist, "Congratulations, baby. Your dream is coming true," Blaine smiled the wide smile Kurt loved before dipping and kissing him, "Our dreams are coming true."

Kurt felt guilty. "I had to quit my job at Wicked."

Blaine made I face, "I know. I checked the rehearsal schedule."

"I was so selfish, Blaine. How are we going to do this?" Kurt felt his tears spill over, "I didn't know what to do. And Bryce kept saying this is my shot…"

"Shh," Blaine cupped Kurt's face, "Baby, this is your chance. Take it. I picked up Bryce's dropped shifts at Stardust. I'll work 9 to 9 every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I'll work 7 to 3 on weekends. I'll still work 9 to 5 on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Plus I work at Paparazzi Thursdays and Fridays, and after this weekend on Saturdays."

"Blaine, you're going to die if you do that. What about your dream? What about performing in clubs? What about getting your music out there?" Kurt fought back.

"Right now it's your time. Right now your dream is coming true. My time will come. Kurt," Blaine pulled him down the street towards the subway, "Part of my dream is seeing you happy." There was a part of Blaine that was jealous, jealous that Kurt got to be the successful one first. But that part was trumped by his feelings of pride for his boyfriend.

"But what about Abu?"

Blaine laughed, "What about him? I'll take care of him!"

Blaine led Kurt onto the subway, "Blaine, this is going to be hard on both of us."

"It has be difficult before it gets easier."

* * *

><p><strong>That Bryce is just charming, isn't he?<strong>


	10. Love is Blind

**AN: Hello lovely readers! I am updating 2 nights in a row, because I'm not sure about the state I will be in after Harry Potter tomorrow. Now, here we have a time lapse, almost a month. Some of you noted that Blaine will be working a hell of a lot, and he will be. I still don't think you guys are giving Bryce enough of a chance. He could just have Kurt's best interests in mind. Also, I hate doing this to Blaine, I really do. Like I've said, I prefer Goober Blaine so much more. :)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Mid-October**

Blaine was exhausted, in every sense of the word. Emotionally, physically, heartbreakingly exhausted. He didn't realize when he signed up for 70+ hours of work a week, he wouldn't be able to handle it. In high school, he attended classes, had odd jobs, led the Warblers, and played soccer. He slept a maximum of four hours a night, and it was fine. Not even two years later, he could barely keep his eyes open past ten on weeknights, and he only did that so he could kiss Kurt goodnight when he came in from rehearsals.

Emotionally, he felt further away from Kurt than he ever had. Even when they were friends, Blaine and Kurt were closer than they were now. They literally spent an hour together each day. Blaine tried to connect with Kurt as much as he could. He rode the subway with him every morning on their way to work, but they didn't really converse – both were too tired. Since Bryce, who Blaine now referred to as "Golden Boy," rode with Kurt at night, he was at least spared of that ride.

But Blaine felt like he knew nothing about Kurt anymore. Kurt was growing as a person, and in a month had matured. He was still the Kurt that Blaine loved when they spent time together, but when Kurt would come in to the diner to meet Bryce to go to practice, he wasn't. He didn't joke with Blaine, didn't like it when Blaine would perform to him. He acted like he didn't want him around. Inside the apartment, it changed. Kurt constantly apologized because he wasn't around, but he always stayed at practices late if even one person wanted to. Blaine felt like he was being pushed to the back burner.

Blaine threw himself into his jobs. He loved working at the diner, even if it meant he had to see Bryce. He didn't like the guy, even though he knew he really didn't have a reason not to, he had never really done anything. He was nice to Blaine, and helped him on the mornings when Blaine was really tired. For Paparazzi, Blaine quickly became friends with the other bartenders, and even started working out with Marco.

His six pack was improving, not like Kurt would even see it, neither boy had the time, energy, or strength to do anything other than spoon at night – and even that was becoming less and less.

But those friendship lasted at work, they didn't extend into the real world.

Even Hayden, who Blaine slowly grew to depend on, was busy. When she wasn't, Blaine wouldn't have the cell phone so she couldn't get a hold of him.

Blaine felt alone in the city, like it was just him against the world – and Abu.

Abu had grown considerably in just a month, gaining a few much needed pounds and a few inches. He was getting harder to hide from the landlord. But he was holding Blaine together.

Blaine woke up on a particularly cold Friday morning to face his hell day. On Fridays he worked from 9-5, and then 7-1. He literally had enough time to go home, eat dinner, change, and then go back to work.

Not to mention he worked until 1 the night before, and was operating on about five hours of sleep.

When he rolled over, he found an empty bed, "Kurt?" Blaine yelled through the apartment, and found his boyfriend fixing his hair in the bathroom.

"Good morning!" Kurt said brightly, "How was work last night?"

Blaine groaned in response, "I'd rather not even talk about it. How was the extra practice?"

Kurt leaned against the wall and watched his boyfriend shave, "Really, really well actually. I know you don't want me to tell you about the story so you can be surprised, but they added a whole new scene just for me. I think this is going to be big, Blaine. I think I got really, really lucky."

Blaine smiled, because in reality, all he wanted was for Kurt to be happy, "I hope so honey." It came out tired and forced.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, "I know you're tired, Blaine. I wish I could tell you to just take days off, but we need the money. This will be our path to making the kind of money we need to survive. This show is going to be our ticket out of a crappy place like this."

Blaine didn't have the heart to argue. "Are we hitting up Starbucks this morning?"

Kurt chewed at the side of his mouth, "Actually, Bryce is picking me up and we're going hunting for some set pieces."

"You took the day off?" Blaine tried to control his temper.

Kurt's eyes grew, "Well, only the morning." It was a lie, "Hayden closed the store for the morning, so I offered to go with Bryce. But hey," Kurt smiled and whipped the phone out, "Hayden wanted you to call her. Maybe she wants to do something?"

Blaine smiled and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing Hayden. At least someone wanted to be with him.

"Hey Blaine!" Hayden's voice rang clear across the phone. When did everyone turn into morning people?

"Morning, Hayden. What's up?"

"Can you stop by the shop after you're done work? I was going to ask Kurt to move some cases today but since he just told me he can't come in, I need someone. Please Blaine? San and I can't move them, and you're my only other guy friend. And please Blaine?" Hayden pleaded.

Blaine knew he was really in no physical shape to move anything, but he didn't want to let Hayden down, especially if Kurt already had, "Yeah. I'll be over." He figured he'd just pack his jeans in a bag, then he wouldn't have to come back.

"You're a lifesaver, Blaine."

Blaine hung up and handed the phone back to Kurt, "Next time you lie to me, you might want to tell Hayden."

Kurt looked down at his hands, guilty, "Well, I don't lie to you usually, so I don't know how it works." He looked up at Blaine, his eyes swimming with emotion. "Please don't be mad."

This was the longest conversation they'd had in weeks that didn't revolve around bills, or who would buy the groceries that week. Blaine didn't want it to turn into an argument. "I'm not mad, baby. I just wish you'd tell me. I could have picked up an extra shift or something."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face, "Look at me, Blaine. You cannot, under an circumstances, pick up any more shifts. You are going to pass out at work. You need to take care of yourself." Kurt kissed Blaine, both of their stomachs doing a little flip flop at the touch, and smiled sadly, "But I have to go. So I will see you later?"

"Yeah, later." Blaine turned back to fix his hair, "Like…Sunday night."

Kurt met his eyes through the mirror, "Wake me up when you get home tonight."

Blaine nodded, even though he knew he wouldn't. Kurt looked almost as tired as Blaine felt.

Kurt's heart broke whenever he looked at Blaine lately.

Kurt was the reason Blaine's eyes had permanent dark circles.

Kurt was the reason Blaine's ribs showed a little more than they used to.

Kurt was the reason Blaine looked like he was constantly about to break into tears at any second.

And it hurt Kurt more than he let on. But he knew he was doing this for them, because if this play was going to be as big as Bryce told him it was going to be, they would have the time to actually achieve their dreams. Blaine could actually write and perform music, instead of sing other people's music.

Kurt saw Bryce's car waiting by the sidewalk, and he put his best smile on. He knew he needed to act like everything was okay, even if it wasn't. "Morning," he said as brightly as he could, which wasn't really that bright.

"Are you okay?" Bryce's voice dripped with concern, and he turned Kurt's face towards him, "Kurt? Are you alright?"

Kurt nodded, he figured it wouldn't help to tell Bryce that he'd prefer to be drinking coffee with Blaine right now, laughing and flirting with each other. He knew Bryce wouldn't understand. Bryce didn't do relationships, and found them to be a waste of time, and he'd just tell Kurt the same thing he always did – that his life would be easier if he just broke things off with Blaine.

Which is would be. But Kurt was positive breaking things off with Blaine would take away every little bit of lightness in his life. He would give up a career in theater for Blaine.

But having a career would mean so much for Blaine's career.

Kurt had been having the circular argument in his head for the past few weeks. Whether the torment now would be worth it in the end, and neither boy really had any way of figuring that out. It depended on luck and faith.

Blaine fed Abu and ran to the subway.

Once at work, he ran around the diner. Since Bryce took the morning off too, they were down a waiter, and Blaine took over his entire section.

Blaine figured if things ever fell through, he could be the best waiter New York had ever seen. He charmed everyone and performed songs twice as often as everyone else who worked in the diner.

"Kid, you need to stop running around this place like you are seven." Another waitress pointed out, "You look burnt out."

"That's because I am," Blaine commented, "But I'm off to help my friend, so I'll see you later."

"Wait! Can you sing one more song? They love you."

Blaine groaned, "Fine. Just one more. And I'm doing it on the second tier so I don't have to move as much." He ran up the stairs just in time to start the song.

_Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles-  
>God took up Daniel once again,<br>Stood by his and side and- miracle of miracles-  
>Walked him through the lions den!<em>

Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles-  
>I was afraid that God would frown,<br>But like he did so long ago, at Jericho,  
>God just made a wall fall down!<p>

Blaine let his performer self take over, and it took him to a place where nothing was wrong. He fell to the ground on the last line, laughing at the little girl looking down at him from her spot in the booth.

_When Moses softened Pharaohs heart, that was a miracle.  
>When God made the waters of the red sea part, that was a miracle too!<br>But of all God's miracles large and small,  
>The most miraculous one of all<br>Is that out of a worthless lump of clay,  
>God has made a man today.<em>

Blaine pulled up a man who looked to be celebrating a birthday with his family and started dancing with him, pulling him into an awkward tango. His family laughed and clapped, taking pictures.

_Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles-  
>God took the tailor by the hand<br>Turned him around and- miracle of miracles- Led him to the promised land!  
><em>

Blaine returned the man to his seat and went towards the group of high school girls at the end of the platform. He tried to ignore the fact that they were swimming in front of him.

_When David slew Goliath (yes!), that was a miracle.  
>When God gave us matter in the wilderness, that was a miracle too.<br>But of all God's miracles large and small,  
>The most miraculous one of all<br>Is the one I thought could never be:  
>God has given you to me.<em>

Blaine ended up on his knees, using a hand to settle himself, he was extremely dizzy. He stood once he found his footing and soaked in the applause, "Good night everyone!"

Everyone was still clapping when he left the diner.

Blaine ran to Hayden's, stopping at a corner store on the way to grab his dinner – a Red Bull.

He ran into the store and grinned at Hayden, running forward and giving her a hug. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear, picking her up off the floor.

"I missed you too, but Blaine, you don't look good," Hayden took his face in her hands, "Have you been eating?"

Blaine ignored the fact that he could see three of her, "I mean. Not today. But yeah, I am. Let's move these shelves and then I can go eat something." That was a lie, he had no money for food.

Hayden watched Blaine walk back towards the shelves, and he wove from side to side in the aisle. "San?" she yelled.

Santana popped out of the back, "Yeah?"

Just as Hayden was about to answer, the world spun around Blaine. The shelves surrounded him, and he couldn't stop his eyes from closing.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Hayden ran forward, grabbing him, "Blaine?" She tried to shake him, but he wouldn't wake up. "San, call 911!"

Santana pulled her phone out and called for an ambulance, "Hello? We have a hobbit down!"

Kurt was tired, groggy, and he just wanted to go home and sleep. "I don't see why we had to go all the way to New Jersey to get this stupid thing." He motioned to the wooden windmill, "and I have to pee."

Bryce pulled into a gas station, "This is the best we've got right now."

Kurt groaned, "I think I'd rather go in a tree." But he got out of the car and all but ran towards the gas station.

Bryce watched Kurt, admiring his ass in a pair of dark jeans. Bryce felt Kurt's phone vibrate and glanced at the name – it said Satan. His interest piqued, Bryce opened the text message.

_Kurt – Blaine fainted at the store. We don't know what's wrong with him. Get here as soon as possible._

Bryce grinned at the screen, "Not possible, sweet Satan, Kurt has a rehearsal to attend." Bryce quickly deleted the text message, and then thought better.

He sent Satan a new message – _Okay, I have rehearsal. Can you take care of it for me? Don't send another message, my phone is dying. _He deleted that message too.

Kurt came wandering out of the gas station, and he had fixed his hair while he was in there as well. He looked so good. Bryce gave it two weeks until he could call Kurt his own.

Blaine woke up, confused. "Where am I?" He looked straight at Hayden, who had been holding his hand.

"You're in the hospital, baby. You passed out." Hayden looked up at the bag next to him, "You'll need your IV filled soon. I'll go get the doctor."

Santana sidled up to the bed, "Look Hobbit, I don't know what you're doing, but you need to take care of yourself. It's been three weeks and you worked yourself to the bone. I don't think Hobbits have any magical powers that the rest of us don't."

Blaine smiled, "Where's Kurt?" Even though Kurt was busy, he thought he would at least show up for this.

Santana's eyes darkened, "I texted him, but he…well, he said rehearsal was too important. And that he trusted us to take care of you." She made up that last part, but she didn't want to see Blaine hurt. She also didn't tell him that Kurt referred to him as an "it."

Blaine swallowed the rather large lump forming in his throat, "Oh." He tightened his jaw, and it took every bit of strength he had to not to sob in front of Santana.

"Well don't cry about it," Santana's acid voice ripped through the air, "That's not going to make it better. I love Kurt, Blaine, but he isn't treating you fairly."

"He's working hard," Blaine reasoned softly, "He needs to do this, for himself. He needs to know how special he is."

"So you're going to become a whipping post? You're going to work while he's out in Jersey with Lothario?" Santana looked at Blaine, trying to read something in his eyes.

"It's his dream, Santana. He needs to have it happen." Blaine pleaded with her not to press the situation any further.

"Blaine. You need to take care of yourself. If Hummel can't see that you're literally dying, then he needs to shape up. I remember when everyone found out you were in the hospital after getting attacked. I remember everyone talking about it. Kurt was there every single day. Why isn't he here now?" Santana's eyes blazed.

"Santana, do you actually like me?" Blaine wondered aloud.

Santana stamped her foot, "You were my girlfriend's first real friend, so excuse me if I want to keep you around."

Blaine tried to respond, but sleep overtook him again.

When he awoke next, at around 10PM, the doctor was above him, "Mr. Anderson?"

"Yeah," Blaine sat up, and realized he didn't have an IV in his arm.

"Son, you need to take care of yourself. You were dehydrated and malnourished. You're exhausted. Slow it down, you're not superman." The doctor smiled down at Blaine, "Drink fluids. We filled you up. Go home and sleep, son."

Blaine nodded, throwing his legs over the side.

"Oh, and Mr. Anderson?"

"Yeah?"

The doctor smiled, "Go Giants!"

Blaine slipped back into his Anderson-family mode, "Absolutely."

The entire car ride home, Hayden lectured Blaine, "I cannot believe you have been so stupid, Blaine. You need to sleep. Tell Kurt he needs to open his eyes. Or I will. You need to drink drinks that are good for you too, not that piss in a can Red Bull. Dear lord. You are nineteen, you should be able to take care of yourself. I can't even. Do I have to act like your mom? Because I will."

When they got up to the apartment, Abu was there to meet them, licking at Blaine's legs. "Hey Abu, I'll feed you, come on."

"Oh, feed him but not yourself." Hayden remarked, turning down the heat.

"Why does everyone take stuff out on the dog?" Blaine remarked, grabbing a water bottle.

"Because, Blaine, you love too much. You let love blind you. You don't see the bad in people, and it's starting to negatively effect you." Hayden shook her head, "Go to sleep, Blaine. And don't let your love blind you."

Blaine sat and checked his email quickly, seeing a message from Kurt. They had taken to emailing each other from the phone if they needed to get into contact. Blaine quickly opened the email.

_Blaine, rehearsal isn't ending until late, so I'm sleeping at Bryce's. Please don't get mad. I'm too tired to come home. Please, trust me on this. I'll be fine. I'm sleeping on the couch. I love you._

Blaine trusted Kurt, it was Bryce he didn't trust. But his heart warmed when he read the "I love you" at the end, so he didn't get mad.

Blaine threw off his jeans and walked towards the bedroom. He saw cotton all over the hallway. Bending, he picked it up, wary of what it could be. He followed the trail into the bedroom, where he saw a heap of red fur on the floor.

Abu had gotten Lightning McQueen and ripped him to shreds.

"ABU!" Blaine bellowed, marching out to the living room. The dog whimpered, "Abu, what did you do?" Blaine held the stuffed car in his hand. "You can sleep out here tonight." He said to the dog, throwing Lightning McQueen on the floor.

Abu ran behind Blaine, nipping at his legs. "No, Abu." Blaine brushed his teeth quickly, not really bothering to floss.

He stood at the door, staring down at Abu, "Abu, Daddy can't look at you right now." Blaine walked into the bedroom, slamming the door shut on the puppy.

Blaine threw himself on the bed, and for the first time since middle school, let the sobs consume him until he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! Reviews make me a happy girl!<strong>


	11. Laws of Attraction

**AN! Hello readers that survived the HP ending. I know I sobbed the ENTIRE TIME. For those of you who asked, I didn't dress up, but I did wear my "Keep Calm and It's Gonna Be Totally Awesome" shirt, and I painted my nails green and silver. Slytherin Pride. :) Anyway, this chapter is short, but we need to see the fallout of Bryce being an ass and Blaine falling apart. Reminder that if you have questions, my tumblr is always available (crissmedarren) and if you guys also want to follow another Klainer, my cousin Amy, who gave me the AMAZING idea to bring Santana into the story, also is on tumblr (ameskayy). I love reading your reviews, guys, they seriously make my life. I love you all! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Kurt opened his eye and looked around, not remembering that he slept at Bryce's apartment the night before. He groaned before checking his phone for the time. 6:57, they still had another two hours before they had to be at rehearsal, so Kurt figured he'd be the only one awake.

Sitting up, he looked around the apartment. It was nicer than his, but not any bigger.

The couch he slept on was tan and simple, but not really comfortable he realized as he tried to stretch out his limbs. The walls were painted a burnt orange color that wouldn't have been his first choice, but were better than the white he was stuck with.

Everything was neatly arranged, from the glass coffee table to the Persian style rug, from the bamboo growing in the corner, to the gears hung on the wall. This was a grown up apartment.

Bryce definitely had a good sense of style.

Kurt didn't really know what to do with himself. He was actually afraid to get up, because everything side the apartment was meticulous. It was so different from Kurt and Blaine's apartment.

Their apartment always had music blasting from their Ipods, Abu was always trailing something behind him – a pillow, a toy, or a pair of Kurt's favorite shoes, Blaine always left napkins with lyrics written all over them scattered all over the living room, and Kurt always had a copy (or seven) of Vogue laying open on a table.

The slightly disheveled look of their apartment always annoyed Kurt, and he wondered what it would be like to live in a place like this. He hoped he'd find out sooner rather than later.

Kurt felt like he was sitting in a display at Pier 1.

Kurt heard Bryce's bedroom door open and close, and tried to act as if he was checking his email on his phone.

"Good morning, Kurt!" Bryce stretched in the doorway, and Kurt couldn't help but see the skin rippling over his abs. "You can look," Bryce commented, flexing his arms, "That's why I work out so much."

"Hmmm." Kurt turned his head, but still saw Bryce out of his peripheral vision.

Bryce put his arms down and sat next to Kurt, "It's not a sin to be attracted to me, you know."

Kurt turned, "See, you would be attractive, if you weren't so cocky."

"Hit a nerve, I see." Bryce leaned back into the sofa, "It's normal to find more than one person attractive. I mean, Blaine is good looking, but he's so classically good looking. He wouldn't be upset if you found other men appealing."

Kurt felt the anxiety boil in his stomach. Bryce found Blaine good looking? Great, now Kurt had to worry about that. Maybe that's why Bryce kept commenting about Kurt needing to leave Blaine, he wanted him for himself. But he wouldn't get him, because Kurt knew how to play this game.

Keep your enemies closer.

"Kurt? You okay? You look like you want to murder me." Bryce raised an eyebrow.

Kurt shook his head, "What? Sorry, I'm just…uh, hungry I guess."

Bryce leapt of the sofa, "I can make us breakfast. I make really great eggs. Why don't you take a shower, and I'll throw these clothes into the washing machine since I have laundry to do, and then when we're done eating, you'll have fresh clothes?"

"But what am I going to wear in the meantime? I don't dine in the nude." Except for that one time, Kurt remembers, smiling. That one perfect day with Blaine. God, he missed those. Kurt thought about emailing him, but realized that he would be off to work soon too, and probably wouldn't even get the message.

"I have a guest robe set you can wear," Bryce walked to the hallway linen closet and grabbed a fluffy white robe and some towels. "You'll have to use my stuff, but I think it smells pretty good!"

Kurt hated showering in someone else's apartment. But Bryce's shower was spacious and the water kneaded out the knots in his back. Kurt looked around, and was impressed. Bryce may have more things for skincare than Kurt does.

Kurt grabbed one of the small squares of soap and started washing, it smelled of basil and lime.

"Hey Kurt!" Bryce said from right outside the shower.

Kurt jumped three feet into the air, "Uhm. Yes?"

Bryce stood outside the frosted glass and looked at Kurt's silhouette. Yes, he definitely needed to make that his. "I just wanted to let you know I'm in here doing laundry." Bryce picked up Kurt's clothes. It was good know he wore Calvin Klein boxer briefs. "I'm leaving! If you need anything, just yell. I put an extra toothbrush out."

Kurt finished showering and wrapped himself firmly in the robe. This was going to be awkward. He walked into the kitchen and saw Bryce standing there, dressed in jeans and a tight Henley, serving breakfast. "Feel better?" he asked, pouring a mimosa for Kurt.

"A lot, actually. Do you need help with anything?"

"No, no. Sit. I'll have the eggs out in a second." Bryce strode back into the kitchen, and Kurt heard the clanging of pans. Not even five minutes later Bryce emerged with eggs Benedict, fingerling potatoes, and more mimosas.

"You cook," Kurt observed, a bemused smile playing on his lips.

"I cook."

Kurt took a bite immediately, savoring the food. It had been so long since he'd eaten eggs that weren't scrambled. "This is divine." He sipped his mimosa again, "It's been a really long time since I had food this good."

"Well, for rehearsals I'll cook dinner beforehand. You won't have to go all the way back to your apartment, you won't have to ride the subway, and you'll get to eat good food." Bryce smiled, "Perfection."

"I have to go home at some point, Bryce. I have a boyfriend. And a puppy." Kurt grinned thinking of his boys. He couldn't wait to go home to them tonight.

Bryce's face looked pained, "You have a puppy? A puppy! How quaint."

Kurt felt his face get red, "We do. Abu."

"What breed?" Bryce grabbed more potatoes.

"A mutt," Kurt admitted, "but he's the cutest thing."

"You like mutts, don't you?" Bryce laughed as he carried some plates to the kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

Bryce turned, "I meant you are the type of person that loves everyone, no matter what they come from."

Kurt felt better, "Oh!" Kurt stood to help Bryce carry the plates, "I don't think you had enough orange juice with your champagne this morning." He felt warm all over and wobbled slightly. Perhaps he shouldn't have had so many. He did have rehearsal.

"It was the pineapple vodka I added. I figured we'd need a pick me up for today's rehearsal. It's going to be terrible." Bryce laughed, pulling Kurt into the kitchen, "You really are a lightweight though."

"We don't really drink much, considering we're both 19." Kurt scraped some food into the trash.

"I was talking about you, not Blaine. Can't you think without pairing yourself with him?" Bryce sounded angry. "God, Kurt. You're an amazing person with unlimited potential, and you're settling for someone that would prefer to sit at home and watch cartoons instead of make his own dreams come true."

Kurt leaned against the doorway, "How long have you been holding that in?"

Bryce leaned into Kurt, "Since the moment I met you. Since the moment I realized that Blaine would never be good enough for someone like you. Kurt, he can't be for you what I can be for you."

Kurt wanted to laugh right in Bryce's face. He wanted to tell him that he'd never know what Blaine was for him, how Blaine was his strength and his courage when he didn't have any. How Blaine was his inspiration for every scene he acted in, from the happy to the sad. He wanted to scream and Bryce and tell him he was wrong.

But Bryce's eyes were shining blue, staring intently down at Kurt. Kurt didn't know what it felt like to stand up on tip toes and kiss someone. And Bryce was attractive. Really attractive, Kurt couldn't deny that.

Bryce's eyes flickered to Kurt's lips, and he wet his instinctively. "Kurt, let me be the one for you. You're the person I've been looking for."

Kurt snapped from the spell Bryce put him under, "I-I should get dressed. And then we should go to rehearsal. This is inappropriate." Kurt didn't wait for his answer and stalked towards the bathroom, locking it behind him. "Shit shit shit." He whispered, staring at his flushed face in the mirror.

He wasn't sure why he was so upset - because he almost let someone who wasn't Blaine kiss him, or because he stopped it.

Blaine groaned and rolled over, "Fuck. I don't want to get up." But, his clock read 6:30, and he had to be ready for work at nine. His eyes felt like sandpaper was wedged into his eyelids, and he tried to ignore the emptiness in his stomach.

It matched the emptiness in the bed next to him.

He rolled out of bed and listened to all of his bones pop. He threw on his black pants and polo, he really didn't care what he looked like today. He decided against wearing contacts too.

He walked out of his bedroom to find Abu curled on the floor right outside of the door. The puppy barked up at him, trying to jump into his arms. "Good morning Abu! Daddy's sorry he was mean last night." Blaine let the dog lick him a few times before putting him down, "Are you hungry? Good. Well, I'm going to have to feed you a lot because I work for a longtime today. We have to make money so Daddy Kurt can stay in his play. And maybe then he can come home and love us again. That'd be nice, wouldn't it?" The dog yipped at his feet.

Blaine carried Abu to the living room, but he found out they weren't alone in the apartment, "Hayden! Good morning! What are you doing here?"

Hayden crossed her legs and looked through a back issue of Vogue, "Babysitting."

Blaine put Abu down, "Babysitting…whom exactly?"

"You."

"I don't need babysitting," Blaine backed towards the kitchen, "I need coffee. And then I need to get to work."

"You aren't going to work."

"Oh yes I am," Blaine leaned against the doorframe, "I need money."

Hayden stood up stalked closer to Blaine, "You need to get better. You need to rest. You are working too hard. I called the diner and told them what happened. You won't work until Monday. When I called the bar last night they said you could have the weekend off, but if anything like this happens again you'll lose your job."

Blaine groaned, "Hayden, I need this job! Kurt…"

Hayden screamed in frustration, rolled up her magazine, and started hitting Blaine of the head, "You need to start thinking of yourself. You need to get better. Stop acting like a lovesick puppy all of the time. Because your boyfriend is currently shacked up with Bryce, who, if you didn't notice, is positively dreamy and has a crush on Kurt, and you are still acting like a schoolboy with a crush." She punctuated every other word with a hit from the magazine, "You love him, I get it. But don't fuck your life up for a boy who wouldn't even come see you in the hospital because his rehearsals were more important."

"Santana said that he knew you guys could take care of it…" Blaine looked around, trying to find Santana for confirmation, "Where is she?"

"No. He really just sounded like he didn't give a flying fuck about what was going on. And she is going to get him." Hayden looked venomous, the magazine still in her hand.

"Why are you trying to start a fight?" Blaine looked tired again, "We aren't fighting. We're being adults. Adults with responsibilities."

Hayden smacked him again, "You are being an adult about half the time. You aren't taking care of yourself, but you are working. Kurt is acting selfish. Here I am, my store closed again, because I need to deal with his shit. Blaine, I love you and I care about you more than I care about him. I know that sounds terrible, but it's the truth. I can't see someone drag you through the dirt. I knew he was excited so I wrote everything off as him being so. But when he didn't show up yesterday, he dropped so many points. Then he didn't come home last night. Kurt is doing something fishy, Blaine."

"Stop it! I trust him!" Blaine was hysterical at this point, tears flowed down his face. "Stop it!" He wasn't sure why this should come as a surprise. The nagging thought of him cheating with Bryce had constantly been in the back of his mind. "I trust him," he whispered weakly, clutching Hayden, "I do."

Hayden soothed Blaine, "Baby, I know. Maybe this is some big misunderstanding….but know I'm here for you if this all goes badly."

Blaine sniffed, "Hey Hayden?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you get in my apartment?"

Kurt stood outside of the theater, waiting for Santana. He got a text message approximately fifteen minutes ago, and it was terrifying.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I'm fucking coming to get you and take you back to your apartment to your BOYFRIEND. I don't care if your phone is dead, which it isn't because you emailed Blaine last night. BE OUTSIDE OF THAT FUCKING THEATER.**

Kurt never thought of Santana as being telepathic or a fortuneteller, but now he did. Because somehow Santana knew that he was attracted to Bryce.

He couldn't mistake the sounds of her heels clicking and before he saw her, he felt her.

She smacked him right in the head, hard. "You fucking idiot."

"I can explain, Santana, I swear. I'm attracted to him. I am. But he repulses me. He has a stick up his ass and he never knows how to have any fun."

Santana smacks his head again, "You are treating that boy like shit, Kurt. He works so hard for you so you can have the things you want, so hard that he doesn't have time to eat and he falls over in the middle of a store." She smacks him again, "and you don't even care. He's in the hospital and you don't even come see him. You let me take care of it. He woke up looking for you, Kurt."

Kurt holds up a hand, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Santana stopped for a moment, "Seriously? Is this Bryce kid that good in bed that you forgot that the boy you used to love was in the hospital?"

Kurt was pissed. "First of all, stop it. I'm not screwing Bryce, and I love Blaine. Don't assume things. Just because I'm friends with another gay man doesn't mean I'm fucking him. And no one told me Blaine was in the hospital. Is he okay?" Kurt panicked, "Why didn't anyone tell me? I would have been there so quickly. I would have dropped everything. Santana, is he okay?"

Santana whipped out her phone, "Kurt, look." She handed him the phone, and he saw a text message exchange between his phone and Santana's. He ignored that he was in her phone as Snow White and the Dwarf.

"This…this wasn't me, Santana," he pulled out his phone and realized that all text messages with her had been deleted, "Santana, I didn't know. Is he okay?"

Her eyes softened somewhat, "He's fine. He's tired, and he's currently attempting to go to work, but Hayden tied him to a chair. Kurt. Who answered your phone? Because they are no friend of yours."

Just then Bryce walked out, "Hey Kurt! We need you in here."

"Hey Bryce! Did you read my text messages yesterday?" Kurt put his hand on his hip, "And not tell me that my boyfriend was in the hospital?"

Bryce stopped, "Kurt….I….yes. But Kurt, it was only to distance you from him…to show you that you would get so much more without him. We wouldn't have had that amazing rehearsal yesterday because you would have been holding his hand in the hospital for hours because he can't open a water bottle."

Kurt felt rage in the pit of his stomach, "That's where I should have been! I love him, Bryce, and he needed me to be there. You may have just broken something that can't really be fixed!"

Bryce surged forward, grabbing Kurt, "Good. Take this as your chance to run away. Run as fast as you can. Leave him. It won't hurt him as much this way, because he sees it coming now. You can't deny that attraction you have for me, Kurt. We can act on that. We can be together."

"So you want me to break up with my boyfriend so I'm free, but then date you? That makes sense. And oh yeah…I LOVE BLAINE. I DON'T LOVE YOU, I NEVER WILL." Kurt wanted to punch him.

"You're attracted to me, that's the first step, Kurt." Bryce grinned, "Soon enough you'll wonder what it could be like with me."

Kurt turned away from him, "This conversation is done. I'm going to make sure the love of my life is okay."

Bryce turned, "Well, I'll just have to tell him how you almost kissed me this morning."

"You wouldn't," Kurt felt his hands clutch and he turned again, but Bryce was gone.

Kurt crumbled to the floor, "Shit, Santana. What am I gong to do? I am attracted to Bryce. I do think he's gorgeous. I mean I think Blaine is gorgeous too. But Santana, what if I've broken something that can't be fixed?"

Santana pulled Kurt up, "A very intelligent woman once told me that it doesn't really matter who you're attracted to, it matters who you fall in love with. And you, Kurt Hummel, fell in love with Blaine. You are in love with Blaine. Unless one good looking man is going to change that."

* * *

><p><strong>I love HaydenSantana. Reviews, please! I'll update this weekend.**


	12. Noah Calhoun, Anger, and Whipped Cream

**AN: Hello! Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean the world to me. This chapter is really, really short, but it was emotional for me to write. That being said, because of the length and content of this, I'll update tomorrow as well. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 12**

"At least she didn't hit us before she left, Abu," Blaine was curled up on the couch with Abu, a mug of hot chocolate in front of him and a can of whipped cream in his hand. "What do you want to do today?" Blaine watched the dog blink a few times, "yeah. You aren't going to answer me. Notebook it is, then!" Blaine ran up to the TV with his guilty pleasure DVD in his hand – _The Notebook_. No one, not even Kurt, knew that he watched this movie when he was upset about anything.

He used to watch it at Dalton and Ardmore under the covers. Henry caught on quickly enough though, and he eventually allowed Blaine to watch it on the TV. Kurt never caught on though; because usually it was when they were fighting that Blaine would watch it.

Blaine flopped back on the couch and curled into a ball. He watched the movie in silence for awhile, sipping his hot chocolate and cuddling with Abu. "See Abu, I'm Ryan Gosling. I'm Noah Calhoun. Bryce is Lon Hammond. Daddy Kurt's Allie of course. But Noah loves Allie more than he can even verbalize, he loves that she's annoying. He loves that she pushes his buttons. But she doesn't always feel the same way back. See Abu, Daddy Kurt is better than Noah. Daddy Kurt deserves someone that can give him the things he wants. Daddy Kurt's parents would probably prefer Lon…Bryce. Lon would give Allie anything she ever wanted. And she does grow to love him, Abu, she really does. She loves Bryce." Blaine took a breath and grabbed the whipped cream, spraying it directly into his mouth, "and I know, Abu, I know, that in the movie he'd come back to me. But this isn't a movie Abu, this is real life. And real life means adult decisions. And that means Kurt marries Lon. That's all there is to it." He sprays more whipped cream into his mouth, "Want some?" he sprayed whipped cream in Abu's mouth, laughing as it got all over his nose. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Abu?"

The puppy turned his head to the side and just looked at Blaine without blinking.

"I've gone nuts. When Kurt comes to sue for custody of the dog they'll find that I'm too crazy to take care of you and then they'll take you! The only other person that lives here. And then I'll be officially alone. Maybe I can find an old house to restore. And then when Kurt is getting dressed for his wedding he'll see a newspaper clipping and return to me." He took yet another shot of whipped cream, "Sound good, Abu?"

The dog continued staring.

Blaine felt the tears well up in his eyes again, "But Kurt doesn't even read the newspaper! He's never going to see it." Blaine buried his face in the cover, sobbing, he only came up for more whipped cream. Abu nuzzled next to him, licking at his hands, trying to comfort him.

Kurt ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, Santana drove him back to the apartment, but left him outside. She knew they had to be alone.

He landed outside the door and tried to open it, but found it locks. He quickly pulled out his keys and opened the door slowly, not wanting to scare Blaine in any way. What he heard broke his heart. Blaine was sobbing somewhere in the apartment, and he could hear Ryan Gosling yelling from the television.

Kurt rounded the corner to the living room, and saw the worst thing he'd ever laid his eyes on – Blaine was curled on the couch looking small and alone. Abu was curled next to him, and Kurt never loved the little dog more. Because Blaine deserved someone there for him, even if it was a puppy.

But for the first time in a month, Kurt felt like he was doing the right thing. Because even if Blaine thought he was strong, the fact that his shoulder were heaving with sobs and he still hadn't noticed Kurt standing there proved that he was lost.

And showed Kurt even more that he royally fucked up.

"Baby," Kurt wanted to sound strong, but it came out more as a strangled sob, "Baby, please stop crying."

Blaine tried to stand, but he only got his legs straight when Kurt straddled him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, feeling the heaving sobs return.

"Kurt, I'm so happy you're here," Blaine cried into his chest.

Kurt felt the scratch of Blaine's plastic bracelet from the hospital on his neck, "I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry Blaine. I can't believe I wasn't there for you. I can't believe I was such an asshole, baby." Kurt pulled him closer, wanting Blaine to feel the love he had. He wanted to put everything he ever felt into the hug. "I'm sorry."

Blaine pulled out of the hug and looked up at Kurt, his eyes still shiny with tears, but the sparkle back, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't take better care of myself. Now we're going to be out money and it's going to be even harder."

Kurt looked at the boy and shook his head, "You stop it. Stop it. This is all my fault. You can't take any credit for this train wreck." Kurt leaned down and capture Blaine's lips in his own. He didn't want to push Blaine too far, he didn't want him to think he was coming home just for sex.

Blaine didn't deepen the kiss, but he did continue it, folding his hands into Kurt's hair and turning his head.

Kurt tasted the salt from Blaine's tears and pulls back, leaning his forehead against Blaine's, "Baby, why are you crying?" Blaine looked so lost, so tired, and so delirious that Kurt really had no idea what was going on in the curly man's head.

Blaine shoot his head slightly, wincing when he broke contact with Kurt, "I thought I lost you. I thought you found someone who was better for you. I thought you'd leave me like he always told you to do." Blaine gave Kurt a watery smile, "He's a good looking guy. I really thought there was a chance."

Kurt laughed, "You thought, just because the guy is cute, that I would leave the most perfect man in the entire world." He figured flattery and groveling were his best options right now. He moved to sit next to Blaine, who immediately laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I mean just because I am attracted to him doesn't mean I would leave you for him." He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Blaine stiffened, "You're attracted to him?"

Kurt didn't want to lie. "I think he's attractive."

Blaine shifted so that he was on his knees facing Kurt, and gently touched his face, "Kurt, tell me everything because if you lie to me, we won't be able to be fixed. If you tell me everything now we can fix it. I don't care if you married him and adopted a baby in the past few weeks. We can work through that. But don't lie to me and let me find out about it. That can't be fixed."

Kurt didn't want to look into Blaine's eyes and tell him that he almost let Bryce kiss him earlier today. But Kurt knew Blaine, and he believed him when he said he wanted the truth. "Blaine…I am attracted to him. A lot, actually." Kurt thought he probably should have let that little fact out. "And Blaine…today, I could have let him kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me. But he didn't," Kurt clarified, "I am attracted to him, Blaine. But I don't love him, I don't have the capacity to love anyone but you."

Kurt hadn't noticed, but Blaine and stopped touching any part of Kurt's body, and was now staring at him, "You really wanted him to kiss you?"

Kurt hadn't realized he said he wanted Bryce to him. "Maybe that came out wrong."

Blaine stood, "No. No it didn't."

Kurt couldn't move, "Blaine, you promised me you wouldn't be mad."

Blaine hated himself for being angry. He knew that he promised Kurt that things could be fixed even if he married Bryce. "Kurt, I'm not really mad. I just…I don't want you around him."

Kurt nodded, "Of course. I'll never stay at his apartment again. I'll come home between work and rehearsal. I'll do that, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head, "No, Kurt. That isn't enough. I want you to quit."

Kurt's head snapped up, "You want me to quit the show?"

"Yes. I want you to quit the show. I want you to come back and work so we can be more comfortable. I want you to separate yourself from him until you aren't as attracted to him." Blaine bit his lip and looked up, "Kurt I know it seems like I'm being unfair. But you were being just as unfair to me."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was saying, "You really want me to miss out on the one opportunity I have? The one thing that is going to make my dreams come true?"

"There will be other opportunities, Kurt. But if you stay in this play that will ruin us. I know myself, and I will believe the worst at all times. Kurt, you can't do this."

Kurt stood, anger boiling in his stomach. How dare Blaine try to take away his one bit of happiness? "You know what, Blaine? This show is the only thing that makes me happy anymore. It makes me feel like my life has a purpose. And Bryce told me that you'd try to take my dream away. I didn't believe him, but it appears he was right."

"The one thing that made you happy?" Blaine was yelling at this point, and it was one of the only times he'd ever raised his voice with Kurt. "What about me? What about our life? That doesn't make you happy?"

Kurt's anger took over, and he no longer could help the words that came out of his mouth, "No, Blaine, we don't really make me happy anymore. I'm sick off working my ass off for no benefit. I'm sick of having to share my cell phone. I'm sick of eating Easy Mac for dinner. I want to be someone that has an apartment that doesn't have broken guitar strings and empty cereal boxes laying around. I want to be an adult!"

"We are adults! You live in a fantasy world where we move to New York and with no work we both end up sipping cocktails and eating at 5-Star restaurants." Blaine ran his hands through his hair, "But Kurt, your happiness means more to me than all of that. If you aren't happy, I'll let you alone. I'll give you and your attraction and your dreams plenty of space."

"You have the guts to talk about no work? How many songs have you written since we've been here?" Kurt started straightening the pillows. All of the imperfections of the living room stood out among the clutter.

"A lot, actually. I'm just too busy working my ass off to do anything with them." Blaine threw a notebook towards Kurt, "There are four more of them in the bedroom."

"So that's my fault too? It's my fault that you can't take care of yourself. It's my fault that you get jealous over my simple attraction. It's my fault that you act like a fourteen year old boy." Kurt stood and took a step towards Blaine, "You know, maybe the reason I was so attracted to him was because he acts like a man. He is responsible, he works for his dreams, and he has really good taste."

"WE DO THE SAME FUCKING JOB," Blaine screamed, walking towards the bedroom, "But you know what? You want to be with someone mature like him so much? You want to know what it's like to live with a man who cares more about his career than his own boyfriend? Fine. I'll leave." Blaine started throwing clothes into a duffle bag. "I'll be out of your way, and you can fuck him whenever you want without feeling guilty. I'm sure you already have." Blaine put a leash on Abu.

"I'm going to want to see him," Kurt said, the only thing he can think of to make Blaine stay longer, because this cannot be the way it ends, with them both feeling angry and betrayed over a few hurtful words.

"Why? Because you are so close to him. Let's try something." Blaine bent down and took the leash off, "Call him."

Kurt knelt, "Abu, come here." The dog wandered behind Blaine, shielding himself from Kurt, "Abu! Come to Daddy Kurt!"

He didn't move.

Blaine put the leash back on the puppy that is now licking his face happily, "See? Even Abu doesn't know who the person if front of him is."

"Where are you going to go?" Kurt felt lost.

"Why should it matter to you? But I'm going to my grandparents. They won't be happy to see me, but hopefully they'll let me stay until I get some money of my own." Blaine looked like there was more he wanted to say, but refrained.

"What if they don't let you?"

Blaine opened the door, "Then I'll go back to Lima, and be exactly what you said I am. A loser who doesn't want his own dreams to come true. But at least I'll know I didn't knock people over to get there."

Kurt just watched Blaine pick up his bag, "Blaine, we can fix this…"

Blaine turned, "I love you."

He closed the door and Kurt heard Abu let out a happy bark – he thought he was just going on a walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? HAVE FAITH IN OUR BOYS. They may work their way through this.<strong>


	13. Kicking Ass and Taking Names

**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! This chapter is loooooongggg because I was so happy when I saw that so many of you read and reviewed. I want to thank Amy for helping me with so many plot points, and Rachael for allowing me to work and eat, when all she wanted was an update. I think after this chapter we can all hate Bryce enough. ENJOY. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Blaine ran down the steps as quickly as Abu would let him, he only ran faster when he scooped Abu up and carried him the rest of the way. He burst out the door and sank to the steps. Tears poured down his face and he leaned against the stoop for support.

He waited.

Abu was growing restless and wanted to walk, so Blaine stood and started walking towards his grandparent's apartment. He could have stopped for a pay phone. He could have called them. Instead, he walked. For the first thirty blocks every time he heard someone behind him he turned to look, hoping Kurt changed his mind and ran after him. He didn't. Even three miles into his walk, he still turned when he heard boots clicking. "I guess he isn't coming, Abu," Blaine picked the dog up and buzzed his grandparent's apartment.

"Hello?" His grandmother's voice rang clear in the quiet foyer, "Who's that?"

"It's Blaine," he waited for Abu to bark, "And Abu?"

"Blaine, honey, what are you doing out? It's a little late to be out visiting!" His grandmother's tone was light, but still reproving.

"Kurt and I got into a fight. I was wondering if maybe Abu and I could stay here for awhile." Blaine scuffed his shoe on the ground, "Please?"

"Of course, dear, let me just buzz you up," her voice sounded worried.

Blaine waited for the ringer and then made his way up the stairs; he didn't take the elevator because he wanted the walk to figure out exactly how to explain the entire situation to his grandparents.

His grandmother was waiting in the hallway, and she held out her arms for Blaine, who ran into them like a child. Her Elizabeth Arden perfume surrounded him and he felt the tears fall again. He sobbed into her shoulder, soaking her pajamas and making a fool out of himself. He had stopped sobbing quite as fiercely when he felt a pair of stronger arms wrap around him, which only caused him to cry harder yet again. "It's going to be okay, Blaine," his grandfather soothed, "everything will fix itself."

"No, no it won't." Blaine pulled away, allowing Angela to pick up Abu and cuddle him. "I messed up and he messed up and we're both fighting. And I think he cheated on me, and it really just sucks."

Angela stopped playing with Abu, "Honey, I don't know Kurt all that well, but I'm positive he wouldn't cheat on you. Do you know for sure?"

Jack Sr. looked around the hallway, "Perhaps it would be best if we take this inside. Grandma can make you some hot chocolate, you can take a shower because you look a mess, and then we'll all sit down and talk. I have some things I need to discuss with you anyway."

Jack steered Blaine towards the bathroom, gave him clean towels, and then turned, "I'm sure not all is lost," he murmured before returning to Angela's side.

Blaine heard his grandmother start whispering, so he leaned closer to hear the conversation, "Jack, we can't tell him now. He's hurting and we don't want to add to it."

Blaine started to worry, what was going on? His mind immediately went to the stock market and how it recently fell pretty many points. "Angel, we owe it to him. We can't let him see it through a newspaper or a reporter. People are going to wonder why I'm giving up my position and why I'm selling, and he may be bothered. He needs to be prepared to answer the questions. Especially when we leave."

Blaine showered quickly and sat down on his grandparent's couch sipping a mug of hot chocolate, "Now, what did you have to tell me?" His mind ran free in the shower and he was now thoroughly convinced that his grandfather was a Russian spy sent to destroy the football league in America.

"Are you sure you don't want to go first, darling?" His grandmother held his hand, "we're here to listen."

"No, no. You first."

His grandfather sat on the edge of the coffee table, a beer in his hand, "Blaine, we're selling the Giants."

Blaine's heart stopped, "Selling, but why?" He knew this day would come, but selling the Giants meant that his grandparents would probably leave the city, and he wasn't ready for that.

"I'm old, Blaine. I don't have much fight left in me. I want to enjoy my remaining years with your grandmother, not with a bunch of prima donna sweat hogs." He laughed, "which brings me to my other bit of news. Your grandmother and I are moving to our condo in Florida for the summer."

"Oh." Blaine didn't really know what to say. He had thought his grandparents would be around for Christmas and for Thanksgiving.

Angela rubbed his hand, "But that means you can stay here, Blaine. You can live here. You won't have to worry about finding a new apartment or paying rent. You just need to take care of the place for us."

"But what about the Anderson work ethic?" Blaine looked towards his grandfather, who smiled.

"You have it, Blaine. You almost worked yourself to death these past few weeks. You don't need to prove yourself to me anymore. You are welcome to live here. Now I don't want you bringing random boyfriends through the apartment. But you are welcome." His grandfather held up a finger, "we do have some dignity, so random, what do you call them? Booty calls are not permitted."

Blaine felt himself blush, "That's fine, grandpa, I really don't think I'll ever want to date anyone other than Kurt, and since he's found himself someone else, I don't really think anyone will be here but myself and Abu."

Angela looked at Jack who just bit his lip, "Blaine honey, explain."

Blaine told them the entire story, excluding nothing.

* * *

><p>Santana and Hayden saw Blaine sob on the steps and run away with Abu. They also saw Kurt staring down at Blaine from their bedroom window, and the pain in his eyes when Blaine finally left.<p>

"I cannot believe that asshole didn't run after him," Santana whispered from her hiding space in the car, "Blaine practically waited for him to come stop him."

Hayden uncurled her legs from underneath her, "I'm going to tell him what an asshole he has been. I'm going to talk some sense into him. I cannot believe he just let him walk away. Of course, Blaine will get a beat down for walking away." The shorter girl opened the car door and towards the apartment, as soon as he saw her, Kurt hid himself away behind the curtains.

Santana followed Hayden, "What exactly are we going to do? They are big boys and they can work this out for themselves. No one peer mediates when we fight." Santana was sick of these boys, she wanted to be at home with Hayden curled up watching 48 Hours.

"KURT HUMMELYOU OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" Hayden screeched. "KURT HUMMEL. I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE. I CAN HEAR YOUR FEAR!"

Santana cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "You can hear his fear, can you? What's it saying, there is a terrifying nymph at my door that wants to slaughter me?"

Hayden ignored Santana, "KURT. I'M SERIOUS. I WILL SIT OUT HERE ALL FUCKING NIGHT IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT."

Someone from downstairs opened there door, "I want you to shut the fuck up, thank you very much."

"OH PISS OFF." Hayden looked down the stairwell, "We have a relationship to fix up here."

Hayden sat herself right outside of Kurt's door, and Santana joined her, "Well, if these two boys need help, we might as well give them the best."

Kurt didn't leave the apartment or let either Hayden or Santana in all night. The girls left fifteen minutes before Kurt did, only because they needed to freshen up before going into the shop. Hayden would talk to Kurt there.

Kurt felt like he wanted to die. He can't believe that he and Blaine broke up again. Sure, other couples break up every other week, but not them. They were strong. They worked through their last break up, and they'd work through this one. They had to.

But Blaine left. Kurt waited with baited breath when Blaine sat on the stoop, but instead of coming back upstairs, he walked towards the subway station.

So Kurt showered to get the smell of Bryce's soap off of him and wrapped himself in a pair of Dalton sweatpants and a Giants jersey. Throwing himself on the couch, he allowed himself to cry. He'd cried so many times in his life, but this time was different. He felt like nothing could go right. He felt like Blaine was going to hate him forever. Blaine deserved someone who could look beyond himself.

Kurt reached forward and grabbed the whipped cream Blaine had been using, and sprayed some into his mouth. "Who cares if I get diabetes at this point? I'm alone!" He said to no one in particular. Kurt ran to the bedroom and grabbed Lightening McQueen off of the bed, and spooned with him on the couch. He ran his fingers along the crudely sewn edges, laughing at Blaine's attempt to fix the stuffed animal.

It smelled like Blaine. Kurt pressed his face deep into the red fur, not caring that it scratched his face. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out, hoping to see a phone number attached to Blaine, but instead saw Bryce's name.

Against his better judgment, he answered. "Yes?"

"You shouldn't have run out of practice today. That looks bad." Bryce drawled from the other end of the phone.

"Well, you shouldn't have purposely fucked up my relationship. Thanks to you, now I'm alone in my apartment while my boyfriend is camping at his grandparents." Kurt snarled.

"You mean your ex boyfriend? And you're alone? Maybe I should come visit, we could have a good time. I can show you what you've been missing."

Kurt panicked, but then remembered Santana and Hayden, "Sure. Go for it. You'll meet my two friends that are practically feral cats that would love to kill you."

Bryce laughed, "Come on Kurt baby. We have chemistry. You know you want me."

"You know what I want you to do, Bryce?"

"What?"

Kurt took the phone from his ear and with all of his strength threw it against the wall, not breaking it, but turning it off in the process, "DIE!" he screamed loud enough that he was sure Santana and Hayden heard.

Kurt went to get the phone when he saw Blaine's notebook still sitting on the coffee table. Instead of grabbing the phone, he grabbed the notebook, flipping the page to where a pen was lying – to where Blaine was last writing.

_Another night goes by without sleeping  
>'Cause I know I won't wake up next to you<br>Another life goes by without dreaming  
>And I can't help but think that mine will too<em>

I'm standing before you with this label on my head  
>I'm pleading before you for you to understand<p>

Kurt tried to read the lyrics, to understand what Blaine was trying say. But he's lost. He doesn't understand anything other than Blaine hadn't thought he was there. Blaine thought Kurt was missing, and Kurt realized that maybe he was. Maybe he had been lost this past month. But he'd be lost the rest of his life without Blaine. Kurt went to close the notebook when a page three of four behind the last one, dated only a few weeks prior had a heart drawn in the corner with **Kurt Anderson **written inside. Kurt's heart leapt at the thought. Sure they'd be serious, but Kurt didn't realize how serious Blaine was. It broke his heart even more. There were also several hearts littered throughout the notebook that had B+K written in them. Some pages were covered in tearstains, and those were the ones Kurt read the most.

"Are you going to try to talk to Kurt today?" Angela asked Blaine as he ate his fifth chocolate chip pancake.

"I don't know. I don't know if he even wants to hear from me. I was an idiot." Blaine smothered his pancake in syrup.

Jack watched with disdain as he picked apart his bran muffin, "While I don't agree with you asking him to quit the play, I do think you had some right to be mad at him."

Angela nodded slightly, "But Kurt is a sweetheart, and Blaine he makes you happy! Aren't you even going to see if he's okay?"

Through his pancake, Blaine answered, "Of course. I'm going to make sure he's okay. He hates taking the subway so I'm going to wait for him in the subway station and sit near him. If he wants to talk, he can approach me."

Angela put another pancake on his plate, "You realize he probably thinks the same thing, in regards to the talking?"

"Yeah, well. I have to leave now, grandma. But I will see you later," Blaine bent to kiss Angela, and hugged his grandfather's shoulders, leaving them both to enjoy the rest of their breakfast.

"I blame his stubbornness on you," Angela remarked as Jack grabbed the leftover pancakes Blaine didn't eat.

The next morning Kurt woke up and went through the motions of getting dressed and eating breakfast. He knew the thing he dreaded was coming next – the subway ride.

He was walking down the steps of the subway station when he saw the back of Blaine's head. He looked like he had showered and shaved, not to mention put gel in his hair. He looked amazing.

Kurt stood far away from him, but still close enough that he could watch him in his peripheral vision. When Kurt sat down on the subway, Blaine didn't take the open seat next to him, but one three seats down and across the train. That's when it hit Kurt – Blaine could have taken the family car to work, or he at least could have taken a shorter train ride using a separate train. Blaine was here for Kurt. Blaine knew about Kurt's fear of the subway, and didn't want him to be uncomfortable. Kurt stared at Blaine who was doodling lyrics on a receipt pad, slapping out a beat on is leg.

When their stop came, Blaine waited until Kurt left the train and then followed him. Kurt turned and looked at Blaine, who was trying to look anywhere but at his ex boyfriend. Kurt watched him get a few steps away, "Blaine!"

Blaine turned, not saying anything but looking at Kurt while walking backwards slowly.

"Thank you."

Blaine smiled but didn't say anything, he simply turned and walked towards the diner.

Kurt went towards the store, trembling internally at the thought of facing Hayden. When he got to the window front, he saw Santana dressing a mannequin and Hayden throwing a shoe towards the window. He stepped in the store and gave a small smile, "Good morning, ladies."

Hayden glared at Kurt, "Good morning. Nice t-shirt."

Kurt looked down at his Dalton t-shirt, well, Blaine's shirt, and grinned. "I thought so."

Hayden stood, straightening her shirt, "We aren't going to talk about it. This is a business and I am running it as such. However, you are an ass."

"Well, he's not exactly…"

"Hey elf, what she said? Yeah, that wasn't up for debate." Santana gave him a disdainful look before putting a bedazzled hat on the mannequin's head.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into work, and saw the only person he really hadn't wanted to see – Bryce.<p>

Bryce grinned at him, "Good morning, Blaine! How was your night?"

"Fabulous. How about yours? Nice scarf, by the way." Blaine said with the same sarcastic tone.

Bryce stretched, "Well, I have to say, I'm tired. Had a long night."

"Well, I'm sure the play is coming along perfectly," Blaine remarked before stalking towards the kitchen. He switched sections with Gabe so he wouldn't have to look at Bryce's face the whole day.

Blaine was halfway done with his shift before he got to perform, they'd been so busy that the waitresses were the only ones who really got to perform. When he stood on top of the bar, he smiled out at the audience and laughed when everyone started taking pictures. "Okay, ladies and gentleman. I'm having a bit of a rough day, so I thought I'd sing a song that explains how I feel. Is it okay with you all if I slow things down and somber them up a bit?"

The audience clapped and Blaine grinned, "Thanks." The music started and he saw recognition dawn on the faces of several audience members.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
>Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.<br>The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
>The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.<em>

"Whatever girl he's singing that about is so lucky," a young girl about thirteen whined to her father.

"I doubt he's singing it about a girl," the man responded.

Blaine smiled a little at the young girl, who grinned back at him.

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
>Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.<br>The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
>The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.<em>

Bryce stood beside the bar, watching Blaine sing. He turned to Gabe and laughs, "He's the biggest loser I've ever seen. He's singing about a boy that doesn't even love him."

Blaine pretended he did not hear Bryce.

_The world revives—_

_Colors renew— _

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._

_Without you.__  
><em>_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

"I doubt Kurt doesn't love Blaine. Have you seen them together?" Gabe laughed at Bryce, "Can't you go after a guy that is single, just for once?"

_The mind churns!_

_The heart yearns!_

Blaine saw Bryce make a quick movement, "Then why would Kurt give me this? He said I was so much better than Blaine. You'd be surprised what Kurt can do with his mouth." Blaine moved his head slightly, and saw a large purple mark on Bryce's neck.

Gabe stared at Bryce, "You slept with Kurt?"

"Yup. And I think I will again tonight. He said it was the best he ever had, so I'm sure he'd be willing." Bryce looked over at Blaine standing on the bar, "Blaine doesn't look like he'd be much in bed, I'm sure the guy was practically starved."

Blaine composed himself through the music interlude, and sang the rest of the song with a voice laden with emotion, but he didn't let himself cry.

_The tears dry, without you.  
>Life goes on, but I'm gone.<br>Cause I die, without you._

_Without you…._

_Without you…_

_Without..you…_

Blaine smiled a watery smile towards the diner, "Thanks everybody! Table 71, I'll have your milkshake out soon!" Blaine streaked towards the kitchen where he saw Bryce leaning against the sink, "You filthy son of a bitch."

Bryce laughed, "Overheard did you? Didn't mommy ever teach you that it's bad to eavesdrop? But I guess it's best you know the truth. It's a shame you lost him really, he is quite fantastic in bed."

Blaine grabbed Bryce's hair and pulled it turning his head to examine the mark more closely. He spit on his fingers and brought it to the hickey, hoping it would be purple and red makeup that Bryce put on.

Bryce pushed Blaine away, "What the fuck was that?"

"Making sure it was real." Blaine glared at Bryce, "I don't think very highly of you, you could have been lying."

"But I'm not," Bryce moved closer to Blaine, "I fucked you boyfriend, Anderson, and I fucked him good. He won't come back to you for anything anymore. So why don't you go back home to Pennsylvania…"

"Ohio." Blaine corrected.

"Whatever. Go back to Ohio and live off your grandparent's millions."

Blaine lunged for Bryce, his fist connecting with Bryce' jaw. "You stupid asshole. I will kill you," Bryce spat.

Blaine grabbed the milkshake tray and ran to the door, figuring he'd be safe near the customers.

He was wrong.

"Get back here you coward!"

Blaine turned on his heel, "Don't call me that."

Bryce pulled back and put all of his weight behind his punch, hitting Blaine in the eye, "You are nothing but a loser who can't even keep his boyfriend." Blaine fell to the floor, clutching the side of his head. Bryce stood on top of him, pulling his leg back to kick him in the ribs.

Customers were screaming and Gabe rushed over, pulling Bryce off of Blaine before he could do any damage. The manager walked out from the kitchen in time to see Bryce kick Blaine once.

"BRYCE!" She yelled, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him out onto the street. "You are fired. Do not come back. Leave. Go. Don't go get your stuff, someone will drop it off. I won't have violence here."

"Blaine hit me first!" Bryce spat blood onto the ground to prove it, "I think he knocked one of my teeth out."

"I didn't see any of that." The manager didn't particularly like Bryce, he was a horrible waiter and a far less gifted performer than he thought. She wasn't going to seek out any information. Bryce wasn't smart enough to sue.

Blaine walked outside, "Ma'am, I can explain everything."

She turned, "He hit you and you defended yourself, right?"

"Right…"

"Then there is nothing to explain," the woman turned and went back into the diner, "Come along before he actually hurts you."

Blaine turned, but not before Bryce yelled, "You just wait, Anderson, I'm going to show Kurt what you did and he's going to think you're a monster. You just dug your own fucking grave."

Blaine just watched helplessly as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Santana and Hayden were in the front of the store organizing shoes in between displays, and Kurt was scrubbing paint off of the floor from their last painting endeavor.<p>

Santana looked up and saw Bryce walk into the store and look around, he had a huge bump on his jaw and an even darker purple mark on his neck, "Damn," she said softly, "that Anderson has a mean right hook."

Bryce looked at her in surprise, and before he could yell out to Kurt, Santana had a hand over his mouth and shoved him into the circular clothing rack, "What the fuck are you doing here," she hissed. "And if you say it loud enough so Kurt hears, I will cut your ball sack off." She pulled a razor blade out of her bra, "Don't push me."

"I'm showing him what the fuck that asshole did." Bryce hissed, watching the razor get closer to his pants.

"I'm sure he was provoked. Maybe because you fucking ruined everything by lying to Kurt. Do you really think he wants you? Tell me the whole story."

"Now why would I do that, chica?" Bryce spat.

Hayden watched the entire scene and knew she had to get Kurt out of the store. "Kurt?" she watched the boy stand, looking hopeful that he could get another thing to do. "Can you run to Brooklyn to get me some wooden beads and dental floss?"

"Why Brooklyn? There's a store down the street."

"Yeah…but this store in Brooklyn makes them out of trees blessed by Native Americans," Hayden lied, "I want to respect…to respect my ancestry. Here," she threw her keys to Kurt, "Take my car. It's out back."

"You don't look Native American. Interesting. But okay." Kurt disappeared out of the back door, relieved to not be scraping paint anymore.

Hayden moved towards the front of the store and flipped the closed sign. She pulled down the shades on the open windows and turned off the lights. By the time she was done, Santana had Bryce tied up on a chair in the back.

"Is that a bit much?" Hayden offered, looking at the tight knot holding Bryce's hands together.

"After what this bitch did? Not at all. Or did you like seeing Blaine sob?" Santana hit the mark she knew would send Hayden over the edge.

Hayden knelt in front of Bryce, "Tell me what you did to make Blaine hit you."

"Why should I? Let me go you crazy bitches." Bryce laughed, "I'll just stay silent until Kurt comes. Then I'll blame this on perfect Anderson as well."

"So I'll just have to make you talk faster." Hayden grabbed the razor blade from Santana's hand, "Talk."

"You going to hurt me, princess?" Bryce laughed, "I can just blame that on him too."

Hayden leaned towards Bryce's face with the razor blade, shaving his eyebrow off in one swoop. "Talk or the other one goes."

Bryce looked up to the mirrored ceiling in horror, "You crazy bitch!"

"You hurt the only family I have left. You hurt my best friends. I don't let anyone hurt my family. Now talk or the other one goes." Hayden brandished the razor blade. Santana stared in amazement and fear.

"Remind me never to actually piss you off," she whispered.

"Well, I'd look awfully silly with one eyebrow."

"You only had one before," Hayden said, leaning closer and shaving the other off, accidentally nicking his skin. "Ah shit. You're bleeding."

"You fucking ugly ass bitch. I swear to god if that scars!" Bryce spat in Hayden's face.

Santana walked forward and bitch slapped Bryce several times, "Don't you fucking dare do that to her again. I will cut your dick off and feed it to the fish. It might feed a minnow."

Bryce's face was red and his jaw was swelling. Blood from the cut was running into his eye. "Fine, god. I'll talk. I've been trying to get with Kurt for awhile now. He's hot. So I did the whole text message thing. Then when I found out they broke up, I slept with a friend last night. But I told Blaine I slept with Kurt and he gave me this hickey. Blaine freaked out and punched me. He's probably sobbing in a bathroom as we speak. You both picked a weak friend."

Santana and Hayden hit Bryce a few more times before letting him go. Santana threatened to hang him by his toenails if he ever told anyone what they did.

He was too proud to admit he'd been assaulted by a couple of girls. Besides, as far as it would concern Kurt, Blaine did it.

Hayden waited until Kurt came back and told him she was closing early.

"Why?" Kurt looked confused, "Not that I mind, now I can pick up dinner before rehearsal."

Hayden rolled her eyes, she really just wanted Kurt to quit the show. "I have to meet a friend of mine for coffee. He's performing at an open mic night in the shop."

Kurt gathered his stuff, "Blaine?"

"Blaine. You know, you should come in and support him." Hayden pleaded with her eyes, "Seriously."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the coffee shop with four muffin wrappers in front of him, and three empty mochas. He didn't even like mochas.<p>

"Blaine Anderson?" the barista grinned at him, "You're next handsome."

Blaine stood, he saw Hayden and Santana walking towards the door. He was glad they'd be there in time. But behind them was Kurt. Blaine tried to push him from his mind and focus on calming his hands.

He couldn't perform with Kurt there. He motioned Santana towards him.

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't go in there," Kurt was terrified. What if Blaine didn't want to see him?<p>

Hayden twirled, "You want to fuck up again? Go for it. Want to run? Go for it."

Kurt stood there awkwardly, "No. I want him back."

"Go," Santana came back from talking with Blaine, "He doesn't want you here."

"See?" Kurt turned and fled the café.

"Why didn't he want him here?" Hayden asked, appraising the table Blaine once sat at, "He obviously misses him. He doesn't even drink mocha."

Santana watched Blaine settle down on the stool, "I think we're about to find out why."

Blaine grinned at the full café, "This is a song I just wrote last night. So um, yeah. It's a little rough yet."

_You're everything I thought you never were  
>And nothing like I thought you could have been<br>But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?  
>You're the only one I wish I could forget<br>The only one I love to not forgive  
>And though you break my heart, you're the only one<br>And though there are times when I hate you  
>'Cause I can't erase<br>The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face  
>And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say<br>I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

"Record this, send it to Kurt!" Santana hissed as Hayden pulled out her phone.

Blaine let the emotion take over his voice, and fell completely into the song.

_I don't wanna be without you, babe  
>I don't want a broken heart<br>Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
>I don't wanna play that part<br>I know that I love you, but let me just say  
>I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no<br>I don't want a broken heart  
>I don't wanna play the broken-hearted boy<br>No, no, no broken-hearted boy_

Hayden zoomed in on Blaine, tears filling her eyes. "He loved him so much," she whispered to Santana.

"I know, I can feel his heartbreak. He's so fucking talented," Santana grabbed Hayden's hand, "It's like imagining I'd ever lose you."

_There's something that I feel I need to say  
>But up til' now I've always been afraid that you would never come around<br>And still I wanna put this out_

You say you've got the most respect for me  
>But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me<br>And still, you're in my heart  
>But you're the only one<br>And yes, there are times when I hate you, but I don't complain  
>'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away<br>Oh, but now I don't hate you  
>I'm happy to say<br>That I will be there at the end of the day

Blaine remembered the moments with Kurt. He remembered turning around and losing his mind the moment he saw Kurt's face.. He remembered the first kiss. He remembered dancing with him at junior prom. He remembered the first time they had sex. He remembered senior prom. He remembered hearing Kurt's voice when he was in a coma. He remembered it all.

_I don't wanna be without you, babe  
>I don't want a broken heart<br>Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
>I don't wanna play that part<br>I know that I love you, but let me just say  
>I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no<br>I don't want a broken heart  
>I don't wanna play the broken-hearted boy<br>No, no, no broken-hearted boy_

Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh  
>I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah<br>Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free to spread my wings and fly away, away with you...

His memory flashed back the day in the hospital when Kurt made them a fort out of sheets. That was the day Blaine knew he could be with Kurt until the day one of them died. That was the day Blaine pictured a future with Kurt. He saw children. He saw marriage. He saw success. But in once instant, the entire future was taken away.

Blaine even had a ring that he would never get to see Kurt's wear. He bought it to give Kurt at Christmas. A promise ring that Blaine saved for months to buy.

They'd never have children.

They'd never get married.

Blaine played the ending a little longer than he meant to, looping back around. He started crying again, for what felt like the millionth time that day. He felt so weak, so alone, and like he had nothing left worth living for.

_I don't wanna be without my baby  
>I don't want a broken heart<br>Don't wanna take a breath without my baby  
>I don't wanna play that part<br>I know that I love you, but let me just say  
>I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no<br>I don't want a broken heart  
>I don't wanna play the broken-hearted boy<br>No, no, no broken-hearted boy  
>Broken-hearted boy<em>  
><em>No broken-hearted boy<em>

Hayden didn't stop recording when the spotlight went out. She had tears running down her face as she turned the camera to herself, "Fix him." She whispered to the camera, "Please. Ask Bryce what he did."

When she looked up, Blaine was standing in front of her, "What did Bryce do?" His eyes were emotionless. For the first time, Hayden didn't think Blaine was handsome. None of the Blaine she loved was even left in his face anymore.

She explained everything, and Blaine just sobbed with happiness when he found out Kurt never, ever even kissed Bryce.

But he realized he needed to fix things with Kurt before he ever took on Bryce.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on the stage when Bryce walked in, and one of the girls screamed. Kurt looked up to see Bryce stalking towards the stage. His face was swollen, especially along the jaw, his eyebrows were gone, and there was a huge cut were one used to be. He was limping as well. "What happened to you? You look like you got into a fight with a drag queen." Kurt had to stop himself from laughing, "Not like you didn't deserve it."<p>

"Your ex did this." Bryce blinked unevenly, "because he thought I was the cause of your break up."

"Well, he wasn't far from the truth." Kurt stared at the marks on Bryce's face, and immediately started to worry. "Is he okay?"

"Excuse me?"

"He was in a coma last year and was pretty badly hurt. He shouldn't be over exerting himself. Is. He. Okay?" Kurt started texting Hayden.

He looked at his phone and realized he got a text message from her already. When he opened it, he saw a video of Blaine playing guitar and singing. It must be from the open mic night. _He wrote this about you _Hayden wrote underneath the video.

Kurt listened to the words and suddenly nothing mattered. The play didn't matter. A fancy apartment didn't matter. All that mattered was that Blaine still loved him. He cried silently, watching the video, partially because of the words and meaning, but also because Blaine was okay. He still could move every part of his body. The phone turned to Hayden, who looked a mess and had mascara running down her face, "Ask Bryce what he did."

Kurt made eye contact with Bryce, "What did you do."

As calmly as can be Bryce said, "I told him we had sex. And that you said he was bad in bed. And that you gave me this," he turned his head and showed the hickey.

Kurt stood and slapped Bryce, "You are a sick and vile human being. People like you don't find love because you don't deserve it. I hope you die alone." With that, he turned and ran to the back of the theater.

"Kurt, if you leave, I'll get you kicked out," Bryce shrieked, clutching his face.

"I don't give a fuck." Kurt said calmly, "I want my Blaine back." He quickly texted Hayden and told her he was going home, and if she was still with Blaine, to send him to the apartment.

But she didn't need to.

Blaine stood in the subway, his eye swollen and purple, waiting.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt rushed forward and touched the bruise, Blaine's eyes fell shut when Kurt touched him. Even though it had been less than twenty four hours since they'd last touched, it felt like the first sip of water after being stuck in the desert.

Blaine just looked at Kurt, his red-rimmed eyes too tired to cry anymore.

Kurt knew not to kiss Blaine's lips, but he did lean forward and kiss the edge of the bruise around his eye. "You shouldn't have attacked him."

Blaine shrugged and walked towards the train, he waited to Kurt to take a seat and took one right next to him. Their thighs and shoulders were flush against each other. Blaine still didn't speak.

They sat like that throughout the entire ride, Kurt's hand itched to hold Blaine's, but he knew Blaine had to make the first move. Blaine still didn't leave his side when they left the train, and sooner than he liked, Kurt was outside their apartment. He looked hopefully at Blaine. "Come home?" he whispered hopefully, peppering Blaine's eye with kisses.

Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt, his eyes dead, "I can't." his voice cracked, but no tears fell. He kissed Kurt's forehead before turning and walking away.

Kurt couldn't see, but Blaine was physically shaking with grief as he walked away. However, he knew if they went upstairs, they would only bandage the wounds. They needed to heal them.

Kurt watched him walk away again, and ran up the stairs to his bathroom, and quickly vomited into the toilet. Blaine didn't want him anymore.

Kurt was in the fetal position on the bathroom floor when he heard a knock on the door. He peeled himself off the floor and grabbed Blaine's baseball bat. If this was Bryce, he wanted to end him.

Instead, when he opened the door, he saw Ray standing there holding Abu, who yipped happily when he saw him. "Abu!" Kurt grabbed the puppy and cradled him in his arms. "Did Daddy Blaine send you?"

Ray smiled, "Goodnight, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smiled, "Goodnight, Ray."

Kurt closed the door and went to take Abu's leash off when he saw a piece of paper tied to Abu's collar.

Kurt pulled it off and opened it, staring down at Blaine's untidy print:

_Kurt,_

_I didn't want you to feel alone tonight, I know what that feels like._

_I love you._

_Xoxo_

_Blaine_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews help the boys get together faster. :)<strong>


	14. Morning After

**AN: OH MY GOD. Have I told you all that I love you? Because I really, really do. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. This chapter is very short, but I wanted this to stand on it's own. It needed to be separate, not matter how short it is, they needed to have this discussion. Also - flirting. I got an anon on Tumblr asking me if she/he could ask me questions about the story or the characters back stories. PLEASE DO. If you want to ask in the reviews or on Tumblr...either is fine! Anything from favorite colors to what I picture the OCs to look like is fine. Please keep reviewing guys, you will never know how happy it made me today!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

When Kurt woke up the next day, it was as if a huge weigh had been lifted off his shoulders. He stretched out, feeling momentary sadness that Blaine still wasn't next to him, but couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face when he thought about the note Blaine sent him yesterday.

Blaine still loved him.

Blaine had called right before Kurt went to bed last night and said the diner had given him a week off for "bad behavior" also known as punching Bryce in the face.

Hayden suspiciously planned a trip to Lima Heights to meet Santana's family, and only bothered to call Kurt and tell him right after Blaine announced his week off.

It smelled fishy to Kurt, but he wasn't going to argue. Hayden was officially the fairy godmother of Blaine, and she would do anything to see him happy.

Kurt couldn't argue with a person like that.

He sat up and looked around the room, even though Blaine wasn't around, it was like he never left. His sweatpants were still littered around the laundry basket, his sunglasses still sat on the table by the door. The room even still smelled like him. That may or may not have been because Kurt doused the entire bed in his cologne two nights previous.

Abu started stirring on Blaine's pillow and Kurt picked the puppy up, "Good morning Abu!" Kurt kissed the dogs head and allowed him to lick his face a few times. "That's so gross but cute at the same time."

Abu popped his head up and looked around the room, whimpering when he didn't find what he was looking for. "I know, Abu. I miss Daddy Blaine too." Kurt padded into the kitchen and poured Abu some breakfast. "Eat up. We're going to find him."

Kurt took and shower and then stood in front of his closet. What was he supposed to wear? He wanted to woo Blaine again, to put the spark back into their relationship that had been missing for the past few weeks.

"Abu? Should I wear this shirt.." Kurt held up a black Henley. The dog didn't do anything. "Okay, not a fan. How about this one?" He held up a brown v-neck. The dog barked. "You would pick Blaine's shirt." Kurt knew it drove Blaine crazy when he wore is clothes. So Kurt paired the shirt with a pair of tight jeans, brown boots, a light tweed jacket, and a brown scarf. Even he had to admit that he liked the way the shirt looked.

In Kurt's mind, their ability to share clothes made them and even greater match.

Kurt was halfway out of the door with Abu when he realized something.

Surprising Blaine meant that he'd have to take the subway by himself. "Hold on Abu, this is going to be bad. I've only done this once before."

Kurt stood at the top of the steps and immediately felt the apprehension fill his body. "I can't do this," he breathed, "I cannot." Though he had gone on by himself once, he was used to Blaine always being there.

Blaine.

If anything could get him onto the subway by himself, it would be Blaine, and the fact that he was waiting at the other end.

"Come on, Abu." Kurt picked up the puppy and got down the steps in time to make the train. He sat down in the first seat he could find, curling his hand around the bar.

"You know, you aren't supposed to have that rodent on this," a Businessman reading a newspaper mentioned.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just stared at the man.

"Did you hear what I said? You can't have that dog on the subway." The man folded his newspaper and looked at Abu.

"Well what do you want me to do? We're on here now and we're getting off at the next stop." Kurt felt protective of Abu. It was like someone was talking about his child.

The man rolled his eyes and went back to his paper.

Kurt realized then and there that we would never like going on the subway – with Blaine or without him. But if Blaine had been there he would have handled the situation for Kurt.

But he got there. He got to the Anderson apartment. That's when he realized that showing up at 8:30 might not be the best of ideas. So he tottered down to the Starbucks and picked up Blaine's favorite coffee and a blueberry muffin.

He walked towards the Anderson apartment with a newfound attitude. Today wasn't the day he was going to try to get Blaine to move back into their apartment, today was the day he would get Blaine back into their apartment, back into their bed, and more importantly, back into Kurt's life.

He buzzed them, and Angela's voice rang through the speaker, "Anderson residence. Who is it?"

"It's Kurt," he waited for Abu to bark, "And Abu!"

Angela's laugh filled the foyer, "Come up, come up!"

Kurt took the elevator, eager to see Blaine.

But when he walked into the apartment, Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Kurt looked around, "Um. Where's my boy…Blaine?"

"Sleeping. The boy was not ready to take on the world yet today." Angela sighed, "He has more of his grandfather in him than I thought."

Kurt was stuck, he knew that because he wasn't technically with Blaine anymore, and that going back to his bedroom could appear inappropriate. "Do you….do you mind if I go back and get him?"

Angela grabbed her purse, "I'm actually going shopping right now, so you can do whatever you want." She gave Kurt a cheeky wink and left.

If only they could do that.

Kurt put Abu down in the other guest room, "I'm sorry buddy, but I have to wake him up alone." It broke Kurt's heart to see Abu sitting there alone, but he had an idea.

Kurt walked into Blaine's new room and saw his ex boyfriend hugging a body pillow. He was spooning against it, and Kurt suddenly grew very jealous of the pillow.

Kurt sat cross-legged on the bed and just stared at Blaine. He watched the tendril on Blaine's forehead blow up in the air from his breathing. Kurt reached forward and touched Blaine's leg, moving it from his ankle to his knee, attempting to wake him up, but also just feeling the warmth of Blaine.

"Blaine, wake up," Kurt whispered softly, "Blaine…"

Blaine opened one of his eyes and looked down at Kurt, a slow easy smile appearing on his face. "Good morning, handsome." He threw the pillow to the ground and pulled Kurt up to him. The were chest to chest and Blaine just looked into Kurt's eyes, "God. I missed this," he said softly, still half asleep.

"Missed what?"

"Waking up and seeing you. I can't tell you the last time I opened my eyes and you were the first thing I saw." Blaine smiled sadly then moved into a sitting position.

Kurt whined, "Lay back down. Please."

Blaine pulled his knees to his chest, suddenly more awake, "It's not that easy Kurt. We can't just act like a couple…when we aren't anymore."

The few stitches of Kurt's heart that were put together ripped open again. "We…we aren't?"

Blaine's eyes grew wide, "No…I mean, no. But yes. I mean. Not yet."

Kurt didn't understand, "Not yet?"

Blaine shook his head and rested his forehead on his knees, "Bab…Kurt. I don't want to fight. But what you said really hurt me. I think we should be friends for a few weeks." Blaine looked up and grabbed Kurt's hand, "But let me be perfectly clear, after a few weeks, we will be back together. But I feel like…we had a really big fight Kurt. Like, epic."

Kurt nodded, "I don't think we need a few weeks. I thought I lost you Blaine, that was enough to shock me into seeing that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That was enough for me to quit the play because I want to spend time with you. Blaine, I'm in this for the long haul," he took a deep breath, "but. If you want a few weeks, I'll give you a few weeks. But…will you at least move back home?"

"If I move back home, that wouldn't be very friendly. Because Kurt, it is taking all the strength I have not to push you down on the bed right now, and if we actually slept in the same bed…" Blaine's eyes grew wide and he put his hands on the bed to steady himself.

"I can sleep on the couch…" Kurt offered.

"No. You cannot. Look, like you said I know you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with….but that doesn't mean I don't need time to heal. Because I do. But," Blaine bit his lip and then smiled, "I'll shorten it to a week."

"So next Monday we can be us again? We can be the happy couple?" Kurt smiled hopefully.

"There is a lot we have to talk about, but yes. I just…" Blaine stopped himself.

"You just…what?"

Blaine turned pink, "Kurt….if we get back together…I want to take the next step…soon. I know we're young. But I'm telling you this now and giving you a week so you can change your mind and leave."

"When you say next step…what do you mean?" Kurt's heart pounded deep in his chest, because he didn't want to get ahead of himself.

Blaine realized that he spoke far too much, "I meant…my grandparents are letting me stay in this apartment when they go to Florida until the summer. And, I wanted us to move here." He thought that was a pretty good cover. He glanced over at the duffle bag where he had a ring hidden. "There's another thing…"

Kurt leaned forward, Blaine's tone had shifted, "What?" he wasn't afraid, he was terrified. This tone from Blaine meant he was getting serious.

"I called Bryce last night."

Kurt didn't want to open this can of worms again, "Why would you do that?"

"Because," Blaine took a deep breath, "I want you to stay in the play. I would prefer you not be there at all hours, but that is your call. Kurt, this is your chance, and I want to be the man holding your hand and cheering you on." Blaine reached out and tucked a piece of Kurt's hair behind his ear, "if you quit now, this entire thing was a huge mistake. But if we twist this into something positive, if we become stronger, and you get your foot in the door, this whole thing will be a blip on our radar in fifty years."

Kurt felt a single tear fall down his cheek, "You really mean that? You trust me enough to let me do the play?"

Blaine surged forward and cupped Kurt's face with both of his hands, "Kurt…I trust you. I don't trust Bryce, but after what Hayden and Santana did, I don't think he'll try anything else." Kurt sniffled and more tears fell. Blaine couldn't stop himself and he leaned forward and kissed at the tears, "Kurt, please don't cry. You are making this friend thing really hard. Already."

Kurt smiled, "I would say I'm sorry…but I'm not."

"I have one other thing. I did something…somewhat stupid."

Kurt's mind raced. Did he sleep with someone else? Did he give up the lease on the apartment already?

Blaine rubbed Kurt's hand, "I quit Paparazzi."

"Oh thank god."

Blaine scrunched up his nose and laughed, "I felt like a hooker."

Kurt tried to smile, but he felt somewhat lost.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed, "I never really got to enjoy the waxed chest…."

"You, Kurt Hummel, are just trying to seduce me." Blaine pulled away.

"Is it working?"

"I will keep it waxed for awhile. Just for you."

Kurt wagged his finger, "You would do that for just a friend?"

"Shut up."

Kurt unfolded himself from the bed, "Did you have anything you needed to do today? Because I can leave if you want me to."

"I'll repeat myself, shut up. I want to spend time with my best friend." Blaine stood, stretching, and this time Kurt didn't stop himself from watching the man in front of him stretching. Blaine's muscles pulled over his ribs as he stretched. He saw Kurt looking and he blushed and giggled, "Stop!"

"You are putting yourself on display in front of me. I am allowed to look." Kurt purposely followed Blaine with his eyes. "Actually, I enjoy looking."

Blaine bent over slowly, shaking his butt, slowly putting on socks.

"That would be sexy…if it weren't for the socks." Kurt said, still watching Blaine. "And you really do suck at this just friends thing."

Blaine turned, pulling a t-shirt over his chest, "Fine. Take this for just friends. I have to compile my lyrics in binders so I can give them to companies. I planned on doing that today, I know it's boring….but…yeah. You can help?"

"I mean, I could," Kurt pursed his lips and watched Blaine's eyes linger a little too long, "I mean, yeah. I guess I will. As your friend." He watched Blaine's eyes snap away from his lips.

"Right. Friends. Okay, well, the piles are in the living room." Blaine led Kurt into the living room, and Kurt gasped.

"When did you write so many songs?" He looked at the piles, there were at least fifty different songs.

"Oh, you know. I've been writing since I've been twelve I think…but I really wrote a lot in the past few weeks." Blaine grabbed a box full of binders. "So it begins.."

Jack came wheezing around the corner, "Actually, Blaine, can you do me a favor and run to the corner store and get me a mango?"

Blaine stood, "A mango?"

Jack nodded, "And take Abu with you, he needs a walk."

Blaine left quickly. Jack turned to Kurt, but Kurt beat him to speaking first, "I gather you wanted to talk to me."

"How could you tell?"

"A mango? You don't even like mangoes." Kurt laughed, "Blaine got his lying ability from you."

Jack settled on the edge of the sofa, "He got a lot from me, Kurt. He got his stubbornness, his work ethic, and his hair. But he also got my self esteem…meaning very little. What you said about him not believing in his dreams and being a loser…that hurt him. He literally hasn't stopped thinking about it. Now I don't know if I should hit you or shake your hand. He, like myself, has a desire to prove people wrong. The only reason he did that was because you said he couldn't. But Kurt, I'm not going to be around much longer, so I'm going to give you some tips on how to maneuver around Blaine. He tries to be perfect, but he lets that perfection fall around those he loves. Blaine is now trying to be someone else for you. He is trying to be more mature. Don't let him lose that childlike innocence, Kurt, because life has thrown a lot at him, and that's how he's survived. That fight you had with him took a lot of it away. Please don't take anymore. Please." Jack smiled down at Kurt, "I couldn't have picked a better person for my grandson to fall in love with…but don't prove me wrong. He won't say it to you, so I will." Jack's eyes, those that matched Blaine's so much, lingered on Kurt. "You two are going to have to take care of each other in this city. Listen to each other. And also, my grandson is not a loser."

Kurt tried to read what Blaine's grandfather wasn't saying, but couldn't. "I will never hurt him again. I hated myself these past few days. I hated everything I was and everything I said. I understand Blaine a lot more than I think even he knows. I said those things because I knew they would hurt him. I didn't believe them."

Jack stood and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Sometimes when we get close to the end, we understand things more, Kurt. I know why you said them. I know why you tested him. But he passed those tests. Now is the time for love." With that, Jack shuffled back towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine spent the day putting together Blaine's lyric books together. Kurt read some of the lyrics and wanted to cry. He could feel Blaine's hurt, Blaine's happiness, and most of all, Blaine's love.<p>

Kurt was putting the last of the lyrics into a binder when he felt Blaine's eyes on him. He tried not to blush, but he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Kurt couldn't help himself, he turned and looked, "See something you like."

Blaine moved closer, "Uh huh."

Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat. "You really suck at this friend thing…" he rasped out.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face, "You can stop me," he breathed.

"You were the one who wanted to be friends for a week." Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's as the curly haired boy leaned even closer, their lips almost touching.

"Maybe a day," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, finally touching them with his own. Kurt whimpered and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Abu rounded the corner from Jack's bedroom and lunged at the boys, licking both of their faces. Kurt and Blaine laughed as the both held the puppy, "Can we go back to our little family now?" Kurt asked, still breathless from the kiss.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Were they smart to stop the "let's just be friends" crap? Why is Jack being so cryptic? Why was Bryce so nice to Blaine? Don't forget to ask any questions you may have! REVIEWS mean Blaine might use that ring soon. :)<strong>


	15. Back on Track

**AN: Oh my god, you guys. Thank you SO MUCH for all of my reviews. I cannot believe we are already at 200. I've been asked how much longer the story will be. I admit, I have no idea. I love these two so much and I want to follow them FOREVER. So, I really can't say. Anywho, this chapter has some smut towards the end, so if that isn't your thing, once they start making out, I'd hit the X. Once again, thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. They really keep me going!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Kurt woke up the next morning happy and content. Blaine's arms were wrapped around his midsection, and his hair tickled Kurt's neck, but Kurt was happier than he'd been in weeks.

Kurt maneuvered himself in Blaine's arms and turned to face his sleeping boyfriend. "Blaine," he whispered softly, "Blaine, wake up."

Blaine's eyes opened slowly and grew wider as they took in Kurt lying in his arms. He couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face, "I thought I dreamed it," he whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips in his own, moving them softly before pulling back, "I'm here. We're here. We're real."

Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, groaning slightly under his weight. "I love you. Like, a lot." He made a face at Kurt, "Like, more than is probably healthy for anyone."

Kurt giggled, "I think you're okay. I mean, I love you a lot more than that and I'm still relatively healthy."

Blaine sat up quickly, pulling Kurt off of him, "You think you love me more than I love you? Ha! Doubtful, so doubtful!"

Kurt crossed his legs, pressing his knees into Blaine's, "I love you more."

Blaine leaned forward so he was centimeters away, "No. I love you more."

Kurt got on his knees, "I love you more. No more arguments."

Blaine got on his knees and then realized he wasn't as tall as Kurt so that really didn't give him a higher advantage, "Can't we just love each other equally?"

"Fine, loser." Kurt laughed.

Blaine laughed slightly, but it didn't meet his eyes.

Kurt wanted to slap himself, "Blaine…I didn't mean it like that."

Blaine smiled, and this time the sparkle did reach his eyes, "I know. I'm just being overly sensitive." He went to move but Kurt stopped him.

"Blaine, I know what I said hurt you, but you have to know that I didn't mean any of it. I know you are far from a loser. I'm proud of everything that you are. I'm proud that you don't push others down to get your way. You are strong, and handsome, and perfect. In fact, you are the biggest unloser I've ever met in my entire life. If anything, I'm the loser in this relationship!" Kurt held Blaine's face in his hands by the end, "I didn't mean it, and I promise to never call you it again. If I do, you can take a lighter to my wardrobe."

Blaine was touched, but felt the urge to get one last hit in, "You are not a loser. I am not a loser. Bryce is a loser though. So today when you go to play practice, please try to avoid him."

"Why are you so worried that he wants to sleep with me?" Kurt inquired, his tone light.

Blaine just stared at Kurt, "I'm worried that every man that walks by wants to have sex with you. Don't you realize that?"

"Ha! Blaine, I think you've gone a little fuzzy in your head. You are the hot one in this relationship." Kurt looked in the mirror and tried to fix his hair.

Blaine made a face at Kurt in the mirror, "Kurt, you really don't realize how attractive you are, do you? When we walk down the streets every eye goes right to you. You could have any guy you want. Probably most of the girls too. I'm constantly afraid I'm going to lose you to anyone better looking than me."

Kurt undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist, "Says the man who's had more than one relationship. Because if you hadn't noticed, you are still my one and only."

"And I plan on keeping it that way," Blaine pulled jeans on, "Besides, that was in a small town. Here? You are practically sex on legs."

Kurt snorted, "How about we both just agree that we are both hot, and hot men like us deserve each other?"

Blaine buttoned his shirt, "Alright. What do you want for breakfast? I'll cook while you're in the shower."

Kurt was halfway in the bathroom, "Can you make me scrambled eggs? And toast?"

"Anything for my prince," Blaine winked, "Do you want coffee or OJ?"

"OJ!"

Blaine set to work making the breakfast. "Good morning Abu! What damage did you cause today?" The dog just turned his head. "I guess that means I'll find it later then?"

Blaine added garlic, peppers, and tomatoes to the eggs. He also grated some cheese. Kurt walked into the kitchen in a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt with sunglasses on it. "That looks awesome! Is Hayden teaching you how to cook in all of your spare time?" Kurt appraised the meal and smiled at Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "Just something I threw together. You look…different."

"Just something I threw together," Kurt offered, leaning against the counter with a piece of toast.

"Hey! Keep that for the actual meal. I know what you're doing, and thank you." Blaine spooned the eggs onto two plates and grabbed the toast from Kurt, "Can you grab the orange juice and some straws?"

"What am I doing?" Kurt grabbed the orange juice and two straws and sat in front of his meal.

Blaine smiled knowingly, "You're dressing less like you so I won't get jealous of other guys looking at you."

Kurt ripped off the end of his straw paper and blew the other at Blaine, hitting him right on the forehead, "It's only for a few more weeks, then I can go back to normal wardrobe."

Blaine rolled the paper up and Kurt prepared for the paper to end up in his orange juice, but Blaine just let it sit on the table, "You know, you can wear your normal clothes now. I trust you, Kurt."

"I know you do. But I felt weird being stared at by Bryce. Also, you act as if you aren't changing yourself right now." Kurt pointed towards the straw wrapper, "Why is that not in my hair right now?"

Blaine shifted in his chair, poking through his eggs, "You said you wanted someone more mature…so I figured if I tried to stop acting like a little boy so much…"

"Blaine," Kurt held his hand up to stop him from talking, "I love you because of who you are. I love that you bring out the five year old in me. I love that you can't stay off of furniture and that Abu is the closest friend you have. I was attracted to Bryce's appearance, but I wasn't attracted to his lack of personality. If I wanted to date a statue, I would. But I want a boy who can make me laugh and hold an conversation about jelly beans. I love that you think orange and blue look good together, and I adore that you can actually pull it off. So please don't act like a forty year old."

Blaine threw the straw paper right at Kurt's nose, making it bounce off and land in his orange juice, "Good, because it was killing me. My hand was literally on fire because I couldn't throw it at you."

"Though," Kurt took another bite of his eggs, "if you could keep this mature boy cooking stuff? I like it. A lot."

Blaine laughed as the doorbell rang. Kurt stood to get it, "No! I don't think so. Enjoy your breakfast. I already finished most of mine." Blaine returned a few minutes later with a box. "Did you order something?"

Kurt stole on of Blaine's toast points, "Nope."

Blaine used his keys to open the box and pulled out a book. And then another, and another after that. "It seems as if Hayden sent us relationship books to read." Blaine held up a book called _Repairing a Relationship_. "We are to read them and then send her a ten page report of what we learned."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's plate and glass, "I thought we dropped out of college?"

"She's acting like our mother again," Blaine laughed, wiping off the table.

"Speaking of which, yours called Saturday, you should probably call her back," Kurt raised his eyebrow, "So she, you know, knows you're alive and all."

"You should talk. When was the last time you called Burt and Carole?" Blaine took the plates, rinsed them off, and put them in the dish washer.

"Well, I have to get to practice." Kurt frowned, "We can have that discussion later."

"You need to call them soon. Especially so they at least know we are coming home for Thanksgiving." Blaine picked up some of Abu's food. "And do you want me to go with you?"

"I think it's time I master the subway by myself." Kurt leaned down and gave Blaine a quick kiss, "Besides, your grandfather is coming to take you to lunch, remember?"

"Right. God. What am I supposed to do until then?" Blaine looked around the kitchen, "It's actually clean in here for once."

Kurt walked towards the door, "You could clean up the plant that Abu knocked over last night."

Kurt got to the theater in one piece, though he did use a liberal amount of hand sanitizer. He found that because he left later, the cars weren't as full, so he was almost calm the entire time.

"I'm back!" Kurt smiled as his cast members ran up to hug him. "I'm sorry I left you guys for awhile, but I had something more important to worry about."

Bryce walked up to him and grinned, "How are you and the hobo doing?"

"That's really the first question you have? You're not going to ask how I am? Me, personally? I am an entity away from my boyfriend." Kurt didn't want to start a fight, but he figured if he could be as annoying as possible, it would help.

"Can you be an entity in my bed?" Bryce blurted.

"You're repulsive."

Bryce grinned at Kurt, "I'd be nice to the person who got you back into the play after you quit."

"See, here's the thing. I didn't quit. I know Blaine called you, but I called the director, and he told me I was never out. So, if you could leave me alone now. Thanks." Kurt shuffled towards the rest of the cast who assemble on the stage for some sort of announcement.

One of the directors motioned for everyone to sit, "Okay folks. I have an announcement to make." He paused for dramatic effect, "We've bene bought. The play is going to Broadway!"

Kurt felt tears form in his eyes as he hugged the girl next to him. This was really it, he was going to perform on a Broadway stage. He wished he'd given Blaine the phone that day so he could call him and let him know.

"However," the director held up a hand, "You all aren't guaranteed your spots. You have to audition. But your experience in the show will count for a lot. A lot. Folks, for some of you, this will be it."

Blaine joined his grandfather for lunch at an outside café. They both ordered turkey sandwiches with fries and Cokes. Blaine looked at his grandfather, "I'm really happy we could do this. I feel like I don't see you enough."

Jack smiled as he peered at his grandson. Blaine was so much like he had been at that age. Idealistic, full of life, in love, but still knowing what it felt like to be broken. "Blaine, I need to talk to you about something. And it isn't exactly..pleasant."

Blaine put down his French fry, "I knew something was wrong. You and grandma wouldn't leave the city if something wasn't wrong."

Jack looked at the power behind Blaine's eyes, the passion. "Blaine, a few weeks ago I found it hard for me the breath. I thought it was just my age getting to me. Then I started coughing up blood. Your grandmother decided I needed to have it looked at."

Blaine started blinking rapidly, a sign he was connecting dots. "And?"

"Blaine. I have lung cancer." He said it quietly and didn't break his eye contact with his grandson.

Blaine swallowed thickly, "Okay. Okay. Well, you'll get chemotherapy, right? They'll shrink it. And you're going to Florida because the hospital is better. And then when you get better you'll come back. Right?" Blaine had tears in his eyes.

Jack shook his head, "No, Blaine. They can't do anything for me. I'm going to Florida to die." Jack didn't like being blunt with is grandson, but he didn't want to sugarcoat anything.

Blaine grabbed his grandfather's hand, "But I will still have you for a long time, right? I promised I'd give you a great grandkid, I can't do that for a few more years."

"Ahh. Well, I'm afraid I won't see a great grandchild." Jack leaned back in his chair, smiling.

Blaine's tears fell, "How much longer do I have you for?"

Jack didn't want to tell Blaine a time frame. But he also couldn't lie to his only grandchild. "The doctors said less than a year."

Blaine shook his head, "There's nothing they can do?"

Jack shook his head, "Nothing. They can make me comfortable when the end comes, but for now I'm just to live my life to the fullest."

Blaine leaned forward, a newfound strength in his eyes, "Okay. Well, I can work with that. What do you want to do? What do you want to see? Do you want to go to India, we'll go. I'll go with you."

Jack stared at Blaine. There was another thing Blaine was that Jack had been at his age – desperately in love. "Blaine, I want to see you get married."

Blaine choked on air, "You what?"

"When the vote came up a few years ago for the right for equality in marriage, I donated a large sum of money to the cause because I knew one day you'd meet someone, and you'd want to get married. I want to see my money go to good use. But more than anything, I want to see you happy. I adore Kurt, and I know he's perfect for you." Jack looked at Blaine, who appeared to be hyperventilating, "I will pay for the wedding. I know you have a ring."

Blaine stared at nothing, "I have a ring that cost $200, it was supposed to be a promise ring."

"You're grandmother will take you shopping for one. I'll pay. Blaine, I want to see this. I won't force you if you really feel like Kurt isn't the one for you."

Blaine shook his head, "No, no. He's the one for me. But we just got back together…now isn't the right time."

Jack's laughter filled the small café, "I didn't mean ask him today. Just..soon."

Blaine knew he'd do anything his grandfather wanted him to do. "Okay. Will do."

"Good, because your grandmother is waiting with a car outside."

Blain's heart jumped, "Like, right now?"

"Right now."

Blaine stood and hugged his grandfather, "You promise me you'll fight as long as you can?"

"Did you ever know me to not fight?" Jack laughed, "I'm going out in my way, Blaine."

Blaine hugged him again and ran out to the waiting town car. "Grandma!" he yelled and fell into her arms, not crying, but needing to feel her arms.

"Blaine, darling, today is a happy occasion. That's why your grandfather wanted to do this today." Angela smiled down at her grandson, "You are our greatest pride in life. You are stronger than any other man in this family, and Kurt is the perfect complement to that. Now," she straightened her suit, "we are going to Tiffany's to buy Kurt a ring."

"Tiffany's?" Blaine smiled, "He's going to be thrilled."

"Well, I know my future grandson-in-law."

Blaine felt like he was going to have a heart attack when they pulled up outside of Tiffany's. "Do you think I can do this?"

Angela laughed, "I've never seen two people more in love in my entire life. You are young, I agree. But think of the fabulous fiftieth anniversary you will have."

"I'll make sure to include that in my proposal," Blaine laughed.

"Plagiarism? I doubt Kurt would like to marry a convicted felon." Angela walked into the store and five salespeople pounced on her. "Ah. Yes. We're looking for an engagement ring for my grandson."

The woman closest to Angela grabbed Blaine's hand, "Whoever she is, she's a lucky lady. Over here we have engagement rings. Do you have a price limit?"

"No, we don't. But we need to look at men's rings."

The saleswoman looked at Blaine, "Of course. We have several wedding bands that many men use in this…situation."

"Thank you." Angela sat on a stool, "If you could bring them to us."

Blaine stood next to his grandmother, staring at the diamonds in the cases, "Do you really think he'll want an engagement ring?"

"I think Kurt will love it. You were going to give him one anyway."

"It was a promise ring!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You say tomato, I say tomato." Angela looked at the rings in front of her, "Ah, this one is quite nice!" She held up a ring that was a platinum band.

"Too wedding band."

Angela nodded, "Of course. How about this?" She then held up a ring that was platinum, but had Tiffany & Co. etched in the side.

Blaine wrinkled his nose.

"No. Okay, this?" The ring had a diamond in the middle of the thick band, and had Roman numerals on either side.

"That's okay."

"If it doesn't make your heart clench, it isn't good enough." Angela looked through the rings, "How about this?" She held up a ring that was like a wedding band, but had diamonds sporadically placed.

Blaine didn't pay attention, however. He saw a ring nestled in the middle that commanded his attention, "What about that one?"

Angela held up the platinum ring that had "I love you" circling the band. On either side on of set of words, there was a small diamond. Angela looked at her grandson's face, "Is this the one?"

Blaine grinned at the ring, it felt warm in his hand, "Yes."

Angela turned to the woman, "We'll take this one."

Blaine stared at the teal box sitting in his lap, "I cannot believe you just bought me this. Grandma, that's like, three months of our rent."

Angela shrugged, "It wasn't me. It was your grandfather, he also got you this," she held out a bag.

Blaine opened it and saw his phone, "He got me my phone?"

"He paid your phone bill so it works." Angela leaned forward, "Raymond, if you could take Blaine home."

Blaine turned on his phone and let out a little cry, "Finally! I'm connected again!" He quickly sent Kurt a text that said, "I love you," and almost broke his jaw grinning when he realized what the meant now.

It wasn't until he went to his apartment and sat down that he realized what his grandfather was trying to do. He was trying to distract him from the fact that he was dying. Blaine's grandfather was dying and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Blaine went to the kitchen and pulled out the whipped cream.

Kurt all but ran up the stairs when he finished rehearsal, "Blaine Anderson, how did you text me?" He asked, running to the living room. "Oh Jesus. Why are you eating whipped cream? What's wrong?"

Blaine sprayed the last bit in his mouth, "My grandfather has cancer."

Kurt sat down at wrapped his arms around Blaine, "Oh honey. I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry!" Kurt let a tear fall down his cheek. In the past few months, Jack had grown into his family too.

Blaine sniffled but sat up, "Okay. We've both cried too much today. Let's work on our Halloween costumes."

Kurt didn't want to argue. Santana was throwing a Halloween party in a few weeks, and of course they were going. Blaine was going to Aladdin and Kurt was going as Prince Ali. Of course, Abu would go as Abu.

"I need to measure you," Kurt said, looking at the Harem Pants he was sewing. They looked to be far too short.

"Okay, just let me finish this," Blaine was gluing jewels to the hat Kurt would be wearing. Kurt didn't have the heart to tell him he was gluing them on crooked. "Okay, finished!"

"Pants off."

"Oh Kurt, always the romantic!" Blaine pulled his pants off and stood in front of Kurt.

"I get to measure your in-seam." Kurt smiled devilishly, leaning his head rather close to Blaine, and he could feel his breath on him.

Blaine shifted, "With your mouth?"

Kurt pulled out the measuring tape, "Nope." He leaned even closer, accidentally brushing his hand over Blaine, who was now growing hard.

Blaine took a breath to settle himself, "Kurt…if you keep doing that."

"Doing what?" Kurt brushed his hand over Blaine again.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a heated kiss and Kurt immediately moaned. They hadn't done this in awhile. He felt Blaine's tongue press against his teeth and then beg for permission. Blaine flicked his tongue against Kurt's, moaning.

"Oh god," Kurt groaned loudly, gripping Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine pulled them down on the floor, sending beads flying everywhere.

They stayed like that, kissing each other breathlessly, as if they were trying to memorize every corner and curve of their mouths and bodies. Kurt's fingers clawed at Blaine's shirt, slipping under it to feel hot skin and the smoothness. He pulled Blaine closer, scratching gently down Blaine's stomach.

"I need to – I need to see you," Kurt breathed, tugging at his boyfriend's shirt. "Please…let me."

Blaine kissed Kurt once more with urgency, then allowed him to remove both of their shirts. As soon as they were out of the way, Kurt immediately attached his lips to one of Blaine's nipples, tonguing, biting, sucking. His hand worked on the other and his knee rubbed against his erection.

Blaine's breath hitched and then he emitted a throaty groan dragging his fingertips up Kurt's back to tangle in his hair. He felt Kurt's erection dragging along his thigh and tugged him back up, crushing their mouths together again.

He couldn't help it. It had been so long, but Blaine still knew everything Kurt. He knew his taste, the arch of his back, and the feel of his hands.

"I've dreamed about doing this for weeks, it's been far too long, baby. I need you," Kurt moaned breathlessly against Blaine's mouth.

Something inside Blaine clicked. There was absolutely no time to worry about removing the rest of their clothes, none at all. Blaine pulled Kurt even closer, latching himself onto Kurt's neck and immediately grabbed his ass, grinding up against Kurt's cock through his jeans. Kurt gasped and pressed his hips down hard.

"Haven't done this…in a while," Kurt moaned, trying to find a place for his hands.

"We haven't done anything in awhile." Blaine replied harshly before sucking at the delicate skin on Kurt's throat.

"_Fuck_," Kurt groaned, thrusting his hips wildly. This was ridiculous, he hadn't been touched in so long, and he was already close. Blaine knew everything about his body and knew how to work it.

Keeping on hand pressed firmly on Kurt's ass, Blaine brought the other up to cup Kurt's face, angling his head so he could kiss him again. He loved the feeling of Kurt's lips, they were soft but firm at the same time. He tasted cinnamon and coffee, dipping his tongue in to taste more. "You are so fucking hot," Blaine whispered hotly, quickly latching onto Kurt's lips again.

"You…Blaine, I'm so…I'm so" Kurt whispered brokenly against his lips.

"I know," Blaine said, his voice rough. "I know, baby…"

"With me," Kurt groaned out, "Please. Together. We have to do this together."

"I will, I will," Blaine bit his lip hard, "Together, I promise."

Kurt was grinding so _hard_ and Blaine was grinding back harder and they both looked at each other. Seeing Blaine's lust blown pupils made Kurt double his efforts. Blaine leaned his head back, changing his rhythm and suddenly they were coming together in the middle of their living room. Kurt's forehead pressed to Blaine's neck and Blaine unable to open his eyes as sensation gripped him.

"Yes, Kurt, god," Blaine moaned, his orgasm pulsing, sensation rushing through every part of him. He felt Kurt's fall onto him, his entire weight pressing him into the ground. He was tired and hot, but he was happy.

Deliriously happy.

Suddenly they heard a bark and they both jumped apart. "Abu!" Kurt yelled, attempting to cover his pants.

Blaine was on all fours, "Abu! Look away! Look away!" He motioned for the dog to move, but he just sat there. "Please look away!"

Kurt threw a ball down the hallway and Abu streaked after it. "I cannot believe he just saw that."

Blaine fell back to the ground, beads stuck to his back, "I don't even care."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	16. Drunk Halloween Party Shenanigans

**AN: Hello all! This is a fun chapter - I think we deserved it after the heavy chapters we've had lately. I don't really have too much to say...smut at the end of the chapter again. I promise it won't be happening every chapter, it just worked out that way. To answer a question - yes, I have been to Ellen's Stardust Diner in NYC, and I loved it. So fun! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"Kurrrrrt! My butt looks big in this!" Blaine turned around in his tan harem pants and shoved his hips backwards. "And the patch is crooked!"

Kurt laughed as Blaine tried to walk around the apartment in the pants, "Your butt looks hot, and the patch is supposed to be crooked." Blaine stopped walking and just looked at him with an odd expression. "May I help you?"

"You really think my butt looks hot like this?" Blaine turned around again and pulled his belt lower.

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and laughed, "I do. But don't let that go to your head."

Blaine started dancing around shaking his butt closer to Kurt's face, "You like big buts and you cannot lie…." He was a little too close for Kurt's liking, so Kurt slapped his butt and jumped over to the other side of the bed. Blaine turned around and rubbed his cheek for a second, "Oh? So it's that kind of night?"

Kurt gave him a patronizing look before grabbing his costume, "No. It's not that kind of night unfortunately. Since Santana insists we drink, we are sleeping on Hayden's pullout couch, which means we cannot do anything."

Blaine pouted, "Why is the party at Hayden's if Santana is the one throwing it and it is mostly her friends? Santana would totally let us do whatever we wanted."

"Which is exactly why I'm never even sitting on a surface in Santana's house, one could probably get crabs just from putting a finger on her pullout couch. And I think Hayden's house is bigger, so that's why. Put your vest on."

Blaine shrugged his vest over his shoulders and Kurt appraised the finished product. "Do I look like a Disney prince?" Blaine grabbed his red hat and did a twirl.

"You always look like a Disney prince."

"Ahhhh. Cheese. How I missed it while we were fighting," Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss, and Kurt put a hand to Blaine's freshly waxed chest. "For the record, you didn't hurt me near as much as Lisa did. But I still don't see why I couldn't wear a shirt."

"Because Aladdin didn't wear a shirt when he was Aladdin." Kurt said this as if it was the most obvious thing, "And you call yourself a Disney fan."

"Well yes, but he didn't live in New York City at the end of October." Blaine scooped up Abu who was batting at his pants. "Right Abu? Daddy Kurt is crazy!"

Kurt glared at them, "I am going to put my costume on now. No more complaining about yours. You look hot. Can you please put Abu's costume on?"

Blaine grumbled but went to the living room to find Abu's elephant costume.

Kurt looked in the mirror at his costume. It wasn't quite as revealing as Blaine's, and he didn't fill out the back of the pants the way Blaine did, but he thought he actually looked pretty good. He was going as Prince Ali, or the rich version Aladdin.

He laughed at the irony.

Kurt wore Harem pants like Blaine, but he had a shirt to match, a wide gold belt, a cape that was purple on the inside, and a head wrap with feathers and some poorly placed jewels that Blaine put on. Kurt didn't have the heart to redo the jewels and beading.

"KURT!" Blaine bellowed from the other side of the apartment, "I NEED HELP!"

Kurt walked towards the living room and saw Blaine on his hands and knees near the sofa, Abu's elephant costume still in his hands.

"What are you doing? We have to leave in like five minutes!" Kurt attempted to pull Blaine up, but he stayed on the ground.

"Abu is under the couch and won't come out. He doesn't like his elephant outfit!" Blaine help up the outfit, which was an elephant sewn by Kurt, it had a vest like the monkey version of Abu wore, and a fez that matched Blaine's, but it had a string. "What are we going to do? We can't leave him here alone all night!"

Kurt walked to the kitchen and pulled out a dog treat, "Abu, hungry?" The dog streaked out from under the sofa and jumped up on Kurt, trying to grab the treat. "No sir. You have to get your costume on. You are going to be the cutest doggy there!"

Blaine laughed and took some pictures with his phone, "He is going to be the only doggy there. But we have to go, Ray is picking us up like now."

"You are wearing flip flops to the party," Kurt warned as he threw a pair towards Blaine.

"But WHY? Aladdin didn't wear flip flops! He was a tough man!" Blaine put the flip flops on after a glare from Kurt. "You have to ruin all of my fun."

"I don't want to take you for a tetanus shot tonight. Besides, you can stow them in the bag before we walk in." Kurt gave him a look that plainly said, "I don't want to fight about this," so Blaine marched out of the door.

"Do you think they'll have a microphone and we can sing together?" Blaine jogged down the steps, and Kurt walked behind him, he just glared.

"No. Just, no." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and the two of them rode to Hayden's brownstone, a first for both of them.

As soon as they walked into the party, both boys were handed cups of jungle juice from one of Santana's coworkers, and Abu streaked off into the party. Kurt thought he might just a little bit of an attention whore. He got that from Blaine.

A girl dressed as a Playboy Bunny walked up to Blaine, "Hello there," she slurred, "You're hot. Can I touch your abs?"

"I'm gay." He took a drink from his cup and grimaced, "You'd think I'd be used to that, but I'm not. And sure, touch them if you want." The girl had already walked away.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand again, "Your brothers would be so upset if they could see you now. Poor little Blaine Anderson, barely able to drink some jungle juice without needing a chaser." Kurt took a sip of his own and started coughing, "Okay, okay. I won't tell them."

Blaine and Kurt made their way through the party, meeting various people and even seeing some people that they recognized. Blaine started talking to a man who worked at a record label, and Kurt was having a discussion about the newest Michael Kors' fashion line.

Blaine brought Kurt some Jello shots and Kurt just looked at him, "Blaine, you know I have my audition tomorrow afternoon. I can't be too hung-over."

"But baby you don't really get hung-over." Blaine took two of the shots and downed them, giving Kurt the leftover one. "Have some fun. We deserve it!"

"What's up bitches!" Santana walked out of the bedroom to make her grand entrance, and Kurt saw all of the men in the room save for himself and Blaine instantly regret bringing a date.

"Well, at least she went classy," Blaine giggled from beside him.

Santana looked far from classy. She had on a pair of red platform heels that looked like they belonged to a stripper, a red leather skirt that covered only what was necessary, and a zebra jacket that only had one button buttoned. The jacked was lined with red feathers. She had a hat on her head that was also made of zebra fabric. What Kurt really liked was the cane she carried – it had a ball at the top and clicked every time she walked.

Kurt elbowed Blaine, "Be nice. Let's hope Hayden doesn't dress in something equally slutty. Or they didn't go with the theme and she's a prostitute or something."

Blaine shook his head, "Hayden is far more discrete than that."

Santana took two shots and grinned at her guests, "Who's ready to see my hot ass girlfriend?"

Many of the men in the room cheered as Blaine hid behind Kurt, "I don't want to see her. I don't. She's my best friend. She does not have any sex appeal."

Kurt turned, shocked, "She better not have any to you."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, "Shut up. You know what I meant."

Hayden walked out and Blaine turned and smacked his head against the wall, "Kurt! She has boobs! I cannot unsee them!" He peered again from behind his hand, "Oh my god and they're big"

"Stop looking or you get no more alcohol." Kurt snapped, glaring at Hayden.

Truth be told, she did look rather nice. Her outfit wasn't as slutty as Santana's, but it showed off that did have a larger chest than Kurt had noticed before. The dress she wore was short and blue, with a white ruffle under it. It fell a few inches longer than Santana's, but not much more. It was cinched at her waist. She had a scarf wrapped around her head and bangles down her arms. Kurt thought she looked nice, and it was a great difference from her normal wardrobe of jeans and t-shirts.

"Is it over? Is she clothed?" Blaine was kissing down Kurt's neck, and Kurt realized he had more alcohol.

"You might want to slow down," Kurt whispered, not really wanting Blaine to stop. They hadn't been drunk or tipsy together for a very long time, and Kurt forgot how handsy Blaine turned.

"Before Hummel and the Hobbit eat each other, let's play Kings!" Santana grabbed a deck of cards and pulled the boys over to the coffee table. "Does everyone know how to play?"

"Yes!" yelled Blaine, Hayden, and the other people playing the game.

"…no." Kurt said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's an easy game, baby, I'll help you," Blaine whispered in his ear, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Santana put the cards upside down in a ring, "Ladies first," she motioned to Hayden to pick up a card. "Everyone make sure their cup is full!"

Blaine was nursing a potent rum and coke, Kurt had a diet coke and 99 cherries. Hayden appeared to be drinking straight vodka, and Santana had Jack.

"Why are we the ones drinking like girls?" Blaine looked at Santana's cup, cringing.

"I resent that Hobbit!" Santana poked him with her pimp cane.

"9!" Hayden said, "Which means I have to rhyme…hmmm…okay, the work is PIG!"

Santana immediately said, "dig."

The man next to Santana, who was the bartender at the lounge Santana worked at bellowed, "fig!"

Kurt was next, "Gig!" he giggled out.

"Shit that was mine!" Blaine said without thinking.

"Awww yeah! Hobbit is drinking!" Santana pushed Blaine's cup to his lips and he took a large sip of his drink.

"7! Heaven!" Everyone pointed to the ceiling, except Kurt, who was lost. "Drink Hummel!"

Kurt took a small sip of his drink, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Said the bartender who picked the next car, "4! That means the whores have to drink, women, drinkkkk!"

Santana poked the guy with her cane but she, Hayden, and the dancer all took long drinks.

"Oh! Blaine! It's my turn!" Kurt got really excited "I picked an 8, what does that mean?"

"Oh! Hayden squealed, "that means you get to pick a date who has to drink with you the rest of the game!"

Kurt swung his head to look at Blaine, "Will you be my date sexy man?"

"Of course!" Blaine grins, clinking his cup into Kurt's nearly empty one. "And you aren't supposed to sip during the game."

"Kiss to make it official!" Santana leaned in and pushed Kurt towards Blaine.

Blaine gave Kurt a deep kiss, wrapping his hand into Kurt's turban.

"BREAK IT UP. This isn't skinemax." Santana motioned for Blaine to pick the next card.

"Awww shit! An ace!" Blaine did a little jig, "WATERFALL TIME!"

"What's a waterfall?" Kurt looked at everyone's faces, and even Santana looked a little terrified.

"Basically, I start drinking, then she starts drinking, then Hayden starts, and no one can stop until the person before them stops. So if I drink until I'm done, you all will be drinking for awhile." Blaine grins, "My frat training comes in handy here." He tilted his head back and started chugging. Kurt was the last to start drinking, which meant he would be the last to stop. He was starting to get worried that his cup would run out when he heard Blaine crinkle his cup and finish it.

The game continued until everyone was thoroughly drunk, and Kurt thought it would be best if he took a break.

Hayden and Santana wandered back towards the bedroom, saying they wanted to make sure no one else was in there, but they didn't come back out.

Abu found several girls who found him adorable, so Kurt and Blaine danced together in the middle of the party, not caring who stared. That was, until Blaine noticed someone in a toga staring at them.

Bryce.

Blaine at this point was pretty drunk, so instead of approaching Bryce, he pulled Kurt into a kiss, making sure Bryce saw every second of it.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked in a husky voice.

"You're hot." Blaine whispered back, moving his hands lower on Kurt's back.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Bryce put his arm between Kurt and Blaine.

"I do, actually." Kurt was sobering up already, and he was not going to have Bryce ruin his night, "Shouldn't you be sleeping? Or getting ready to audition?"

Bryce grinned, his grimy sheet shifting to reveal his abs, which Blaine rolled his eyes towards, instantly tightening his muscles. "I don't need to practice. You know that."

"Well, I doubt you were invited," Kurt turned around and rolled his hips back towards Blaine, who put his hands protectively on Kurt's hips, "And we certainly don't want you interrupting our good time."

"Table's open, Blaine! Find an opponent!" The bartender yelled towards Blaine.

"Ahh. Pong? Up for a game?" Bryce had his hands on his hips, "if you think you can handle me."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Please don't take the bait."

"I'll be fine," Blaine walked towards the table, keeping his arm around Kurt.

"Jesus," Kurt whispered, grabbing a straw and a bottle of 99 bananas, "I'm going to drink, because I don't want to remember this." He slid down the wall until he was sitting in the middle of the table.

Blaine throws the first ball, and sinks it in a cup. "Drink." Bryce downs the cup quickly and throws a ball, missing all of the cups by six inches, "Really?"

"Look, I wasn't a frat boy like you." Bryce sneers.

Blaine throws the ball, but instead of sinking it, he hits Bryce in the face.

"Woo!" Kurt giggles from the floor, "Go Blaine!"

Bryce throws another ball, and still doesn't make it. "You really suck," Blaine lands another one.

Bryce drinks again, and finally throws the ball, bouncing it in. "Ha! Drink!"

Blaine drinks it quickly, throwing the cup on the floor behind him. "Bouncing? Really? That's manly."

"Kind of like your beer gut," Bryce drinks another cup.

"Hey hey hey! He has no beer gut!" Kurt calls from the floor, the straw isn't leaving his mouth at this point.

"You're being really classy, Kurt." Bryce looks at Kurt with a sneer as Kurt burps.

"Fuck you. I'm a lady, you assface." Kurt moves closer to Blaine, "and I picked him over you. So don't act like you're disgusted by me. You wanted me."

Bryce was about to retaliate when Hayden and Santana walked towards him, arms linked, grinning. "Well well well, look who came out to play, Hayden," Santana moved closer to Bryce, who backed up against the wall.

Hayden giggled, "Your eyebrows look like they're growing in…somewhat." She pulled the bottle from Kurt's hands and started sipping.

"Ladies, we can play nice." Bryce had both of his hands up in the air.

Santana pulled something from her hair, and held it up to Bryce, "Remember what I threatened about your balls? I'm sure my friend Blaine here would love them as a trophy." Blaine then saw she was brandishing a razor. "Or you can leave. Now."

Bryce tried to move around Santna, "Are you going to let me leave?"

She stepped to the side, "But of course."

"Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow," He made a kissy face as he walked out.

Just as Bryce reached the door Abu came streaking after him. "Abu no!" Blaine laughed as Abu lunged for Bryce, bit him, and pulled off his toga.

"That dog just bit my ass!" Bryce yelled, rubbing his butt through his underwear.

Abu ran back to Blaine, "Good dog," Blaine whispered.

Bryce ran out of the house with the sheet bundled up in his arms.

"You should be glad you didn't get with him, Kurt," she held up her fingers about an inch apart, "You aren't missing much of anything."

Kurt was rolling around the floor laughing and clutching to Abu.

Over the next few hours they all drank a little more, and socialized.

By 2 AM, most of the guests staggered out, save for Blaine and Kurt. "Bed time?" Kurt asked hopefully, leaning against Blaine.

"Not yet," Santana pulled out a box, "Twister!"

"Why do I feel like we're about to be involved in their foreplay?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, causing Blaine to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Left foot green!" Santana and Hayden took off their heels and both couples lined up.

"Right hand red!" everyone bent over.

"See, this isn't so bad, Kurt," Blaine laughed, wavering slightly.

"Left hand yellow!" Blaine and Hayden both turned towards each other and Blaine groaned.

"Why am I staring right into your cleavage?"

"Watch where your eyes go, Hobbit. Maybe if you were taller you could be looking into her eyes." Santana grabbed her cane and tapped Blaine under the chin with it.

Hayden started wavering when her top started falling. "Oh my god!" she gasped.

"Ew! I saw nipple! Kurt I saw nipple!" Blaine started rubbing his eyes and fell over bringing Santana and Kurt with him.

"YEAH! I WON!" Hayden stood up and pulled her top up to her chin. "I never thought these would come in handy."

"Oh baby they do!" Santana had already started spinning again.

Blaine soon found himself bent over in front of Santana with Kurt and Hayden in a pretzel on the other side of the mat.

Santana took it upon herself to start poking Blaine in the butt with her pimp cane, "Oh look! It's like Kurt! Poke! Poke!" She shoved the cane sharply against Blaine.

"Oh! That hurts!" Blaine fell again, only bringing Santana down with him.

During the next round, Blaine found Kurt underneath him, looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes. He brought his mouth down onto Kurt's neck, "Can't we go home," he whispered.

"No," Kurt whispered, "But if we can get rid of them, we can have a little fun out here."

They started kissing, hoping Santana and Hayden would get the hint and leave them alone.

Blaine broke apart from Kurt twenty minutes later to see Hayden staring glassy-eyed at Abu, who was burrowed into Santana's cleavage. Santana was fast asleep.

Blaine stood, wavering slightly. "Okay, okay. Kurt, walk Hayden back to the bed. I'll grab Santana."

Kurt grabbed Hayden's hand and helped her tuck herself back into her top. "Let's go baby, time for sleep."

Blaine pulled Abu's face out of Santana's chest and picked up the girl, who stirred slightly. "You're a good man, Hobbit." She whispered, cuddling closer to him, "A good, good man."

Blaine smiled and placed her on the bed, tucking her in and putting a trashcan next to her.

Kurt came in two seconds later carrying Abu, "I don't want him getting in the way again." Kurt threw Abu on the bed, and he immediately scooted up and burrowed his face back into Santana's cleavage.

"I think our dog is a manwhore," Blaine whispered, taking a quick picture with his phone.

Kurt walked up and started kissing Blaine's neck, "I think he gets that from you."

"Kurt, I'm so in love with you," Blaine replied as he picked up Kurt and carried him to the living room, laying him down on the Twister board.

"Ready to show me how much?" Kurt teased, raising his eyebrows playfully. "And I don't think noise will be an issue, they are both passed out for the night," he whispered hotly in his ear.

Blaine's mouth dropped open. "Whatever's gotten into you, don't stop." His voice was unnaturally rough as Kurt raked his fingernails up and down his back.

"I still have some tricks you don't know about." Kurt said, slipping his hand into around the front of Blaine's pants. Blaine felt his breath hitch as he felt Kurt's fingers moving around before he realized his boyfriend was just trying to find the drawstring.

He finally grabbed the drawstring, but when Blaine was distracted, he flipped him over, landing on top. He ran his hands up Blaine's thighs until Blaine couldn't even see straight anymore. He brought his lips to Blaine's exposed throat and let his mouth rest there – touching but not quite kissing. Blaine was breathing hard and looking down at Kurt with confusion lust in his eyes. Kurt just smirked back and moved his hand away from Blaine's pants.

"You damn tease," Blaine said breathily, more turned on than ever before. Kurt smirked and held Blaine down by his shoulders.

Blaine leaned up and captured his lips right away, using his teeth and nibbling as he fought against Kurt, trying to flip them again. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he tangled his fingers into his hair and brought him closer, kissing him harder.

Blaine quickly unzipped Kurt's shirt and peeled it off of Kurt, letting it drop to the floor. He ran his hands down Kurt's undershirt, pulling it up, exposing the skin of his stomach. His warm hands splayed across Kurt's muscles there as he felt the boy take in a sharp gasp.

Kurt pulled away, breathing hard, but never let his lips leave Blaine's skin. He traced a wet trail across Blaine's jaw and licked down his neck, tasting a mixture sweat, alcohol, and something that was all Blaine's own. He swirled his tongue around there, enjoying himself as Blaine started moaning from how good it felt.

Kurt's hands shrugged off Blaine's vest and tossed it on top of his costume. Kurt pressed his hands against Blaine's bare chest, feeling sweat there that remained from the gam. He pushed him down again, roughly shoving him down onto the floor before straddling him. Blaine looked up and enjoyed the view as Kurt leaned back on his knees.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, "You're so _sexy_…"

He stopped talking as Kurt leaned further back and peeled off his undershirt and discarding it on the floor. He watched through wide eyes as Kurt ran his tongue along his own lips temptingly and ran his fingers down his abdomen until they reached his pants.

He watched Blaine with interest as Kurt reached his hand down into his own pants. He saw how Blaine licked his lips as he slowly moved his hand around.. He felt Blaine's heart stutter beneath him as he pushed pants off of his hips, standing slightly to remove them.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said gruffly. "I believe you are trying to seduce me.'

Kurt just smiled back and said, "Maybe, maybe not. But now _you _need to be naked."

He looked up through his eyelashes as he lowered his head to Blaine's stomach. He kissed the skin there, collecting the sweat with his tongue. He moved progressively lower until he met the waistband of the other boy's pants. Blaine was so turned on that he had to avert his eyes so that he didn't do anything rash.

"Look at me," Kurt whispered softly from where his mouth was still hovering over Blaine.

Blaine gave in and looked back down to where his boyfriend was positioned, trying not to think too much, the alcohol clouding his judgment. He wasn't sure how far Kurt wanted to go with people in the next room. Kurt grinned devilishly before using his teeth the slowly pull down Blaine's pants.

Kurt reached out his hands and tugged the fabric over Blaine's hips and down his thighs. Blaine helped him and kicked them the rest of the way off. Kurt rubbed his hard erection against Blaine's leg to show him how turned on his was.

"Mmmmpf…" Blaine let out a strangled moan as he pressed his leg up against Kurt's crotch. Kurt put a finger against Blaine's lips.

"Shhh…" he purred. "The quieter you are, the more we can do."

Blaine daringly took Kurt's finger into his mouth and twirled his tongue against the tips, showing him exactly what he wanted Kurt to do. He sucked around Kurt's finger. Kurt felt his jaw hanging open and his pulse quicken as he watched Blaine sucking on his finger. He felt his mind swirl as he saw Blaine's lust blown pupils.

Blaine pulled his mouth off Kurt's finger and pressed messy kisses into it, continuing down Kurt's wrist and forearm, sucking his unbelievably soft skin there. Kurt palmed Blaine through his boxers until Blaine stopped moving his mouth and started bucking his hips.

"Shit, Kurt!" Blaine swore, causing Kurt to smile. He secretly loved it when a curse word made its way through those lush lips of Blaine's at times like this.

When Blaine was practically thrusting himself into his boyfriend's hand, Kurt finally relented and moved his mouth to Blaine's confined erection. He took Blaine's balls into his hand and squeezed there slightly admired the view for a second. Blaine was already whimpering beneath him, but he allowed himself to take his time and really appreciate what was in front of him.

He ran his hand along Blaine's hot length, encircling his hand around it when he reached the base. He slowly began moving his hand as Blaine took in a sharp breath.

"Kurt…" he gasped out, but his ability to speak was taken away as soon as he felt Kurt's lips sinking over his cock. He tried to find something to grab onto, but only took fistfuls of the Twister mat.

He let out a strangled cry as Kurt began moving his mouth slowly over Blaine's erection, mimicking the way Blaine had sucked on his fingers. He ran his tongue slowly around it, pressing against the underside. Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's hair, clutching it and moaning.

After a little more teasing, Kurt finally took Blaine completely into his mouth and started bobbing his head in an even rhythm. Blaine let his head fall back against the mat as he rode Kurt's mouth. Kurt let out a laugh as he sucked, clearly enjoying himself. He pulled off for a second and looked towards the stairs, grinning devilishly at Blaine. That small detail sent vibrations shooting up Blaine's body as he tightened his grip on Kurt's hair.

Suddenly, Kurt's lips were gone and Blaine felt extremely disappointed. Kurt crawled up the bed and hovered over Blaine's lips.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy," Kurt said. He leaned down and nibbled on Blaine's earlobe as he said huskily into his ear, "I want to make this last."

Blaine could only nod wordlessly as he stuck his hands under the waistband of Kurt's underwear and grabbed his cock in his hand.

"Can you last if I do this?" Blaine teased, still out of breath himself.

He felt Kurt tense and roll his hips forward.

"Yes…" Kurt said, "Yeah, like that…"

He moved his hand a little faster, causing Kurt to shudder and buck his hips into Blaine's circled hand. But before he knew it, Kurt was pulling away again.

"I want to be inside you," Kurt said, a wicked grin crossing his lips.

Blaine's eyebrows shot way up. Even though they'd done it countless times before, he still felt shocked whenever Kurt volunteered to have sex with him. And that definitely wasn't going to make things any quieter.

"Whatever you want…" he smirked, feeling his cock throb at the direction their conversation had taken.

"Do you have any…" Kurt began to ask, but Blaine just reached over to the bag he brought and pulled out exactly what they needed.

Kurt laughed. "I thought I said we weren't doing anything…did you plan to seduce me?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"No," Blaine protested, moving his hand lightly on Kurt again, trying to distract him, "But I _had_ hoped we would…I have a bit of a kink…"

He was cut off by an intense kiss as Kurt invaded his mouth with his tongue, their teeth clashing together. Kurt interlaced their fingers and pressed down against Blaine again. He broke apart for a second, "You have to be quiet, baby."

Their lips met hungrily again as Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's chest, pausing to capture Kurt's nipples between his fingers. He tugged slightly, knowing exactly how Kurt liked it and was rewarded when Kurt thrusted against him. Their erections met, skin on skin, as Kurt rubbed against him roughly, showing him just how turned on he was.

Blaine was panting.

"Kurt, please…" he begged, "Please…please."

Kurt just smirked and then flipped Blaine over onto his stomach. He grabbed the lube Blaine brought and quietly coated his fingers. He pressed his lips to Blaine's lower back and slid a finger in cautiously.

He heard his boyfriend moaning into the mat when he gradually added another finger. He continued peppering his back with soft kisses. He added a third finger.

Blaine sucked in a sharp breath, but remained relaxed as he felt Kurt working his fingers in and out for a while. He couldn't help but press backwards into Kurt's finger thrusts as he grew impatient. When Kurt was sure that Blaine was stretched enough, he quickly rolled on the condom and applied a generous amount of lube.

"Are you ready?" he asked Blaine, wanting to make sure. It had been awhile since they'd done this.

"Kurt, fuck…" Blaine muttered hotly, "Just do it, please."

Kurt pressed the tip of his head to Blaine's entrance. He fit himself in bit by bit, feeling Blaine relax around him. He pressed all the way in, then pulled all the way out. He then moved in a little bit, but moved in and out slowly, going a little deeper each time, making sure Blaine was okay.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said, panting slightly.

"I'm fine, Kurt" Blaine assured him, "Just…please" he trailed off as Kurt began to move in and out of him slowly.

When the movement became a little easier, Kurt began thrusting a little faster and a little deeper until Blaine was groaning loudly against the mat. "Shhh, baby, shhhh," Kurt whispered, running his hands up and down Blaine's sides.

Kurt wrapped and arm under Blaine, pulling him closer to his hips and angling him so that he could reach down and wrap his hand around Blaine's cock. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and wanted Blaine to come first. He squeezed the base of Blaine's dick and started pumping his hand in time with his thrusts.

"Kurt…yes…" Blaine was groaning as he bucked backwards towards Kurt's hips, "Like that…yes," his head was resting on his arms as he started shivering.

"Blaine…" Kurt said with difficulty as he began thrusting much faster and unevenly, "I'm…close…"

He struggled for breath as he moved his hand even faster along Blaine's erection, rubbing his hand over the tip and feeling the precum there before bringing his hand to his mouth. Blaine moaned when he realized what he had just done. "So hot….Kurt, so hot," he panted.

"Kurt…I'm going to come…" Blaine ground out, his voice several octaves lower than usual.

"Then do it…" Kurt ordered from behind him, doubling his efforts. That was all it took for Blaine to spill out over Kurt's hand, the mat, and even his own abdomen from the force of his orgasm.

Kurt pressed as far as he could into Blaine, feeling him tighten around him as he moved faster, drawing out Blaine's orgasm. He grunted as he felt himself let go, moaning Blaine's name and holding himself deep inside.

He collapsed in a heap next to Blaine on the mat, still breathing heavily. Blaine put his arm around Kurt and leaned over his lips. "I hope they never want to play this game again."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. I'm going to go cower in the corner now. Reviews make Blaine actually pop the question! :D<strong>


	17. Note!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry, this is not an illustrious update. I unfortunately won't be able to update tonight because I am being forced to be social for a large majority of the evening. However, when I woke up this morning I had 7 (!) anon questions in my inbox on tumblr about the story, the characters, and upcoming events. So I decided to do a little Q & A about the story.**

**But I need your help!**

**Unless you want it to be short, I need more questions!**

**You can ask about Hayden, Blaine, Kurt, their parents, Bryce, Mel, Jade, anyone really. You can also ask about the future for them (though I may be a little stingy with answers), or the past. I will also look through the reviews so far and answer any questions that may have been missed.**

**You can ask via review, PM, or anon on tumblr (crissmedarren (dot) tumblr (dot) com).**

**Expect answers around 11-12.**

**Nothing is off limits! You can even put suggestions if you want!**

**Thank you all so much for reading, and I can't wait to see your questions!**

**Also, thanks to Kate for the idea. :)**

**Xoxo**

**Noel**


	18. QuestionsAnswers

**Gah! When I asked for questions….I really didn't think I would get any. Then I signed onto Tumblr and almost passed out when I saw how many I had. A lot of you had the same questions, so I didn't credit anyone with questions. I also had some random questions about myself/glee/klaine so I just put those towards the end. I actually answered some of your questions with questions…so yeah. Some of them aren't that helpful. If you have any other questions, don't be afraid to ask! I will update tomorrow!**

Questions/Answers

**What does Hayden look like?**

I really tried not to answer this the first few times it was asked, because I don't want to ruin other people's images of her in their own heads. Honestly, she looks like Amanda Seyfried in _Mamma Mia _in my head, but she can really look like anything.

**How did Hayden's parents die?**

I didn't specifically mention this either, because I know it's a sensitive subject. But they both died on September 11th.

**Why don't we hear about Jade/Mel/Eric etc..**

If you guys want Mel back…I could always bring her back…. ;) No, but honestly, I think both boys still have a lot of doubts about their decision to drop out in _Que Sera Sera_, and they don't like being reminded of that failure. We will see at least Jade again, I've wanted to bring her back for a few chapters now, but she never quite makes the cut. Plus, they've moved on and matured since college, and I think all of the people they went to college with are still very much in that mentality. They'll pop up again, but they probably won't be an integral part of this story.

**Why is Jack Sr. so nice to Blaine? I've never gotten that impression from the show. Same goes for Jack Jr.**

I did break from canon in a way here. I feel like with Kurt by his side, Blaine worked through A LOT of his issues with his family. Things aren't perfect yet, especially with his father, we'll see that in an upcoming chapter, but they are definitely better. Jack Sr, in my head, is the type of man that appears to be extremely straight laced, but would do anything for his family. Blaine got his people-loving nature from someone, and I just decided it was from his grandfather

**Where is Carol?**

She's with Burt and Finn in Lima. She didn't help move them in because they didn't have room for another person. She'll be around for Thanksgiving.

**Why is Blaine such a goober?**

Ahhh. This comes from my headcanon for Blaine on the show. When we see Blaine performing, he's kind of a goofball. When we saw him drunk, he was a goofball. But when he's just Blaine – Warbler blazer and tie, he's sort of reserved and proper. To me, this is all an act because he shields himself from everyone. He doesn't want to give people a reason to dislike him more than he thinks they already do. But with Kurt and without Dalton, he became more and more like his singing persona – the real him. But he only has moments of being a goober – he's mature at other times. We'll see more goober!Kurt is the coming chapters as well.

**Who is Amy and why does she get to help you?**

She's my cousin and she keeps me from constantly ripping Klaine apart, so be lucky she's helping me.

**What are your favorite Klaine fics?**

I love _McKlainely High, McKlainely High Senior Year,_ _and Swingsets and Sandboxes_ by BeautifulWhatsYourHurry. _The Sidhe_ was amazing as well. Another fic is _Pretty Woman_ that's on livejournal, and it's different…but SO GOOD. Gotta love _Daddies_ as well.

**How did Blaine get Kurt back in the play?**

Kurt was never really out of the play. Bryce likes to think he has far more power than he does. Blaine found that out, as did Kurt.

**Can there be smut every chapter?**

No. I'm not that good at it, and when the story originally started, it wasn't there either, and some readers don't really want to see it.

**How did Santana leave Lima and what was the end of Britanna?**

Ahh. That is a very good oneshot idea. But I'm going to reveal it in a different way – through a story she tells someone. Santana didn't come to New York to make her dreams come true, that's all I'll say about it right now.

**How did Hayden and Santana meet?**

Santana is a lounge singer, and Hayden just happened to pop in one night. Santana saw her from across the room, and Santana usually gets what she wants in the end. Also, she may come across as bitchy, but behind closed doors, Santana is truthfully meek and devoted to Hayden.

**How will Bryce's story end?**

He's not done yet. He will have an ending, but I don't promise it's exactly how everyone wants it. He will probably still be alive.

**Aren't they a little young to be married?**

Ahh anon. You aren't the only one who thinks that.

**If Blaine pops the question, will they be married within a year?**

Good question. Unfortunately, I can't really answer it, because I don't know.

**Will Kurt and Blaine adopt a baby after they get married?**

That's not in the plans. Isn't Abu enough?

**Abu, how big is that dog and how has no one figures out they have a dog yet? **

Abu is about 6ish months old at this point. He's not too big, because as Blaine found out at the vet, he was wrong about Abu being a purebred. He's a miniature golden doodle (which I don't think I ever mentioned…oops), so he's probably about 20 pounds. As for how no one found out yet, well, the landlord (as most) doesn't really pay attention to his tenants, especially those on the third floor. I did have a storyline where Blaine had to hide Abu, but like so many others, it got cut.

**Why won't Blaine's grandpa give Blaine the Giants instead of selling them?**

Well, if anyone would get the Giants, it would be Blaine's dad. But can you honestly picture Blaine owning a 500+ million dollar football team? Blaine's dreams lie elsewhere, and I think Jack knew that.

**How rich is Blaine's family?**

They owned a football team. They're rich. But like so many, they were afraid to part with their money until Jack Sr. realized it can't be buried with him. Now he's a little more free with his money, which is good for Blaine and Kurt.

**Will Blaine propose?**

I don't know yet. I usually let Blaine and Kurt run around in my head. But most signs point to yes, he eventually will propose.

**Why do they drink all the time?**

I don't actually think it qualifies as "all the time," but they do drink underage. I guess it's the college in me, but I would like to think that the boys let their hair down and have fun. Usually when they drink, repercussions do happen to them, however.

**Are Kurt and Blaine going to move into the grandparent's house soon?**

Yes….I think. They still have to figure out what to do with their old apartment. Will they keep it for when his grandparents need it come March? Or will they let it go, hoping to save money to get a better apartment? Perhaps the grandparents will sell it, and decide to stay in Florida.

**I think Blaine needs something awesome to happen to him career wise. **

Me too. I have a soft spot for Klaine and their dreams coming true. He really did take a backseat to Kurt. Blaine has a lot of guilt over Kurt dropping out of school – Blaine thinks it's his fault, so he stood back and helped Kurt along the way.

**Will we see more characters from Lima?**

Not as main characters or supporting characters, no. But Blaine and Kurt do go home for Thanksgiving, so we will see (at least) Finn, Mercedes, Brittany, and some Warblers. I'll try to give my headcanon place for them right now. Plus, I imagine Rachel is somewhere in NYC, but you'll find out soon where she is.

**Can we talk to you normally on tumblr?**

OF COURSE YOU CAN. Oh my god, please do! I'm stuck in my hometown away from all of my college friends and I usually babysit all day…so please, talk to me! I don't bite!

**Do you think Klaine will be together at the end of season 3? What do you want to see in season 3?**

For my own personal sanity, I sure hope so. As for Season 3….sex. I'm not even kidding. Well, maybe I am. Honestly, I want to see Blaine transfer in episode 1 so he can be part of the sex riot. But I want him to transfer for himself – not just because he wants to be with Kurt. I want him to use that to grow. I want to see Kurt realize he is desirable and attractive, and to rely on someone that isn't his father. I'd also love to see him mentor Karofsky. That's it. Mentor. Nothing more. Finally, I'd like to see them have cracks in their relationship, because I don't like it when everything is perfect. But I want them together at the end. I want neither boy to be heartbroken.

**Darren or Chris?**

GAH. Don't do that to me.

**Favorite Darren song?**

Allofthem. I'm a sucker for High School Rockout and I Still Think though.

**Have you ever met any of the Glee Cast or Starkids?**

I have not *met* them, no. But I did hold Chris Colfer's hand at the Glee Live concert (I literally died), and I touched Harry's hand. I have met Lauren Lopez, Julia Albain, Joe Moses, and Corey Dorris from Starkid.


	19. Back to Lima

**Well. Here's the thing, readers. This chapter didn't quite work out like I'd intended it to. It was supposed to end with Black Friday...but I felt like the conversations and events of this chapter were far more important than just hurrying the story line. This has a lot of fluff, but towards the end gets heavy. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Thanksgiving Week (Tuesday)**

"Okay, I have seven pairs of pants, eight shirts, four different scarves, three pairs of shoes, two hats, gloves, an extra coat, three cardigans, and a lint roller. Do you think that's enough?" Kurt looked nervously at his suitcase, debating whether or not he'd need more shoes.

Blaine looked up from his duffle bag, "Are you going somewhere after the three day stay in Ohio? Because I have two pairs of pants, four shirts, a scarf, two pairs of shoes, my beanie, and my turkey eating pants." Blaine held up a pair of elastic-waist workout pants. "These things are blessed. I still think there is a stain from last year's cranberry sauce."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, "I know for a fact that your mother makes you dress up for Thanksgiving. So don't you dare insist that you can wear those. Anyway, I need to be prepared for anything." He turned back to his closet, surveying his sweaters.

Blaine glanced at Kurt before throwing the teal box into his duffle bag. He too had to be prepared for anything. He quickly threw another scarf over the box. "For your information, the swishy pants are worn during my traditional 1 AM feast."

"Swishy pants?" Kurt giggled. "You are kidding me? 1 AM feast? Blaine, you haven't even digested dinner at that point." Kurt shook his head again, sometimes Blaine was just too much. "Well when you finish packing your stuff, can you pack Abu's bag?"

"Already done." Blaine zipped up his bag, "I still can't believe you have so much stuff. Kurt, it's three days. You can wear the same pair of jeans twice."

"Says the boy with a full closet at home. You can just look through there for clothes if you need it. And what did you pack for Abu?" Kurt pulled out one of his suits and inspected it.

"Unless you are going undercover while in Lima, you won't need that. And for your information, we are also staying at your house one night, so you could pick up clothes there." Blaine attempted to pull some of Kurt's clothes out of the suitcase.

"Touch any of my clothes and I will pull your fingernails off." Kurt warned.

"Fiiine." Blaine whined, "but do I have to take it to the car?"

"Yes. You do." Kurt pulled out some of Blaine's clothes, refolding it, "This is all going to be wrinkled by the time we get to Ohio if you don't fold it right."

"Oi!" Blaine pulled the bag away from Kurt, "No touchy!"

"What do you have in there, some other guys number or something?" Kurt winked and turned to his dresser, examining his moisturizers.

"No. But I know you want to take out my swishy pants. And you won't." Blaine quickly pulled the blue box out and slipped it into his jacket pocket. "Those swishy pants are my life."

Kurt bit his lip and just zipped his suitcase, "What did you pack for Abu? You avoided the question."

Blaine pulled a duffle bag bigger than his own out, "Just some toys, a few bones. The bib you insisted on buying him. His Lightening McQueen stuffed animal. Blaine bought him his own after he repeatedly tried to ruin theirs. "His blanket, his favorite treats, and his bed."

"So naturally you brought more for the dog than you brought for yourself." Kurt bent down and kissed Abu.

Blaine grinned, "He's my baby!"

"I thought I was your baby?" Kurt faked a hurt expression, glaring at Abu.

Blaine pulled Kurt up and kissed him, "You are. In a different way."

"You realize this is our first Thanksgiving together?" Kurt smiled softly at Blaine, "Like, together for it."

Blaine smiled, thinking about how the weekend was going to mean so much more. "Which is exactly why we need to get going if we want to be in Lima by a decent time." He had something he needed to do at the Hummel residence.

"Honey, it is 7:30, we can take our time." Both boys had been up since three, not wanting to admit it, but excited to go back home. Kurt pointed to his suitcase, "Okay, muscles, it's time to put those arms to good use."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Can you at least carry Abu's so I don't have to make a hundred trips up and down?"

Kurt nodded, checking his email. "I got my schedule for the diner. I work on weekends, with you!" Kurt didn't get the role in his play, so he wasn't going to Broadway. It had taken a few weeks, but he was better now. Was he disappointed? Yes. He thought that because he worked on the role for weeks and weeks beforehand, he would be the obvious choice for the role. What he hadn't realized, was that other people who had originally been in the play were auditioning for the smaller roles, because they knew it was rare for someone new to be a headliner in a show. Kurt hadn't realized that.

Bryce did.

When Kurt saw the list of people who got the roles, he quickly scanned the character names until he found the one he auditioned for, Bryce's name was next to it.

Kurt had some choice words for Bryce, but Bryce suddenly didn't care about Kurt anymore. He quit his job at the diner, claiming he was the next big star and needed more time to rehearse.

Blaine suggested Kurt try out for the job, so he did. Now they would get to spend more time together on the weekends.

Blaine's mind swirled with ideas for duets he could do with Kurt, "That's awesome! Now you can sing with me again! Like in high school!"

"Those three duets we got to sing," Kurt joked, "Will you actually deign to perform with little old me?"

Blaine pulled Kurt out of the door and down the steps, he had both his duffle bag and Kurt's suitcase in his hands, Kurt had Abu's duffle bag and Abu. Kurt turned and locked the three locks on the door, "You know, this is the longest we've ever been away from the apartment." Blaine had an odd look on his face, "Our home."

Kurt wrinkled is nose, "I still don't like to think of this place as our home. I think of it as our holding cell." He looked into Blaine's face and sighed, "Yeah. Okay. It's our first home. But still. Boo."

Blaine led them to the car, "Are we supposed to wait for Hayden and Santana?"

"No, they left for Ohio last night. They promised they'd be there for dinner on Thursday though." Kurt stowed everything in the back of the car, grimacing when he realized Blaine left a bag full of workout clothes in there. "I can't believe Santana's parents are going away for Thanksgiving."

Blaine slid into the driver's seat, "Whatever they want. I'm glad that means we get to spend Thanksgiving with them, though. I was shocked when my dad suggested it. He's fine with us, you know, because he's used to it. But Santana and Hayden? That's a whole new realm for him."

He sat there staring at Kurt, who just stared back. "Am I missing something? Did I get ketchup on my face?" Kurt pulled down the mirror, frantically checking his complexion.

"No, no. I was waiting for you to buckle up." Blaine motioned to the seatbelt.

"Blaine it's a freaking eight hour drive. Can we just get out of the city, where you will be going twenty, before I put this straight jacket on?" Kurt pouted.

"Uh, no. You can put it on right now. I don't care if I'm only going two, you will wear the seatbelt. I want to keep you around for as long as possible." Blaine waited, and when Kurt didn't put the seatbelt on, he reached over and did it for him.

"You worry too much," Kurt put his legs up on the dashboard and sulked, "This is cutting into my shoulder."

Blaine turned up the music and started singing, instantly putting Kurt in a better mood, especially when Teenage Dream came on the radio. Blaine sung the entire song to Kurt, mimicking some of the moves, or at least what he could do sitting down, and making puppy dog eyes at Kurt.

Kurt just laughed and sang along, holding Blaine's hand as they navigated out of the city and back towards Lima.

When they finally hit the highway, they discovered something they didn't expect – Abu hated driving. He really, really didn't like it at all. Driving slowly in the city wasn't an issue, but when the car sped up, he freaked out. Kurt had to hold him, and that didn't fare too well either.

Kurt had scratches all up his arms and chest. Abu even hit his chin, which Blaine yelled at him for. "Oh the way home, we're going to see if they have any of that sedating stuff," Kurt huffed, making sure he didn't have any holes in his clothes.

Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's hand as he looked at the sleeping Abu in the back. Blaine didn't know how much time they had before Abu freaked out again, so he held Kurt's hand tightly, trying to send his love through his fingertips. The box in his pocket weighed a hundred pounds, pressing into his hip.

What if Kurt said no?

What if Kurt thought it was stupid? They'd always been cautious to throw stereotypical gender roles in the relationship away. Did Kurt want to be the one to do this?

But Blaine knew he couldn't let his grandfather down. His grandfather wanted to see a wedding. And Blaine knew in the deepest, darkest part of his heart, that Kurt was the only person he'd ever truly love.

He never really had stage fright before, but doing this one thing for the man he loved terrified him.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who had gone white, "Are you okay, Blaine?" Kurt turned in his seat, feeling Blaine's forehead, which was covered in sweat. "Honey, do you want me to drive the rest of the way?"

Blaine gave a forced, high pitched laugh, "No. I'm fine. Just…I need caffeine." He quickly pulled into a rest station on the side, grimacing at the rust and ivy covered building.

Kurt's eyes were wide with disgust, "Why don't we drive a little more. I'll drive if you want me to, but you will pick up something particularly nasty if you go there."

Blaine was out of the parking lot quickly, and though it took them fifteen minutes off course, they found a Starbucks. "Why are these so difficult to find here?"

"Because they aren't on every other corner like in the city." Kurt drawled, "You go in and grab some coffee and use the restroom. I'll wait out here with Abu."

They took turns grabbing coffee, and after fighting over who would drive, Kurt found himself in the driver's seat. "I'm not even sure you know how to drive anymore. When was the last time you drove?"

Kurt's face broke into a smile as he put down the windows and felt the air hit him in the face, "Too long." He sped a little more, "Oh, this is nice."

"Be careful. Remember, the car can't go that fast. It'll stall," Blaine stretched out in the passenger seat, throwing his hand out the window, "Look! My hand is a dolphin!" He played with the cool wind whipping by him.

Kurt started shivering eventually, so he ruined Blaine's fun and rolled the windows up. "Well, that was fun." He quipped, grinning at Blaine.

"We're going to be sick," Blaine sniffed, bringing his knees up on the seat so he could tuck his nose into his knees.

"We'll be fine."

Several hours later, Blaine pulled into the Hummel driveway. Abu was in Kurt's lap, and fresh scratch marks lined his arms. Kurt ran out of the car faster than he did at a sale, meeting his father halfway in the yard, "Dad!" The men embraced, Abu jumping on both of their legs.

"Kurt! I missed you so much," Burt hugged Kurt tightly, not wanting to let him go, "Are you eating right? You look thin. And what are those," Burt held up Kurt's arms.

"Abu doesn't like cars," Kurt soothed his father, who was now stalking towards Blaine.

"Blaine!" He wrapped Blaine in a hug too, giving him an extra squeeze, "I'm really glad you're here too. I was worried for a minute." He looked between the two boys, "Everything okay now?"

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own, "Things couldn't be more perfect, dad. We both messed up a little, but it only made us stronger."

Burt looked between his son and Blaine, and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. They'd changed. The air around them was different. It's not that they weren't serious before, but now it looked like there truthfully would be no turning back. Blaine looked at Kurt like he was the only thing in his world. Kurt looked like Blaine was his world.

"All right you two. Let's get you in the house for the night." Burt watches as the waited for Abu, "I don't know what you think that dog is going to do tonight."

"We have a bed for him, Dad," Kurt held up a bed. "And he won't go to the bathroom inside."

"Okay, the bed can go in the living room near the sofa. That way if he needs to go out, Blaine will be there." Burt closed the door and walked through towards the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Kurt trailed behind him. "Blaine is not sleeping on the sofa."

Blaine's eyes went wide and he set to work fixing Abu's bed while Abu ran around the house, no doubt finding something to break. "Kurt, I can sleep down here, whatever your dad wants." He laid his jacked over the back of the sofa, and then corralled Abu.

"Dad. We share a bed in New York. Why can't we share one here?" Kurt got himself a drink and looked towards Blaine, who shook his head that no, he didn't want one.

Before Burt could answer, a shriek sounded throughout the house, "Kurt!" Carole came running to the tall boy, hugging him and kissing his cheek, "I'm so glad you're home!"

"Thanks Carole," Kurt grinned, keeping an arm around her waist.

"Where's Blaine?" She turned and looked towards the living room, giving an equally shrill shriek when she saw him, "Oh my god! Look at you! Your hair is so long!" she ran towards him, and he scooped her up.

"It's great to see you, Carole." He laughed, putting her back on the ground. "I've missed you!"

"What's up with all the yelling?" Finn loped into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw Kurt. "Little bro!" He hugged Kurt awkwardly, "Did you grow again?" He turned to Blaine, "You certainly didn't!" He hugged Blaine as well. "I hope your mom can cook. I've been training for this Thanksgiving for weeks."

Blaine grinned, "My grandmother has actually been helping mom cook, but I think they're ready. They have enough food for a small army."

"They'll need it," Burt piped in, "Between all of us, your family, and Santana and her girlfriend. What made them want to invite us all over? Not that I'm going to complain."

Blaine looked at his feet, "My grandfather wanted everyone there," he mumbled, running a hand through Abu's fur.

Carole patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry about his illness, Blaine."

"Yeah. Me too," Blaine sighed, "Kurt, do you want help taking this stuff up to your room?"

Kurt nodded, realizing Blaine wanted to get away from all of the attention.

They boys went upstairs and Carole rounded on Burt, "You will let them sleep in the same bed."

Burt started petting Abu, "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Burt, they sleep together in New York, they went to college together. Hell, Blaine slept over here quite a few time while they were still in college. What's going on?" She put her hand on his face, searching his eyes, "What are you worried about?"

Burt looked away, "I just…I knew one day I'd lose all of Kurt to Blaine, but I thought I'd have a little more time. He doesn't rely on me for his strength anymore, he relies on Blaine."

Carole smiled, "Isn't that what you've wanted this whole time? Someone he could turn to, someone he could just be himself with? What I don't understand is why you're having these doubts now."

"You didn't see the way they looked at each other?" Burt questioned, knowing his far more perceptive wife had to have noticed.

She still smiled, "I did. I think it's great. They are so…mature. I wish Finn would find someone who would mature him like that. Maybe we could even get him out of the house."

Burt picked up Kurt's coat, hanging it on the coat tree in the foyer. "Can you hand me Blaine's coat?"

Carole picked up the coat and a teal box fell out. She gasped a little when she realized what it was, and tried to shove it in the pocket without Burt seeing it.

"What's that?" Burt's voice had gone tight.

"It's um, a box." Carole clutched Blaine's coat. She was stuck between wanting to open it and see if it was what she suspected it was, and wanting to run the coat up to Blaine.

"Oh. Okay. I'll just hang the coat up then." Burt held out his hand, face soft. When Carole handed over the coat, he rummaged through the pocket until he found the box again. "There's a ring in here, isn't there?"

"Now Burt, it isn't our place to open that." Carole smiled widely, having to brace herself on the wall so she didn't jump up and down.

"I'm going out to the garage. When Blaine comes down here, you tell him I want to talk to him." He pocketed the box, walking towards the garage.

"Please don't get oil on the box!" Carole yelled.

Fifteen minutes later Blaine came down the steps, having freshened up and changed. "Hey Carole," he grinned when he saw her curled up on the couch with Abu, "Where's Burt? I need to um…talk to him about something."

Carole stopped stroking Abu, "Blaine…he knows."

"Knows what?" Blaine looked at Carole, confused, but also praying it wasn't about what was in his jacket pocket. Blaine then realized that his jacket had been hung up. "Oh dear. He found it?"

Carole nodded, "He's fine with it, I think."

"That's reassuring," Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "Any words of advice?"

"Did you bring a cup?"

Blaine turned towards the garage door, "Oh God."

Blaine walked into the garage to find Burt kneeling in front of their car, looking at the tread on the tires.

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine squeaked, eyeing the wrench next to Burt.

Burt looked up, "Come here, Blaine. And call me Burt. Did we just go back three years? If you plan on using this," Burt pulled out the ring box, holding it up, "I think we're past Mr. Hummel."

Blaine laughed slightly, "Burt, are you proposing to me? What will Kurt say?"

Burt looked down at his position and laughed.

Finn walked through the door, swinging his keys, and stopped dead, a piece of pizza hanging out of his mouth. He held his hands up in the air, "I'm not going to ask anymore. I really need to move out of here." He quickly got in his car and sped down the street toward Noah Puckerman's house.

Burt stood, looking at Blaine. "Burt…I'd really like your blessing to do this." Blaine looked into Burt's eyes, and they seemed unsure. "I love him more than I love anything, Burt. I can't imagine my life without him. When I'm not with him, I want to be. I'm physically and emotionally weak when he's not there. It's like something is missing. He's constantly the first thing in my mind. I still get these…feelings whenever I just hold his hand. When I thought I lost him it was like I would never laugh or smile again. I don't know what I did to deserve your son, I really don't. He's everything I ever wanted. He takes my breath away just by standing there. I want to grow old with him. I want to raise children with him." Blaine paused, he had no idea where any of that had come from. "Burt, I promise I will love him better than anyone else ever could. I promise you, he's my everything." Blaine felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"I didn't mean you had to actually practice your speech," Burt laughed, pulling Blaine in for a hug. "You have my blessing a hundred percent."

When they pulled apart, Burt turned and quickly wiped his eyes, "If you could, you know, give me a minute."

Blaine took the box from his outstretched hand and tucked it safely into his pants, retreating back into the house, where Carole was sitting with mugs of hot chocolate. "Kurt's not down yet," she smiled at Blaine, who couldn't stop the grin on his face.

"He won't be down for another half hour. At least. He loves the amount of space in the shower here," Blaine sipped the hot chocolate.

Carole watched as Blaine stared at the pictures of Kurt on the wall, a smile playing on his lips. Even though she felt that perhaps it wasn't her place to say anything, she had to. "Blaine, I know I'm not Kurt's mother. But…I feel like I need to say something in her place." She watched as Blaine's smile faded, "No no. Don't think like that."

The smile came back, though Blaine's eyes were still full of questions.

She took his hand, and for a moment she saw the broken boy Kurt brought home almost three years ago. The boy who could barely make eye contact with Burt, who was so civil because he had any true personality repressed, flickered into the man who was there now. The man who loved the strongest person Carole knew. The man who now had his own amazing personality, who was truly proud of who he was, not the boy who acted like he was; Carole smiled. "Blaine, when I met Kurt, he pretended he was happy and content. He used his wit and his attitude to hide the fact that he was alone. But I saw a broken boy, someone who wanted to be loved in a way a family and friends couldn't provide. I feared he would never find it. Then I saw you, and the same ghosts existed in your eyes." She looked into Blaine's eyes, searching for any hint of those ghosts remaining, and she saw none, "It is my opinion that you both saved each other. When you broke up last year, I worried. See, the ghosts at that point had faded, but they weren't gone. When Kurt came home for Thanksgiving, the ghosts gained strength the entire time. But today, I don't see them at all. Blaine, people are going to have opinions. People are going to say you are far too young to get married. But you aren't. People who feel like you two do about each other and one in a million. I've been desperately in love twice in my life, to Burt, and to Finn's father. But Blaine, I'll never know the strength of love that you both have."

They both jumped when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Blaine looked at Carole who seemed to be trying to figure out what to say. "…and then I heard this whimpering in the alleyway, and sure enough it was Abu!"

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, "She's already heard that story, honey."

"But not from my point of view," Blaine countered.

Kurt picked up Blaine's mug of hot chocolate, sipping at it and leaning into Blaine, sighing contently.

Burt walked into the kitchen at that very moment, "Key Kurt, Blaine," he blinked a few times, trying not to lose control of is emotions again, "I thought about it, and that couch is new. Blaine really shouldn't sleep on it. So I guess since he's actually too tall to sleep in the tub, that defaults him to your bed."

"Good, because I was going to sneak him up in the middle of the night," Kurt held the cup up to Blaine's lips.

Burt scoffed, "You two will never change."

"I sure hope not," they both said at the same time, dissolving into laughter.

Burt returned to the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Comments? Things being thrown at me?<strong>


	20. Reunions, Discussions, Proposals

**AN: I am SO SORRY I couldn't post this yesterday. The chapter wasn't coming out. I would like to thank Amy, Ashleigh, and Rachel for continually bugging me to write all night. Also, Rachael, I'm sorry but no...the proposal CANNOT be over Bryce's body after if gets hit by a bus. Good idea though. :) Enjoy everyone! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Kurt woke up the next day, and found the spot next to him empty, as well as the small bed on the floor. He sat up and glanced at the clock, sleep still clinging heavily to his eyelids. That was until he saw the time.

"Holy shit! It's 10:30. Blaine!" He yelled, stripping off his clothes and wrapping a towel around his waist, "Blaine! You were supposed to wake me up!"

He ran towards the bathroom next, but found it occupied. "Blaine! GET OUT OF THERE! I HAVE TO MEET MERCEDES AT ELEVEN!" He pushed open the door, and saw the fog filtering from the shower. He wasn't greeted with Blaine finishing, but rather with a song.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
>But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no<br>Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
>And what's wrong with that?<br>I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

"How about you don't go again, because I really need to shower," Kurt started picking up Blaine's clothes that were sprawled all over the floor. He picked up a pair of basketball shorts, and shrieked, "Ew. Oh my god. Why are these wet? What is wrong with them?"

The water shut off and Blaine opened the curtain, grabbing the towel resting on the sink, "Abu and I went for a run this morning. That's sweat. Manly sweat." Blaine stepped out of the shower, grabbing Kurt and wiping his wet head onto Kurt's neck.

"Stop!"

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and started rubbing his hair onto Kurt's shoulder. He then latched his lips onto that sensitive spot on Kurt's neck. He stopped his head from moving, but he was now using his teeth. Kurt stopped pushing Blaine away, and instead used Blaine as support – because his knees were very close to giving out.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice came out breathy, "I have to take a shower. We can't do this now…" he made no movement, but wrapped his hand in Blaine's curly hair, "Blaine…"

"Mmm..I'm busy," Blaine murmured, lips still attached to that one spot.

Kurt felt his desire to have lunch with Mercedes slip away. He was no longer pulling Blaine away, but made sure he stayed there. He felt Blaine's towel start to slip away, and he just let it fall to the ground. Mercedes wouldn't mind if he was late.

Neither boy heard the doorknob move. "Hey Kurt do you think this…WOAH." Finn stood at the door, a hand over his mouth, "Dudes. Sorry for interrupting."

Blaine was frozen, his face still buried into Kurt's shoulder, he pressed his body flat against Kurt, hoping to hide any part of him he's prefer Finn not ever see.

Kurt gritted his teeth and glared at Finn, "Yes. It matches. Now GET OUT. Please." Kurt turned back to Blaine, kissing his lips softly, "Now, where were we?" He moved his hips slightly against Blaine.

"You were getting into the shower, and I was getting dressed." He pulled on his jeans, looking sadly at Kurt, "You might want to wear a scarf today."

"I will kill Finn. I will kill him and stuff him and keep him in the attic," Kurt muttered, "I'm going to be late, and I didn't even get anything out of it."

Blaine opened the door after Kurt stepped into the shower, "It would have been inappropriate anyway. We don't need your dad mad at me."

"That never stopped us in high school," Kurt grumbled, turning on the water as Blaine shut the door.

Blaine saw Finn standing awkwardly in the hallway, "Hey man…I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be doing….you know, anything in there. But I gotta ask you…what are you doing for your abs? Because they look good. Definitely better than they did in high school."

"When did you them in high school?"

"Remember when I walked in on your and Kurt…those couple of time?" Finn looked like he was going to be sick.

"You never did know how to knock. But I, you know, run a lot. And you know..crunches. Why were you looking at my abs now?" Blaine felt really uncomfortable, he was never actually that close to Finn.

"It was better to look at than other places," Finn shrugged. "I figure when I come up for your wedding, Rachel might be there…and I don't want her to see me all doughy."

Blaine looked back towards the bathroom, thankful that Kurt was on part B of La Vie Boheme. "How do you know there's going to be a wedding?"

"I saw Burt proposing to you. I figured he was showing you how to do it properly, you know? I'm not stupid." Finn shrugged again, "Does Kurt have abs too? I'm not really that big into crunches, so maybe I can do what he does?"

"Yes. He does have abs. I'm really starting to question your straightness though, Finn." Blaine couldn't lie, he was a little upset that Finn thought he would need help with proposing. He could do it. Well, after he had lunch with Wes and David that day, he would know what to do.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes sat in Breadsticks, catching up. "I cannot believe you worked with Justin Timberlake! Did you get his number?" Kurt swirled his lemon into his water, "For me."<p>

"Would you really leave Blaine and New York City for Justin and LA?" Mercedes now acted as a dresser for celebrities. She had several high-name clients, including Justin Timberlake's actress girlfriend of the moment.

"Yeah. You're right. It would be rather hard to leave New York…" Kurt trailed off.

Mercedes foot connected with his shin, "You have more trouble leaving Blaine, don't lie. You wouldn't even get out the front door."

Kurt lied, "I could leave Blaine for JT."

"Your neck is telling me something different," Mercedes reached over and fixed Kurt's scarf, "And your sobbing voicemails from a few weeks ago." She looked up to see Kurt smiling softly, "Seriosuly though, how are you both doing?"

The small smile became a full fledged grin, "Really, really well. I get happier each and every day. I never thought I'd find that type of love."

"Are you ready to…take the next step?" Mercedes studied Kurt's facial expressions closely.

He's eyes widened and she could see his pulse quicken in his neck, "Oh my god. You have no idea. The next few years will kill me."

"Next few years?"

"I figure after our last argument, he wants to see if he still has time to run. It kills me, because I always wanted us to get married young. But like I said, I think I screwed everything over," Kurt's eyes went misty as the images of rings, cakes, and 50th anniversaries flashed through his head.

"Like he'd ever run away." Mercedes laughed, pulling out her phone and making sure Kurt couldn't see what she was texting Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes: He's all for it. Propose boy, propose!<strong>

Blaine did a little jig in his seat, "Mercedes just said Kurt wants to get married!"

David sipped his coffee, shooting Blaine a confused look, "Did you really think he wouldn't? He was ready to say yes the moment you started singing that first day."

"I didn't know. I mean, I'm just really fucking nervous," Blaine admitted plainly. "He still has time to change his mind."

Wes reached over and smacked Blaine in the back of the head, 'Shut up man. He loves you. You love him. Go be happily ever after."

"But he probably has these grandiose ideas about what I'll theoretically do. I don't even know how to go about this."

"You could take him up on a hot air balloon ride!" Jess offered.

"Or spell it out with rose petals," Trent sighed dreamily.

"Put the ring in a coffee cup!" David said as he returned with more coffee.

"I'm afraid of heights, too cheesy, and that ring cost far too much for it to be put into coffee." Blaine put his head in his hands, "I'm going to fuck up."

Wes laughed, "You could throw the ring at him during a boxing match and say "Let's do this bitch," and he'd still say yes."

"Though I wouldn't do that," Trent glared at Wes.

Blaine laughed with his friends, and couldn't help but realize how weird it was. They were all at different places in their lives, they no longer matched in clothing, ideas, or life experiences, but it felt like nothing ever really changed.

* * *

><p>A few hours and another disastrous car ride later, Blaine and Kurt pulled into the cul-de-sac Blaine's parents lived in. Abu was scratching against the window when he saw Angela, and when Kurt opened the door, he streaked across the grass and into the waiting woman's arms.<p>

"Mama! Dad!" Blaine ran them, leaving his car door open and scooping up his mother and swinging her in the air.

"Blaine!" His mother peppered his cheek in kisses, "You need to come home more! I missed you here! You are playing the piano tonight! We got it tuned last week." She leaned closer and barely whispered into his ear, "And your grandfather told us. I'm so happy, Blaine. I couldn't want anything more."

Blaine gave his mom an extra kiss on the cheek, causing his to beam at Blaine before turning to Kurt. "Kurt!" She ran to him as well, hugging around his middle. "What are you eating, boy? I know Blaine can't cook. I hoped you could. Well it doesn't matter. We'll feed you this weekend." Kurt looked bewildered at the woman's attention.

"Is she okay?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as they grabbed their bags out of the car.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Why? Did she say something to you?"

"No, no. She just…she's extra loving today."

Blaine searched for an excuse, "She just…she's really big on family right now." Blaine nodded, and Kurt wasn't quite sure he believed him.

Blaine's father grabbed Kurt's suitcase. "Hello Kurt! When's your dad getting here?"

"Probably in an hour or two. They were supposed to leave with us, but he said he needed to do something in the garage. I think he was watching Titanic again, because I swear I heard him crying." Kurt laughed.

Jack Jr's squinted his eyes slightly, but didn't say anything. "Hey Blaine, once you get things arranged, can you come to my office? I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes. I'll be there just give me a minute to move my stuff into my room." Blaine led the group across the grass.

"Your grandparents are in their room, Burt and Carole get the guest room, unfortunately your mother is in the midst of redoing the other guest room, so either you and Kurt or Hayden and Santana," he looked up to verify that he got the name correct, "will have to use the pullout."

Kurt was about to laugh when Blaine answered, "Of course Kurt and I will take the pullout."

"We will?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes. They have to leave tomorrow night so Hayden can be in the shop for Black Friday. She gave you off on Black Friday, remember? The least you can do is give her a bed to sleep in. Plus, we've fallen asleep many times on that couch. It's comfortable."

Kurt drug his feet, "Fine. But do I at least get to hang my clothes up?"

"Yes, worry wart. Let's go do that before I face my father." Blaine swallowed thickly, "I don't know what he wants to talk about, but I have a feeling I'm not going to like it."

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on the door of his father's office, a habit he picked up while growing up. He couldn't help but think that they'd gone back a few years.<p>

"Come in, Blaine."

Blaine walked into the dark office and saw his father sitting behind his desk. He had a small light on and a scotch in his hand. "You wanted to see me?" Blaine felt fifteen.

"Sit, Blaine." His father waited until he settled into the wooden chair that did nothing to comfort him. "Your grandfather tells me that you have a ring and you plan to propose to Kurt. So I can't help but wonder what the hell you are thinking." He leaned forward, taking another sip of his drink.

"Dad?" Blaine felt thirteen.

"You aren't even twenty, Blaine. You have your whole life ahead of you. You are going to get married to the first….boy…you fall in love with? You haven't even had a true life experience yet." His father stopped talking and just stared, "I know you love him, Blaine. I know you do. But if you're so sure you want to propose to him now, won't you be sure five years from now? Blaine, you have to think what's on the line here."

"What's this really about, Dad?" Blaine felt eleven.

"Blaine, your grandfather is dying. And I know you're willing to do anything to make him happy. But he isn't thinking things through either." By now his father wasn't as harsh, but he looked tired, "Blaine, when your grandfather dies you are set to inherit a lot of money. If you are married to Kurt…what happens when something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong." Nine, he was now nine and just wanted to go curl up in his mom's arms because the bigger kid was being mean to him.

"I return your attention back to the fact that you are nineteen. You have changed in the past year, will you still be the same person at thirty? Will you still love him?"

Seven. "Dad. I love him, that's never going to change. I appreciate you putting your attorney cap on, but I already decided what I'm going to do. I know we're young, but I can't picture being with anyone else. Everyone is happy, Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, Carole, Finn, Burt, Mercedes, all of the Warblers, so why can't you be happy for me?"

His father didn't say anything because Jack Sr. barreled into the room, "Jack. Leave your son alone." He leaned against the table.

"Leave him alone? He's making a huge life decision and he's too young."

"You don't know your own son that well, Jack. I've seen those two boys walking all over the city, and they are more in love than I've ever seen anyone. You won't ruin this for them." Jack Sr was shaking, "I want to know that Blaine is happy before I die."

Blaine's heart sank at those words. He didn't want his father to get hurt because he wanted to be happy. But he just didn't understand why his father couldn't be happy. "Look, please don't fight. You two are the men I look up to. Please, don't fight with each other just because you have different ideas about where my life needs to go."

His father put his hand on his head, "Blaine. You're so young."

"You were twenty when you married mom." Blaine said pointedly.

"That's my boy," Jack Sr. murmured.

"Dad. I don't know why you are so against this. You love Kurt. I love Kurt. Everyone loves Kurt. I will be happy with him. Everyone knows we're going to be together." Blaine looked at his dad, "Why are you trying to send us back five years in our relationship?"

"You and Kurt don't even have five years in your relationship.."

"Not Kurt and me. You and me."

His father paused, and sat down. "Blaine. You have my blessing. You've always had my blessing. But just…please don't even make me say I told you so."

Blaine knew when his father thought a conversation was over, so he decided not to push it. But it did solidify something in Blaine's mind, he would propose this weekend.

* * *

><p>Santana and Hayden arrived with Burt and Carole, both looking tired and they only wanted to sleep.<p>

Blaine played the piano while Kurt turned the pages and Angela, Catherine, and both Jacks listened. Blaine and Kurt's thighs kept brushing under the piano, a fact that Jack Sr. didn't miss.

Around eleven, they all decided to turn in. Blaine and Kurt decided they should just sleep on the separate sofas, because they could feel the bar in the pullout. Unfortunately that meant that one of them had to sleep in the sitting room by the kitchen. Blaine willingly gave the sofa in the family room to Kurt.

Around one in the morning, Blaine awoke feeling hungry and snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Abu was scratching at the door, so he let him out.

"Hungry?" Someone behind him asked.

Blaine jumped and turned to see his grandfather standing by the island with a chicken finger in his hand. "How long have you been standing there?" Blaine pulled his shirt down, it had previously been sticking up.

"About ten minutes." Jack Sr. walked over and opened the door for Abu.

Blaine took a bite of his sandwich, "Do you think proposing at dinner tomorrow is too much?"

"If that's what's in your heart, than no." Jack Sr. wrinkled his nose slightly, "A wee bit public, yes. But whatever floats your boat. Only you can know when the moment is right."

Blaine finished his sandwich, an odd feeling washing over him. "What if that moment would be like..right now."

Jack Sr. reached into his pocket and pulled out the teal box, "I thought it might be."

Blaine took the box, "How do you know so much?"

"Blaine, you are exactly like me. If you would have planned this, it would have been a mess." Jack laughed, "Do whatever. Go wherever. Go downstairs. Go outside. Whatever."

Blaine glanced at Abu, "Buddy, I'm going to need you."

He ran down the hallway and burst into the family room, "Kurt!"

Kurt nearly rolled off the sofa, "Whatsthematter?"

"I have to take Abu outside. And my parents don't want him to do anything in the yard. Will you walk with me?" Blaine gave Kurt puppy eyes.

Kurt groaned, "Why?"

"Because it's dark and scary outside."

Kurt stood, pulling on the Dalton hoodie he stole from Blaine, he followed Blaine outside where they walked down the street to a place where there were no houses, but a streetlight. Kurt held Blaine's hand as they listened to the birds chirping in the trees.

"See, isn't this nice?" Blaine grinned, stopping.

"It was nice, on the sofa." Kurt crossed his arms.

"Well when Abu has to go, Abu has to go."

"But what I don't understand is why I have to go," Kurt shot Blaine a patronizing look.

"Keep an eye on your man. Make sure someone else with a little Chihuahua doesn't steal him away?"

Kurt put a hand to his heart, "Abu would never leave me. He loves me."

"He does, doesn't he, Abu?" Blaine got down onto one knee, ruffling Abu's fur, "Yeah. You do. I love him too. Hey…do you have a baggie. I didn't think about bringing one."

Kurt turned away, looking through the trees, "Oh, this is getting better and better."

Blaine started looking through his pockets, "I know I have on somewhere…here hold this, will you?" Blaine put the teal box in Kurt's hand.

It took Kurt a few seconds to realize that Blaine stopped moving. He looked at the box in his hand, staring and trying to speak.

"Go ahead, open it." Blaine looked up at Kurt with big eyes.

Kurt's heart leapt when he saw the position Blaine was in. He opened the box slowly, and saw the band inside. "Oh my god Blaine. This is…this is….beautiful. It's such a beautiful ring." His hands started to shake and he felt the tears start coming out of his eyes.

"I didn't…I didn't really know how to go about this. But Kurt, I love you. There's no one in this entire world that I could ever love more. You are the person I want to wake up next to. You are the person I want to raise children with. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. Even if that means we live in a crappy apartment and have to share a cell phone, and I'm serving fries for the rest of my life. I don't care if we never leave that apartment. I just want you, and I want everyone to know that someone like you could actually love someone like me." He paused, looking up at Kurt who now had tears streaming off his face, "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine's face was coated in tears, but there was a sparkle behind his eyes that Kurt never saw before.

Kurt collapsed onto Blaine, sitting on his knee, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." He kissed Blaine fully on the lips, "Yes. Yes. Yes." His arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, "Oh my god yes!"

Blaine pulled the ring out of the box, sliding it onto Kurt's finger. He stared at it for a second, and then brought Kurt's hand to his mouth, kissing the ring. "I love you so much."

Kurt kissed Blaine again, and Abu jumped up on both of their arms, licking at their faces.

"Did you really have to that Abu?" Blaine laughed through his tears, "Really?"

Kurt shivered, "Let's get back to the house. I can't wait to tell everyone!" He stood, pulling Blaine out of his kneeling position. "Oh my god I'm getting married." Kurt shrieked, jumping up and down the entire way back to the house. "Married! Me! Kurt Hummel, married to Blaine Anderson!" He paused for a moment, "Kurt Anderson…" he said thoughtfully.

Blaine stopped, "You…would take my last name? No hyphenate. No…just being married and keeping Hummel?"

"Well, I don't want our kids to have to learn a long last name when they learn cursive. And Blaine Hummel sounds like a gymnast move. So Kurt Anderson it will have to be." Kurt grinned again, "Married! I can't wait to tell everyone tomorrow!"

When they walked into the house, they tried to be as quiet as they could, that was until Abu ran through the house, clawing at the ground, "Abu! Quiet!" Blaine scolded .

Kurt was biting his lip, "Blaine…I'm so sorry for this."

"For what?"

Kurt opened his mouth and screamed, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! HE PROPOSED! MARRIED! COME CELEBRATE WITH US!"

Santana and Hayden were the first down the stairs, followed closely by Finn, Carole, and Burt. Angela appeared next with Jack Jr. and Catherine trailing behind them.

"Congratulations!" Hayden shrieked, wrapping her arms around Blaine and Kurt.

"I can't wait to plan the bachelor parties," Santana winked at Finn, "We've got this."

Carole, Catherine, and Angela kissed both of the boys many times, quadrupling the number of times they'd been kissed by women before.

Jack Jr and Burt hung back, both of them had their eyes on the floor.

Jack Sr. came out of the kitchen, a tray of wine glasses in his hands, "Well, let's celebrate then!" He handed out the wine to everyone, grinning at Blaine. "I told you you'd pull it off, boy!"

Jack Sr. raised his wine glass, "To the two boys that proved to me there is still a lot of love left in this world. I know true love when I see it, and I can't wait to see the beginning of their beautiful life together. To Kurt and Blaine."

"To Kurt and Blaine" everyone murmured, clinking their glasses together.

Blaine and Jack Jr. made eye contact, and Jack Jr. gave him a genuine smile. When Blaine smiled back he realized that maybe marrying Kurt would be the best thing for his son. He turned to Burt, "Looks like you and I are in this for the long haul too."

Burt laughed, "You're terrified for them too, aren't you?"

Jack shook Burt's hand, "They'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone liked it. I had to do some awkward, goober, not prepared for this Blaine. That's my favorite part of him. :)<strong>


	21. You Can't Take It With You

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is a little late - it's long! That being said, I think I'm going to go back to updating every other night, because the chapters are getting longer. I hope you enjoy Thanksgiving with our little family.**

**Also, if you guys want, read my story Sadie Hawkins Angel - it's a LOT different from this, and it's only a oneshot, but I would appreciate feedback!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Kurt awoke the next day snuggled under what he assumed was a really thick comforter. He'd been dreaming amazing dreams all night, including one where Blaine asked him to marry him.

When Kurt opened his eyes, he realized it wasn't a dream, and that weight on top of him was a very, very naked Blaine. He quickly turned his attention to his hand, and looked at the ring. He was _engaged_. That was something he never thought he'd be able to say.

"Blaine," he hummed into the shorter boy's hair, "Blaine, my fiancée, wake up!" Kurt's heart did little flip-flops when he said the word.

Blaine popped his head up, "Fiancée? So that wasn't a really, really good dream?" He grabbed Kurt's hand, looking at the ring, "Not a dream at all," he murmured and brought Kurt's hand to his mouth, kissing over the ring.

Kurt smiled contently, "As nice as this is, we need to get up before someone walks by and sees us like this, I think we left the door open."

Blaine blushed and stood, stretching, "That wasn't the best place to sleep."

"Tonight we'll get the bed," Kurt reminded him, looking around for his boxers.

They heard footsteps in the hallway, and they both paused, looking fearfully into each other's eyes.

"Well, it seems we all have a lot to be thankful for today, don't we?" Jack Sr. poked his head in the door, flinching out when he saw their state. "A lot."

"We sure so," Kurt nodded furiously, hoping if he agreed that he would leave sooner.

"Do you want me to postpone your chance at helping with the cooking so you can have round two at being thankful?"

"No, grandpa….no. We'll be out in a minute." Blaine pulled a shirt over his head.

"I'll be watching the parades, you know, good clean fun." He shuffled out of view, muttering about the amount of balloons in the parade.

"That was horrifying!" Kurt sat on the sofa, pulling on shoes.

Blaine started putting a belt on before realizing it was Kurt's, "At least it was him. If it were my dad or your dad it would have sucked. If it would have been Santana, she would have taken pictures."

"Or joined in." Kurt stood and held out his hand for Blaine. They walked into the kitchen area and everyone ran to great them again.

"So you didn't change your mind overnight?" Hayden joked, kissing both of them on the cheek.

"No ma'am," Kurt kept his hand in Blaine's, "Never ever."

"Okay lovebirds," Catherine sang out, kissing Blaine's cheek and then Kurt's, "Oh Kurt! I guess I can call you my son-in-law soon! That's lovely. Anyway, you two are in charge of making the pies. If you would use the kitchen in the basement, though, because I know how Blaine cooks, and the cleaning woman won't be back until mid-December."

Kurt laughed, "You've actually let him use the kitchen?"

Blaine's face lit up, "Apple pie! My favorite!'

"There's a reason you're in the basement." She handed Kurt some cooking supplies and the heavier things to Blaine.

They went down into the kitchen in the basement, and Kurt looked around. The basement, which he rarely ever got to see, especially with the lights on, looked like a small apartment. "Why do you have a second kitchen in the basement?"

Blaine started peeling the apples, taking care not to cut his hand, "When my parents would fight when I was younger, my dad would come down here and stay. He would be stubborn and make his own meals."

Kurt started mixing ingredients together for the crust, "Did they fight a lot?"

Blaine's brow furrowed as he took a last swipe at the apple, "Uhm. About as much as all parents, I suppose. My dad was busy a lot and my mom always had work so they definitely had their differences."

Kurt nodded, it was rare that he got Blaine to open up about his early childhood, and he didn't want to maim any chance of getting to discuss it later on. "How did you get so good at peeling apples?"

"Well, I suppose I can't be a complete waste in the kitchen," Blaine threw another perfectly cleaned apple into the bowl, "But my grandmother showed me how to do it."

"Angela? She doesn't seem very domesticated."

Blaine laughed, pausing to wash one of the apples, "No, my mom's mom, Patricia. She lived with us when I was younger. She was the woman who practically raised me. Until she died when I was twelve, then it was just me."

There was so much Kurt didn't know about Blaine – not that it was really an issue. Kurt rolled the pie crust flat, fitting it over the pie tin. "Can you mix together the ingredients while I cut these apples a little smaller?" Kurt asked softly.

"I said I was good at peeling, nothing else. But I sure can try." He looked over at the ingredient list, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. The instructions were quite simple, so Blaine was able to execute the recipe with little trouble. When it came time to drape the top over the pie, he tore it in several places. "Kurt! I messed it up," he pouted over the pie. He has flour all over his face, and apple peel hanging off his hair.

Kurt tried to push the ripped pieces together, "It's fine, the pie usually cracks a little in the over anyway. No one will be able to tell."

Blaine watched as Kurt put the pie into the oven, "Where's Abu?"

Kurt laughed, "I think my parents told Finn to take him out to get exercise. They wanted him out of the kitchen."

"Abu or Finn?"

Kurt smiled, "Alas, that is the mystery. Next, we have lemon meringue!"

"Maybe I should stand back and let you take care of this one," Blaine suggested, eyes going wide when he saw the recipe.

"No! We have to do this together!" Kurt chided, mentally scratching off things Blaine probably shouldn't attempt. "Can you whisk together four egg yolks while I combine everything else?"

Blaine nodded, "That I can probably do." He set off for the refrigerator, pulling out the eggs.

Kurt set to work mixing all of the ingredients in the saucepan. A few minutes later he was ready for the egg, "Okay, I'm ready for that mixture." He read the recipe again, "If you could mix that in while I start the meringue. But Blaine, look at me," Kurt grabbed his arm, "One whisk full at a time. Okay? Don't try to rush it."

Kurt checked on the apple pie before turning to start the meringue. Blaine was almost done mixing in the egg yolks, and he was positive he'd done it too fast, but didn't tell him so. "Where are the egg whites?"

"The what?"

Kurt looked through Blaine's mess, "The part of the egg that you drained off."

Blaine stopped whisking, "I didn't drain anything off…"

"Blaine I said it needed only the yolks!"

Blaine put the mixture down, "Oh. Well. Oops. I'm sure one little mess up won't make it taste so bad."

Kurt picked up the mixture quickly, not wanting it to burn. When he looked in, he saw little white flakes floating around, "Blaine, why are there eggshells in here?"

"Well, I fished the ones out that I could get, but the ones I couldn't, well..I figured they'd disintegrate in the oven." Blaine ran a hand through his hair, getting egg in the curls. "Should the mixture smell like that?"

"No!" Kurt pulled the pan off the stove, "It's burning, Blaine!"

"It's not my fault you were distracting me," Blaine sniffed the air again, "Can you fix it?"

"We'll have to remake everything, by now the meringue mixture will have gone sour." Kurt groaned, "I'm never going to be able to take a shower and be ready in time for dinner now. And you need a shower too."

"I took a shower last night," Blaine said offhandedly, looking at the supplies, "And we'll need to get more eggs. We're already running low."

"We could just use the egg you have in your hair. And yes, you do need a shower." Kurt wrung his hands as he tried to brush flour off of Blaine's nose, effectively sending his ring hurdeling across the room. "Oh shit!" Kurt rushed over to the other side of the room, looking around for his ring. "Oh my god I almost lost it!" He picked up the ring and slid it easily onto his finger.

Blaine knelt next to him, "If it's too big, we'll just get it sized. Just take it off and put it away until tomorrow. There is a Tiffany's in the local mall that can size it."

"I am not taking it off. Now you go take a shower and get ready while I clean this up." Kurt kept a finger on his ring the whole time.

By the time Kurt finished cleaning up and ventured back up the stairs, Blaine was already showered and dressed. His hair was gelled the way it had been in high school, and he looked very proper. He was even wearing a tie and a sweater vest.

Kurt checked himself in the mirror. He too had showered last night, so he figured he could skip a shower this morning, even if that would mess with his hair. "Blaine and I are going to the local bakery, since he decided to add some eggshell to the meringue."

Blaine pointed to the lumpy, cracked apple pie, "That pie looks really good though!"

"Of course it does, darling!" Angela looked at the pie with disgust, "Here's some money for the pies," she handed Blaine some bills, "Please get something chocolate for your grandfather."

"Mom, he's not supposed to eat chocolate," Jack Jr. reminded her from his spot in the living room.

"Son, I'm dying anyway." Jack Sr. joked, but he was the only one who laughed.

"We'll be back."

They went to the local bakery, which was packed with people. "It looks like no one from your hometown can cook," Kurt mused, looking at his ring.

"Are you going to give it back just because I'm a terrible cook?" Blaine asked, his lip fake trembling.

"Never in a million years." Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and immediately grimaced at the hard feeling of his hair, "Why did you gel your hair again?"

"Because that's how my family likes it," Blaine rolled his eyes and started looking through the cookies lining the bakery. Kurt kept their place in line.

Blaine had just picked up peanut butter – macadamia nut cookies when someone clapped him on the shoulder, "Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine stood up, immediately recognizing the man in front of him, "Jeremiah! How are you doing?"

Kurt stood in line seething over Jeremiah approaching Blaine.

"I'm doing really well, actually. Back here for the holiday with the family. How about you?" Jeremiah smiled towards Blaine.

"Really well. I'm here for the same reason, with some family and friends." Blaine held up the cookies, "these are for my mother, she loves them."

Jeremiah laughed, "So…if you're here for the weekend would you like to get dinner or something? I'm free all weekend."

Blaine finally understood why Jeremiah walked over, "Oh. Jeremiah, I'm still with Kurt."

"Kurt?" Jeremiah looked and saw Kurt glaring at the two of them. "Oh, well then. Is he wearing a ring?" Jeremiah squinted towards Kurt's hand.

"He is. We're getting married," Blaine boasted, "I just asked him last night."

"Well congratulations!" Jeremiah held up his bag, "I have to get going, but good luck. And Kurt," he turned towards the boy who was obviously listening in, "You might want to get a ring on him quickly. He is looking good." He added an extra wink to Blaine and left.

Blaine was by Kurt's side quickly, knowing if he hadn't been, Kurt would have killed anyone who even looked at Blaine. "Well, I guess he came out."

Kurt giggled, "But he still didn't cut his hair."

They waited and finally bought pumpkin, apple, and lemon meringue pie, as well as the cookies and some petit-fours.

* * *

><p>It was tradition in the Anderson household to have Thanksgiving dinner early, at around two, to allow time for the annual football game.<p>

Catherine, Carole, Santana, and Hayden had worked all morning in the kitchen, preparing a feast that made even Kurt's mouth water.

They made turkey, ham, stuffing, potato filling, carrots, green beans, sweet potatoes, salads, squash, cranberry sauce, and of course, they had to pies from Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine and Finn wore expressions of sheer joy as they looked at the food, "I've never been so turned on in my entire life," Blaine breathed so only Kurt could hear.

Kurt turned and arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Well, I may be kidding. A little." He piled turkey, cranberry sauce, potatoes, and stuffing onto his plate. "Oh my god. I don't even care how much I'm going to have to run." He drizzled gravy over his entire plate.

"Round one," Catherine commented, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Blaine.

"You ladies outdid yourselves!" Blaine exclaimed through stuffing. "It's so good!"

Kurt put green beans on his plate, "Blaine, please eat something not a carbohydrate."

"Can't. I want seconds and thirds of all this. Green beans just take up unnecessary space." Jack Jr. walked into the room with rolls, and Blaine took two.

"Kurt, your boy has quite the appetite. Hopefully he rubs off on you!" Burt laughed as he put turkey on his plate, and then piled squash on top when he saw the look Kurt was sending him.

"Jack, darling, I think you should listen to Kurt too," Angela tipped some carrots onto his plate. As soon as she wasn't looking, he put them in his hand and gave them to Abu.

"Our dog is eating a more balance meal than you," Kurt said to Blaine, who was on his second serving of cranberry sauce. "And where did your green beans go?"

"Abu likes green food," Blaine reasoned, sipping his water.

"Blaine, you will eat green beans. And I am going to watch you do so." Kurt put an extra large serving on Blaine's plate, making sure he ate them all. "Now you may eat whatever you wish."

"Thank you," Blaine poured more gravy on his plate. "This would have made those taste better."

"Hummel, you already have him whipped." Hayden said.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at her use of his name.

She lowered her head, "Sorry!"

Santana laughed, "I'm already rubbing off on her. But seriously Hummel, you might want to keep him on a leash. You'll be spending your entire paycheck on food."

"I'm like a bear. I'm stocking up now for the winter." Blaine leaned back, "But I'm pretty full. Kurt, rub my belly!"

"Not at the table." Kurt cut another piece of turkey, "But after dinner."

"We have football after dinner!" Jack's eyes lit up.

Kurt frowned, "If you would have told me that, Blaine, I would have brought my pompoms."

"Oh you don't need your pompoms, son. You're playing!" Jack Sr. rubbed his hands together.

"Oh no I'm not. Did that once. Never again."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood outside in the Anderson's backyard in one of Blaine's Giant's home jerseys and a pair of his sweatpants. And a pair of his shoes, which were pinching his toes. "I cannot believe you forced me to play, and then didn't pick me for your team," he growled at Blaine.<p>

Blaine was in an away jersey and a pair of basketball shorts, he was jumping up and down, stretching with Burt, "Aw come on. Hayden practically begged to be on my team."

Finn ran up beside Kurt, "It'll be like old times baby bro." He laughed at Hayden attempting to throw the ball, "Besides, we're guaranteed to win with her on their team."

"Hudson, I will give your pastry nipples a titty-twister!" Santana yelled from the sidelines.

Blaine covered his mouth and looked at his family, his mother looked revolted at Santana's language, his grandmother was laughing.

Jack Jr. walked out onto the field, a home jersey firmly over his shoulders, "Alright Finn, Kurt, here's what we need to go. Blaine can move his short legs fast, and I think Burt has an arm on him. What we need to do is pit Finn on Blaine, I'll take Burt, and Kurt that leaves Hayden to you."

"If you tackle my girl, Hummel, I will shave your eyebrows next."

Kurt swallowed, but lined up next to Finn, "Why does this have to be tackle?"

"Because we aren't sissies!" Blaine roared from the other side, then he laughed, "Sorry, I get really into sports."

"I can see that."

"Kurt! Stop fraternizing with the enemy!" Jack yelled, and then pulled his arm back snapped the ball to Finn.

Kurt felt Hayden jump and try to tackle him. He ended up giving her a piggyback ride.

Blaine, however, ran Finn down and tackled him, with Burt landing on top of Blaine. "Yeah!" They both stood up and body slammed into each other. "That's what I'm talking about!" Burt moved into place right near Kurt, "I'm sorry, boy, I'm going to have to take you down."

Kurt felt sweat roll into his eyes, "Dad, take it easy."

"Not a chance," and when Jack snapped the ball, Burt, as gently as possible, tackled Kurt to the ground, laughing as Blaine took on Finn by himself. Blaine ended up tripping Finn, and Jack Sr. called a penalty.

On the next snap, Finn scored six points, and Kurt kicked the ball in for the extra point. "That's my boy!" Blaine yelled, "Shit, I mean. We need to work on this boys. I mean boy. And Hayden. Man. I mean man, sir. And Hayden."

"Shut up and get into position Blaine," Jack Jr. yelled, his eyes dancing.

Blaine ran down the field and Burt snapped the ball to him. Jack Jr. jetted forward and tried to tackle Blaine, but he was too fast. He zigzagged across the grass field, ending in the poorly made end zone. Kurt had his arms around Hayden while he eyed Santana suspiciously.

Finn was in a daze, "How can he outrun me. He just ate his weight in potatoes."

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little giddy as he watched Hayden make the extra point and hug Blaine. Blaine, his fiancée, a football hero.

The game continued on, and Kurt found himself having fun, surprisingly. Jack Sr. was having a ball, constantly laughing and moving around the field. "Okay boys, last play."

Kurt huddled with Finn and Jack. "Okay, Kurt, the ball is going to you. They expect it to go to Finn. Just run it down, and we win, okay?" Jack had a gleam in his eyes, "I haven't beat Blaine at football in years."

Kurt swallowed, "Uh, sure, yeah, okay. Just make sure they don't kill me."

Blaine huddled with Hayden and Burt, "Okay, here's what's going to happen, I know my dad. He's going to give the ball to Kurt. You two take Finn and my dad on. I'll get Kurt."

"Are you sure, kid? I mean, Kurt's like a gazelle." Burt looked worried, "I don't want to lose this."

"Don't worry, I haven't lost a game in years." Blaine rubbed some mud off of his frozen leg, "It's on."

Jack Jr. threw the ball hard to Kurt, who was ready. He caught it and started running, he saw his dad and Hayden take down Finn and Jack. He knew what that meant – Blaine was coming for him.

In a flash, he felt the ground leave from underneath him, and saw sky. For a brief second he hung in the air and then he fell, fast and hard, to the ground, with Blaine landing on top of him.

"YES! YES! YES!" Burt's screams rang throughout the neighborhood.

Kurt stayed on the ground, winded, with Blaine grinning down at him, "I cannot believe you tackled me that hard," Kurt breathed.

"I knew you could handle it," Blaine winked, brushing Kurt's sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Blaine and Kurt spent the rest of the night with the family; Blaine once again beat them all in Scrabble.

Kurt killed everyone in Trivial Pursuit though.

Hayden and Santana left around eight for New York, and Kurt thanked her a million times for not making him work.

They went to bed early, because Kurt promised Angela he'd go shopping with her, and let her get the ring sized, the next day.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the next day, Blaine was gone. He dressed quickly and assumed Blaine had gone for a morning run.<p>

He was wrong.

Blaine and both Jacks were sprawled on the sofas and floor of the living room, all in matching swishy pants.

"Ah. The 1am feast. Get used to it," Angela held out a banana and a muffin for Kurt, "Every year. It never changes."

Kurt ate the banana quickly, laughing when Blaine rolled over onto his plate of turkey bones. "How are they all so different, yet so similar?"

Catherine walked into the living room, glared at the men, and quickly poured herself a cup of coffee, "they are all cut from the same mold."

Angela laughed, "Kurt honey, we simply must get moving if we want to get that ring sized today."

Kurt followed the woman out to his car and was a bit embarrassed when she sat down. She was used to leather and luxury, not wearing fabric and a pine tree air freshener.

"Don't be embarrassed, dear. When my husband was your age, he didn't have a car either. In fact, he didn't have a car until he was thirty-five." Angela checked her lipstick, "We never had two cars."

"Really?" Kurt quickly drove through the nearly empty streets to the mall. "How did you survive?"

"Well, we worked with each other. If I needed to go somewhere, he'd drive me. That is, until I got my license, then I drove myself. Part of a successful marriage is learning to compromise." Angela waited until Kurt opened the door for her.

He took her arm as they walked into the giant mall. "Tiffany's is upstairs," Angela quipped, "Then I think we could take a lap. But do watch out, some of these people look positively feral." She eyed a particularly nasty looking group of soccer moms.

They quickly found Tiffany's, which was almost empty, and Angela looked at the pearls, leaving Kurt with the saleswoman. "Hello, my fiancée just got me this ring, and he bought it a little large. Is there any way we can get it sized?"

The woman smiled widely, "Of course. We can do it while you wait, it will take about an hour? Is that okay?" She pushed forms towards him, "Just fill these out."

Kurt quickly filled the forms out, cursing Blaine for not figuring out his ring size before buying the ring. Kurt knew what size ring Blaine wore.

That's when it hit Kurt – he wanted to propose to Blaine too. Jeremiah had flirted with Blaine, and he was sure tons of other men would do the same. Plus, Kurt wanted to make Blaine feel as special as Kurt felt in that moment.

Kurt wanted to show Blaine how much he loved him. Kurt walked over towards the display and looked at the rings.

He wanted to, but he knew it wouldn't make sense for them both to wear rings and not be married. He sighed, looking at the rings.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Can't the resize the ring?" Angela had slipped beside him while he was examining the rings.

"No! They are doing it now."

Angela placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Do you not like the ring?"

"No! I love it. It's just…" Kurt didn't know how to tell Angela that he wanted to get a ring for Blaine without either seeming foolish or like he was begging.

"Kurt, darling, tell me." Angela said sweetly, and Kurt trusted her.

"It's going to seem stupid. But…I want to propose to Blaine too. I want him to feel as special as I felt, as loved. He tries so hard for everyone, and I just want to try hard for him." Kurt could feel himself blush, "That sounds stupid."

"No! It sounds like you love my grandson. Why would it be stupid?"

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, "Because two men wearing engagement rings that probably just look like wedding rings?"

Angela laughed, "Kurt, one of the other things I learned about making a marriage work? Make the rules up as you go."

Kurt smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well you might want to make up your mind if you want to buy it today." Angela looked over the rings, "He really liked that one when he picked yours out."

Kurt didn't know how to say that he really couldn't afford the rings. "Um…"

Angela looked up at Kurt's blush, "Darling, I'll buy it for you. We didn't help you two nearly as much as we wanted to."

"Angela, I can't let you buy both of our rings…"

"You can't take it with you Kurt." Angela pointed to the ring, "Can I see that?"

Kurt held the ring in his hand, it was a thick silver band with horizontal lines in it. It wasn't a wedding band, but a "Black Tie Band" for special events. "He really liked this one?" Kurt whispered.

Angela looked at Kurt's face, "He wear a size ten."

"I know…Angela, what could we ever do to thank you?" Kurt's eyes swam with tears.

"Perhaps someday I'll need you." Angela handed the woman their credit card, "And consider it MY engagement present to both of you."

"Why the emphasis on my?" Kurt wondered, fingering his own ring and then Blaine's.

"My husband has little tricks up his sleeve." Angela said with finality, directing Kurt towards the Yankee Candle store.

* * *

><p>By ten o'clock that night, Blaine, Kurt, and Abu made their way to Blaine's grandparents apartment. They still had to decide what to do with their apartment, but it was quicker to get to the Upper East Side.<p>

When they walked into the apartment, Kurt looked around, "Blaine…are we really going to sleep in your grandparent's bed?"

Blaine laughed, walking to the kitchen for a drink, "No, they had our bed moved in, and some of our personal stuff."

"Ah," Kurt looked at the coffee table in the living room. There was a note addressed to them. "Blaine, why did your grandparents leave an envelope?" When he picked up the envelope, he saw a wrapped box. "And a present?"

Blaine walked out of the kitchen, "I don't know. Open it."

Kurt opened the envelop and saw Jack's scrawl,

_**Blaine and Kurt,**_

_**We had an amazing Thanksgiving weekend with our grandsons.**_

_**We are so excited about your engagement, and cannot wait to formally welcome Kurt into the Anderson family.**_

_**That being said, welcome home.**_

_**Remember, you can't take it with you.**_

_**Jack and Angela**_

"What's that all about?" Blaine picked up the box and unwrapped it. He found a box and took off the lid. Inside was a set of keys and a piece of paper. Blaine unfolded the paper.

"Why did they leave us keys? They already gave us each a set." Kurt fingered the keys, "Did they think Abu needed a copy?"

Blaine was staring at the paper, "Kurt…"

"Huh?"

Blaine turned the paper around, "Kurt...it's ours. The apartment, it's ours."

Kurt looked at the paper, and sure enough, Blaine and Kurt's names were listed as homeowners of the apartment, "They gave us their apartment?"

Blaine set the paper down and started laughing, "It's ours! Kurt, we have a real home! A real home we can be proud of!" He picked Kurt up and swung him around the apartment.

Things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think!<strong>


	22. I'll Cover You

**Hello everyone! I'm going to be really honest with you guys, a lot of the fics I'm reading are so angsty that they are literally making me feel badly...so there won't be any angst in this fic for awhile. I know some of you are looking for it, and there will be some in a few chapters. But for now, ENJOY THE FLUFF.**

**Also, as some of you have already found, I turned on anon reviews for those of you without fanfic accounts to review. Please don't make me regret it! **

**For reference: when Kurt sings, it will be in italics, when Blaine sings it will be bolded, and when they sing together - bold italics. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Kurt leaned back on the sofa and picked up the copy of the _New York Times _that Jack Sr. had subscribed to, Kurt figured if they were going to get it every day until January, he might as well read it. He quickly turned to the entertainment section and found exactly what he had been looking for – the review of the play's opening night on Broadway. He quickly glanced at the picture, it showed the director and the show's male lead – Daniel Radcliffe. Deciding not to read the entire article, he looks for the shortened review.

_The play Harvest to Harvest is the story of a man and woman's journey through the Great Depression. The sets and costume highlight the somber tone without diverting attention from the actual storyline. Daniel Radcliffe shines in his performance as Robert Smith, a farmer in Illinois. His portrayal is both haunting and hilarious. He makes jokes work where they should not, and gives life to a character that could quickly become stagnant._

_Rachel Berry gives an outstanding Broadway-debut as his wife, Eloise. The play could focus less on "Eloise from Illinois" jokes, but Berry gives such an earnest portrayal that they never grow tired. The chemistry between the pair is electric and seems to radiate off the stage. The audience feels their struggles and roots for them to become stronger throughout the trying times._

_The only weak spot in the production is the casting of Bryce Garfield as the younger brother Matthew. Garfield's portrayal is forced, wooden, and clumsy. He has virtually no chemistry with anyone on the cast, and Berry especially seems to be distant and cold to the actor. Garfield has a somewhat comical soft-shoe number (the play's only musical number – allowing it to be billed as a play) that I learned was added during workshops when it was still off-Broadway – and the role still belonged to someone else. I recommend the casting director finds that man and offers him the job, because Garfield certainly needs to remediate his role._

_Overall, the play is definitely worth a visit for any theater lover, though we would wait until the imminent replacement of Garfield. Four stars._

Kurt could sing, literally. He knew that reviews like this hurt actors and performers deep to the core, but he didn't even care. If anyone deserved a horrible review, it was Bryce. He glanced at the clock and decided that even though it was only 5:45 in the morning, he could wake Blaine up to tell him the good news.

Kurt folded the paper and placed in on the coffee table, navigating the hallways somewhat clumsily until he approached the bedroom. Kurt still marveled at the fact this was their apartment. Sure, they were still as poor as ever, but they didn't look it, which meant something. The bedroom in this apartment was twice the size of their old one, had a huge walk-in closet that Kurt instantly fell in love with, and a master-bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub that looked like it would be heaven.

Kurt took a running start and jumped on the high bed, "Blaiiiinneeeee!"

Blaine groaned and rolled over, "Please tell me there's a fire because if you woke me up this early for no reason, I will surely kill you."

"Blaine the reviews for the play are out…and they are WONDERFUL," Kurt put his upper half on Blaine's back, "Read them!" He pushed the paper into Blaine's face.

"If they are wonderful, I don't want to read them. I want the play to suck because you're not in it," Blaine said, sleep still hanging onto his voice.

Kurt started reading the reviews aloud, and Blaine's eyebrows went up at the mention of Rachel's name, "Why didn't you tell me she was in it?"

"I obviously wasn't looking at who got the role of Eloise!" Kurt laughed, "But it gets so much better!" He continued reading until he got to Bryce's part, and then he paused and cleared his throat. He then began a dramatic reading of the review.

When he looked up as he finished, Blaine was sitting there with a grin on his face, "That's fantastic. Amazing. Beautiful. HE SUCKS." Blaine started dancing the cabbage patch, "He sucks. He sucks. He sucks. Maybe that means you can try out for the part…."

"Oh no," Kurt laughed, "I'm working at the diner with my fiancé, where I belong." Kurt rolled off the bed and found his black skinny jeans, "speaking of which, I'm shadowing you today."

"I know, you've mentioned it once or twice," Blaine winked, grabbing a towel and heading for the shower, "thank god I only work today and not tomorrow too."

"Do you not want me to follow you?" Kurt pouted and followed Blaine through to the bathroom, watching as Blaine turned on the water in the shower and adjusted it.

"No! But tomorrow is December first and you know what that means…we can decorate for Christmas!" Blaine gave Kurt a huge, open-mouthed smile.

"Do we have to buy things…or what? Because I didn't see any Christmas ornaments.." Kurt started calculating costs of ornaments in his head. They'd decided to buy a tree the day before, so the branches had settled overnight.

Blaine stepped into the shower, "My grandmother has a bunch of stuff in the second guest room. We'll need to buy supplies to make cookies, but she has a cookie press." He was yelling over the sound of the water.

Kurt sat between the two sinks, "Okay. I was hoping we could save money so we could redo the apartment though," he was nervous about asking Blaine to do so, because even though it was technically their apartment, he didn't want to remove all traces of the Anderson family.

"We'll probably have to do it room by room. Starting with the bedroom, I hope. My grandmother has great taste, but even I don't want to sleep in a pink room for much longer." Kurt saw Blaine give himself a mohawk. Sometimes, he wondered if Blaine ever grew up.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine was done playing rock star, they had just enough time to get to the diner. Kurt was nervous and Blaine could tell. "You'll be fine, baby, just…don't try too hard. That's what I do. Remember, I'm the only person that works during the week that also works on the weekends. So I'm top dog right now," he gave Kurt a wink.<p>

Blaine pushed into the diner and a few of the waitresses ran over and hugged him, and when the saw Kurt, then immediately grabbed for his hand to see the ring.

"Ayy! I hope you know how lucky you are!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"Hmm. You know, I can't tell who's the lucky one though. You're pretty cute," a bigger girl said, smiling shyly at Kurt.

"That ring means he's taken Vanessa," Blaine warned, "and table 54 needs ketchup." He turned to Blaine once both girls left, "I swear to god, no one knows what they're doing on the weekends. Thank god I only work today."

Kurt followed Blaine around all morning, and couldn't help but get a little angry every time he flirted with his customers or got to sing a duet with one of the girls. But Kurt also loved seeing him perform again, because it was like Blaine let go of everything when he performed.

Blaine just finished singing "Summer Nights" from Grease with Sofia, when he noticed the look on Kurt's face, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Kurt sighed, "It's just going to be hard to see you flirting and dancing around with other people that aren't me. But I'm sure I'll get used to it."

Blaine laughed, looking through Kurt's portfolio, "You don't have "Defying Gravity" on here, I'm going to add it for you. Also, I'm adding a few duets. You have to do some." Blaine thought for a moment, "Actually, I'm not adding duets. I don't want to see you do any."

"Well then you have to get rid of yours!" Kurt remarked, only half joking.

Sofia burst out of the kitchen, "Blaine, can you take my song? I'm swamped and these people keep ordering more milkshakes!"

Blaine looked at the clock, and technically, they were on lunch break, but then he got an idea, "Only if I can duet with Kurt."

"Blaine! I don't know the words to any duets!" Kurt started panicking.

"You'll know the words to this," Blaine hopped up on the counter and held out his hand for Kurt, "Come on, I won't embarrass you." Blaine turned on the microphone and waited until the people stopped talking, "Hey everyone! This is our newest employee here at Ellen's – Kurt Hummel!" Blaine waited again while everyone clapped, "And also, he's someone really important to me," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and held it up, "He's my fiancé!" Everyone in the diner started clapping and some of the regulars catcalled. "So we're going to perform a little number I think MANY of you will know," Blaine motioned for Kurt to turn on his microphone and the music started.

Kurt instantly knew the song and the words, though he was going to kill Blaine for making him sing first.

_Live in my house,  
>I'll be your shelter,<br>Just pay me back  
>With one thousand kisses<br>Be my lover  
>and I'll cover you<em>

Kurt danced around Blaine, holding one hand the entire time.

**Open your door,  
>I'll be your tenant<br>Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
>But sweet kisses I've got to spare<br>I'll be there and I'll cover you**

Blaine got on his knees in front of Kurt, then quickly jumped up to kiss his cheek on the "sweet kisses" line.

_**I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it<br>A new lease you are my love, on life  
>Be my life<strong>_

Blaine and Kurt circled each other on the counter, making sure to avoid stepping on plates.

_**Just slip me on,  
>I'll be your blanket<br>Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat**_

Blaine walked behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt like a coat, tickling Kurt's neck as they sang.

_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_

**No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat**

_**I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it<br>A new lease you are my love, on life  
>All my life<strong>_

I've longed to discover  
>Something as true as this is<p>

Blaine pulled Kurt back and swung them together quickly again, speeding up their dancing as the diners started clapping.

**So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you**

_If you're cold and you're lonely_

**With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,**

_You've got one nickel only_**  
>When you're worn out and tired, <strong>

_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,_

**When your heart has expired**

_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_

They were standing face to face now, forgetting that they were both at work, and that they weren't alone.

_**Oh, lover,  
>I'll cover you,<br>Yeah,  
>Oh, lover,<br>I'll cover you...**_

Blaine leaned in quickly and kissed Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist as everyone in the diner cheered. "I think they liked it," he said thickly once they pulled apart.

"Write that one down as a song we can sing," Kurt said with a wink.

"Already did."

The rest of the shift went well, and Kurt truly believed he could actually have fun at this job. Blaine even let him take a few tables by himself, and though he didn't flirt with the women, he did charm them, and made a few tips.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up on Sunday morning when he heard his phone going off, it was a text message from Sophia.<p>

**Blaine, we have a three hour shift today that no one is filling, can you please come in and save us?**

Blaine groaned, "No! No! No!" he started lightly punching his pillow.

"The apartment better be on fire, or I will surely kill you," Kurt mumbled, opening one eye. "No fire. You die."

"You would never kill me, you love me too much," Blaine sat up, "Honey, I have to go to work today. I don't know if we'll have time to decorate and bake cookies."

Kurt jumped out of bed, "No. We will just start now." He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled on it, barely moving Blaine.

"No! Bed. Sleep. Good. Bed sleep good." Blaine tried to lay down but Kurt leered over him, "I will tickle you until you get up."

Blaine rolled out of the bed, "Can we decorate in our pajamas?" Blaine was wearing Grinch pajama pants and a faded red t-shirt. "Well. I can." He decided for himself, "But you need to put on Christmas pajamas."

Kurt fake winced, "Sorry. Don't have any."

"I know, that's why I bought you some!" Blaine ran towards the closet that was still full of Angela's clothes.

"Blaine, they better not have any characters on them," Kurt warned.

"Nope. Really classy," he held up a pair of green and red plaid pajama pants and a faded green t-shirt. "Do you approve?"

"I love them," Kurt immediately went to the bathroom and dressed, feeling his mood change. "Okay. Where in the world did your grandmother store the decorations?"

Blaine led them to the guest bedroom where Kurt saw totes and totes of decorations for every single holiday. "Did your grandmother decorate a lot?"

"Most of these are actually from my house," Blaine sat on the ground looking through the decorations, a small smile playing on his lips. "I remember this," he held up a small ornament that was decorated with painted macaroni, mounds of glitter, and a picture of Blaine, "I made it at Sunday School."

"You went to Sunday School when you were little?" Kurt took the ornament in his hands, and looked closely at the picture, "And why do you look so old?"

"I made that when I was sixteen, actually," Blaine held out his hand, "Don't make fun of it."

They looked through the decorations until nine, when Kurt realized that he really couldn't decorate the house with anything in these totes. "Blaine, these are really nice ornaments," he paused, no knowing how to finish.

"But they aren't our style," Blaine finished, holding up a stuffed teddy bear wearing a Santa Claus hat.

"Exactly!" Kurt was relieved that Blaine understood what he was trying to say.

Blaine tucked the bear into the tote, "I mean, if we ever decide to have kids, this stuff is perfect. But for now, why don't we go pick up some decorations that are more our style."

Kurt bit his lip, "That means spending some of the money we saved…"

"Think of it as an investment," Blaine reasoned, "We will use these decorations for the next few years…"

Kurt nodded, "What's your angle, Blaine? What do you want?"

"We have to go shopping in our pajamas."

"No. Not a chance. I will decorate with these popcorn strings before I go shopping in pajamas. Well, actually just yours, mine are okay." Kurt sighed when he saw Blaine's puppy dog eyes, "Fine. But seriously, if we see anyone we know, I will shred those pants."

* * *

><p>By noon, they had more than enough Christmas decorations to outfit Macy's and enough baking supplies for a small village. Blaine groaned and flopped on the couch, "Remind me again why I decided to go shopping with you?"<p>

Kurt started looking through the bags, "I'm more worried about what you bought that you wouldn't show me."

"Hey! You were the one who started that whole 'let's not show each other what we bought' idea." Blaine grabbed his bags, "Besides, whether you like it or not, I'm using everything I bought. Even if you don't like it."

Kurt pouted but relented, "Fine. Do you want to decorate first or make cookies?"

Blaine's mouth turned down in disgust at the mention of baking, "How about we decorate, and while I'm at work you can bake the cookies, and since it's only a three hour shift, I can come back and decorate them with you!" Kurt and Blaine had decided to bake and decorate gingerbread cookies to start. It was a tradition in Kurt's family that Blaine didn't want to break, even if he didn't like gingerbread.

Kurt nodded, "That actually works. Molasses is expensive and we'll go through twice as much if you try to bake them. Shall we start with the dining room?"

"You bought things according to room?"

Kurt looked horrified, "Of course I did!" He pulled out a bag, "This has the table decorations and candles."

"Table decorations?"

Kurt pulled out what Blaine thought were paper covered cones, "Christmas trees. You put four of these in the middle of that table and it brightens it up." Kurt thought for a moment, "Actually, we should have thought about this. I mean, once we redo the rooms we'll need new decorations." He started walking towards the dining room when he suddenly turned, "Wait! Christmas music!" Kurt popped is Ipod onto the Ihome and flipped through playlists.

"You still have a Christmas playlist?"

Kurt looked offended, "Of course. Don't you? 500 songs."

"I have like…20 Christmas songs on my Itunes. I don't have any on my Ipod currently," Blaine watched Kurt's face settle into a calm smile when the music started.

"Christmas is my favorite holiday, okay? At least it isn't Valentine's Day, like yours, Romeo." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek to show that he was joking.

"Valentine's Day is an amazing holiday. Don't diss it for something that happened years ago!" Blaine pulled out a can of fake snow, "And can I spray the windows?"

Kurt looked horrified, "Blaine…" he didn't quite know how to tell him that fake snow was really, really tacky. The look on Blaine's face was one of pure excitement, and when he shifted Kurt could hear more can clinking together, "…use is sparingly."

Blaine took off for the window in the dining room, spraying each one with half a can. Kurt wondered to himself if there was any way to get some of the snow off without getting all of it off.

Kurt adjusted the Christmas table runner, cursing to himself that he even needs to use one, but the thick, wooden table was not his style at all.

Blaine had finished whiting out the windows, so he turned to Kurt, "What next?" He watched as Kurt placed the red candles among the cones. "Decorating the tree?"

Kurt glanced at the clock, if they decorated the tree, which was all they would be able to finish by the time Blaine had to go to work. It was perfect, Kurt could decorate the rest while the cookies baked.

"Tree. Now, I was thinking we could go with a silver and teal theme!" Kurt pulled out the ornaments he bought.

Blaine went into the guest room and carried a tote out, "Of course, but can we put some of these up too?" He held out random ornaments that looked like Disney figures, handmade ornaments, and then he walked over and grabbed his bag, "Plus these." He pulled out candy canes and tinsel.

Kurt looked at the mess of things in front of him, "Well…I bought enough for the whole tree…I hadn't really intended on using anything other than the balls…" he looked at Blaine's crestfallen face, "Oh. Okay fine. Here's what we'll do. I'll decorate half of the tree, and you can decorate the other half?" Compromising, that's how adults worked a relationship.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, sure!" He heard a chewing noise and looked down, "Abu! No, don't eat the popcorn chain! I'm going to need that!"

Kurt decided that the wall would be the only thing seeing Blaine's side of the tree.

Kurt debated whether to put the silver balls on the tree first, and then use the blue ones to accent. Or put the blue ornaments on and then use the silver to accent. "Blaine, what do you think I should do with the color arrangement?"

"I'm a little busy," Blaine grunted, attempting to untangle lights, "Don't you want lights?"

Kurt appraised the tangled strings of lights, "Actually…that's a good idea." He watched Blaine struggle with the lights for another ten minutes until Blaine noticed him laughing.

"Are you going to help me, or are you going to stand here and watch me suffer?" Blaine stopped untangling. He had lights wrapped around his entire body, and Abu was chewing on the popcorn string again. "Abu!" He tried to walk over to the dog, but ended up tripping and falling. "Kurt! Help me! I've fallen!" he shouted, laughing.

Kurt walked over and pulled the lights off of Blaine, laughing. "Blaine. Sometimes I just wonder why I ended up with a toddler."

Blaine pouted and sat up, "I'm not a toddler. I'm this many…" he held up four fingers.

Kurt smacked his shoulder, "I bought lights, dummy."

Blaine helped Kurt string the lights on the tree, and Kurt measured to make sure they were equal distance apart. "Okay…now, we decorate."

Blaine looked at Kurt's ornaments, "I'd go with silver and accent with teal."

"I knew there was a gay man in there somewhere," Kurt joked.

"Stereotyping…." Blaine warned, throwing tinsel on his side of the tree.

Kurt stepped back and looked at his side of the tree, appreciating the way the lights shone off of the silver ornaments. Then he looked at Blaine's side of the tree. He was currently putting fake snow on the branches. "Isn't that stuff flammable?" Kurt mused.

Blaine's eyes went wide as he read the side of the can, "Shit….no. Nope. It says right here it is non-flammable."

Kurt continued hanging teal balls among the silver ones, moving them around every so often to get the color mixture perfect.

When he stepped back again, he noticed that Blaine's side of the tree was sagging. "Blaine…do you think there's enough on the tree?"

Blaine stepped back, "Yeah..Except we need an angel for the top of the tree." He reached into the tote and pulled out the most hideous angel Kurt had ever seen. It was decorated with multicolor rhinestones and glitter.

"Did you make that?" Kurt swallowed, trying not to laugh.

"Of course not!" Blaine tried to reach the top of the tree but had no hope of getting it on the top, "It was my grandmother's."

"I don't believe Angela would pick that," Kurt gasped, taking the angel and looking at it. There were purple rhinestones where her eyes should be. "It's…not very pretty."

"It was my grandmothers, my DEAD grandmothers."

"Oh, Blaine, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Kurt looked back at the angel, "But no. I bought a silver star at is simple. We can find a more appropriate place for this."

"Like back in the tote?" Blaine tried, scrunching his nose in the way that Kurt loved.

"That's a start," Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine, "I love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too."

Kurt walked over and grabbed the ottoman, "Why don't you stand on this so we both can put the star up?"

Blaine laughed and jumped on the ottoman, holding onto Kurt's hand as they both positioned the star on top. "It's beautiful," Blaine whispered.

Kurt laughed, but realized how much the tree really did look like them. Kurt's side was neat and organized, but Blaine's ornaments reflected in the glass. Blaine's side was a hodgepodge of everything good about the holiday season – family memories, things from childhood, candy, and if was even arranged in a way that allowed certain pieces to shine. Except the popcorn chain, that had to go.

Blaine kissed Kurt right under his ear, "I have to go to work baby. But get baking, so when I get back, we can decorate gingerbread men."

While Blaine was gone, Kurt made gingerbread cookie, hung the stockings for himself, Blaine, and Abu. He also hung up mistletoe…and a few other decorations.

"Abu! I have a present for you!" Kurt said in a singsong voice, holding up a puppy sweater. "It has a snowman and everything!" He turned the Christmas music up and wrestled Abu into his sweater.

Walking into the bedroom, he found his Christmas sweater with snowflakes on it, and the one who bought for Blaine – it had reindeer on it, but cute reindeer, not like those sweaters Rachel Berry used to wear.

When Blaine walked in, he saw the mistletoe everywhere. "Kurt, you do realize I'm going to have to kiss you ever step we take together into this apartment?"

Kurt ran to him, wearing a very un-Kurt sweater. "Kurt…what is that?"

Kurt put his hands on his hips, "Look. This is my Christmas sweater, and it has some rules. We don't talk about the sweater outside of the house, much less wear it. If anyone comes into the apartment, I will run and you will answer the door. When we take our Christmas card pictures, we will act like the sweaters are purposely cheesy. Also, I have one for you to wear."

Blaine appraised his sweater, "I seriously hate this holiday." But he slipped it over his head.

"Picture first! The cookies are still cooling." Kurt had moved the tree into the corner, "I put my side out for the picture because it matches our sweaters better…"

"And because you're biased," Blaine commented, "But okay."

"And you will wear this," Kurt put an elf hat on Blaine's head.

"Can't I at least be Santa?" Blaine whined.

"No. I'm a reindeer, Abu is Santa, and you are an elf." Kurt grabbed Abu and moved to the ground "Set the time for thirty seconds, then get down here! We need to get this done."

"I'm still greasy from work," Blaine whined, setting the time of the camera and running, still sitting down while the flash went. "Shit."

It took seven tries, but finally Blaine got into the shot, wasn't grimacing, was actually smiling, and didn't have a shiny spot on his forehead.

"Are we done?" Blaine fell to the floor, "because I want to nap."

"Decorating! It's the holiday season!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's leg and attempted to pull him into the dining room. "We each get to decorate twenty cookies."

"TWENTY? That will take forever!" Blaine flopped into the chair and grabbed the pink icing, tracing a horrible dress on the first cookie.

"You can do ten, I'll do thirty." Kurt grabbed the men, feeling bad for the ones he couldn't save from an untimely death.

Blaine rushed through four or five cookies, before sniggering into his hands.

Kurt glanced at the cookie in Blaine's hand, "BLAINE. That is obscene and definitely not Santa approved!"

Blaine giggled, "He's a naked gingerbread man."

"Naughty list. You. Coal." Kurt put extra curls on his cookie.

"Oh yeah. If you're so good at this, let me see you master…" Blaine stopped when he saw Kurt's gingerbread cookie, "Is that me?"

Kurt blushed, "Yeah..I wanted to make gingerbread cookies of us…" he trailed off.

"Honey, he's beautiful," Blaine stopped, "Wait..that was…whatever. It looks really good."

He looked at the other cookie Kurt finished, one of himself. "That's me….yeah."

"That is the most beautiful gingerbread cookie I've ever seen in my entire life." He picked it up and cradled it gently, "but how are we going to eat it?"

"I feel like coffee is the only appropriate way to eat us." Kurt grimaced , "This was a better idea in my head."

Blaine was about to comment when they heard a huge crash and Abu streaked through the dining room with a popcorn string in his mouth. He groaned instead, "This is going to be a very long holiday season."

He was about to go pick up the tree when his cell phone rang, "Hello, Blaine Anderson?" he was confused when the number came up as blocked.

"Mr. Anderson, this Sony Music Group, we were wondering if we could set up a meeting to discuss your songs. We're very interested in buying some of them for our artists."

Blaine nearly dropped the phone. No, this would be an amazing holiday season.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please. :)<strong>


	23. Highs and Lows

**Hello everyone! This is the (longer) first part of chapter 22. You'll get part two tomorrow at some point. To clear something up, no, Kurt has not proposed to Blaine yet. Also, since I keep getting questions about it - YES I'm on tumblr. My name is crissmedarren with the tumblr extension. I sometimes blog about the writing process, or at least warn about things within the chapter. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Nearly a week later Kurt jerked away and glanced at the clock, "3:30?" he mumbled to himself, "what the heck woke me up?" Then he heard it again – Abu was barking in the living room.

Kurt glanced over to Blaine, who had his head under the pillow, which probably muffled the sound. "So much for my big, strong man," Kurt muttered again. When he heard Abu bark again, he started to get worried. Was someone in the apartment?

Kurt stood gently, trying to avoid the creaky floorboard. Kurt would prefer to meet the intruder than have Blaine meet the person. Kurt looked around the room, trying to find something to grab. He figured an umbrella would be more annoying than harmful. Then he saw Blaine's baseball bat, that Kurt wasn't even sure was ever used, but Blaine insisted to keep it in the apartment.

Right now, Kurt was glad he did.

Kurt held the bat in the air, sneaking his way through the apartment, hearing Abu bark four or five more times before he rounded the corner to see Abu standing at the sliding door to the balcony. "Abu, who's there?" Kurt was afraid to admit that his voice shook when he asked the dog.

Abu just kept barking.

Kurt crept forward more, and realized it looked really bright outside. Confused, he moved faster, and then he saw it – snow!

Kurt sat on the floor next to Abu, "Abu! Your first snow!" He cuddled up to the dog, resting his face in the fur, "Snow! Look how beautiful it is! It looks like glitter falling." Kurt sat and watched for a moment, then realized Blaine would probably love to see the snow.

Kurt jumped up and started making coffee, if he was going to wake Blaine up, there needed to be the promise of coffee to keep him happy. He sprinted back to the room, sliding back into bed and rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's back, "Blaine," he whispered, kissing his cheek gently, "Blaine…"

A smile appeared on Blaine's face, but he still didn't join the waking world, "Blaine," Kurt breathed again, hand playing on Blaine's lower back.

"Hmmm?"

Kurt kissed right under Blaine's ear, "Wake up."

Blaine laughed as Kurt's breath tickled his ear, "Why?"

Kurt bit his lip and smiled, "It's snowing!"

Blaine opened one eye and looked at the clock, "You woke me up at 4:15 to tell me it's snowing?"

"Yes…it's snowing and it's beautiful and magical and perfect." Kurt was up on his knees, pulling Blaine's hand, "How can you not be happy that it's snowing?"

Blaine allowed Kurt to pull him up, "because that means it's colder. I hate cold."

Kurt was already planning his outfits for the day. And Blaine's. And maybe even Santana and Hayden's. "But that means scarves. And mittens! And boots!" Kurt was mentally going through Blaine's wardrobe as he led Blaine into the living room and to the window. "and hats…"

Blaine sighed and grabbed a cover, wrapping it around himself, and then wrapping himself behind Kurt, standing on his tiptoes to see over Kurt's shoulder. "I guess this is nice."

"Would coffee make it better?" Kurt turned around and faced Blaine.

"Yessssss…" the look of relief of Blaine's face caused Kurt to laugh.

"You cannot function without coffee, it's becoming a problem." Kurt moved out from under the cover and went towards the kitchen.

Blaine trailed behind him, "I have an addiction, sir! This isn't a laughing matter."

Kurt realized that it was really early, and now that they both had coffee, they weren't going to sleep again, "What do you want to do on this fine Sunday? Church?"

Blaine snorted into his coffee, "Mercedes got you to church once, and I remember the text messages during the service. I doubt I'll get you into a church unless it's the one we get married in."

It was Kurt's turn to snort, "Blaine, I highly doubt any churches will let us get married." Thank god.

"Actually, I did my research, and there are fifteen churches that hold the amount of people we'd need that would marry us," Blaine sipped his coffee delicately, squinting his glasses back up his nose.

"What if we don't like any of the fifteen?" Kurt tried.

Blaine gave Kurt a patronizing look, "You mean what if _you _don't like any of the fifteen."

Kurt really didn't want to argue today, he had plans that included getting a ring on Blaine's finger before the tree lighting tonight. "We'll see," is all he said, knowing that he too had a list of placed he'd like to get married, and none of them included a church.

"You have to be at work at seven," Blaine groaned, "Why is everything so early. And now I have to walk through the snow."

Kurt really didn't want Blaine to be in a grumpy mood today, "Do you want me to make breakfast, Mr. Grumpy Gills?"

Blaine tried to keep a composed face, but ended up smiling, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to start working out and now it's snowing and boo." He pouted again.

"Well, you'll get tons of exercise shoveling the balcony and around the car," Kurt started making chocolate chip pancakes – Blaine's favorite. "Plus, you said you were walking me to work, so exercise."

Blaine looked outside and pouted, "I know."

"You don't have to walk me to work if you don't want to. I know you hate the cold weather." Kurt said quietly, trying to hide the hurt in is voice. His plans for the proposal could change, right?

"Hey, hey," Blaine walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "I'm walking you to work. I know you want to run around like a child and play in the snow. Someone has to make sure you don't fall into a snowdrift."

Kurt put the pancakes onto a plate, "Can I dress you? Winter is my favorite season."

Blaine hungrily shoved a bite into his mouth, "If you want…I was just going to wear sweats and a hoodie…"

"In this weather? You probably hate the cold so much because you don't know how to dress for it," Kurt watched Blaine eat, picking at his own pancakes once he knew Blaine wouldn't want any more.

Blaine washed the dishes and put them away while Kurt dressed himself. He walked into the kitchen and Blaine turned, "Absolutely not. Go change."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone hitting on you." Blaine pulled Kurt towards him by the belt loop, "Winter may become my favorite holiday."

Kurt was proud of his outfit, black skinny jeans, shiny black and white dress shoes, a white shirt and his favorite blue jacket. He didn't even care that the shirt would most likely get ruined. He had to look good when he proposed.

"So what, may I ask, do you have picked out for me? Because I don't think you can beat this," Blaine motioned to Kurt's outfit, "and I would never look as good."

"Just because you charm me doesn't mean you can get away with jeans and a hoodie," Kurt pulled Blaine back towards the bedroom.

"I'd be more willing to go if we were going back here for another reason…" Blaine winked.

Kurt blushed and thought about it, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind, "Tonight," he winked back at Blaine, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. "So for you, I have black skinny jeans, a gray Henley, your leather jacket that I bought you that you never wear," Kurt chided, "the black and gray plaid scarf, and the dark blue fingerless gloves, because they match my jacket." Kurt waved his arms in front of the display on the bed, "Yes? You can even wear it to your meeting with Sony. Of course, for the tree lighting we will have to get you a better jacket. Or outfit. I just really like dressing you."

"Isn't it a little cold out for just the leather?" Blaine looked at the outfit, he really just wanted to run and hide from Sony. "And I will kindly remind you that I am not a Ken Doll."

"You're my Ken doll, now get dressed," Kurt ordered, holding out the pants.

"You look more like one," Blaine grumbled, but listened to his fiancé and pulled the outfit on, "And what, pray tell, am I wearing on my feet?"

Kurt held up his knee high boots, "These?"

"Absolutely not. Never. I might wear a shorter version, but no. Not those. Oh my god, no." Blaine's eyes were wide and he started panicking.

Kurt had been banking on Blaine's bartering, "Perfect, I have shorter ones that will look just as good."

"I have a feeling I was just duped," Blaine started mussing with his hair.

"You might as well just wait for that until I get back from work. I can help you then, but the snow is just going to nullify all of it."

Blaine wet his head quickly, putting a dime sized amount of gel in, just the way Kurt told him too, "Will this do for now?"

"You are perfect," Kurt smiled and slipped a teal box into his own pocket, "Ready to escort me to work?"

"But of course," Blaine answered, holding out his arm and bowing, "Isn't that how Ken acted?"

"I don't know, because regardless of what people think, I never actually played with Barbies…much." Kurt slipped his own hands into mittens before tightly latching his hand into Blaine's warm one, "if you let me fall, I will pull you down with me." He was serious.

They stepped into the blowing snow, and something clicked inside Blaine, "Hey Kurt?"

Kurt was staring up at the falling snow and wasn't paying attention, "Yes?"

"Think fast!"

Before Kurt even knew to duck, a soft snowball hit him right in the chest, "This is Dior!" He screeched, running down the sidewalk after Blaine, who was dodging in and out of people, chucking snowballs over his shoulder. "Blaine Anderson! I will catch you!" Kurt wasn't in shoes that were practical for walking a mile to work in snow, but he ran after Blaine, catching him in three blocks. Kurt would have caught him faster, but he was constantly checking to make sure he still had the ring in his pocket.

Blaine turned when he realized Kurt was behind him with a considerable amount of snow in his hand. "Please, baby, remember how I don't like the cold?"

Kurt smiled softly, "Blaine, for someone who doesn't like the snow, you sure liked having it in your hand when you were chucking it at me." Kurt slapped the snowball down on Blaine's head, letting it drip down his back and front.

Blaine started doing a dance, "That went down my back…and my front," he started pouting, "It's cold!"

Kurt, who was far more used to the cold due to the constant slushy facials in high school, "Poor baby, let's get into Ellen's and get you some more coffee." He smirked, "And can you sing a duet with me before you go?"

"That's technically against the rules," Blaine mused, grabbing Kurt's hand as they walked the last few blocks.

Kurt brushed the ice that still clung to Blaine's curls and laughed, "Somehow I don't think that will be an issue." He had already talked to the manager, and she okayed it, hoping it would bring more business to the diner.

"What are we singing?"

Kurt walked through the door Blaine held open for him, "Baby It's Cold Outside."

"Really…interesting choice. I have no idea why you chose that," Blaine winked at Kurt again, "And they're actually letting us sing it together this time!"

Kurt looked at Sophia, "Did you do what I asked?"

"You know me," Sophia smiled, "Good luck. Even though you know he's going to say yes."

"Thanks, start the music!" Kurt ran and positioned himself near Blaine, "Ready?"

"Of course," Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek right before he started singing.

_I really can't stay_

**But baby it's cold outside**  
><em>I've got to go away<em>

**But baby it's cold outside**  
><em>This evening has been<em>

**Been hoping that you'd drop in**  
>So very nice –<p>

**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

Blaine took Kurt's hand, leading him around the bottom floor of the diner.

_My mother will start to worry _

**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**  
><em>My father will be pacing the floor <em>

**Listen to the fireplace roar**  
><em>So really I'd better scurry<em>

**Beautiful, please don't hurry**  
><em>Well maybe just a half a drink more<em>

**Put some records on while I pour**

Blaine grabbed the coffee pot from Sophia's hand, pouring coffee into a diner's cup, winking at the woman.

_The neighbors might think _

**Baby, it's bad out there**  
><em>Say, what's in this drink?<em>

Kurt pretended to cough after sipping form an empty cup, causing the diners to laugh

**No cabs to be had out there**  
><em>I wish I knew how<em>

**Your eyes are like starlight  
><strong>_To break the spell _

**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**  
><em>I ought to say no, no, no, sir<em>

**Mind if I move in closer?**

Blaine moved towards Kurt, wrapping an arm around his back and grabbing his hand. Kurt quickly broke away and moved across the floor backwards.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried _

**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**  
><em>I really can't stay<em>

**Baby don't hold out**  
><em>Ahhh, but it's cold outside<em>

Kurt and Blaine chased each other around the bottom floor, hiding from each other under tables and behind partitions. They continued for the next few bars of the song.

_I simply must go _

**But baby, it's cold outside**  
><em>The answer is no <em>

**But baby, it's cold outside**  
><em>This welcome has been <em>

**How lucky that you dropped in**  
><em>So nice and warm <em>

**Look out the window at that storm**  
><em>My sister will be suspicious<em>

**Gosh, your lips look delicious**

Blaine started moving towards Kurt, closing the gap between them quickly.

_My brother will be there at the door _

**Waves upon a tropical shore**  
><em>My maiden aunt's mind is vicious<em>

After that line, Blaine grabbed Kurt and kissed him softly before smiling and singing the next line.

**Ohhh your lips are delicious**  
><em>Well maybe just a cigarette more <em>

**Never such a blizzard before**

_I've got to go home _

**But, baby, you'll freeze out there**  
><em>Say, lend me your coat<em>

Kurt pretended to push Blaine's coat off of his shoulders.

**It's up to your knees out there**  
><em>You've really been grand<em>

**I'm thrilled when you touch my hand**  
><em>But don't you see<em>

**How can you do this thing to me?**  
><em>There's bound to be talk tomorrow<em>

**Think of my life long sorrow**

Kurt led Blaine over towards the Christmas tree in the corner, every eye in the diner was on them.

_At least there will be plenty implied _

**If you caught pneumonia and died**  
><em>I really can't stay<em>

**Get over that hold out**  
><em><strong>Ohhh, baby it's cold outside<strong>_

Kurt finished the song by the tree, where Sophia had hung the ring. Blaine walked forward, holding the last note and he cut it short when he saw the ring, questions playing in his eyes, "Kurt?" he reached out and touched the ring on the tree.

Kurt knelt onto one knee, taking Blaine's hand, "Blaine…Warbler Anderson. I have..a proposal for you…"

Blaine laughed, eyes twinkling, "Yes?"

"Don't answer me yet! Blaine, when you proposed to me, I felt like I was the only person in the entire world, I felt loved and special…like no one else ever was. I want you to feel that way too. Blaine, you are the only person in my life that I never get tired of, the only person that makes me blush just by catching my eye. The only person who stands up to me. I love you, so much, in so many ways…little, big, important, unimportant…I want to spend forever with you, and I told you that when I accepted your ring. But now, Blaine, I am asking you…do you want to spend forever with me? Do you want to wake up and share coffee with me until we are both too old to do it anymore? Do you want to be my Ken doll forever? Blaine," Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, which now were his only source of light in the entire diner, "Do you want to marry me?"

Blaine pulled Kurt up and kissed him fully, not caring that there was a couple with two five-year-olds sitting feet away. "Yes," he whispered, kissing Kurt again, "I cannot believe you did this. You really bought me a ring and everything?"

"Well, your grandmother helped…it was when I got my ring sized," Kurt admitted.

Blaine shook his head, smiling as Kurt slipped the ring onto Blaine's finger, "I love it. I really do." He kissed Kurt again. "I love you."

Blaine reluctantly left, kissing Kurt a dozen more times before Sophia threatened to cut Kurt's paycheck. For payback, Kurt had to work counter, a thankless station with few tips. It got worse when he saw who was sitting at the very last seat, "Hello Bryce," Kurt said coolly, "What can I get for you?"

Bryce looked up, eyes lingering on Kurt's ring, "That was a cute little show. Did he do something as equally nice for you?" He held Kurt's hand, spending a little too long working is fingers across the palm, "Ohh. Tiffany's. Must be nice to live off of grandma and grandpa's money."

"Are you seriously only here to cause trouble, Bryce? Because I can get you moved to another place." Kurt looked annoyed as the old man sitting at the counter left a ten-cent tip.

"No, no. I'm happy for him, Kurt. He obviously won a prize."

Kurt scoffed, turning around and grabbing the coffee to fill up the people sitting around Bryce, "And I didn't?"

"No, you did. Nice little comfortable place for you. He's rich, he's traditionally good looking, he's your first love, and he's not threatening to you at all. Perfect, if you don't like a challenge." Bryce sipped his tea, smiling.

Kurt set the coffee down with more force than intended, "I know what you're going, Bryce, and it isn't going to work. You cannot pretend to understand our relationship."

"Of course I understand your relationship. It's simple and easy, and you'll live a perfectly mediocre life, never really fighting about things, but never really loving either." Bryce poked at his eggs, "These are underdone."

Kurt wanted to punch him the way Blaine had, instead he huffed down to the other end of the counter, helping a little old woman and her husband. "I hate the cold," he croaked, taking a hat off his nearly bald head.

"I know, you've mentioned it once or twice over the past fifty years," she said, helping him pull his jacket off. She looked up at Kurt, "He's a pain in the rear this one. But he's worth it. Looked a lot like your fellow when he was younger, let's hope that he doesn't lose all of his hair like this one did."

Kurt laughed, filling the mugs with coffee, "Don't worry, that one was just as hard to get into the snow to walk me to work this morning."

"But he did, didn't he?" the man wheezed through a laugh, "that proves he loves you. I once walked ten miles through the snow for this one. She's the love of my life, you know?" He leaned over and kissed her, smudging her rouge.

"He's a lover boy. Thought so from the moment I met him," The woman slapped the husband's hand away from the real sugar, passing him sweet and low.

"When did you meet?" This was Kurt's favorite part of the job so far, hearing the stories of the people who came in.

"High school. I was sixteen, he was seventeen. I saw him one day in the staircase and I knew I had to have him." The woman put her menu down, "I'll have the fruitcup and cottage cheese, and he'll have oatmeal with strawberries."

"You know my order?" The man closed his menu, handing it to Kurt.

"Fifty years together and you think I don't know your order, dummy?" she rolled her eyes at Kurt, "Hopefully yours is smarter than mine."

Kurt laughed and put their orders in, making sure they got extra fruit and oatmeal. He turned and saw Bryce motioning for him. "Yes?"

"I was hoping you'd be a better waiter than actor, but nope. You just spent ten minutes talking to one couple." Bryce laughed, "That certainly cut your tip. But that's okay – Blaine has enough money for the both of you now."

"Why are you here, Bryce? The food is overpriced and not even that good. I know you don't care about the performers, because you'd rather see yourself up there. So why are you here?" Kurt's eyes flashed dangerously.

"To show you what you're missing…" Bryce tried.

"I'm not missing anything. You were just fired from your show, you are a pompous ass, oh, and I'm engaged to the most amazing, talented, beautiful man that I've ever met. So no, I'm not missing anything." Kurt wanted to know if Bryce realized anything he tried would just irritate Kurt further.

Bryce smiled his killer smile again, "Like I said, easy love with Mr. Perfect, wait until you find out about his faults."

Kurt had enough, "For your information, my life with Blaine is not an easy love. We fought a lot of hate when we first got together. We worked through a lot of problems with his family and those around us. He held me when I cried on one of the lowest nights of my life and gave me the strength to confront my fears. We survived a breakup in college, and a crazy girl who loved Blaine and practically stalked him. Last year when he was attacked and almost died, I was there every day, helping him get better. When he couldn't use his hands or legs, I was there, determined to stick by his side even if he needed to be in a wheelchair forever. We scrounged together these past few months, and yes, we hit a bit of sad luck because his grandfather is sick and dying and finally decided to use his money, but no, that is not why I started dating Blaine or fell in love with him. You think this love has been easy. It wasn't. Recently, an asshole has been trying to get between us, and we almost let him, but it only made us stronger. And Blaine's faults? I know about them. He's grumpy in the morning. Actually, he's grumpy all day if he doesn't have coffee. Sometimes, he acts like a five year old. Actually, sometimes he acts like a twenty year old, he just is a five year old. He can't wear white without messing it up. He can't wear anything without messing it up. He is having a bad hair life unless he uses shellac or has me help him. He stands on furniture, all the time, usually without taking his shoes off. When he does take his shoes off, they fall right where they land. He has many more; do you want me to continue?" Kurt is heaving at this point, though he stayed relatively quiet and only a few people overheard. "I love him, Bryce. More than I think you're even able to contemplate ever feeling. I want to raise curly-haired, messy, singing children with him. I want to raise a son that looks just like him. I want to dress a daughter in greens and browns so her outfits match her eyes and his. So please, leave me alone, leave Blaine alone. You can't touch us, so stop trying."

Kurt wasn't quite sure where all of that came from.

Bryce threw a twenty on the counter and turned, "I didn't know, Kurt. I didn't know about all you've been through. You never told me about what happened to both of you."

"Because I didn't want to bring up the past to new people, I wanted people to see Blaine and I as a happy couple. I left Ohio partly because I was sick of the sadness in people's eyes because they knew what we'd been through." Kurt was still glaring at Bryce, "Can you just leave me alone? We weren't ever really friends, and I have no desire to be friends with you now."

Bryce nodded and grabbed a backpack, walking out into the snow and looking around before heading west.

Blaine hummed part of "Baby It's Cold Outside" as he ran up the stairs to the apartment, wanting to get in some more exercise in.

He walked into the apartment and locked all of the locks, "Abu! Come here puppy…" Blaine started stripping off his clothes, walking back to the bedroom and putting his sweats and t-shirt back on. A

Abu was jumping on his leg, and had his paws on Blaine's hip, "We're going to make Daddy Kurt's Christmas present from you, okay?"

Abu jumped down and tried to run away, knowing just from the tone of Blaine's voice that he was about to do something he didn't want to do. Blaine pulled out the wooden slab and paint he got at the local craft store.

This was going to get messy.

"Abu, come on, we're going to the guest bathroom." Blaine pulled Abu along and into the guest room, which was still used for storage, and into the bathroom.

Blaine knelt down and picked Abu up, "Now Abu, this paint is going to be cold. You cannot jump when you feel it, okay?" Blaine squirted out the teal paint. Blaine hoped Kurt liked it, it matched the ring box Blaine had, and the one Kurt just used.

Blaine jumped, he'd almost forgotten to take off his ring. He held it in his hand, juggling it around looking for somewhere to put it. His stomach growled and he decided to put it on top of the refrigerator, that way he could grab it once he was done here.

Kurt would kill him if he got paint on his ring.

Blaine next squirted out the "Dior Grey" paint that the saleswoman picked.

Blaine had spent nearly an hour in the arts and crafts store before a lady had asked if he needed help picking colors. She was a goddess, in Blaine's mind.

Blaine took Abu's paw and pressed it into the paint, and Abu acted like he'd been shocked. He started jumping all over Blaine and the bathroom, getting paw prints everywhere, including a beautiful one right on Blaine's cheek. For a second, Blaine considered pressing the wooden board to his cheek instead of trying to wrangle the dog.

"Abu! Stop it right now. I just need one paw print. Just one, please." He pressed his paw into the paint again, and the dog let him press his paw onto the board.

"Was that so hard?" Blaine asked, turning to grab a napkin to wipe off the dog.

Meanwhile, Abu was putting his paw anywhere it could reach - on the toilet, on the sink, all over the bathtub, and even on the wall. He then decided to roll over in the tub, getting grey all over his back. "Aw man, Abu! It was Daddy Kurt's turn to wash you too!"

Blaine quickly pressed his own hand into the teal paint, coating it thoroughly before pressing his hand onto the board, immediately hating how small his hand looked.

Abu was still rolling around in the tub, so Blaine quickly washed his hands and then set out to wash the dog.

When he finished, he dressed quickly, fixing his hair that was dripping wet from the bath he gave Abu.

"Hungry, hungry, hungry…" Blaine sang walking around the kitchen attempting to find something to eat.

He settled for a Hot Pocket.

When Kurt walked in, he saw Blaine sitting on the counter eating and drinking a juicy juice. "Really? This is what I just asked to marry me?"He glanced down at Blaine's hand, his heart dropping. "Where's your ring?"

Blaine stopped chewing and looked at his hand, "Oh. I took it off because the sink in the guest bathroom was dripping…and I didn't want to mess it up."

Kurt smiled, "Oh. Well, I'm going to go take a hot bath. You still need to shovel."

"Why can't you shovel?"

"Because you're big and strong." Kurt fluttered his eyelashes.

Blaine snorted, "We are being pretty stereotypical right now."

"And we shall continue to be when I soak in the bubble bath and you do the manly man work."

Blaine looked at Kurt, and realized something was off in his eyes. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"It's just…I saw Bryce at work today. He was an ass like normal…and I told him off. I'm just really stressed. I'm sorry, when I'm done with this bubble bath, we'll work on getting you ready for your meeting," Kurt's smile finally reached his eyes. "And you're putting that ring back on when you get in from shoveling."

Blaine laughed, "Of course. And I'll never take it off again. Well, until I get a new wedding ring? How is this going to work?"

"We'll figure it out. Stop stalling." Kurt moved towards the bathroom and Blaine set to work outside.

When Kurt emerged from the bathroom, he saw Blaine with his head inside the oven. "Blaine? Are you going all Sylvia Plath on me?"

Blaine hit his head on the top of the oven, 'What? No. I was just..looking for something."

"What did you lose?"

"My…contact."

"In the stove?" Kurt laughed, "I don't even want to know. I'm taking Abu out to use the bathroom. When I get back, have your contact in your eye and your hair ready to be worked by my talented hands."

Blaine watched Kurt leave and started to panic. "Oh my god. Where is it? I can't believe I lost it already. I was hungry when I put it somewhere, so I know it's here." Blaine started checking everywhere. It wasn't in the micrcowave, the dish strainer, the cup cupboard, inside the refrigerator, in the freezer, the food processor, it wasn't in the cearal nor the dish soap. "Oh my god, where is it?"

Blaine looked around, he probably put it up somewhere so Abu wouldn't get it.

The refrigerator.

Blaine reached on top of the refrigerator and grabbed his ring, pushing it onto his finger just as Kurt walked in. "Found it!"

"Was it in the stove?" Kurt wore a bemused expression.

"No, it was just on the floor," Blaine shrugged.

"Hmm. Come on curly cue." Kurt dragged Blaine to the bathroom and put a handful of gel into his hair, trying to make it look effortlessly perfect.

Kurt lost his breath and just stared at Blaine. "That bad?" Blaine looked in the mirror.

"You look amazing. I wish you would let me dress you more." Kurt hit him with his hip.

"Well, if you keep buying my clothes, I'll soon start dressing just like you."

Kurt glared, "Go to your meeting, Ken."

"Kiss for luck?" Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, pulling his body flesh against the taller boy. "I love you."

Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's, "I love you too. No matter what."

Blaine sat impatiently in the waiting room of Sony Music. He tapped his foot on the floor and rifled through his bag.

He crossed his legs, then uncrossed his legs.

He checked his phone.

He texted Kurt.

Finally a door opened and he looked up to see a short woman with a huge bun on her head look at him, "Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine stood quickly, "Yes!"

"Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun! Do you think we've seen the last of Bryce? Is Blaine really going to sell all of his songs? Reviews please!<strong>


	24. Blaine's New Job

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say I'm really, really sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would. I'm having a terrible, no good, very bad week and just haven't found time to write. I know this is short, and it's another transition chapter...but it needs to be done. Plus there's a little smut, noting too graphic. I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW. I WILL. If it gets around this time tomorrow, and you don't see anything from me - harass me on tumblr. **

**I'm not kidding.**

**Also::: GAH HOW TO SUCCEED! Our baby is all grown up and going on Broadway 3**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22.2<strong>

Blaine sat in front of the biggest desk he'd ever seen. The chair in front of him was still empty, so Blaine glanced around the room. There were Grammy's lining the walls, multiplatinum records on every free space, and signed pictures of singers, actors, directors, dancers, and even presidents.

Blaine realized very quickly that he was sitting in the CEO's office.

But why?

He mentally checked his brain, thinking of the songs he submitted. Had any of them sounded like songs by artists on this label? Was he being sued? Even that didn't justify meeting the CEO.

Blaine's heart jumped when he saw the door handle turn and in walked Robert Parson, a man Blaine had seen over and over again on television, but never thought he'd see in real life. Blaine stood and watched him walk to his desk.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm so pleased to meet you," Mr. Parson shook his hand, then motioned for his seat, "Please, sit!"

"It's great to meet you too Mr. Parson, I've always admired your business ethic and choices." Blaine didn't want to word vomit, so he stopped there.

"Sit, Mr. Anderson." Mr. Parson looked at Blaine, who sat gingerly, his eyes unsure. "I know you're wondering why you're seeing me, of all people. I don't handle songwriting. I don't even handle talent. I simply oversee the company."

Blaine nodded, "I am a little confused…"

Mr. Parson leaned forward a little, "I'll admit that this is somewhat…odd for me to do. But Mr. Anderson, when I was alerted that the grandson of Jack Anderson wanted to write songs for our company, I laughed."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This is not how he wanted to get a job. He was sick of being the grandson of Jack Anderson. "Oh." He formed, hoping he could just leave. He'd work at the diner the rest of his life.

"I immediately asked for the lyrics, hoping to have something for a forward for some of my coworkers here. Something we could have a laugh at, because, let's be honest Mr. Anderson, the grandson of a football dynasty isn't exactly someone who comes up with life altering lyrics." Mr. Parson leaned back now, placing his folded hands over his stomach, "But your lyrics intrigued me. They showed depth, soul, passion even. They showed torture. They also showed someone who understood music. You understand the flow of the rhythm and the necessity of precision."

Blaine felt a warmth creep up into his cheeks, "Well, thank you. I mean, I've studied music my whole life."

"Tell me, Mr. Anderson, what your favorite types of music are."

Blaine leaned back, feeling slightly more comfortable, "Wow. I mean, I like everything. I have almost every genre of music on my Ipod. I can find something in almost every artist that I at least connect with."

Mr. Parson nodded, "I did some research on you. I actually attended one of your performances in a local coffee house. You have a decent voice on you."

Blaine couldn't believe Robert Parson was actually complimenting him, "Thanks! I mean, it's a little rusty now….but it's what I've got!"

"Blaine, I'm not going to lie to you. I know your family, well."

"You know my grandfather?" Blaine had forgotten that once again his family name got him something, now the lump in his throat was back.

"Well, we've met. But I know about business and the work-style your family has. Blaine, I want you to join me here at Sony." He didn't elaborate, he just fixed a long, thoughtful gaze on Blaine.

"Join you?" Blaine wanted to sound confident, but he didn't understand where anything was going.

"I need someone young to go out into the city and find talent. I need someone young to go to award shows and events and get the buzz. I need someone that can blend in and get the insider information."

Blaine tried to process everything, "So what exactly would my title be?"

"You'd be a talent scout of sorts. But you'd get paid more than those. They stick out, always wearing suits and flashy clothes. I need someone who dresses more like you – to impress, but also to not stand out quite as much. You'd probably get to perform at coffee houses and clubs so you can see artists behind the scenes. You'll schmooze with nobodies and A-list stars. You would also serve as assistants or dates for celebrities if they need one to an opening or something. It's a once in lifetime chance, Blaine." The man leaned back again, "Or we could buy your songs that would make you about a hundred bucks."

"So…I would just go to concerts, gigs, and events and just…listen to what's going on? Take notes on artists or trends?" Blaine started clicking things into place, his dad had a friend that had done this type of thing for sports.

"Exactly. Please don't worry about me leading you down the wrong path. I wouldn't go against an Anderson. Your grandfather would have my head. Is there anything you aren't comfortable with?"

Blaine played with his ring, "Well, the dates thing would be weird. I'm actually getting married come early summer…"

Mr. Parson's eyes bugged, "Married? I was under the impression you were gay…"

Blaine laughed, "We're allowed to get married now. And how do you know I'm gay?"

"Social gossip." Mr. Parson waved a hand, "You won't have to have sex or anything. Just accompany the singer, hold her purse, tell her she looks beautiful and that she won't end up on the worst dressed list. Blah blah blah."

Blaine thought about this job. He hadn't really thought about doing anything of the sort for the rest of his life, but doing this would allow him to write songs and he'd have an inside connection, "Mr. Parsons?"

"Yes?" The man was pulling out papers and putting Post-Its all over the stack.

"Would…you still be interested in buying my songs? I mean, if I take the job?" Blaine had to at least do something for himself.

Mr. Parson laughed, "Yes. You actually have talent, Mr. Anderson. You wouldn't have gotten through the front door without it. I'll tell you what, I'm sending the contract with you. Look it over, have a lawyer look it over , then come back to me next week sometime and tell me what you think. Okay?" He stood.

Blaine nodded, "Yes. I mean, of course." He stuck out his hand and smiled at the man, "Thank you for the opportunity."

"I hope we work together soon."

Blaine walked out of the room, hardly believing his own good fortune. A job looking for talent and working closely with the people he dreamed about singing his songs. He could quit the diner and he could provide Kurt with the type of life he always wanted.

Blaine smiled at the man who passed him and entered the office he just vacated.

The man glanced back and Blaine and closed the door, turning to Mr. Parson, "Rob…who was that?"

"Blaine Anderson. Son of Jack Anderson, of the Giants?"

The man raised his eyebrow, "Why was he here?"

"He's a talented kid. I think he'd be great to replace Baker. He's musically inclined, good looking, and strong-willed." Mr. Parson leaned back, "He'd be good at the job. I just hope he doesn't psych himself out and not take it."

Kurt watched Blaine leave the apartment and immediately turned to Abu, "You, my fair dog, are about to make your Christmas present for Daddy Blaine. You will behave, or I will steal your Lightening McQueen doll and you won't get it back."

Abu stopped and looked up at Kurt.

"I'm kidding, Abu." Kurt waited until he was sure Blaine wasn't going to come back for anything. He took Abu to the master bathroom and put him in the bathtub.

"Okay, Abu. What we're going to do is put your paw prints in this clay. Then, it will dry, and Daddy Blaine will have a copy of your paw print forever. Sound cool?"

Abu barked in the affirmative.

"And since it's my turn to give you a bath, we might as well get that out of the way. Though, you don't look too messy." Kurt set to work, pressing Abu's paw into the clay and etching his name. He quickly ran to the kitchen to put the plaque in the oven to bake.

He gave Abu a bath, and managed to pick out a new outfit for himself and Blaine before he realized that Blaine was taking a very long time.

He then set to work making dinner – salmon with white wine sauce and roasted vegetables. At least one of them could cook.

He heard the door open and Blaine walked into the kitchen, looking a little shell shocked. "Was it not a good meeting?" Kurt rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine. They both had been so sure that the meeting could only bring good things for the pair.

"It was better than I could have expected," Blaine still had a wide-eyed look on his face. "He wants me to work directly with talent scouts and the artists." Blaine shook his head, "I don't know if I should do it though." Kurt led Blaine to where he had set up the plates with food.

"Why wouldn't you? Mercedes works with celebrities all the time!" Kurt looked through the contract, poking at his salmon, "It's such a great opportunity!"

Blaine took a gulp of water before opening his mouth, "It's just a huge responsibility. What if I'm not good at it? I can't help but feel like I don't deserve it…"

Kurt put his fork down, "What aren't you telling me?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, folding his arms, "I think the only reason…actually I know the only reason he called me in was because of my grandfather."

"And that's a problem because….?"

Blaine groaned, "I'm sick of being an Anderson. I'm sick of always getting things because of my grandfather. I want to do things my way. God, and now I'm whining."

"Blaine, you are going to make this job your own. You are a great people person, you can sell anything to anyone, you love music, you are made for this job. So, your grandfather's name got you into the interview, but do you really think if he wouldn't have seen anything in you, he would have requested you to do the job? If you had been a complete idiot, he would have just made an excuse for why he took your interview. Blaine, this is it, please don't run away from it." Kurt gave Blaine puppy dog eyes and put a hand on his knee, "Think about how much easier it would be for all of us."

"I'd have to quit my job at the diner. We couldn't perform together anymore."

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, I don't plan on staying at the diner forever. Plus, you could always come in to do surprise performances or hell, we could give Abu performances."

"I believe he's seen enough of our performances," Blaine laughed, eating more of his dinner. "You really think I should take this?"

"Yes! Oh my god. Think of all the people you'll get to meet. The life experiences. I'm jealous!" Kurt finished his food, sticking his fork into a piece of Blaine's salmon.

"Okay. I'm running to the lawyer tomorrow to have it checked out and then I'll take it," Blaine face lit up, "I really do like the idea of the job. I'm still not one hundred percent sure what I'm doing…but it just sounds so good." He stood and carried the plates to the dishwasher. "What time do we have to be at the Tree Lighting?"

"We're meeting Santana and Hayden at 7:30, the lighting is at 8." Kurt leaned against the counter, "I picked out your outfit already." Kurt's eyes trailed up and down Blaine, he always looked so good when Kurt picked out his clothes. Kurt thought maybe he shouldn't pick them out too often, Blaine was his, and his alone.

"I'm still your Ken doll, then?" Blaine was terrified Kurt would make him put on the leather jacket again. It was too cold for that.

"Well…with one particular addition," Kurt sidled up to Blaine, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist, grinding against him.

"What's that," Blaine ground out, biting his lip when he felt Kurt rub against him.

"Well..you know, Ken never had anything in his pants…" Kurt brushed his thigh against Blaine, "So maybe you aren't quite a Ken doll…"

Blaine sighed in relief, "Well thank god for that!"

Kurt didn't want to lighten the moment, he continued rubbing his thigh against Blaine's pants, and kissed down his neck.

"Baby…we don't have time for that," Blaine bit back a moan.

Kurt reached his hand down and cupped Blaine, "We might have time for something."

Blaine groaned, still trying to fight the inevitable.

Kurt laughs, pushing Blaine against the counter, kissing his jaw and unbuttoning Blaine's pants.

"This has to be quick, Blaine."

"I believe that depends on you," Blaine said through clenched teeth, fingers gripping the counter.

Kurt chuckled low in his throat, "Now please try not to fuck my throat to hard, I have to sing for my keep tomorrow."

"Totally," Blaine breathed out, grinning widely down at him as Kurt gets Blaine's pants open. He's already hard, his cock hot and thick when Kurt leans down to swallow around him. Kurt pulled off to lick his hand, using it to jerk Blaine off where his mouth can't reach, the rhythm quick and familiar. Blaine cupped the side of Kurt's face and moans, low and rough.

"Come on," Kurt urged, leaning back down and letting his tongue drag over the head of Blaine's cock, feeling Blaine's hips twitch up. He raised an eyebrow at Blaine, pulling back to remind him of the agreement.

"No fucking, right, I was just-" Blaine groaned, his head dropping back. "Kurt, shit, your mouth. And oh my god…"s

Kurt almost smirked around Blaine's cock. He doubled his efforts, causing Blaine to rely totally on the counter to keep him standing. "Stop fighting and come, Blaine," Kurt urged, using his hand to jerk Blaine off. Kurt stared up into Blaine's eyes, watching them get darker and darker.

"Fuck," Blaine gasped, grabbing at Kurt's shoulder and clinging as his body shudders through his orgasm, his come streaking across Kurt's mouth and cheek.

Kurt groaned when he felt it hit his face but kept jerking Blaine off until he's done.

"Come here baby," Blaine ground out after catching his breath, grabbing at Kurt's shoulder, and when Kurt looked up Blaine's eyes were wide and dark, staring down at Kurt with a fire that instantly turns Kurt to mush.

Blaine pulled Kurt to his mouth, kissing him and opening his mouth wide enough to clean some of Kurt's face. Kurt moaned when he tasted Blaine, pressing against him again.

"_Blaine_," Kurt whined, his cock twitching in his tight pants again as Blaine sucked hard at Kurt's jaw. "We need to-"

"No. I want to do you…" Blaine pushed Kurt against other side of the kitchen, "Please?"

Kurt pulled back, realizing they only had twenty minutes until they needed to meet Santana and Hayden. "No, baby. You can pay me back after the tree lighting."

* * *

><p>The boys were only five minutes late to meet Santana and Hayden at the corner by the tree lighting.<p>

Blaine was warm in his beanie, black pea coat, scarf, and skinny jeans. Kurt even let him wear mittens, which was rare. Kurt had a fascination for fingerless gloves.

"I see pea coats are in style," Kurt laughed, realizing all four of them were wearing pea coats. Blaine's was black, Kurt's was navy, Hayden wore green, and Santana's was red.

Santana wrapped and arm around Hayden, who was shaking and shivering in the cold. "We could have stayed in and watched on the TV had I known you were going to be this cold!"

Hayden's teeth clacked together, "It's fine. I'm just cold. I want to see this."

Blaine started unbuttoning his coat, "Hayden, come here."

Hayden immediately went to Blaine, and he wrapped her close to him in his coat. She sighed with happiness.

Kurt felt bad. In the move to their new apartment and working to get their lives together and a wedding planned, they'd been neglecting Santana and Hayden. Sure, Kurt saw them at work, but it was hard to talk because they were constantly busy.

"You know, Santana, we could always huddle for warmth," Kurt joked, keeping his hand in Blaine's warm one.

"It's cool, I'm hot," Santana glared at Blaine, "But don't you get any ideas, hobbit."

"Sorry, she's not my type," Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek, causing Hayden to be exposed to the air.

"No, stay here," she murmured.

Soon the carols started and all four sang the words out, laughing at Hayden, the only one who was tone deaf.

By the time they were ready for the tree to light up, all four were clutching each other to keep warm. Hayden was still in Blaine's coat, but Santana was nearly in it as well, and Kurt was firmly pressed up against all three.

"One…two…three" they all yelled and watched as the tree lit up, and the holiday season truly began.

A week later, Blaine celebrated two very special events – a brand new job, and turning twenty.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next? Christmas Day. What do you all want to see for Blaine and Kurt? What about Hayden and Santana? Also...is everyone on Pottermore?<strong>


	25. Christmas

**Here it is, the Christmas chapter! I know some of you want angst...so this chapter starts in on some angst for our characters. Don't worry, the fluff won't last forever. The boys have a wedding to plan - and if you think that is going to go smoothly, you're wrong. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"Okay, Blaine, I know we're both adults and stuff…but I think we should go to bed before midnight. Just so Santa can come." Kurt had on his Christmas pajamas and was standing to bring Abu into the bedroom.

"Santa? Kurt. Seriously?" Blaine was lounging on the couch, a plate of Christmas cookies resting on his stomach. "Neither of us still believe in Santa."

Kurt put his hands over Abu's ears, "Blaine. Stop. This is Abu's first Christmas, it needs to be special!"

"What happened to you being afraid of being replaced by Abu? Now I feel like I am." Blaine stood and started walking the cookies back to the kitchen. "I didn't even get to finish my cookies."

"Good, because those are the only cookies left and we need to leave some out." Kurt followed Blaine to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and pouted, "But we don't have any milk."

"Good, that means I can put the cookies away and have them tomorrow for breakfast." Blaine started putting the cookies back in the Tupperware container.

"No! No! No!" Kurt took the container and started putting them back on the plate, "Is Gracie's still open? Can you run down and grab just a small container of milk?"

"Gracie's is open, and um..it's nine at night and cold."Blaine really did love Christmas, but this was a little over the top. Kurt couldn't be serious.

"Please? For Abu?" Kurt knelt and ruffled Abu's fur, both of them sending Blaine puppy dog eyes.

"No." Blaine folded his arms, he would not lose out to the puppy dog eyes again.

Kurt stood, "Fine. I'll go." He started putting on his coat and gloves.

Blaine really didn't want to fight with Kurt, especially not on Christmas Eve. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, stopping him. "I'll go. I know you want to fix up the Christmas tree since Abu pulled it over earlier."

Kurt smiled slowly, "You'll go buy milk? Whole milk only."

Blaine wrinkled his nose, "Fine. Whole milk only. Even though we're only going to end up pouring it down the drain."

"Christmas comes but once a year," Kurt chided, handing Blaine his beanie, "Hurry home?"

"Of course," Blaine took off down the steps. He was a little disappointed, because even though he didn't like the cold, he wished it would snow for Christmas. Usually in Ohio it does. It hurt a little that Blaine wasn't with his family for Christmas, but he understood that they wanted to spend it in the warmth.

Plus, he had Kurt and Abu, and that was his own little family now. And they were joining Santana and Hayden for dinner tomorrow night.

The corner store was one of the few left in this part of the city, but it was desolate tonight, so Blaine grabbed the small container of milk and went to the cashier.

An older woman was standing behind the counter, "For Santa?" she asked with a smile.

"You know it. The man is committing highway robbery nightly. I secretly wonder if he stores the cookies in his suit and stocks up for the year." Blaine realized he was rambling, so he stopped talking.

The woman just laughed, "You're the fifth father here tonight to get milk." She pressed her lips into a line, "Though they were all much older than you."

Blaine opened his mouth to correct her, and then stopped. It was so much better for her to assume that he was a teenage father than to find out the person making him set out cookies and milk was his nineteen-year-old boyfriend and his dog. So he just smiled, "Thank you, and have a Happy Holiday!"

"You and your family as well."

Blaine stepped out onto the city streets again, looking up at the sky. It was clear, or as clear as New York could be, and pouted. He wanted just a little snow, he really did.

He wanted Christmas to be perfect for Kurt. He knew being away from Burt, Finn, and Carole was just as difficult for him as it was for Blaine.

He walked into the living room and saw Kurt adjusting the few gifts they already had under their tree – from his parents, grandparents, and the Hudmels. Kurt walked up to him and glanced up, they were standing directly under the 150 pieces of mistletoe in the apartment.

"Are you ever going to get sick of kissing me whenever we walk through this apartment together?" Blaine kissed Kurt softly, wrapping his arms around him so he couldn't walk away.

Kurt snuggled close so Blaine's face was in his neck, "No. I'm going to miss it when we have to take it all down."

"Baby, there's even some in the shower," Blaine started kissing Kurt's neck, "How about we put these cookies out and go make use of that mistletoe?"

Kurt blushed but shook his head, "We can't on Christmas Eve! We need to get to sleep so we can wake up early to get our gifts!"

Blaine sighed, but wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and directed them towards the kitchen. Kurt arranged the cookies on the plate while Blaine poured the milk. "Do you want to write a note to Santa too?" Blaine teased, setting everything on the coffee table.

"Don't mock me."

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled over in bed and looked at the clock – 1:30.<p>

"Kurt?" he whispered, turning to look at his fiancé, and was happy to see he was fast asleep. Whenever he exhaled, a tiny piece of hair would stick straight up in the air.

Blaine creeped out from under the covers and stepped over Abu. Once he got out of the room, he ran towards the guest room. Once inside, he went to the closet and found the presents he hid there.

Now to wrap them.

Blaine pulled out his supplies – green wrapping paper for Abu, and red for Kurt, plaid ribbon for Kurt and snowflake for Abu, scissors, tape, a pencil, and stickers.

He quickly set to work wrapping the few presents he had to Kurt – they had agreed that because they were saving money to redo the apartment and get a better car, they weren't going to get each other much. He quickly wrapped them in the thin, textured paper, making sure all of his edges were sharp and aligned. He took the plaid ribbon and wrapped it around the packages, tying a neat bow in the direct center of each present.

Then Blaine took the much larger pile that he had for Abu, and started wrapping. He didn't take quite as much time because he knew Abu would either just rip everything open quickly and not care, or he wouldn't open anything at all.

Oh well, that was more for Kurt to open.

Blaine carried the pile through the apartment, dropping something every now and then, and when he bent over to pick something up, he dropped another present. Finally he got everything to the living room and arranged the presents under the tree, separating Kurt and Abu's piles to their sides of the tree. Their families had gotten them couples presents, so they just sat in the middle.

When Blaine finished he padded into the kitchen and saw the plate of cookies. He quickly ate a few, then bit into the last one, leaving it sit on the plate. Then, he turned to the milk.

Blaine hated whole milk, but he drank it anyway for Kurt. Well, half of it…then he pour another quarter down the drain.

He settled back into bed and curled behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, it took him only seconds to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his hand around 4:30. He tried to move, but realized Blaine had a firm grasp around his waist. He struggled to move Blaine's hand, which was fisted around Kurt's shirt, and he gently placed Blaine's arm around a pillow. Blaine whined a little from the lack of Kurt in his sleep, but soon fell back into a fitful slumber.<p>

Kurt tiptoed over to the closet and rifled through it for a few minutes, finding all of the presents he had hidden inside. There were a few for Blaine, even though they agreed not to give each other too many, and a lot of Abu.

Kurt carried them out to the living room, and gasped when he saw the tree. Apparently at some point in the night, Blaine had played Santa as well. Kurt put all of Abu's presents into the section Blaine had created, realizing that Abu had about as many gifts as a spoiled toddler. Kurt stuffed some things in Abu's stocking as well.

Then Kurt glanced at the other pile – there were a lot of gifts labeled "Kurt" wrapped in really nice paper.

Kurt wondered why Blaine went through the hassle of having them professionally wrapped at the stores. Kurt shook a few of the gifts, but he really couldn't understand what was in them.

He was excited though – he knew Blaine got a signing bonus on his contract.

Kurt smiled when he saw their tree – sure, other homes had more gifts or more expensive gifts, but Kurt wasn't going to let any of that get him down.

He had been saving his tips for the past few months for Christmas and Blaine's birthday, and he was glad Blaine had readily agreed to let Kurt combine both so he could get Blaine a big gift.

It was five by the time Kurt finished organizing the presents, turned on the tree lights, brewed peppermint coffee, and turned on the Christmas music softly. Kurt laughed when he saw the plate of half eaten cookies, Blaine loved Christmas deep down, he knew it.

He crept back into the bedroom and slipped back into bed beside Blaine, "I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas," Kurt sang lightly in his ear.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, a huge grin appearing on his face, "It's Christmas," he sat up, hair going every direction and just smiled at Kurt, "PRESENTS!" Blaine was out the door, Abu trailing behind him.

"Blaine, we should probably let Abu open his presents first." Kurt leaned against the wall, laughing at the look on Blaine's face when he saw his stack of gifts. "And I thought you didn't like Christmas?"

Blaine started shaking one of his boxes, "I don't. I hate it, can't you tell?"

Kurt moved and sat next to Blaine, picking up one of Abu's presents, "Abu, here, open this, it's from Blaine."

Abu was too busy eating the popcorn off the popcorn chain. "Maybe we should just open his presents?"

"Good idea. You can open his from me, and I'll open the ones from you?" Blaine looked through the stack, "Why did we buy him so much?"

"Because he's our child," Kurt laughed, pulling out a set of tennis balls from Blaine.

Blaine opened the set of doggy slippers Kurt bought.

Overall, Abu made out better than anyone – he got gourmet dog treats, several toys, a new rhinestone collar that Blaine refused to let him wear, organic doggie bags, a new bed, some almond shampoo, chew toys, a personalize bowl, a tent for trips to the park, and a new Lightening McQueen blanket.

He ignored his presents and played with the popcorn string.

Blaine turned around and stared at Kurt, "Your turn."

"No, you were excited, I insist." Kurt really wanted to see Blaine open one gift in particular.

Blaine crossed his arms, "No. You." Blaine also had a gift he wanted to see Kurt open.

"Fine. I'll open first, only because I will hurry." Kurt held out his arms for his first present. Blaine passed him a small box. "Should I shake it first and guess?"

"NO!" Blaine held out his hand, "I mean, please…don't shake it."

Kurt opened the paper delicately and gasped when he saw the Alexander McQueen logo, "Blaine?" He looked up, his eyes holding questions, "How can we afford this?"

"Hush. It's Christmas. I've been saving." Blaine put his hands over Kurt's and opened the case, revealing a pair of aviator sunglasses.

Kurt felt tears prick in his eyes, "Blaine! They're gorgeous." He immediately slipped them on his face, "I'm never, ever taking them off. Seriously."

"Please take them off in the shower. And if you're ever on the subway." Blaine grinned, obviously proud of himself for picking out a good gift, "Okay, next." He handed Kurt a huge package, "This is an inspirational gift, and it's kind of for both of us I guess."

Kurt was confused, so he ripped the paper off quickly, and once again was taken aback by what he saw – a beautiful black and cream bedding set, "Blaine! Does this mean we can get rid of the Lightning McQueen sheets?"

"It does. I bought that in hopes it would inspire you when you picked the color scheme for our bedroom. I bought these too," he handed Kurt more wrapped presents.

"Ah! Sheets! Good, adult, high thread coutn sheets! This is amazing!" Kurt was already planning colors in his head.

Kurt opened more gifts – including some really nice scarves, a new wallet, and a few belts. Blaine was extremely proud of himself, and Kurt was flabberghasted at how well Blaine had done. "Did you get help?"

Blaine shook his head quickly, "No! This was all me. I did it right after I got the first bonus."

Kurt shook his head, "Okay, your turn!" He handed Blaine a large box.

"What is this? A small coffin?" Blaine unwrapped the paper quickly, ending up with strips in his hair and all over the floor, "A guitar case! Kurt, thank you!" It was simple – black and lined in a bright green, but it was new. Abu had recently taken to chewing on Blaine's old one. "I'll have to store this one high up."

"Please do. Next!" Kurt handed over another semi-large package.

Blaine did the exact same thing – he attacked the paper like he was mad at it. "Oh my god, Kurt. How did you know I needed all of this stuff?" Blaine held up the new messenger bag, "It's gorgeous!"

Kurt swelled with pride again, "I knew your other one was hanging on by strings, and I figured with your new job and all…"

"I love it! I love you!" Blaine felt the outside of the messenger bag, "It's so soft!"

"And washable. For the inevitable times you spill coffee on it. Okay, you have more…" Kurt held up the last package, the gift he had been waiting to give.

Blaine made grabby hands and took the present, "What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine tore the paper off and screamed, dropping the present.

"Hey! Don't drop that, it was expensive!" Kurt lunged for the present.

"You bought me that? How did you buy me that?" Blaine was standing and pointing at the gift. "Kurt? How did you afford that?"

"I've been…saving my tips. And my wages. And I took on some extra shifts. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas!" Kurt blushed, "Will you please finish opening it?"

"That's the newest Ipad!" Blaine looked at the gift again, "Kurt! You should have!" Blaine leapt over Kurt, tackling him to the ground, "I love you I love you I love you!"

"And they said you couldn't buy love," Kurt kissed Blaine back, proud of himself for getting at least this Christmas gift right.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Oh! We forgot out homemade gifts! And…Abu got you a gift!" Blaine handed over the last of his packages to Kurt.

"Abu got me a gift?" Kurt raised his eyebrow and opened the gift – it was a plaque with Abu's paw print and Blaine's hand in paint. "Oh Blaine!" He started laughing, handing over his package.

Blaine opened it and saw Kurt made him a plaque out of clay, "Great minds think alike I guess!" He started tracing his fingers gently over the rough clay. "Open your homemade one from me!"

Kurt picked it up, it was circular and heavy, "What the heck is it?"

"Oh. You'll see."

Kurt pulled the paper off, and he was met with Bryce's face. "What the hell?" he continued stripping the paper off until her understood, "Oh my god, Blaine, this is going to be so much fun!" He held the dartboard in his hands, "Can we play like now?"

Blaine held up a manila envelope, "Also, here are replacement faces for when those get too poked up. And now, you have to start cooking for dinner with Santana and Hayden. Plus, we have our gifts from our parents yet."

Kurt shoved the present he made for Blaine in his hands, "This isn't as funny, but it's handmade!"

Blaine opened the gift and pulled out a t-shirt with an iron on of Lightening McQueen and Alexander McQueen on the back it said "I see no difference."

"Now, you aren't actually allowed to wear that…"

"Oh no," Blaine pulled his shirt off, "I'm going to wear it everywhere. All day, everyday."

"Then give it back," Kurt held out his hand. Instead, Blaine put the envelope from the Hudmels in his hand, Kurt ripped it open, expecting to see money. Instead, he saw gift certificates, "Oh my god! They got us a spa day!"

Blaine smiled, "Yes!"

"I have a feeling this was more for me than you…but oh well! We get to go to the spa together!" Kurt started doing a dance, "My dad knows me so well!"

Blaine grinned, ripping open the envelope from his parents, and his face dropped, "I think this one is for you, and I just got insulted!"

Kurt picked the card out of Blaine's hand and read it

_Blaine and Kurt,_

_Merry Christmas! We wish we could share this time with you, but Florida is warmer and doesn't have snow or smog. When we were thinking of gifts, we tried to pick something we knew you both could use. Then we thought of this, and we have to admit, for Blaine, you really, really need this._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Kurt looked at the piece of paper, they too had gotten the boys gift certificate – but for cooking lessons. "This is fantastic! I can learn to cook better…and you can learn to boil water!"

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt, "At least my grandfather probably got me something useful." Blaine pulled Kurt over to his side and they opened the last gift together. It was a simple index card with five words on it.

_Your wedding is on us._

"Oh my god," Kurt breathed when he read the words.

"They cannot be serious," Blaine exclaimed, "They've done so much for us already!"

"Can we not fight them?" Kurt started plotting in his head, "Because there are a lot of things we can do now that we couldn't do before."

"Okay, but we need to be tasteful still," Blaine warned, "I don't want to see a cake the size of a small car. Or a million people invited." Blaine was still a little bothered that he relied so much on his grandparents, though he had to admit he expected it.

"Okay, I'm going to start cooking the turkey now. Then, we can spend the whole day watching Christmas movies. We have to leave for Hayden's at four. Sound good?"

"Can I stay in my pajamas all day?" Blaine leaned back on the chair, throwing Abu a tennis ball.

"Yes. Unless you break a window." Kurt walked towards the kitchen, "We could always start out cooking lessons now and I can show you how to cook the bird…"

"Nope, I'm watching the parade," Blaine put his feet on the coffee table and grinned, even without his family, Christmas was still pretty good.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, would you just put the outfit on?" Kurt tapped his toes on the ground, "We're going to be late."<p>

"Why can't I just wear my Christmas sweater like I want to?" Blaine had been teasing Kurt about their Christmas sweaters for nearly an hour.

"I am wearing this, and you are wearing that, and we are leaving," Kurt glanced at his watch impatiently, "Let's go. I have to cook the turkey another hour once we get to Hayden's."

Blaine quickly dressed, not even caring that Kurt was using him as his personal doll again. He glanced at his reflection, grumbling when he realized it now owned more scarves than sports equipment, "Do I pass your test?"

"You look wonderful," Kurt glanced up and saw another piece of mistletoe. Kissing Blaine quickly, he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him. "Can I drive?"

"Yeah, if you want." Blaine bent down to kiss Abu, "I'm sorry you can't come with, we'll bring some food back for you."

"I just bought him gourmet dog treats, and you want to feed him human food?" Kurt groaned out, "We need to keep him on his diet."

"Did your dad ever tell you not to play with all of your toys the first day you got them? Or they would break and you would have to go back and play with all of the old ones?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, hoping to silence Kurt.

"I never got toys. Clothes, which you can't wear all on the first day, so I win." Kurt had played this game with Blaine before.

They bickered over the topic the entire ride to Hayden's. "I don't see why I have to carry this heavy turkey in my lap when we could just strap it in a seatbelt in the back."

"Stop complaining, grumpy gills."

Blaine tried to cross his legs, "And it doesn't smell like it's supposed to smell. It actually smells like plastic melting."

"Next time you can cook it," Kurt parked the car, "And just for that – you can carry it upstairs."

"Just for that you can carry it upstairs," Blaine mocked, grabbing the turkey.

Kurt held open the door, "I hate you."

"I hate you more." Kurt retaliated.

"Oh shut up, you two don't hate each other," Santana was sitting at the kitchen table holding her new phone.

"Not even a little," Blaine agreed.

Kurt took the turkey from him and slid it into the oven, "This only needs another hour or so."

Hayden was running around the kitchen, "The vegetables have been in an hour already, so they should be good. I set the table, go look Kurt, Blaine!"

The duo walked to the dining room and glanced at the table. "She has Christmas tree plate," Blaine hissed, "Why don't we?"

"Because we aren't soccer moms of four," Kurt laughed, "do you really want them? I can arrange it for next year."

"No thanks."

An hour later they sat down to eat. Santana had a bottle of hot sauce, "Sorry Hummel. I'm sure your turkey will need something."

Blaine was given the honors of cutting the turkey. He had started right when Santana was talking, "Um, guys…it might need something else."

"Like what?" Kurt sprang out of his seat and looked at the turkey. He gasped, "Oh my god, I forgot about the bag."

"And it's raw," Blaine held up a piece of ice cold meat.

"Great. Well, we'll have a vegan Christmas dinner." Hayden picked up the turkey and put it on the counter.

Kurt just stared at it before running towards the bathroom.

"Kurt!" Blaine streaked after him, knocking on the door, "Kurt, let me in."

Kurt unlocked the door but then sat back down on the toilet, tears pouring down his face, "I've ruined Christmas!"

"Baby, if you think one little thing is going to ruin Christmas, you're nuts." Blaine knelt in front of Kurt, wiping his tears with his thumbs, "Come on, it's a happy day, don't cry."

Kurt shook his head, "I just wanted everything to be perfect and now I've gone and ruined it."

Blaine didn't know what to do, so he just wrapped his arms around Kurt, "You didn't ruin anything, Kurt. You made a mistake, I do it all the time. Please don't cry."

Kurt sniffled a little, "I just…I made of you for needing cooking lessons and it turns out I do too. Who is ever going to cook is we do start a family?"

Blaine tried to hide his smile at the idea of starting a family, "We'll figure it out. I hope that by then I'll be making money with Sony and you'll be lighting up Broadway. We can buy a cook."

Kurt beamed, "Let's go eat out vegan dinner."

Blaine wrinkled his nose, "I'm a man and men eat meat!"

"Tonight, you won't."

Santana was rounding the corner at that moment, "Actually, he might. Hayden overcooked all of the vegetables, so unless you want to eat mashed potatoes only, we're going to the diner down the street."

"I really hope we do get a cook," Kurt mumbled for only Blaine to hear, "Because from all the diner food I eat, I'm going to be pouchy."

"How is a diner open on Christmas?" Blaine wondered as Santana and Hayden led them down the street.

"They're Jewish," Hayden remarked, as if it was the obvious answer.

"Oh."

They go to the diner and sat in a booth, they were the only ones there. Santana leaned back, "Now this is like Christmas back in Lima. My parents would just leave and I'd have to go find dinner."

The waitress came and took their drink orders.

"This is actually nice," Blaine commented, wrapping an arm around Kurt, "You have nothing to worry about," he whispered, kissing Kurt's cheek.

The waitress returned.

"I'll have a steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, and some hot sauce," Santana said, closing her menu.

"I'll have a cob salad with ranch," Hayden murmured, she too was still upset from the ruined dinner.

"I'll have the chicken breast with peas and a baked potatoe," Kurt closed his menu, "And maybe I can get Blaine to split a piece of chocolate cake."

"Of course," Blaine opened his menu, "I'll have the house special? I want my eggs scrambled, I'll take the eight ounce steak, potatoes well done, orange juice, and I was wondering if I could get my pancakes with chocolate chips?"Blaine winked at the woman.

"Of course darling. How about I get you a few pieces of bacon too, on the house of course!" She winked back at him before handing in the order.

"Darling? She winked at you? Can she not see you're wearing a ring?" Kurt glared, "She is NOT getting a good tip."

"Some women don't care," Santana laughed, "I didn't back when I was still lying to everyone."

Blaine kissed Kurt again, "Don't worry, I only see you."

"I know. But still."

It only took a little until the food came, Blaine's took up half of the table. "This looks so good. No offence, but I much prefer this to turkey." He said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"What happened to the dapper boy I met in high school?" Kurt laughed, wiping away a bit of syrup from Blaine's chin.

"What happened to the sarcastic diva I met in high school?" Blaine retaliated, "Oh…wait. Still there."

Hayden frowned, "I wish I had known you all in high school. I might have actually had friends."

Blaine grabbed her hand, "Hey now. You have us now. You got to miss all of our awkward years."

"I would have liked to know you though," She said to Blaine, "I want to know what that uniform looked like."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Like some sort of Nazi uniform. Or like a Gap school uniform."

Kurt snorted at the word "Gap."

Blaine glared, "Can we not bring up Gap?"

"What happened at Gap?" Hayden asked Blaine, then turned to Kurt.

"Blaine serenaded a boy there, Jeremiah. We saw him at the bakery a few weeks back. He tried to get Blaine to go out with him again. But he was too late, I won the prize now." Kurt smiled proudly, "I win."

Blaine had his head in his hands, "Let's not."

Santana kicked him under the table, "Hey, that kid had a good head of hair. But who really wants to go back to the person we made a fool of ourselves with. I wouldn't have even talked to him."

Blaine glanced at Kurt, "How does she know about his hair?"

Kurt blushed deeply, "We may have gone searching for him after the incident. Santana offered to shave his eyebrows for me…"

Blaine ignored the comment, "You wouldn't even talk to Brittany anymore?"

Hayden looked confused, "Brittany?"

"Yeah…the girl Santana was in love with in high school?" Kurt said, stealing a piece of bacon from Blaine.

Santana's eyes were wide, but she didn't say anything.

"I thought you said you'd never been in love before?" Hayden turned to Santana, "You lied?"

Santana closed her eyes, "Well….I didn't lie. I just….omitted some truth."

"No. You lied," Hayden stood, "You lied about that. What else are you going to lie about? I thought I knew about your past. I let go the fact that you slept with a million guys. But you lied to me. It was special that were each other's first love. You know what? I'm out of here. You can sleep at home tonight." Hayden grabbed her jacket, "And neither of you two mentioned anything before now? I thought we were friends." She threw done money and walked out of the diner.

"Santana, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she didn't know!" Blaine started to stand, "Do you want me to follow her?"

Kurt looked at Santana, who seemed to be debating whether to feel sad or mad. "She was just sensitive because she felt out of place amongst all of us talking about high school. Don't be mad."

That statement snapped something inside of Santana; she threw down her napkin, "No. You two had to open your big mouths about Brittany. Now, I can't stop thinking about her again." She grabbed her jacket and hat, "Have a Merry Christmas." She stomped out of the diner and started for her apartment.

Blaine leaned back, "Well, I lost m appetite."

Kurt laughed, "You just ran out of food."

They paid the bill and started walking towards their car – they figured it best not to go back to Hayden's house. "At least now we both ruined Christmas," Blaine offered.

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's just as it began to snow, "I think this was one of the best Christmases ever. And when we get back, I think we'll have time for Rudolph."

Blaine tucked Kurt under his arm and they continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I get more reviews this time? I only got a handful last night and it made me sad. Thanks!<strong>


	26. Santana's Story

**First of all, THANK YOU so much for all of the reviews. I cannot even begin to describe how happy they all made me. Can we please keep it up? This chapter sets up a lot that is going to happen throughout the rest of the story (the length of which has yet to be determined) and also focuses a lot of Santana. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

"Mr. Anderson, I have to say I like what you did with the space."

Blaine jumped and turned around to see Mr. Parson standing above him. "Thanks! It still isn't perfect, but I figure it will do for now. I guess I should actually start working." Blaine had decorated his water closet of an office. It had posters of his favorite bands, a small desk, his guitar sat in the corner, and there was a small couch for visitors to sit on. It was near his boss's office, and seemed to be a hub of people coming in and out. Apparently everyone wanted to see the "grandson of Jack Anderson," "the new guy without a degree," or "the hottie down the hall."

Mr. Parson sat on the couch, gazing at Blaine, "That's not really necessary yet. We tend to take the week between Christmas and New Years slowly. I know it isn't the most ideal situation to work this week."

Blaine shrugged, "It's fine. Kurt works all this week anyway. I would have just been alone in the apartment." Kurt had been spending extra time at Hayden's store working, she had given him a key and told him to just sit there and sell things. She hadn't been in since the fight with Santana, and Kurt was ready to send out the search crew.

"Kurt is your fiancé?" Mr. Parson asked, glancing back at the pictures Blaine had affixed on the walls.

Blaine couldn't help but shake the thought that this was weird, the boss of one of the biggest music companies was sitting in his office talking to him. But he nodded and pointed to a picture of Kurt, "That's him. He's with our dog, Abu." Blaine also had pictures of his grandparents, parents, Hayden and Santana, the Warblers, his college friends, the fraternity brothers, the Hudmels, and a picture of himself with Katy Perry. Blaine hoped to add more to the celebrity side.

"Very nice," Mr. Parson leaned forward, "Blaine, I hope you understand that when I gave you this job, I was taking a risk. But sometimes one just has to go with gut intuition, am I wrong?" He stood now, walking to the front of Blaine's desk, "So we decided that because this is a new field for you, we were going to get you some help."

Blaine head was swimming, "Okay? I mean, yes sir."

"So we've arranged for you to fly to LA in January to meet up with a few people we found in the job search. You'll be there for a week." Mr. Parson started walking for the door, "I'll have my secretary forward you the details. Also, can you pop down to the open mic luncheon in SoHo right now? Just take notes and forward them to me tonight? Thanks."

Blaine nodded, "Thank you so much!" He grabbed his Ipad and bag. This job was crazy, but fun.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably on the stool. He was sick of spending nine hours a day sitting there. Usually when he was at work for Hayden, he was dressing mannequins or helping customers shop. She would normally sit at the stool and sketch outfit ideas or bead something.

It had only been three days since the Christmas train wreck extravaganza, and Kurt was already plotting how to get Santana and Hayden back together.

He sighed when he realized that it was the slow time of the day, and no one was going to come in and try anything on. He put down his copy of _Crime and Punishment _and glanced at the Vogue sitting by his bag. He'd already looked through that twice. He debated starting the search for locations for their wedding, but decided it was best if he did that with Blaine, that way he couldn't go too crazy.

Tapping his foot against the stool, he looked around for something, anything to do. The shelves didn't need dusting, the mannequins changed outfits more than Kurt, the beads were organized by hole size and color, and the paints were properly mixed and organized.

There was literally nothing for him to do.

He grabbed a sheet of Hayden's sketching paper and started drawing. It felt like coming home – he hadn't drawn anything since college. When he left Ardmore, he hadn't felt any inspiration in anything. The city and times were too heavy and he couldn't find any joy in his drawings. But now, with a wedding just around the corner and things finally looking up for Blaine, he had inspiration.

The next few hours were filled with sketching, shading, and looking through the store for things he could use. However, in the end, it was futile. He wasn't classically trained, he didn't have the means to accomplish any of it, and he was convinced it wasn't any good.

When six came around, Kurt crumpled his drawings and threw them away. He spent his walk home dreaming about Broadway, fashion, but most importantly – his fiancé who was waiting for him.

Blaine looked at the email from Mr. Parson and groaned, Kurt was not going to like this. He was going to have to leave in the middle of January for LA, and that was right when Kurt had wanted to start planning the wedding. Nevertheless, Blaine couldn't argue – this was his job, and it was a great job.

Kurt walked into the apartment and smiled when he saw Blaine laying on the couch, rubbing Abu with one hand and looking at his Ipad with the other. He still had a little bit of pride over getting the best Christmas gift. "Hey there handsome. How was work?" Kurt pulled a pillow out of the way and snuggled up to Blaine.

"It was good…just." Blaine set his Ipad on the table, "I have to go to LA for a week in January." Blaine winced and looked at Kurt, ready for his wrath.

Kurt pouted a little but didn't get mad, "Okay. If you have to go to LA, you have to go to LA."

"But you said you wanted to start planning the wedding in January…"

"And I do," Kurt took Blaine's hand, "But I'm not going to be upset if we need to spend a week or so not planning. It's our wedding, Blaine, we can plan it how we want."

Blaine hadn't expected that. "Oh. Great. Are you going to be okay without me here for a week?"

"I'm not seven, Blaine. I'll be okay without you." Kurt stood, "You, on the other hand, would be lose without me. What do you want for dinner?"

Blaine was about to answer when he felt his phone vibrate.

**My life sucks. Santana sucks. Everything sucks. She won't answer her phone, she won't answer her door, she won't even talk to me! What can I do? Ask Kurt if you don't know!**

"Hayden is having a hard time of this fight," Blaine made to sent a text back, but couldn't think of anything to say, "What should she do?"

Kurt grabbed the pone out of Blaine's hand and looked at the text message, "You know, I'm not sure she should be alone like this…and I'm worried if Santana isn't answering her text messages or door either." He rubbed at his temples, "Do you think we should go check up on them?"

"Yes," Blaine answered immediately, standing and grabbing his wallet.

"Okay, I'll go see Santana and you go get Hayden," Kurt went to grab the keys but Blaine stopped him.

"I think you should go to Hayden."

"Why? She's your best friend?" Kurt held the keys in his hand, waiting to hear Blaine out.

Blaine reached out for the keys, "You're my best friend. But this is exactly what she worried about when she started dating Santana, that if something would ever happen, you would pick Santana over her."

"I'm not…"

"No, no," Blaine held up his hands, "I know you're not. But it will seem that way to her. She's much more fragile than I thought. She knows I'm there for her, Kurt. She knows I have her back. But she doesn't always feel that from you because you both have an awkward situation where she has to be your boss and your friend."

Kurt thought for a moment, "I agree…for once."

"Good," Blaine started for the door, "Do you think Santana is going to kill me? She does blame me for this?"

"Santana's bark is worse than her bite, you know that." Kurt glanced at Blaine, "Just…watch your eyebrows. We don't need them growing back even weirder for the wedding."

"Weirder?" Blaine nearly chased Kurt down the steps, "What do you mean weirder? They are perfectly normal!"

"We'll talk about that later, for now, go to Santana. Whoever gets home first texts the other, okay?" Kurt started walking towards Hayden's house, turning to see Blaine walking backwards, "Okay?"

Blaine nodded "Yeah. It's just, I really wanted to spend time with you tonight."

"We will get the chance. They need our help right now. They helped us."

Blaine laughed, "True. Without them, we might not even be together anymore." He turned and started walking.

Kurt looked for a few more seconds and started towards the brownstone again.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine called.

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine realized as he walked that he had never been into Santana's apartment. The party and Christmas were both in Hayden's house. Blaine doubted even Kurt had been inside.

He grumbled when he realized that if he moved the car now, he would never find a parking spot later. So he jumped on the subway, thanking god that he convinced Kurt to see Hayden, he never would have ridden the subway this late.

Blaine arrived twenty minutes later and saw the Victorian-style apartment building. He knew that Santana lived on the second floor, so he climbed the stairs quickly, hoping to catch her with the door open.

It wasn't.

Blaine knocked and waited. He could hear someone moving around inside, but no response came. "Santana?" he called out, figuring she thought it was Hayden.

The door creaked open and Santana's head popped out, "Hobbit?" Her speech was slightly slurred.

"In all my glory," Blaine noticed her red eyes and unbrushed hair, "Can I come in?"

She opened the door a little further and Blaine's eyes widened at her short, silk red negligee. "I wasn't expecting company," she shot at him, clutching at her wine bottle.

"Why don't I go put that in the kitchen for you?" Blaine looked around the apartment. All of the lights were off and she had around thirty candles lit. Amy Winehouse filtered throughout the apartment, and it smelled like cherries.

She held it to her lips and took a sip, "No, I need more. I can get some. I'll get glasses so we can share."

Blaine shook his head, "No, no thank you. I don't really want to drink…"

"Misery needs company," Santana shot, "Go sit on the couch, I'll be out."

Blaine, feeling chastised, moved to the leather couch. He sat stiffly and heard Santana fumbling around the kitchen. She came back carrying to huge glasses of wine, he took it and sipped. He had to admit, it was good. He watched as she assembled herself next to him, pulling her knees to her chest. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Other than the fact that you ruined Christmas?"

Blaine reached out a hand and pushed her hair behind her ear, watching as she shuddered lightly from the touch, "Santana, I didn't ruin anything. You should have told her about Brittany. Why didn't you?"

She stared at him for a moment, then dropped her eyes, "Look, Hobs, I don't really want to talk about it. It's old news."

"But it's still affecting you! You're letting something get in the way of your relationship with Hayden. I care about both of you and I want you to be happy. You've been perfect so far."

The candles reflected out of Santana's eyes, "You only think we've been perfect. We fight, Blaine. Not a lot, but occasionally."

"But that isn't what's going on. Why didn't you tell her about Brittany? Why do none of us know about what happened between you two?" Blaine wasn't as close to the members of New Directions as Kurt was, but even Kurt had no idea what happened. He just knew things hadn't ended well.

"Because, Hobbit, not all of us get the fairytale that you and Kurt got. Some of us don't get the person we first fall in love with. Some of us are probably destined to be alone forever." Santana didn't meet his eyes, "Some of us don't get that love story. Remember, sometimes love doesn't come at all."

Blaine fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Perhaps saying that to her the first time he met her wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done. "Santana, I wish I knew what to say to you. Do you actually love Hayden?"

"Of course I do!" Santana snapped, her eyes burning, "I love her more than I thought I'd ever love anyone again."

"Then why are you ignoring her phone calls and not letting her in?"

Santana sipped her wine, "Because I'm not ready to tell her about Brittany."

Blaine sipped at his own wine when he saw her staring at his almost full glass, "She knows about Brittany, and I'm sorry for that. But she has to know. Santana, what happened? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"And by anyone you mean anyone other than you and Kurt." Santana smiled slightly.

"Well…yes. Kurt doesn't count in the "anyone." Santana, you can't keep it in. This isn't healthy," he motioned to the dark room and the wine. "This isn't good for you."

"I know. It's just…I can't lose someone else. You know? I don't want to lose her, Blaine." Santana's eyes filled with tears already, "I barely talk to my parents. I don't have very many close friends. I don't want to lose Hayden like I lost Brittany."

Blaine leaned over and wrapped his arms around Santana, and he felt her damn break. She started crying into his shoulder, and didn't stop for nearly twenty minutes. "Santana, I'm here for you. Kurt's here for you. Hayden is here for you. Just because you're fighting right now doesn't mean she won't be."

Santana leaned back, but stayed in Blaine's grasp, "You really won't judge me when I tell you what happened?"

"Santana, after all the mistakes I've made, I'm not going to judge you." Blaine wiped her tears away, and took another sip of his wine. He had a feeling this was going to be a long story.

"Okay, now, you know how I had a…difficult time coming out? Well, the only reason I really came out was to show Brittany how much I cared. She wouldn't be with me until I was proud of who I was. Brittany…shaped me and let me take my time and let me grow When I finally did come out, I thought that would be it. That we would both move to New York and be together forever."

Blaine was connecting the dots in his head. That's why it was difficult for Santana to see him with Kurt, they were essentially living the life Santana had dreamed of with Brittany. But she could live that life now, with Hayden. "But?"

"But I was selfish. I didn't think that she had her own dreams. I didn't realize that just because New York was where I wanted to go, it didn't mean she would go. So I sat and I made all of these plans, and I didn't ask her what she wanted. Then on the day we were supposed to move together, she showed up and she didn't have any bags with her. She told me she wasn't going. For the first time in her life, she stood up to me." Santana blinked a few times and more tears fell.

Blaine didn't understand. "What did you do?"

"I left," Santana said simply, finishing her glass of wine. "I got in my car and I drove to the city. I had dreams I wanted to live. I was mad, and hurt, and angry. I couldn't understand why she didn't want to come live with me. I changed my number, I changed my email address, I deleted her from Facebook. I literally cut off all contact with her."

Blaine couldn't help himself, "Like you're doing now?"

Santana glared, but relented, "Yes. Like I'm doing now. But then one day I had to go home for my mom's birthday, and I went to find Brittany. I wanted to tell her that I missed her, and that I was willing to do whatever it took to be with her. So I went to her house and when I knocked, some little girl answered. Some little girl that wasn't related to Brittany."

"She moved?" Blaine filled his own glass again, leaning in and letting Santana grip his hand.

"Her parents moved to a smaller house. They didn't need it because Brittany had moved to Vegas. I only found that out once I broke into Puck's Facebook and checked her account." Santana gave a hollow laugh, "She's a dancer in one of those shows that people pay too much money to go see."

"She's a stripper?" Blaine immediately resolved to go to Vegas and drag Brittany at least back to Ohio.

"No! She's a dancer. Like, with gymnastic moves and shit. Okay," Santana actually giggled, "that still sounds like a stripper. But she isn't."

"Well okay, wait…" Blaine thought carefully for a minute, "How do you know?"

Santana bit her lip and didn't quite make eye contact, which Blaine now realized is what she did when she felt uncomfortable, "I went to Vegas when I found out. I went and tried to find her. I succeeded. She was beautiful, Blaine. Her eyes lit up so much when she was up there. She wasn't the Brittany we all went to high school. I went out to dinner with her the next night…and the Brittany I loved wasn't there anymore. She matured and changed and…she had a girlfriend." Santana laughed again, "She had a girlfriend named Rhonda. She has, HAS a girlfriend named Rhonda. They're still together."

Blaine didn't quite know how to pose his next question, "Santana…if Brittany and Rhonda broke up, would you leave Hayden for her?"

Santana is silent for a few minutes, then she slowly shakes her head, "No. Hayden is the woman I fell in love with when I grew up. When I realized the world didn't revolve around me. Hayden might not be the love of my life or my first love, but she is the woman I never even thought I'd deserve. Brittany and I wouldn't even work anymore because we've both changed so much."

Blaine let out a sigh, he didn't want to show how happy he was, but he really was happy that Santana said that. "So you're going to go explain this to her. All of it. Even the parts you don't think she wants to hear?"

"Yes. But seriously…now can we talk about something, anything else?" Santana filled her wine glass again and poured more in Blaine's glass.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing.

Kurt walked the almost two miles to Hayden's at a fast pace. He wanted to get there, because he knew she shouldn't be alone. When he got to the house, and didn't even knock, he walked right in. "Hayden?" he yelled into the house, walking through the kitchen, living room, and dining room.

"Kurt?" Hayden's voice sounded panicked and upset.

Kurt followed her voice to the bathroom, where he realized she was soaking in the bathtub. "Oh. I'm sorry." He felt his face flush, "I will…go wait for you in the living room."

"Please do," Hayden said in a small voice, drawing the shower curtain around her.

Kurt waited until she emerged in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Thank you."

"For being here? Anytime." Kurt smiled.

"No. For making this the week you saw me naked, and not the week Santana and I broke up. I think you seeing me in the nude is more horrifying." She laughed again, curling up with a pillow. "Kurt…I know this is going to sound weird. But can we just watch a movie or something? I don't want to talk about Santana right now. All you need to know is that if she explains herself well enough, I will understand. I love her. I don't know if we can actually be together, but I want her as a friend."

Kurt wrapped an arm around Hayden, "Are you sure? I'm here to listen."

Hayden swallowed thickly, "I feel alone, sometimes, Kurt, around the three of you. You all have so much history together and this one thing that you all knew – no one told me. It took Blaine being an idiot and letting it slip."

"Well, in his defense, he didn't know it was a secret."

Hayden rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Anyway, I just…I want all of you to keep reminiscing about your histories. I love hearing your little stories. But promise me one day we'll all have stories like that? Stories that make other people jealous?"

"We already do!" Kurt grabbed the remote bought the newest Romantic Comedy starring Emma Stone. "Now let's get your mind off of this whole thing. I need you to come to work tomorrow. I'm literally dying at that place."

Neither Kurt nor Blaine got home until well after midnight that night, but they were glad that for once, their relationship was the one that was drama free.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! Will Blaine's job cause a rift between the boys? Will Hayden ever take Santana back? Is Santana lying about being over Brittany? Darren doesn't know. :)<strong>


	27. Blaine Takes on LA

**Hey guys! This chapter is a little different, I'll admit it. It has A LOT of OCs. But most of them you'll never see again. This is what happens when Blaine goes to LA, from Blaine's POV. I struggled with how to present this, because each of the people Blaine meets is going to help him grow and learn about himself. You'll see what I mean when you read it. We'll get Kurt's side, don't worry. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

"Do you really have to go?" Kurt ran behind Blaine, checking to make sure he had everything he'd need in a carry on, "Can't you just do the interviews via Skype? I mean, really."

Blaine turned on his heel right before the guards, "Kurt, I have to go." He knew one of them had to be strong, it had been a long time since they'd been apart for such a long period of time, even if that was only a week. "You know I don't want to. I want to be here with you," with that, Blaine felt a prickle in his eyes, "Shit. I didn't want to be that couple."

Kurt wiped away the tear quickly, "Honey, we are that couple, unfortunately."

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand, rubbing his finger over his ring, "When I get back, we're going to be in full on wedding mode, okay? May will be here sooner than we both think. So maybe you could scout out some locations while I'm gone?" Blaine figured the only way they were both going to survive this is if they stayed busy the entire time. "Just promise me you'll look at a few churches?"

Kurt grimaced, "Yeah. I just thought we could look at them together…"

"We will," Blaine reassured Kurt, "But I just think it's better if you pick what you like, and I go through and look at your favorites. Otherwise we'll be looking for years."

"Boarding call for flight 364 to LAX" a voice announced near the terminal.

Kurt saw the look of pain pass over Blaine's face, "Shit. Kurt. Why didn't I ask if you could come with?"

Kurt never thought Blaine would be the one that couldn't handle being apart. "Blaine, you have to go."

"Final boarding call for flight 364 to LAX" the voice taunted again.

Blaine slithered a hand to Kurt's back, pulling him close, "I love you. So much."

"We're going to apart for a week Blaine, I'm not sending you to your death…" that's when Kurt started to panic. "Oh my God. Blaine. What if the plane crashes?"

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Blaine said in a small voice, silently cursing his grandparents for getting rid of the family plane last summer.

Kurt gripped onto Blaine tightly, "Quit your job. Come back to the diner. We don't need nice things. Oh my God. Don't go."

"We do need nice things," Blaine wrinkled his nose, "Calm down, I'll be fine." He leaned down and firmly planted his lips on Kurt. "I'll see you in a week. We'll Skype every night."

"Promise?" Kurt leaned in for another kiss, making it deeper than Blaine thought appropriate for public, but he responded.

"I promise," Blaine walked off, holding onto Kurt's hand, "I love you."

"I love you too…" Kurt held onto Blaine's hand until it wasn't possible anymore and he watched his fiancé disappear behind the door, turning around for a final look. Kurt blew him a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday - Blaine's POV<strong>

Blaine landed in LA seven hours later, and he was not in a very good mood. Even though he was in first class on the plane thanks to the company name, there was a socialite who insisted her dog get a seat on the plane, and it barked the entire flight.

Not only did Blaine now picture the Chihuahua on a spit over a fire, but he also missed Abu terribly.

As soon as he got through the gate, grabbed his bag, and got into the company provided car, he called Kurt.

"Blaine! How's LA? Is it fabulous? How was the flight?" Kurt sounded the fake happy he always used when he didn't want Blaine to know how sad he actually was.

Blaine sighed, "The flight was long. LA is….bright, so far. I'm on the way to hotel now. I miss you."

Kurt laughed, "I miss you too," he shifted the whipped cream and tissue box off of the coffee table.

Blaine felt a pang when he realized that Kurt wasn't going to admit how hard this was on him. That's okay, Blaine was fine being the weak one. "This week is going to kill me."

"At least now you'll have a week to change your mind about getting married. Maybe you'll meet a cute little California boy out there and forget about me." Kurt was joking, but Blaine heard the malice.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm going to the hotel now, sleeping, and tomorrow when I wake up it will be all business." Blaine sighed as they got caught in traffic, he forgot what it was like driving everywhere.

"Hmm hmm. Don't let your New York attitude get in the way, go out and have fun!" Kurt wanted Blaine to enjoy himself, because he had the next few months planned out, and Kurt knew they wouldn't be fun for Blaine.

"I'll try. Since I know you looked it up, what can I do here?" Blaine leaned his head against the window of the car, trying to imagine Kurt. It had only been seven hours and he was already a mess.

Kurt rattled on about shopping plazas, restaurants, and clubs he could visit. Blaine just listened to the sound of his voice for the next twenty minutes.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but I have to go, we just arrived." Blaine looked at the huge hotel and sighed, this wasn't what he wanted. The Beverly Wilshire was a huge hotel that was ridiculously expensive. He wanted simple, but the company insisted on first class everything. "I love you."

"Take pictures! And I love you too!" Kurt was fighting back tears, "And have fun!"

"I will. Love you!" Blaine hung up and watched helplessly as the concierge grabbed his bags and suit. He followed the man into the foyer of the hotel, a huge chandelier filled the enormous room. He walked up to the woman sitting at the desk, who smiled at him immediately.

"Mr. Anderson, your room is on the sixth floor, they have reserved a Rodeo Suite. Is that correct?" The woman looked like she could have been in a magazine.

"Yes," Blaine honestly had no idea what any of that meant. He just wanted to wash his face and lay down.

"Paul take you there now. Is there anything you'd like? The company sent up what you requested." The woman continued beaming at him.

Blaine hadn't requested anything, but he went with it anyway. "No thank you, ma'am."

"Have a nice stay!" She bellowed, looking relieved.

Blaine followed the man to the elevator and they rode in silence. As much as Blaine hated this lifestyle, he knew how to live it. Before he went to Dalton, this was his life. Every time his parents had a meeting or an event, they stayed in places like this. Slipping back into it was so natural that it scared Blaine.

"Here you go sir," Paul opened the door, "If you need anything just dial zero." He placed Blaine's bag in the foyer of the room.

Blaine slipped him money and smiled, "Thank you!"

The man looked shocked at Blaine's politeness, but nodded and left, clicking the door closed.

Blaine sighed and turned to look at the room, "Holy shit," he muttered, "Did they realize I don't have a small family?" The suit had a living room with couches, chairs, a television and a few potted plants. There were fresh flowers on the table, he walked over and saw they had a card.

_Mr. Anderson,_

_Thanks for helping us out! Your itinerary will be email tonight, get a good night's sleep and be ready by noon tomorrow._

_Gary Launders_

Blaine didn't know Mr. Launders yet, but he had heard about him from Mr. Parson. He was supposed to be a fairly nice man who ran the West Coast operations of Sony.

He immediately walked to the bedroom, and he had to admit that he loved the huge bed. He plugged in his phone right away, texting Kurt a quick heart. He walked through the closet and realized he should hang his clothes up, but decides to forgo it.

He washed his face and flopped on the bed, not even bothering to pull down the comforter, never mind the fact that it was only 5PM LA time. He was just about to get to sleep when his phone started ringing.

He groaned, but had to at least look at the caller ID incase it was Mr. Parson or Mr. Launders. It wasn't – it was Kurt.

"Hullo?" he husked through the phone, attempting to not open his eyes anymore.

"Get out of bed and hang your clothes up before they get even more wrinkled," Kurt demanded, and Blaine heard Abu barking in the background.

"No, it's comfortable here."

Kurt laughed slightly, "Do you want to look like a mess when you meet your future partner?"

Blaine grumped and stood to grab his suitcase, "Yes mother." He opened his first suitcase and realized that his clothes wouldn't actually get wrinkled, because everything had been repacked. "Kurt, did you repack my clothing?"

"Re…Repack? No…." Blaine could hear the guilt riding in Kurt's voice.

"Kurt Hummel! Did you change what I packed?" Blaine held up a pair of jeans that he definitely didn't pack, as well as a few pairs of dress pants that he didn't even recognize. "And go shopping for me again?"

"Well, yeah…about that.." Kurt fished around for something to say, "Actually, Blaine, I have to go. Talk to you later. Love you!"

Blaine grumbled as he looked at his new clothes. Kurt had great taste, but Blaine wasn't even sure he knew how to work half of the zippers and buttons on the pants, let alone the shirts. As soon as everything was in its place, Blaine fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Blaine woke up Monday morning to find himself sideways on the bed, over the covers, and still in his outfit from the previous day. It was only 7AM, but he had slept over twelve hours, so he wide-awake.

He sat up and looked around the room, debating what to do. He could veg-out in front of the television, he could go exploring, or he could get breakfast.

Blaine decided to order breakfast in his room, and when he did he saw that there was a gym in the hotel. Ignoring his growling stomach, Blaine threw on gym shorts and a t-shirt that somehow evaded Kurt's grasp and went to find the gym. He found it easily, and slipped his headphones on. He ran for nearly an hour before he realized that he needed to shower and get ready for his meeting.

After grabbing a smoothie at the hotel health bar, he showered, but when he went to get dressed, he was confused. All of the clothing Kurt packed was still within Blaine's style and taste, but Blaine had no idea how to pair any of it together. In New York he'd be wearing his thick winter coat and boots, but it was in the sixties in LA.

After quickly doing the math in his head, Blaine realized that it was 6:30 in New York, and Kurt would hopefully be awake and moving around. He grabbed his phone and dialed.

"Good morning!" Kurt answered cheerfully, and Blaine could hear him cooking.

"HELP! I don't know how to wear any of this!" Blaine hitched the towel at his waist, "I'm so lost!"

"I packed everything in outfits, so just put them on together."

Blaine groaned, "Why didn't you tell me that when I was unpacking?" He hadn't paid attention to what was with what when he unpacked.

"Okay, okay, what are you doing today?"

Blaine glanced at his laptop to see the day's itinerary, "Lunchtime meeting with Mr. Launders, then he's showing me around LA, then I meet the first person who wants to be my partner for dinner. Then it just depends on what that person wants to do. They have to show me a good time apparently." Blaine was nervous about that part. He was underage and didn't really know anything about LA.

Kurt mentally went through what he packed for Blaine, "Okay wear your dark jeans," he heard Blaine start to protest, "No, that are formal enough. The red and blue plaid button up under the blue sweater. No you do not look like you are back at Dalton. The brown shoes, the brown belt, and the brown watch I packed in the front pocket that you probably didn't unpack. Okay?"

Blaine had the outfit set on the bed, "Yes. I think. Are you sure I won't look like I'm back in school?"

"Yes. The blue is three or four shades off."

Blaine grumbled as he pulled his pants on, only Kurt would know that the shade of blue was off. "Thank you, babe. Have a good day at work!"

Kurt laughed, "Yeah. Hayden is actually showing up today so I'll be able to move."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine hung up and mentally cursed himself for not asking Kurt how to get his hair to look decent. Frowning, Blaine took a handful of gel and went to work on his hair.

Around noon, there was a knock on Blaine's door, when he answered it, he was surprised to see the man standing in front of him. He was short, shorter than Blaine, and dark with a mass of spiky hair. He looked only to be in his mid thirties. "Blaine! It's so nice to finally meet you! Mr. Parson told me a lot about you. I'm Gary, and please call me that."

Blaine smiled, "I'm Blaine, as you know, come in, come in."

"Actually, if you're ready, we have reservations. Stupid things, really, but we have them." Gary was dressed in khakis and a button up, and suddenly Blaine felt very overdressed.

"Okay, that's fine. Where we headed?" Blaine slipped his wallet and phone into his pocket and shut the door. He felt like he was walking in cement. Gary basically crawled down the hallway.

"Blossom Vietnamese**. **It's a great place." Gary dialed his phone quickly, "We're coming out the front door, yeah. Yup. Thanks."

Blaine stood and waited for the black town cars the company had in New York. When a smaller car pulled up, Blaine got a confused look on his face.

"Hybrid. We don't mess with those fancy black cars around here." Gary jumped in the drivers seat and Blaine took the passenger's seat.

The car ride there was so bumpy and twisty that Blaine was positive he was going to be sick.

Then, at the restaurant, the only options were vegan.

"Blaine, I'm going to be honest with you. Mr. Parson sent you out here to find a partner, but I also think he sent you here to see if you like this better. The west coast needs help, Blaine. Our sales are way down and so far everything is just a wash. So give us a chance. You'll like us." Gary's smile was bright, and Blaine couldn't help but grin.

Even though he was really craving a burger, Blaine had a great lunch and some good conversation about up and coming artists with Gary. Soon enough, it was time for him to go meet the first person vying to be his partner – a woman named Violet.

Violet was beautiful, she had long brown hair, green eyes, and stood 5'11". "You must be Blaine Anderson!" her voice sounded off, but Blaine put it behind him. She moved in to hug him and when he hugged her back she flinched. "Oh! Sorry, these are new!" she motioned to her chest.

Blaine didn't really know what to say, "Oh. Sorry! I'll be careful next time."

She gave another fake giggle, "Okay so I figured since you've never been to LA I would take you to the best part of LA – shopping! That way we can talk and be comfortable with each other. Then I got us dinner at the best steak house in LA."

Blaine liked her a whole lot more when she mentioned steak.

That was until two hours later when they ended up in the music store. Blaine decided to browse some of the local bands, trying to see what caught his attention.

Violet went straight for the top forty section. She motioned to Blaine and looked around, "This girl? Totally a lesbian. I was at a bar the other night and saw her doing body shots off of another girl, and I was like that is the grossest thing ever. Can you imagine?"

Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He didn't know how she would react if he told her he had no interest in doing body shots off women. "Hmm."

Blaine didn't buy any CDs, but Violet left with almost three hundred dollars worth of compilation CDs, even some that were from local, unsigned bands. "These guys?" she held up a CD for one of the unsigned band, "Will melt your brain. They are amazing, the guitar work is flawless and the vocals are so haunting. The lyrics could use a little help, but I'm sure that comes with time, right?"

Violet told Blaine to get into her car and she would drive them to the steak house. Blaine looked precariously at the car, but had no other choice. As they were driving, Violet started thinking out loud, "So I know you have three more days of this, but I'm just saying, the two of us, we could work well. You're a hot guy, I'm a hot girl, we could take this music world by storm. Hot people get places in life."

Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes. How could this girl know so much about music, but nothing about life in general?

When they finally arrived at the steakhouse and got their meal, Violet sat and watched Blaine eat. "You know. If we worked together we could spend a lot of time together," she leaned forward, "and since I'd be new to New York, I wouldn't know anyone…"

"Violet, I'm gay." Blaine announced, popping an asparagus spear into his mouth.

"Oh, well darny doodles."

Blaine decided he wasn't going to pick her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

Blaine spent the morning in LA attempting to write some more songs. He walked the streets and just looked around at everything he could. Did Mr. Parson really want him to move there?

Would Kurt follow him?

Would it be worth it?

Could Blaine even live in LA?

Blaine was supposed to meet the next candidate at a coffeehouse around 3PM. When he arrived, there were plenty of people sitting alone, so he felt a bit foolish just looking around.

A tall boy with a blonde faux-hawk waved him over, "Blaine?"

Blaine smiled at sat with the boy, "Yes! You're Nathaniel?"

"Nate, please. God. Only my dad calls me Nathaniel." He pushed a cup towards Blaine, "I got you a tea."

Blaine sipped the tea and shuddered inwardly at its bitterness, "Thanks! So tell me about yourself."

Nathaniel leaned back, "I graduated from UCLA in June with my Master's in marketing and a minor in music. I'm single. Straight," he glanced at Blaine, and Blaine was thankful this guy could at least tell he was gay, "No ties to LA. I grew up here, but I've traveled all over – London, Paris, Rome, Orlando, Tokyo. I like a lot of acoustic, alternative, top forty, and country music. I'm not a fan of rap, hip hop, or anything like that. I like simple things. Grass. Sunshine. Open spaces."

"Grass, sunshine, and open spaces? Well those are things you won't find in the city, I'm afraid." Blaine laughed, then quickly masked it, afraid he hurt the man's feelings.

"Really? What about Central Park?"

Blaine took another small sip of his now lukewarm tea, "Well, yeah. But I know I don't get to go there every day. Most days I don't even see vegetation unless it's in a pot somewhere." Blaine looked outside and saw the palm trees lining the road and the huge green bushes, "We don't have any of this."

"That sounds dreadful," Nathaniel frowned, "But I mean, you didn't grow up in the city, right? You grew up in Ohio…I read it on your profile on the Song Page. Didn't you miss the grass?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "Not really. I mean, sometimes I get sick of the concrete and the smog, but the city is what it is, you know? It doesn't mask it's face with colors and shows. It is dark, depressing, it hurts sometimes, it takes more than a few flowers to make it the most beautiful city in the world. Which," Blaine pauses for emphasis, "it is."

Nathaniel laughed, "I doubt it. LA is just..it has the best of everything, you know? It has the wilderness but it also has the city, and the shopping, and the shows. Plus there's the garbage and the noise."

"I thought you'd never been there?"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, "I haven't. But everyone I know that has said it's positively disgusting. My friend Tiff went and said she saw a homeless man jerking off in the park."

Blaine shrugged, "Probably true."

"Why do you people who live in Manhattan think it is so amazing?

Blaine shook his head, "Because it is." He mentally crossed his name out, anyone who thought LA was better than New York didn't deserve a job there.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

Blaine found himself at dinner with a forty-year-old man named Matt. Kurt wouldn't take it so well if he found out Matt was gay and single, but Blaine wasn't even able to contact Kurt. He hadn't answered any text messages all day.

But Matt knew music.

"I'm just saying, without Ringo Starr, The Beatles wouldn't have had that sound that made them who they are," Matt spoke with his hands a lot, and Blaine found himself just watching the man talk. "These bands today don't understand the importance of a man like Ringo, he was the true star of that band. That's why they're still classics today."

"Exactly! I mean, people who push the boundaries get further. I'm so sick of hearing this bubblegum pop music with no meaning, no social consciousness!" Blaine had forgotten about his food at that point.

"These little girls that parade around strumming two chords on a guitar or hitting three keys on a piano? They don't count as singers. They sing songs manufactured for them. Even if they wrote the songs it would be better. But no! The music industry needs a strong dose of reality and soon!" Matt was everything Blaine wanted in a partner for this.

He was strong minded, he was tough, he had age, something Blaine thought was going to be a detriment to him, and he was cool.

Blaine laughed and started to get antsy, they'd been talking for nearly three hours and he really needed to get up and move. He started tapping his foot, running his hand through his hair, and playing with his ring – which got Matt's attention.

Matt grabbed his hand, "You're married? Damn, I thought you were gay."

Blaine had gotten to the point where he didn't tell anyone he was talking to for the job about himself. "I am gay. And I'm engaged." Blaine checked his phone for the five hundredth time that day, and Kurt still hadn't texted him back.

Matt shook his head, "Damn. Engaged? You're a baby! Slow down!"

Matt was spiraling in Blaine's mind, "Well, we've been together awhile, and we've been through a lot."

Matt put his hands up, "Whatever man. I'm not going to judge you. I live life free and easy though. You know? Hook ups whenever. I don't like having ties. That's why I'd be able to move to New York real easy. No one here to hold me down."

"No friends?" Blaine tried to twist the conversation back to him.

"Friends come and go." Matt slurped the last bit of his soda. "Money and sex is forever."

Blaine didn't cross his name off, but couldn't wait to run this one by Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

Blaine was sick and tired of interviewing people now. He didn't understand why he needed to do anything. Why couldn't the company interview people?

He knew it was important they had chemistry, but he had no chemistry with anyone so far.

And he missed Kurt. A lot. The night before, he had cried because he missed Kurt so much. Kurt wasn't returning his calls and said he was too busy, but now Blaine was really upset. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, and hoped Kurt wasn't mad at him.

Blaine arrived at the second to last meeting and saw a woman in her late-20s. She was covered in tattoos and piercings. Immediately Blaine was drawn to her intense personality. "I'm Regina," she stuck out her hand and gave one of the firmest handshakes Blaine had ever felt.

"I'm Blaine. What are we up to today?" Blaine hated this whole 'first date' scenario where they had to plan what he was going to do, even if he didn't like it.

"I figured we could go to this museum that has a bunch of really cool rock shit, and then there's a bar that has this kick ass show tonight. Don't worry that you're not 21, I have it under control. Sound cool?"

Blaine grinned because that sounded amazing, finally someone who got him. "So tell me about yourself."

"Oh god, is this a first date?" the girl was surprisingly normal for someone Blaine met in LA. Though he didn't hate the city quite as much as he did at the start of the week, due to the fact he had spent time wandering around by himself. "Anyway. I'm the middle sibling which means I have a constant chip on my shoulder. I have a boyfriend named Adam, he's in a band. I like a lot of music. I love rock and classical music. I hate rap. I do like top forty if you can believe it."

They spend the afternoon looking at the guitars of Aerosmith members and microphones of Elvis Presley. She introduced him to music that he never heard before in a listening room at the museum.

That night, they went to a bar where a rock band was playing. As it turns out, it was Adams band.

_They were good._

Blaine was mesmerized by the music and the lyrics, they had everything from political messages to love songs. Blaine kept checking his pone, but Kurt never texted him.

Blaine was starting to get worried, but there was nothing he could do from all these miles away.

Regina was dancing near the stage, socializing with the crowd as Blaine leaned against the bar, surveying everyone. Regina had an aura that people were just attracted to.

"Hey there sexy," a man walked up to Blaine, attempting to hand him a drink.

Blaine laughed and held up his wrist, "Sorry, underage." To let him in the bar, they had to put this stupid paper bracelet on him. He felt like he was a five year old at the carnival.

"That doesn't matter," the man leaned into him, "You're hot." He thrust the drink into Blaine hand.

Blaine set the drink down, he'd seen enough after school specials to know better. "I'm also engaged." Even though he isn't talking to me.

Blaine spent the rest of the night warding off the man's advances and watching Regina socialize. He liked her.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

By Friday morning, Blaine was flipping out. Kurt still hadn't texted him back. Blaine called Santana and she said she hadn't seen him at all for the latter half of the week. Hayden said he seemed perfectly normal and she would tell him to call.

He never did.

Blaine changed his flight to get back a few days sooner, saying he didn't need to stay in LA to make his decision.

Even though he did.

Blaine met the final man at his hotel. When he opened the door, he was a bit taken aback. This man was gorgeous. Not Blaine's type, but gorgeous.

"Hi! I'm George. Sorry, my daughter was acting up all night and I'm usually ten minutes early." The man smiled easily at Blaine, "It's nice to meet you!"

Blaine motioned for him to walk into the room, "I'm Blaine! It's fine, I totally understand. My dog has made my boyfriend and I late for work several times."

The man laughed, "A dog? Wait until you have kids. Pandemonium."

"Have a seat, tell me about yourself." Blaine was starting to feel like a psychiatrist.

"I'm George. I'm twenty-two. I married my high school sweetheart when I was seventeen. We had a baby three months ago, a girl named Destiny. I don't really have a degree or anything, but I'm really into rap music and country. It's a weird mix, I know. I thank my parents." He shrugged, "Anything else?"

"Why would you want to uproot your whole life and move to New York?" Blaine stared into the man's eyes, trying to imagine why moving a three month old would be a good idea.

"I want her to grow up surrounded by the city. That's how I grew up, and I loved it." They sat talking for a few more minutes before George stood, "Why don't you change, I have something to show you."

Blaine stood, surveying his outfit. It was the only set of clothes he had left, and he thought he looked good, "Is this not good?"

George turned, "What? Oh, you might want to wear jeans and a t-shirt."

Blaine was more than happy to change into his street clothes. What he wasn't happy about, was where George took him.

"Paintballing? Seriously?" Blaine held the gun in his hand, "I don't even know how to work this."

"Learn." George hit him with a paintball right in the back and started running.

"Holy shit that hurt!" Blaine chased after him, firing a few test shots. It didn't take him long to get how to work the gun.

Forty-five minutes later, Blaine was covered in paint, and he was heaving on the ground. George was covered in a few bits of paint, but he was relatively clear.

"How was that for a job interview?" George smiled.

"Honestly? Horrible. You attacked me at your interview," Blaine had welts on his arms.

"You couldn't shield yourself. Not my fault." George laughed, "Well, let's be honest. I didn't have much of a chance anyway. No college degree, a kid, and poor as hell."

Blaine sat up and looked at him, "I have no degree, I'm pretty poor, and I'm gay. I had no chance either."

Blaine had a lot of choices to make before he got on the plane tomorrow. He wanted to run this all by Kurt, but it was impossible.

What was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you guys think Blaine should pick? Comment and let me know! Also, what's wrong with Kurt? Is drama coming? Bryce? You'll find out soon. :)<strong>


	28. Kurt's No Good, Very Bad, Week

**Hello loves! This chapter is short, but it is Sunday-Thursday of Kurt. Sorry it's so short! Also, tune into the Darren Fans Charity Rockout and DONATE! PS: This weekend I'm going to NYC and I'll be taking pictures of Ellen's Diner, so those of you who don't know what it looks like can have a visual. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Kurt turned after he blew Blaine a kiss and hastened his pace, dodging slow people, children, and luggage. He attracted some attention, but he had to get out of the airport. When he finally got outside, he leaned against one of the columns and waited to see Blaine's plane take off. He knew it would take quite awhile, but he knew the plane number.

He blinked back a few tears, feeling like an idiot. He was a grown man, and shouldn't feel this put out about not seeing Blaine for a week. Nearly forty-five minutes later, he was the plane take off down the runway. Not being able to stop himself, he started waving at the plane, hoping that Blaine would see him, but knowing that he wouldn't. Kurt watched until he couldn't see the plane anymore, and then he let more tears fall.

If only he could have gone with.

Kurt walked slowly to his car, still glancing in the general direction of the plane, hoping that Blaine convinced the pilots to turn around.

He didn't.

He sighed and started the car, not looking forward to going back to the lonely apartment. It was going to be a long week without Blaine.

He spent the entire day watching movies on Lifetime and eating whipped cream. Who cared about calories? Abu kept him company, but even Abu kept walking around the apartment, whimpering when he couldn't seem to find Blaine anywhere.

"Daddy B isn't here, Abu. It's just us for a week," Kurt debated giving Abu some whipped cream just so someone else could wallow in sorrow with him, but that just added to the pain because he realized that was something Blaine would do.

Two cans of whipped cream and four movies starring Brad Paisley's wife later, Kurt's phone lit up with Blaine's name and his heart immediately leapt, "Blaine! How's LA?"

They talked for awhile, and Kurt continually had to clear his throat to hide how much he already missed Blaine from him. "At least now you'll have a week to change your mind about getting married. Maybe you'll meet a cute little California boy out there and forget about me?" Kurt only somewhat half-heartedly joked.

Blaine refuted the comment, but Kurt was still worried. Weren't boys in California supposed to be muscular, tan, and blonde? Even though that wasn't Blaine's type – Kurt still worried.

Kurt insisted that Blaine have a little fun though, because during his sappy movie marathon, he had mapped out the next few months, and he was not going to have fun with all of the wedding planning.

If Blaine didn't leave him for a little California boy.

Blaine soon hung up, but Kurt stayed for awake and waited for Blaine to call him back.

But he didn't.

Kurt picked up his phone after awhile and hit Blaine's name. After kindly reminding Blaine to hang his clothes up, Kurt sat and looked around the room. There was literally nothing to do.

Kurt walked back to his room and glanced at the clothes all over the floor – Blaine's clothes that Kurt had repacked. Looking through the mess, Kurt found a pair of Blaine's sweatpants and a Dalton t-shirt. He slipped them on, inhaling the scent that was purely Blaine.

"Abu!" Kurt yelled, hearing the dog scurry out from some random room down the hallway, "Get in the bed, you're sleeping with me, I need something there at least."

The dog looked at Kurt as he climbed into Blaine's side of the bed, cuddling with Blaine's pillow. He hit the bed, "Abu, up!"

The dog jumped on the bed, circling a few times before laying down. Kurt pulled Abu towards him, petting his curls. A wave of emotion hit Kurt, and he pulled out his phone to text Blaine, but Blaine was already asleep, so he didn't answer.

As Kurt laid there during the night, tossing and turning from the thoughts running through his head, he realized something very important – Blaine's sleeping clothes were really comfortable. He mentally claimed them for the rest of time.

Around 2AM, Kurt eventually fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Kurt woke up Monday morning with a pool of drool on his stomach from Abu, and it put him in a bad mood.

Kurt spends the morning running errands for Hayden, including going to Brooklyn and buying beads for another project. She was finally back at work, but seemed to be in a bad mood.

Kurt walked into the store and saw Hayden hovering over her desk. "What's that?"

Hayden looked up and glared, "What is it? You tell me?"

Kurt walked closer and saw that she was looking at his sketches from the week before. "Oh, those are um, just some drawings I did when you were out. I was bored, and yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me you could design like that?"

"I didn't think you'd care," Kurt set down the beads and wrinkled his nose, "Why were you going through the trash?"

"Because that's what I'm supposed to do. Also, there's a mouse." Hayden moved the trashcan, "So please don't throw food in the trashcan."

Kurt quickly sat on the stool, pulling his feet up to the bar, "Great."

"But seriously, Kurt, you're talented. Why didn't you tell me you could do this stuff? I would have had you designing."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Kurt, you've been dressing mannequins and cleaning the floors when you are this talented? That's not fair." Hayden handed Kurt a notebook, "Keep drawing things. We need to start working on the summer collection, so draw swimming suits and dresses."

Kurt held out a shaking hand, "You will make my designs?"

Hayden raised an eyebrow, "If they are any good. The store doesn't need anything cleaned right now, and unless you want to kill the mouse, there's nothing else to do."

Around noon, Kurt found a Chipotle to get himself and Hayden food. While standing in line, Blaine called and as soon as Kurt answered Blaine bellowed, "Good morning!"

Kurt felt himself smirk at Blaine, but he wasn't going to correct him, "Good morning!"

"Help me. I don't know how to wear any of this!" Kurt could even hear Blaine's breathing.

"I packed everything in outfits, Blaine…" Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes, Blaine was too much.

Kurt quickly fixed Blaine's outfit situation, trying to avoid picturing Blaine standing somewhere random without any clothes on.

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine his news about work, but decided not to get ahead of himself, after all, things haven't been working out for him lately.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt all but whimpered, trying to avoid people walking in the opposite direction.

When Kurt hung up the phone, he blinked a few tears away, making sure to compose his eyes before Hayden suspected something.

"Finally! Food! I'm so hungry," Hayden hopped down from her stool, "When Blaine gets back, can you please tell him he's coming in to get the mouse?"

"I can tell him, but I doubt he's going to. He freaks out more than I do about that type of thing." Kurt handed her the taco salad.

They ate in silence for awhile, and spent the rest of the day sketching. Kurt finally felt like he had something to look forward to at work.

That night, Blaine called Kurt and just vented about his first interview, with a yuppie girl named Violet.

"That sounds like a really, really bad drag queen name," Kurt joked, leaning back against the sofa.

"Right?" Blaine's laugh warmed Kurt to the core and even though it helped, Kurt knew he would feel empty once they hung up.

"I miss you," Kurt whispered, not sure whether or not he wanted Blaine to hear.

"I miss you too, baby." Blaine groaned into the phone, and Kurt knew he was laying down. "I'll be home soon."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

Kurt woke up Tuesday with random text messages from all hours during the night. Blaine apparently decided that he couldn't pick someone over anyone else.

Kurt quickly texted Blaine words of reassurance, knowing that he won't get it for a few hours hopefully.

Tuesday passes in much the same way, Kurt sketched, drew, and colored all day. Hayden had nothing but kind words for his drawings.

Tuesday night, disaster struck.

Kurt sat on the couch eating another can of whipped cream when he realized that his hand was seemingly lighter.

His ring was gone.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Kurt stood and wrung his hands. "Oh my god. Oh my god."

Kurt ran throughout the apartment, checking soap dishes, shelves, and even in the pockets of pants he hadn't worn in months.

Kurt quickly dialed Hayden's number, but she didn't answer.

With shaking hands he opened a text from Blaine, but decided to ignore it. Kurt knew that everything he said would cause Blaine to know something was wrong.

Kurt dialed the only other number he could think of, "What up though Snow White?" Santana said.

"Santana, I lost my ring."

"What ring?"

"My engagement ring to Blaine!" Kurt was near tears.

"Oh. Shit. Um. Well, what did he say about it?" Santana leaned back on her couch, putting a lid on her Ben and Jerry's.

"He doesn't know! He's in LA, remember?" Kurt was now looking in umbrellas, shoes, and even the cream cheese.

"Oh. Well, tell him."

"I can't! He'll freak out! He will think I'm irresponsible and I've been trying so hard to be perfect so he doesn't change his mind about marrying me."

Santana cackled through the phone, "Kurt, he's not going to change his mind."

"Okay, well, I still think this is something I need to tell him in person. But he'll be able to tell through my text messages." Kurt put his head against the refrigerator.

"Just…don't say too much." Santana tried, rubbing her temples. She had enough relationship issues to deal with without the fairytale couple's issues.

"Okay, okay." Kurt was hyper-aware of his missing ring at this point. His skin actually burned. He decided that for the time being, not texting Blaine back was the best idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

Kurt woke up Wednesday early, and immediately felt for his ring, hoping everything had been a terrible dream.

It wasn't.

Kurt was so frustrated that he forgot his sketchbook, his phone, and wore two different shoes that day.

"Why is everything going wrong?" Kurt grumbled, dressing a mannequin as Hayden sketched.

"Because you're too uptight," Hayden sipped at her orange juice, quickly standing and going to the beads, making a bracelet.

Kurt attempted to put a shirt on the mannequin, and ripped her arm off, "Oh my god. I killed her!"

Hayden grabbed Kurt's arm, "Are you sure you don't want to go get your phone? Blaine probably wants to talk to you. He's probably freaking out."

"No, he's probably too busy flirting with some California boy." Kurt's attitude wasn't getting better, but he knew that they needed the money, so he stayed working.

When Kurt finally got home, his phone was dead. "Oh freaking course it's dead." He threw it on his bed, not even bothering to find his charger.

When making dinner, Kurt burned his chicken, and ended up eating asparagus for dinner.

When Kurt finally decided to charge his phone, he couldn't find his charger. "Is there a dark vortex where everything in this damn apartment goes?"

Kurt finally found his charger underneath the sofa in the living room, but when he grabbed it, he realized there were bite marks all over it, and it didn't work.

"Abu!" Kurt stood and attempted to push the wires back into the wire, only causing more damage.

That night Kurt made Abu sleep in the guest room, and he sulked in the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

"You know he's freaking out, right?" Hayden mentioned as Kurt started draping fabric for his first official design.

"I do," Kurt sighed, "But he's going to be so disappointed in me, Hayden. I don't want him to know I lost the ring."

"Do you think not talking to him for three days is going to help?"

"I'm hoping," Kurt reasoned, "that he will miss me so much with no contact, that he won't care that I have a naked finger."

"Where do you think you lost it?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. It could be anywhere in the city." Kurt had pins in his mouth, and he hoped that would cause Hayden to stop talking about everything.

"You're being an idiot."

"I know," Kurt felt stupid, but he still held out hope that he'd find the ring.

"You could always make posters and hang them up? You know, like people do when they lose their dogs?" Hayden watched as Kurt tried to match beads to the purple of the fabric. "I told him you'd call him."

"I'll call him tomorrow," Kurt relented.

Hayden stood, "Okay, fine. Look, if you're going to be a butt about everything, you're leaving for the day. You're bad attitude is ruining my mood. Plus, you're puckering that fabric."

Kurt stood and wiped off his knees. "Fine."

"But do me a favor? Here is a bunch of clothes from my apartment, can you drop it off at the YMCA?"

Kurt felt his eyes widen, the YMCA was terrifying. It was full of homeless people that always yelled horrible things at him when he walked by. But Kurt grabbed the bag and peered inside, "Why do you have Santana's clothes in here?"

"Because she's not coming and getting them from my apartment," it was Hayden's turn to be snippy.

Kurt hauled the bag over his shoulder and carried it the twenty blocks to the YMCA. He hated the place, but realized the importance of helping the people, and they needed somewhat stylish clothes. Kurt walked into the main area of the building, "Hi! I have some clothes to donate?"

The woman behind the desk looked at him, "Hopefully it isn't yours."

Kurt was taken aback, "Shouldn't they be thankful for any clothes?"

"You have to take it into the main living area, do you want a guard to go with you?"

Kurt had enough of the woman, "No. I can do it myself. Thank you."

Kurt decided that everything was just going to suck for him while Blaine was away, apparently Blaine was his lucky charm.

But when Kurt walked into the living area, he found someone else was having a bad time.

A bearded Bryce sat on the broken, stained armchair, when he saw Kurt, he tried to hide his face, but it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make Bryce go away. :)<strong>


	29. Blaine Comes Home, Bryce Goes Away

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I probably won't get to post another chapter until Monday because on Sunday I am going to see the Joe Moses One Man Showses in the city. I'll post pics of Ellen's Stardust Diner and the whole trip. :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Kurt set down the coffee in front of Bryce, "Explain to me why I just found you there."

Bryce bit his lip and looked away, "I don't know why you're being down nice to me…"

Kurt glared, "Because Blaine's niceness rubbed off on me, and call me crazy, but I actually do have some heart for the downtrodden considering I was almost one a few months ago." Kurt also felt bad that for a week straight he'd hoped on every head-up penny, 11:11, and fallen eyelash that Bryce would get what was coming to him. "Who, may I remind you, would be very hurt if he found out I extended a hand of friendship to you." Kurt had picked a coffee shop because it was public, and because he didn't trust Bryce. "Tell me."

Bryce gripped his coffee cup with frail fingers, "Well, I have no doubt that you heard about the play and how I was unceremoniously thrown out on my ass," the play, after replacing Bryce, was now the best selling play on Broadway. "Before then I had these grandiose ideas about what my life would be…so I got a little carried away. I bought things I couldn't technically afford. Then a week before Christmas, my rent was due, and I didn't have anything to pay it. I couldn't pay my bills, I couldn't afford my car. They let me stay for a few weeks, but a week and a half ago, when my rent was due again, they told me I had to vacate. Everything I own is in a storage unit in Poughkeepsie."

Kurt saw the tiredness in Bryce's eyes, and wondered when the last time was that he got a good night of sleep, "Why didn't you call a friend and stay with them? Why go to the YMCA?"

Bryce gave a hollow laugh, "I'm kind of an asshole. I don't really...have too many friends. The first night I slept with a guy just to stay the night…but he got rid of me the next morning."

Kurt ignored that, "What about your family?"

"My parents live in San Diego. I don't have the money to go to California." Bryce finished his coffee, "They would let me move back in, they care, but they don't have a lot of money either. Flights are expensive, plus moving all of my stuff."

Kurt kept trying to figure things out in his mind. He knew that even though they had two extra bedrooms and a huge office, Bryce staying with them wasn't an option. "Well, can't you move back and worry about your stuff later?"

"I could. But if I had money for a flight, I'd have taken it." Bryce shook his head slowly, "How did my life fall apart so quickly?"

Kurt froze, and that thought terrified him. Two months ago, Bryce had everything going for him, now with one little mistake, everything was falling apart. Kurt rubbed the skin where his ring had been, would the same thing happen to him? He knew sitting here, talking to Bryce wasn't going to make things better for the pair, "I wish I could help you."

"But _he_wouldn't like it," Bryce said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm trying to change but sometimes my tongue gets the best of me."

"I know the feeling." Kurt stood, "Come with me." He knew what he was about to do probably wouldn't sit well with Blaine, but he needed to do something.

"Where are we going?" Bryce stood and grabbed his backpack.

"Do you have anything else at the YMCA?" Kurt held open the door and walked out into the blistering wind.

"No, you can't leave anything there if you go somewhere. It wouldn't be there when you got back." Bryce scratched at his face, and Kurt silently wondered when the last time he took a shower and shaved was. "Where are we going?" he questioned again.

"I'm getting you a hotel for two nights. Nothing fancy, and you aren't charging anything. You will treat the room as if it is a museum. Got it?" Kurt kept walking at a fast pace, not caring if Bryce had to jog to keep up.

"Why?"

"Because I won't be able to sleep tonight or tomorrow night if I know you are at the YMCA. I need to sleep so I can look refreshingly bright when Blaine comes home." Kurt smiled at the woman at the front of the Four Seasons and arranged for a room for Bryce. "And you sure as hell aren't sleeping in my apartment." He handed Bryce the room card, "Do you have enough money for food?"

Bryce nodded slowly, "But Kurt…two nights, I know you're just being nice but that means I'll lose my place at the Y and I can't…"

"It's two nights until Blaine gets here. I'm going to talk to him." Kurt rubbed at his temples, "If he doesn't kill me first. I'll see you Saturday." With that, Kurt walked out of the Four Seasons.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

Kurt still hadn't found his ring, and he wasn't fresh or bright like he'd hoped. But he was at the airport, ready to see Blaine.

He hadn't talked to him in nearly four days, and he knew Blaine was freaked out, but Kurt still couldn't charge his phone.

Blaine walked slowly through the terminal, there was a fear deep in stomach that Kurt wasn't going to be there. He had no idea why Kurt hadn't been answering his texts or why his phone calls were being sent to voicemail. Blaine nervously spun his ring and peered through the gates.

Kurt was standing there, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Blaine dropped his bag and ran for Kurt, catching him as Kurt ran into his arms. "Oh my god, Kurt," Blaine breathed into Kurt's neck.

Kurt legs were around Blaine's waist and he clung tightly, not wanting to face what was coming soon. Kurt had a plan – if he told Blaine about the ring and Bryce while in the airport, Blaine couldn't make too big of a scene. "I missed you so much…" Kurt tried to put his feet on the ground, but Blaine kept his hand firmly around his waist. Blaine kissed Kurt smoothly, relishing the feel of Kurt's lips against his own.

"Why didn't you answer your texts?" Blaine's eyes had unshed tears in them, and they were questioning, but still full of love.

Kurt felt his eyes fill up as well, and then he started laughing.

He'd been an idiot.

"I lost my engagement ring," he said through laughed, clutching onto Blaine, "I thought you were going to leave me…but being here with you makes me realize that I was just an idiot." He paused, "Oh, and Abu bit through my phone cord."

"You thought I was going to leave you because you lost a piece of metal?" Blaine put Kurt down and they looked at each other, and started laughing loudly. "Oh my god, Kurt, I thought you had fallen in a sewer pipe. We'll…get you a new ring somehow. I'm making more money thanks to this job." Blaine grabbed Kurt again, "Never scare me like that again, please?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course not. There's something else I need to tell you though, something…you're not going to like."

Blaine grabbed his suitcase, "Hmmm?" He really didn't care about anything bad now, Kurt had just been being an idiot. He held out his hand for Kurt, "It can't be that bad can it?"

"Who is the last person on earth you want to see?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "Mel?"

Kurt bit back a laugh, "Last male on earth you want to see?"

"Bryce?" Blaine stopped walking, "What about Bryce?"

"He's homeless…technically." Kurt tried not to look guilty, but he failed.

Blaine's eyes went wide, "Please don't tell me we have a roommate."

"No..we don't have a roommate…"

"But?" Blaine opened the trunk of the car and threw his bag in the car, "Kurt, just tell me."

"I paid for him to get two nights in the Four Seasons and I was kind of hoping we could pay for him to get a ONE WAY plane ticket to LA." Kurt said everything in one breath and then held his breath while staring at Blaine.

Blaine took his hands off the wheel, "You couldn't have brought that up while we were in the airport?"

Kurt just gaped at him.

"Look, if it gets rid of him, I'm more than happy to pay a few hundred dollars to get him the hell out of the same time zone as us." Blaine shook his head, "You need to stop expecting the worst out of me, Kurt."

Kurt felt bad, he really did. He knew Blaine was a better man than he was, but he hadn't quite expected Blaine to react so calmly.

"Kurt, I missed you so much these past few weeks…it made me realize that I don't want to fight with you over stupid things like metal or men that don't mean anything. I want to be happy with you." Blaine motioned, "Well, go get the one way, and I do mean one way, ticket."

Kurt leaned over, "Thank you for being so understanding," he kissed Blaine before running into the airport.

When Kurt got to the counter he smiled at the woman, "I'd like a ticket for your next flight out to San Diego, please."

The woman started typing on her computer, "Unfortunately, we have no spaces on flights until tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, I will take that," Kurt bit his lip and wondered if Blaine would be upset they were paying for another night in the hotel, but Kurt knew that getting Bryce out of the city was only going to strengthen them.

"Okay we have several flights leaving tomorrow afternoon, sir. Would you prefer nonstop?"

Kurt already felt the sting of Blaine not being by his side again, "I don't care."

"I have one leaving at 2:20, economy class, is that okay sir?"

"Beautiful." Kurt slipped her the card and flinched at the $400 charge. He grabbed the ticket from the woman, "Thank you!"

He all but ran out of the airport and back to the car.

"When can I drop him off?"

Kurt felt bad buying a ticket without telling Bryce, but the pure grin on Blaine's face was enough to make him forget that Bryce even existed. "Not until tomorrow. So we'll have to um, get him another night…"

Blaine glanced at the ticket, "Kurt, we can't afford another night there. Which reminds me, why did you pick an expensive hotel? Couldn't you send him somewhere not as nice?"

Kurt blushed, "I just…"

"You wanted to rub in that we finally have things going for us," Blaine teased.

"Fine, we'll let him sleep on the streets tonight…"

"No," Blaine corrected, "I was going to suggest that we let him stay in our small guest room."

"Now who's the one rubbing things in?"

Blaine put a hand to his chest and acted appalled, "I am doing this only for the goodness of my own heart."

"What did California do to my fiancé?"

"Calmed him down, a lot."

**Later that Night**

* * *

><p>Kurt led Blaine and Bryce into their apartment.<p>

"Look at you moving up in the world? Next you'll have a brownstone," Bryce surveyed the room, "Am I crashing on the couch?"

Kurt turned to Blaine, he knew the best way to facilitate everyone through this was to let Blaine do what he wanted.

"You'll be sleeping in the guest room." Blaine said plainly. Even though Blaine was trying his best, he really wasn't okay with the idea of Bryce being in the same house, zip code, or even Earth as Kurt. "I'm sure you'll want to go take a shower, so I'll lead you to your room." Blaine had spent the entire drive planning out exactly where Bryce would sleep. He put him in the smallest guest room closest to their room, Blaine wanted to keep an eye on Bryce.

But he had other plans as well.

"Blaine, thank you. I know you don't like me, and I caused so much unnecessary shit between the two of you, but I really want you to know this means so much to me." Bryce smiled and held out his hand to Blaine, who hesitated, but shook it.

"This is your room, Kurt washes the sheets weekly so they should be fresh. There is an extra toothbrush, razor, and bathing supplies in there. Do you have pajamas or….?" Blaine motioned towards his room.

"I don't..actually. They all got stolen," Bryce tried to keep a positive attitude, one day things would change for him, and he would get lucky.

Blaine frowned at the man. Sure, things had been difficult, but they were never that hard for either himself or Kurt. "I'll grab you some sweatpants and a t-shirt."

Blaine quickly crossed the room, and grabbed a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt. He wasn't getting anything of Kurt's.

"Thanks again, Blaine." Bryce shut the door and leaned against it, shaking a little.

Kurt was sitting on the couch with Abu, watching Blaine, "You're a really, really good person Blaine. I just hope you know that."

"I try," Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and Abu. "I love you, and I know how much it would bother you if we hadn't done anything."

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine and Kurt were curled together on the couch, Blaine was reading the newest Mitch Albom book and Kurt was playing Angry Birds on the Ipad.

Bryce didn't really know what to do with himself, but he figured holing himself in his room was out of the question.

When he walked into the living room, Kurt looked up, "Well, you certainly look a lot better!"

Blaine shot Kurt a disbelieving look, but quickly realized that he was just being nice.

Bryce eased up a little, he still didn't feel completely comfortable around Blaine, but he did care about Kurt. "Yeah. These sweats are a little short. I feel like I'm going crabbing."

Kurt giggled a little and rubbed Blaine's thigh, Do you want a soda? There's coke in fridge."

Bryce nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Be nice," Kurt warned under his breath, "He feels uncomfortable."

"Going crabbing? HE LOOKS LIKE HE HAS CRABS." Blaine hissed.

Kurt stifled laughter as Bryce walked back in, "So um…what should we do?"

Kurt shut off the Ipad, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" He moved in Blaine's arms, so he wasn't in his arms but rather just leaning against him, Blaine went to complain, but Kurt just glared at him.

"Sure, that sounds good." Bryce settled on the chair, still looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Nose goes for who has to get the movie," Blaine declared, and to his dismay, Kurt was the last to do it.

"Alright, I'll do it. Kurt moved to the movie shelf, "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything." Blaine answered, sticking a post it in his book.

"Doesn't matter to me."

Kurt grabbed the first movie he saw and put it in the Blue-Ray player. When he turned the lights off it was a little dark so he lit candles.

"Well this is romantic," Bryce joked, still trying to lighten the mood.

Blaine pulled his knees up to his chin and tried not to laugh aloud that Kurt had chosen _He's Just Not That Into You_ as his movie choice.

The three men sat there watching the movie, Blaine trying to contain his laughter the whole time, Kurt trying not to snuggle up to Blaine, and Bryce is trying not to feel jealous because he knows he shouldn't.

But god damn it his ankles are cold and he knows it is all Blaine's fault.

Eventually halfway through the movie Blaine stood, "I'm tired."

Bryce realized this was a sign for Kurt to go into the bedroom, but Kurt didn't move too quickly. He decided to lighten the mood, "Okay, goodnight Blaine and thanks again I appreciate it. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Kurt while you sleep."

Blaine glared at Bryce before giving a hollow chuckle. Kurt stood and yawned, "I'm tired too. I guess we should all go to bed."

Blaine watched as Kurt blew out the candles and turned the movie off. Even though he knew Bryce was joking, he had no trust in him.

Blaine waited until Bryce was in his room and then he put his plan into action. He pulled Kurt in for a deep kiss, "I've missed you," he murmured into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned and drug his hands down Blaine's chest, "I've missed you too but we can't…Blaine. He's right there…"

Blaine bit down slightly on Kurt's ear, causing shivers to run down the taller boy's spine. "We have to be quiet though, Blaine. Like, really quiet."

Blaine smiled again and kissed Kurt, "I'll be right back," he gave Kurt another peck and disappeared out of the door, closing it behind him.

Blaine waited until he heard Kurt climb into bed, and then the master plan was in action.

Blaine started carrying everything he could find to the front of Bryce's door. Dining room chairs, the coffee table, plants, regular chairs, trashcans, and even Abu's bed.

There was no way Bryce was going to escape to either cover his ears or find Kurt the next morning.

Blaine quietly crept back into the master bedroom and found Kurt brushing his teeth. Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's pale back and brought them around the front, dipping his hands into Kurt's pajama pants.

Kurt groaned a little, putting his toothbrush down and spinning in Blaine's arms.

Kurt could feel Blaine's heart under his fingers, thundering just as violently as his own. Kurt's hand clenched into a fist in Blaine's shirt, pulling him in and crashing their mouths together.

Blaine moaned into the kiss and brought one hand to cup Kurt's ass through his pajama pants while the other one clutched desperately at his neck. The kiss was raw and needy and lots of teeth and spit and tongue. Both men knew it had been far too long and they both needed this, Bryce be damned.

Kurt bit down so hard on Blaine's lower lip that he could taste the blood, but Blaine only groaned at that and pressed them even closer together. He managed to convince Kurt to wrap his legs around him again, like they'd done at the airport. Blaine carried Kurt into the bedroom, towards the bed, Kurt assumed.

Blaine suddenly smashed Kurt into the wall behind them and he placed both his hands on either side of Kurt's face and leaned in to kiss him again. Kurt's hands were desperately roaming up Blaine's body under his shirt and Blaine's back arched as he grazed over a nipple with his thumb.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine groaned loudly and started sucking feverishly at Kurt's neck. Kurt was panting, his hands reaching down between them in his desperate need to feel, to touch. He completely forgot about anything but Blaine.

He palmed Blaine's erection through his pants, making him groan loudly. Blaine too reached down to reciprocate, and groaned when he felt Kurt already painfully hard. Kurt bucked up into the touch with a cry of pleasure. Blaine pressed harder, causing Kurt to cry out louder.

Kurt immediately bit down on his lip, trying to quiet his moans as Blaine doubled his movements. "Let him hear," Blaine whispered hotly into Kurt's ear, "Let him know."

They rocked together into each other's hands for a while before Kurt was groaning loudly into Blaine's mouth, desperate for something more. He slammed his head into the wall, causing a loud bang.

Kurt looked up at Blaine through his wet eyelashes, his eyes blown with lust. Blaine shivered under the look Kurt gave him. Kurt pressed himself into Blaine, "Fuck me," he said loudly, "Please Blaine, fuck me."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders hard, and pulled him in for another sloppy passionate kiss. He pushed Kurt's pajamas down, pulling back slightly. He stared down at Kurt's exposed cock and sighed adoringly.

"You're so fucking beautiful Kurt." he told him and pulled his own pants and boxers off hastily. He reached into the drawer beside them and pulled out a small bottle. Kurt knew they normally didn't keep lube there, but instead of commenting, leaned in to suck at Blaine's jaw while Blaine opened the bottle and slicked the fingers of his right hand up. He reached nudged Kurt's legs apart with the back of his hand and teased the entrance of his hole for a while, making Kurt squirm and whimper wantonly.

"You want him to know, don't you Kurt? You want him to know just how good I make you feel?" Blaine asked at the same moment he pushed the first finger through the tight ring of muscle.

"YesyesBlaine, _more_!" Kurt panted, eyes clenched shut at the sensation and Blaine moved his finger in and out slowly, moving it around in the tight heat, almost stumbling towards the edge as he thought of how that was going to feel around him after so long. "Blaine!" Kurt cried when Blaine found what he was looking for. He slid the finger out and then pushed back in with two, not bothering to go slow anymore as his need was becoming rather painful. Kurt seemed to think along the same lined because even though he hissed at the pain, he started fucking himself back onto Blaine's fingers, moaning loudly. When Blaine added a third finger, Kurt was almost crying as he cried out "Please just fuck me now Blaine!" into Blaine's neck.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He poured some more lube into his hand and slicked himself up almost greedily, throwing the bottle away behind his back. Kurt jumped up and threw his legs around Blaine's waist as Blaine pushed inside him, using the wall against Kurt's back as support. Kurt nearly screamed as Blaine slid deeper inside, and he buried his heels into Blaine's back to push him even further in. When Blaine was completely inside of Kurt, he paused, because even though he wanted to slam into Kurt, he knew he needed time.

Kurt whimpered, "Please Blaine, please."

Blaine slid almost all the way out of him before slamming back in, groaning at the friction. He started thrusting, slowly at first but after a while he picked up the speed, trying a new angle each time until—"_OHGODBLAINEYES_!" Kurt cried as Blaine hit his prostate, thrusting harder and faster as Kurt whimpered, his back hitting the wall hard each time and he tried to press down and meet Blaine with each hard thrust.

Blaine leaned in and stared sucking at Kurt's jaw, squeezing Kurt's hips so hard to hold him up that there would definitely be bruises later. He was desperate to come now, but he needed Kurt to come first. He needed to hear him fall apart, to know that it was only him who made him feel that way. He thrusted a few more times, harder than before and Kurt cried out in pleasure every time as Blaine's cock brushed over his prostate. Blaine bit down into Kurt's shoulder, "Say my name," he growled hungrily.

He bit down hard into Kurt's neck and with a shuddering whimper, and started screaming a mantra of "Oh Blaine."

His back arched and he writhed as his come spurted all over his stomach and he clenched down hard into Blaine's cock. Blaine's head was throbbing at the sight of Kurt coming and the tight feeling of Kurt's around him. He slammed into Kurt once, twice, and a third time before coming hard, slamming Kurt's back into the wall as he leaned his forehead onto Kurt's shoulder once again, shaking as he came inside him. "Kurt!" he screamed, this time purely for the man in his arms.

Kurt put his legs down, knowing that Blaine would soon collapse. Kurt still had a flush over his cheeks and chest, "That wasn't very nice," Kurt chastised, kissing Blaine's neck more.

Blaine led them to the bed, "I thought it was fucking fantastic, personally."

"You know what I mean."

Blaine smiled, "It was worth it though,"

"Yes it was."

**The Next Morning**

* * *

><p>Blaine had crept out in the middle of the night to remove his barricade. He was pretty proud of himself and the way he handled everything.<p>

Was it immature? Yes.

Was it worth it? Yes.

Blaine decided to make breakfast for everyone the next morning.

Kurt padded into the kitchen first, "You're cooking?" He raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "And I think you should put a shirt on. You…have some marks on your back."

"I'm aware." Blaine knew that he has scratches all up and down his back.

"You are horrible," Kurt tried to hide his smile, "And sausage? Really?"

Blaine pouted, "Let me have fun? We paid for a hotel, we paid for a plane ticket, he almost broke us up several times, he stole your part in a play, we deserve this!"

"What happened to my calmed down, California-man fiancé?"

"He witnessed someone flirting with his man," Blaine put the sausages on a plate and pulled out the eggs. "Should we wake Prince Charming or let him sleep?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Blaine's back, "I'm sorry, by the way, those look bad."

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." Blaine winked and threw Kurt the bread, "Can I trust you to make toast?"

"Just because you burn cereal doesn't mean the rest of us can't cook."

"I have breakfast food down!"

Thirty minutes later a fully dressed Bryce comes into the kitchen. "Sausage?" Blaine asks with a smile, holding up the plate, "Everyone loves sausage!"

Bryce sat stiffly in his chair, taking the sausage.

Kurt bites down on his lip hard.

"Coffee?" Blaine smiles politely again, "Eggs? OJ? More meat? There is never enough meat!"

Kurt kicked Blaine under the table.

Bryce just poured himself some orange juice and shook his head. He had to admit- though Blaine was an asshole, at least he had style.

The three men spent the rest of the day dealing with Blaine's innuendos, Kurt's blushes, and Bryce's nervous fidgeting.

At 2, Bryce, Kurt, and Blaine stood in the airport terminal. Bryce first turned to Kurt, "Kurt…I'm sorry for everything I did. You know, you deserved that role and I took it from you. I hope one d ay, when you win a Tony, you remember me. I'm definitely telling my kids that I took a role from someone as talented as you."

Kurt hugged him quickly. "Keep in touch, okay? Let us know how you make out."

"I will." Bryce turned to Blaine, who was staring out into the plane yard. "Blaine – thank you. I know you hate me, and probably always will. But thank you for letting me stay in your apartment and thank you for being a decent person."

Blaine held out his hand to Bryce, "You know, in a different situation, I think we could have been friends."

"Probably," Bryce smiled and picked up his bag.

Kurt and Blaine stood in the airport until they saw Bryce's plane leave the airport, and leave their lives for good.

* * *

><p><strong>So ends the Bryce saga. Next chapter will get back into wedding planning  jobs. Reviews?**


	30. Location, Location, Location

**Hello! I'm not going to lie, guys. I said I would update yesterday..but then I got into Pottermore. It's addicting. BUT I am going to update (or try) almost every day this week, because next week I have orientation for the freshman at my college and that's going to be rough. But enjoy our boy's wedding planning! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

The week flew by, and both boys knew they weren't going to relax that weekend.

After a long discussion with Kurt, Blaine decided that even though George was amazing and fun, Regina would be the better choice. She was attuned to music that Blaine wasn't, and she fit the New York lifestyle.

She was moving in the next week, but Blaine couldn't focus on that, because he and Kurt were spending the weekend doing major wedding planning.

On both days.

Blaine was not ready to see what kind of hell Kurt was going to put him through.

Friday night, Blaine found himself eating take-out Chinese food and holding a composition book that listen all 100 people he wanted to support him at the wedding, including his family, family friends, the Warblers, some brothers, and a few random people he knew through work.

Kurt, on the other hand, had a binder in front of him, with over twenty dividers sticking out, and enough Post-it notes to put a Wal-Mart aisle to shame.

Kurt glanced at Blaine's composition book, "That's it?"

Blaine grinned sheepishly, "It has all of the names, addresses, phone numbers, and blood types of the people I want to invite."

"Do you have it on a flash drive?"

Blaine pulled out his flash drive, "Here you go. Are you combining them and sending them out tonight, or?"

Kurt pulled his up so he was sitting cross legged, "Yes. And then, tomorrow once we sign the papers for where to have our wedding, we have an appointment for our invitations at 2."

Blaine choked on his soda, "2? What time are we visiting these places?"

Kurt flipped his binder to the calendar section, "The New York Library at 9, and the New York Lighthouse at 11." Kurt rubbed his hands together, "Oh god, I cannot wait!"

Blaine glanced at the glittering he saw on Kurt's hand, and grabbed it, "When did you get that back? And where was it young man?"

It was Kurt's turn to look sheepish, "Well..you see…what happened was…"

**Thursday Afternoon**

Kurt sat at his sketchbook, trying to get the dimension right for a corset he was trying to make. He groaned in frustration when he realized that Hayden didn't carry the long boning he would need, and she probably wouldn't be able to sell the corset at her shop.

"Hayden?" Kurt yelled, the girl had retired into the fabric room over twenty minutes ago, and he didn't hear her shuffling around anymore.

She walked out of the back room slowly, a grin playing on her face, "Yes, Kurt?"

Kurt knew that tone too well, Hayden wanted something. "What do you want?"

Hayden feigned innocence, "Kurt, I'm hurt. It's not what I want. It's what you're willing to do to get this back," she grinned and held up her hand. On her finger sat Kurt's engagement ring.

"Give that to me!" Kurt jumped up and tried to grab it, but Hayden stashed it in her bra quickly before he could get there. "I will go down there!" He said, reaching for her cleavage.

"No you won't," Hayden jumped out of the way.

Because he really didn't want to touch her chest, Kurt relented, "What do I have to do to get the ring back?"

"Find out why Santana was on a date last night to Planet Hollywood," Hayden said the name like it was poison. "Find out if she's moving on."

Kurt groaned, "I told you, I don't want to get in the middle of this battle. You two won't sit down and talk like adults, so you don't get to know about each other. I told her that, and now I'm telling you."

Hayden's eyes lit up, "You mean she's been asking about me?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Yes. She has," he admitted, "but I'm not talking to her about her dating life. If she wants me to know, she'll tell me."

"Then this ring is going on hock. You can buy it back," Hayden was kidding, but Kurt knew she would hold the ring before her conscience ate at her.

"Fine. I'll attempt to find out. Can you just tell me where you found it?"

"In the blue silk."

Kurt remembered now. He took the ring off because it kept snagging on the silk and putting runs in it. "I can't believe I didn't think to look in the fabric room. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah. You are. How about you go ask her…now?" Hayden's eyes were big and pleading.

"Fine, but I'm getting that ring tomorrow."

**Friday Morning**

"Okay Snow White, why did you want to meet me for coffee? Did your Dwarf finally go find his home in the Shire?" Santana picked at a muffin.

"His mine," Kurt corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"Dwarves live, well at least they work, in mines. Hobbits live in Shires. And before you ask, gnomes like in knolls." Kurt sipped at his mocha.

"Whatever," Santana looked as though she filed this information away for future use, "What do you want?"

Kurt weighed his options. If he tried to tiptoe around the truth, he would only get caught in his own lies. "Hayden found out you were on a date to Planet Hollywood and wants to know what's going on." Smooth, just like he thought.

Santana's jaw fell, then Kurt saw the ice steel behind her eyes, "What the hell, Hummel? You said you weren't going to take sides, now you're going around doing her dirty work?"

Kurt knew Santana would react this way, so he used the moment to chastise her, "You know what? I said I wouldn't take sides. But you both are being incredibly asinine. Why can't you just talk through your problems like grownups?"

"Instead of making sad Facebook statuses like you did all last year? To every Taylor Swift song? Kurt, you had your moment of sadness with Blaine. I'm allowed to not want to go back to her. What if I want to move on?" Santana stood and put her coat on, "I'm so done with this, Hummel. I fucked up and I know it. I don't know how to fix this."

"So you're just going to let your relationship fade away?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Santana looked at him, "Yes. You can tell her that it wasn't a date. It was me meeting a woman so I can perform at this coffee house. I'm sick of singing at the same place every night. She was a booking agent." With that, Santana walked out of the coffee house and into the snow.

When Kurt told Hayden, she looked relieved and handed over the ring quickly. When Kurt put it back on his finger, he immediately felt a sense of calm wash over him.

**Friday Night**

"So you left your ring in the fabric room?" Blaine started laughing, "Why didn't you look there?"

"I wasn't thinking!" Kurt defended himself.

"Well, I'm really glad you got it back. It worried me that you didn't have it." Blaine brought Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissed the ring, "I never want to see this hand without a ring from me on it."

"You won't," Kurt said softly, leaning in and kissing Blaine. "But now we have to get down to business. We have 200 guests. How do we know that many people?"

"I…don't honestly know." Blaine gulped, the wedding was already getting to be far bigger than he ever imagined.

**Saturday**

"WAKE UP BLAINE!" Kurt called into the room. He had been up for hours already, organizing his binder and picking out outfits. If they wanted to snag the Lighthouse, they needed to look their best.

Blaine groaned and rolled over, "Do we have to go this early? I'll give up the library. We can have the wedding at the Lighthouse."

Kurt frowned, he knew Blaine wanted the wedding to be at the library, but he just thought that the New York Lighthouse was such a romantic, beautiful, surreal place. The type of place fairytale characters got married at. Crawling into bed, he placed several kisses on Blaine's bare shoulder, "Please get up? I'm making waffles. Take a shower, and get dressed in the outfit I set out. Breakfast will be ready."

Blaine smiled, "I get to help pick out the place I get married to you at, this is amazing." He kissed the tip of Kurt's nose, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled down at Blaine, who still had sleep in his eyes.

Forty minutes later, Blaine emerged in his khakis, blue pinstripe shirt, and blue blazer. "I look like I'm back at Dalton," Blaine mused.

"You look perfect." Kurt straightened his own vest, "But don't get syrup on that shirt. It cost more than our old apartment."

Blaine immediately took the shirt off and ate breakfast shirtless. He dripped no fewer than five drops of syrup on his chest. "Aren't you glad I took it off?"

Kurt stared at Blaine's chest, "No. Because now I have this image in my head while we won't have time to do anything today."

They get to the library slightly early, and walk hand in hand through Bryant Park, admiring the few people skating on the ice rink. "Remember when we went ice skating last year?"

Kurt smiles at the memory, "It seems like a lifetime ago."

Blaine grins, and pulls Kurt towards the library, "You know, I think you'll really like this." They both had picked places that would allow them to have a ceremony and reception at the same place. They'd wanted to get married at sunset, and then party into the night.

Blaine's final choice was the library. He thought it was romantic and beautiful. It was also in the city, so they were surrounding themselves with the culture they grew to love. The library itself was wide and spacious. Lights from the city poured in every window, and the major hall had marble floors. Kurt did love the building. He loved the garden outside even more, and he could picture the trees with twinkling lights.

"Do you like it?" Blaine whispered as they walked around, the library director standing away and watching the boys.

"I do," Kurt admitted, "It's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it!" Blaine felt victorious.

Kurt _did _like this, but the Lighthouse was beautiful as well. He knew Blaine would fall in love.

Blaine nearly pranced over to the director, "When do you have available weekends?"

The director opened her laptop, "The first available weekend is next September."

Blaine clicked his tongue in his mouth. Both he and Kurt had been hoping for a July wedding. September, though only two months off, seemed like an eternity away.

The director, noticing the look on Blaine's face, and having overheard their conversation about the New York Lighthouse, smiled, "I can hold this for you for three days. Go look over your other options and then call me with a yes or no. But I can only give you three days."

When they arrived at the Light House, Blaine had to admit he was impressed. It was gorgeous. Located on the Hudson River, the entire back side of it was made of glass. Kurt sighed, "Isn't this romantic?"

Blaine didn't want to admit defeat so easily. But he was already swaying his vote.

A woman walked out of the building, "Mr. Hummel! It is so nice to finally meet you. And this must be Mr. Anderson! Congratulations on your engagement!" She leaned in and kissed both of them on the cheek, "I'm Abigail." She was a tall woman with long black hair and green eyes.

Kurt grinned, "This is beautiful." He had been to the Light House a few times, but it was currently set up for a wedding that would occur at sunset.

Abigail took both of their hands, "Let me show you around." She walked into the foyer and Kurt saw the table decorated with a centerpiece. He pulled out his phone and started taking notes.

Blaine was amazed at how spacious the building was.

"This is just the main section of the building. I'll show you where the ceremony and reception would be." Abigail led them through the winding hallways and up some stairs.

When Blaine and Kurt walked into the main reception hall, they were both taken aback. The room was massive with wooden floors, a raised stage, and was level with the water. Boats and the Statue of Liberty were visible through the glass window wall.

"We can make this as intimate or as large as you want," Abigail commented, making notes on a piece of paper, "How many guests would we accommodate?"

"About 200," Kurt whispered, looking around and plotting more in his head.

"Perfect. We can go up to 400. But we can't go under 150." Abigail warned.

They moved to another floor, and Blaine was confused why they weren't stopping. "These are the suites for the bridal party as well as the grooms, in this case, to get ready."

Blaine was impressed. For the library, they'd have had to get a hotel nearby.

"This hall is for the cocktail hour between the wedding and the reception," Abigail pointed out a large terrace that overlooked the river and the skyline.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, Kurt was sniffling already, pulling himself next to Blaine, "Isn't it perfect?"

They walked through another maze of hallways and Abigail stood in front of the door, "This is the room for the actual ceremony. I'm going to let you two go in alone. I'll wait out here."

She walked towards a sitting area, and Kurt opened the doors slowly. Blaine gasped when he saw the room. The aisle was somewhat short, which was a plus, since neither boy wanted to do the traditional walk. But they walked together down the aisle, and Kurt started crying. "Blaine, I can't believe we are doing this. This is everything I always dreamed of but never thought I'd get."

Blaine turned towards Kurt, thumbing away a tear, "Kurt this is where we are getting married. This is…magical. This is everything."

Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand to find Abigail. She smiled at the boys. She'd been in the business a long time, and she could tell who was going to make it, and who was going to be drawing up annulment or divorce papers in a few months. These two were going to make it, even if they didn't choose to get married there.

But the smile on Kurt's face told her he'd won the battle. "So shall we draw up some contracts?" she asked with a smile.

Kurt nodded, "When do you have open?"

Abigail looked through her date book with a frown. She knew the boys wanted to get married within the year. "We have a Saturday open in December…"

Blaine swallowed.

"Do you have anything sooner?" Kurt tried, "Perhaps…summer?"

Abigail laughed, "Honey, if you wanted a summer wedding here you would have had to plan two years ago." She stopped at the crestfallen look on their faces. She flipped through her date book. There was one opening, in May. An 86 year old man didn't quite make it to his wedding to a 21 year old. "I have a date, May 11th?"

Kurt's eyes widened, but started to sparkle. "I can do May 11th."

Blaine shook his head, "Damn, I forgot. I have an appointment that day…" he teased Kurt, snaking an arm around his waist.

Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's side, "We'll sign that contract now."

They both signed their names to the paper, smiling.

Now Kurt just had a million and one things to do before that date.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! What do you think the boy's wedding colors should be?<strong>


	31. Invitations, Flowers, Surprises

**Thank you everyone! And to everyone who asked, I am officially a JK Rowling approved Slytherin. :) And to my tumblr anon that asked if anyone could draw for the story..YES. Please? Just put a link in my ask to it when it's done!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Same Day**

"We're going to have to ask them at some point, you know?" Kurt squeezed his lemon into his Diet Coke.

Blaine looked out the window of the tiny café, "I know. I just, was hoping Santana and Hayden would be back together…because it sucks picking one. I should just pick Wes or David…"

"No! We need one of our girls there!" Kurt mentally kicked himself. He had been planning to have both Hayden and Santana be in their wedding. He completely forgot about Finn, until his father mentioned that Finn should probably be a "best man." That completely ruined their plans of having Santana stand next to Kurt and Hayden stand next to Blaine.

Blaine rubbed at his temples, the joy of picking their wedding location diminishing. "Fine. I just…don't want to hurt Santana's feelings."

"It's not like you'd ever know, she keeps everything hidden," Kurt offered as he dug into his roasted vegetable wrap. "But you're going with Hayden?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine nodded, picking at his chicken Caesar salad with disdain, "Yeah. There are tons of people who I could picture standing next to me, but as my "best man" so to speak, I can only picture her. I guess this means I get to be the bride!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Alright princess. We have to get a lot of planning done today. I can't keep taking off work from the diner to do this. I still need to go in tomorrow for the whole freaking day."

"Why can't you just quit that job, again?" Blaine looked longingly at a plate of fries that passed.

"Because I'm still hoping someone comes in and sees how flawlessly talented I am and decides to write a Tony-winning role just for me." Kurt followed Blaine's eyes, "And why didn't you order a burger and fries if that's what you wanted so badly?"

Blaine snapped his eyes back to Kurt, guilt appearing on his face, "I'm trying to get into shape for the big day. I've been running like five miles a day for the past few weeks."

Kurt blushed, he had noticed that everything about Blaine had become more defined, but he thought he was just imagining it. But now Blaine was starting to look too good. The small tummy he had gained during the holiday season was gone. Kurt wondered if he should be doing the same thing.

"And now that the wedding is in May and not July, I don't even know what I'm going to do. Maybe I should start taking whatever it is that Khloe Kardashian takes…" Blaine trailed off, suddenly no longer interested in his salad.

"Blaine Anderson you will eat that salad. You already look ridiculously good." Kurt winked at Blaine.

Blaine looked grateful and started eating the bits of chicken, "Thanks. You don't even need to work out though, that isn't fair."

Kurt knew for a fact that Blaine snuck out every night around 2AM to eat a bowl of cereal or three, and ate twice as much as he did at meals, but he decided not to point that out. "I just watch what I eat, Blaine. Plus, good genes."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Kurt snapped his fingers, "Never mind that. We need to do a lot of stuff today." Kurt pulled a small binder out of his bag.

"What the hell is that? Another one?" Blaine looked appalled.

"It's the travel version." Kurt amended, flipping open to a page with color splashes, "These are five color options I've decided on. Pick which one you like."

Blaine rolled his eyes but looked over the colors, "What about blue and red? I thought we decided on that?"

Kurt snorted, "When we started dating, when we were juniors in high school. Not everything revolves around Dalton." Kurt gave an indignant sniff and grabbed the book back, "But if you don't like any of these I'll go back to the drawing board and pick something new."

Blaine nearly rolled his eyes again, "Kurt Hummel soon to be Anderson, you give me that book. I liked those colors, I was just merely suggesting something…" Blaine looked at the five color options. Most of them were muted and pale.

He got to the last option and it reminded him somewhat of Kurt's eyes. When Blaine looked up, that was all he saw. "This one, the blue and the green" he said quietly, pointing to the splotches. "And maybe silver?" he added hopefully, "for a little sparkle?"

"Well…" Kurt chewed on the side of his mouth, "it's tradition to have two colors…"

"Because our wedding is so traditional," Blaine joked, reaching over and stealing a pepper that had fallen out of Kurt's sandwich.

"Touché." Kurt thought for a moment and then sighed, "I hate to say this, but silver would look nice too. However, sedated silver, muted silver. No glittery silver."

Blaine knew not to fight anymore.

"And eat faster. We have to pick the invitations, the flowers, and register today." Kurt put the travel binder away, grabbing Blaine's hand over the table as they watched fellow New Yorkers slip and slide outside the window.

When they walked into the printers, Kurt immediately forgot about everything but paper. The thickness, the texture, the color, the stock. Everything.

Blaine walked around looking at the old books lying around as decoration.

Kurt looked around for Blaine, who was about to wander into the "employees only" section, "Blaine!" he hissed, slapping his side to signal Blaine's need to be at his side.

Blaine scurried towards Kurt, "I'm not a dog."

The interatction garnered the attention of an employee who trotted over ot the boys, "Hello!" the man said, "Shopping for anything in particular?"

"Wedding invitations," Kurt offered, examining two completely different styles.

"Congratulations!" the man offered, rubbing his hands together. He recognized Blaine as an Anderson, which meant a great commission for the man. "I'm Ted, I'll help you. What colors are we going for?"

"Teal and lime green," Kurt offered.

"And silver!" Blaine added.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his fiancé who was trying to get into the spirit of the day.

"We actually have a computer program that can help you choose with those specific colors in mind," Ted showed them to a computer perched on a tall table. He programmed in the colors, "I'll be behind the desk over there, if you need me. Do you have the mailing list? I can start in putting them into the computer."

Kurt didn't want to hand over his list yet, he wasn't sure he was even going to get an invitation at this particular printer yet. "Well, yes…" he handed over the binder. This was the best printer in the city.

The man's grin widened, "Over 200 invitations? I better get moving."

"Hmmm." Kurt's attention was already on the screen. Blaine was clicking through the invitations already, frowning.

"These are all really girly," Blaine commented, clicking through invitation after invitation with flowers on them.

"I know, right?" Kurt frowned, already dreading his decision to hand over the mailing list. Thank god he'd saved it to his computer, Blaine's computer, and several flash drives.

Blaine pulled up an invitation with a peacock feather on it that made Kurt's stomach lurch. "Can we please do this one?" Blaine asked animatedly.

"No."

"But come on, Kurt! We could do a peacock theme!" Blaine started dancing, "Let me see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock cock, cock. I wanna see your peacock…"

"I swear to God," Kurt interrupted, "if you EVER do that again I will not only not marry you, but I will record it and put it on YouTube."

"The shame!"

Kurt swatted Blaine's hand away and looked through the invitations. There were over a thousand, and if he had to stay there all day, they would.

It took forty minutes and almost 400 invitations, but when Kurt saw it, he knew. "This one!" he pointed to it on the screen, as if Blaine needed clarification. "Excuse me? Can I see X5392?"

Ted turned and pulled the invitation out quickly. "This is a beautiful invitation. Just came into the system about three weeks ago. No one has used it yet."

Kurt gave Blaine a sly grin. They would be the first couple to use the invitation. He held it in his hands, the paper was thick, and resembled something letters were written on long ago. The style itself was simple. A simple, teal winding line wound around the outside of the lettering. It was elegant and regal and everything Kurt thought of when he imagined what a wedding should be. "Do you like it?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked at Kurt, "It's beautiful…but is it us?"

Kurt felt his jaw drop, "What do you mean?"

"Kurt. We're 19 and 20. Not 40. Shouldn't out wedding be fun and young? That's why I didn't pick the gray or white wedding colors. I thought the bright green and funky blue were what our wedding needed to be. This is a celebration, not some formal occasion that everyone needs to be uptight at." Blaine pleaded with his eyes.

"But…I really like this." Kurt ran his fingers over the invitation. He hated to admit that once again, Blaine was probably right. "But you're right. It isn't us."

Blaine grinned, "Victory! Let's find something a little more youthful, shall we?"

Ted sighed, "Mr. Anderson, why don't you look through the other laptop?" He didn't want to stand around the shop all day.

Blaine agreed and they both started clicking through various categories. Kurt fell in love with many invitations, but knew they weren't going to suit Blaine.

Blaine still wanted the peacock invitation.

Kurt was starting to lose hope when Blaine gasped.

"Kurt! This one has Cinderella's Castle on it!"

"No."

Blaine frowned, "Fine. Meanie."

Kurt clicked through a few more times, and then he saw it, the invitation he wanted. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yes, love?"

"Does your grandfather still have the family pictures he made us take back in November?" Kurt tapped his foot on the ground, getting excited.

"I mean..they're hanging in the house in Westerville.."

Kurt sighed, "No, does he have the CD or them on file?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "Yes...I have some too. Why?"

Kurt's heart started beating faster, "Do you have them on your flash drive? Like, your wedding flash drive?"

"I…don't have a wedding flash drive. This is my only flash drive. But yes, I do." Blaine looked confused, "I ask again, why?"

"I found it." Kurt turned the laptop and Blaine smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Ted's ears perked up, "Which one?"

"T6338?"

The invitation was a dusty teal color, not quite what Kurt was hoping for, but beautiful. It held three pictures of a couple. Kurt knew the exact three he wanted, one Blaine had, the other two Kurt had. There were light green stripes going down one side, and a faint swirling pattern in the back.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back, "This is it."

The rest of the appointment was spent arguing over what pictures they wanted. Kurt won. The biggest picture would be a formal one of Kurt and Blaine, with both of them sitting on a swing outside the Anderson home. A friend of the family, who they had to call to get permission to use the photo, took it professionally. The two smaller photos were candids that Kurt kept in a hidden folder on his computer. One showed Kurt and Blaine in their Dalton uniforms, with Pavarotti in the background – Blaine liked that one. The other was of the two of them outside their first apartment in New York, both of them grinning wildly. Blaine thought his hair looked horrible in the picture, but Kurt had his way.

They left the shop feeling tired (Blaine) and excited (Kurt), and when Blaine turned to go home, Kurt caught him by the coat, "If you think we're done, you are sorely mistaken. It is only 3:30. We have an appointment with a florist at four."

"Flowers? How about you pick whatever you want, and I'll just agree? Yes? Good, I'll go home then." Blaine knew he wasn't going to get far.

"Come on. This should only take fifteen minutes. They have 5 sample arrangements picked out for us." Kurt hastened his steps, causing Blaine to jog.

Blaine walked into the floral store and immediately started sneezing. "This is miserable, Kurt! I'm going to die! I'm going to sneeze my internal organs out!"

Kurt glared at him, "Blaine. Twenty minutes. That's all I ask of you."

The woman at the desk overheard them, "Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt walked forward, "Yes. I'm Kurt. This is Blaine." He pointed to his fiancé who was still sneezing.

"I'm going to have to take Benadryl before the wedding." He groaned, "I'll be sleepy at our wedding."

Kurt followed the woman walking towards the back room, wheeling around to Blaine, "If you are good for this and for registering for gifts, I will give you the best blow job of your life when we get home."

Blaine stopped complaining, "Flower arrangements are beautiful and perfect. They will accent out wedding so much."

"Sarcasm won't get you anything," Kurt grabbed his hand and led him back.

They saw the five arrangements and Blaine grinned at Kurt, poking him in the side, "Kurt! Kurt! That one has peacock feathers!"

"You are a gay man. How do you have no taste at all?"

Blaine acted hurt, "Stereotyping."

The woman removed the peacock feather arrangement from the table. Blaine looked through them, "I don't like the roses."

Kurt motioned for her to take it away.

There were three arrangements left. "This is like Survivor," Blaine giggled.

Kurt couldn't help himself and he pressed a kiss into Blaine's temple, "You are lucky I find you endearing."

"You also love me," Blaine spun the ring on Kurt's hand, "Right?"

"Forever."

The woman cleared her throat, and Kurt glared at her. She was quite rude.

"I like either the calla lily arrangement or the daisies." Blaine finished, proud of himself for knowing the flowers.

"Are the calla lilies dyed?" Kurt asked. He had been leaning towards the simple arrangement as well.

"Yes." The woman held the arrangement up. It was a simple arrangement of twelve stems in a circular vase. It was simple, but beautiful. Kurt knew Blaine liked simple. It was also the cheaper of the two, and they needed almost 30 arrangements.

"We'll take those." Kurt said finally.

The woman started typing up an order form, "Do you need a bridal bouquet as well?"

Kurt looked at the woman, "Do we look like one of us is going to carry a bouquet down the aisle?"

The woman started typing again.

"Be nice," Blaine reminded him, "And I'll reciprocate on your earlier offer."

Kurt laughed, "Okay. You go down to the Starbucks and get yourself a coffee. You've been good, and I need to discuss a few other arrangements with this woman. You'll be bored. I'll be there in no less than thirty minutes."

Kurt finished with the woman and spent a ridiculous amount of money on flowers. But they had what they needed.

Just as Kurt was about to walk into the Starbucks, his phone started buzzing, he saw a random New York number on his phone and answered, "Kurt Hummel speaking?"

"Hello Mr. Hummel, this is Arthur Brisbane from _The New York Times _Wedding Sections, I was wondering if perhaps you and Mr. Anderson could come in tomorrow to discuss your wedding. Abigail Kirsch just phoned us and we are considering doing a feature on your wedding."

"Oh my god, yes! What time?" Kurt was making faces at Blaine through the window, and he was fairly sure he was going to wet his pants.

"10 AM?"

"Perfect! Thank you!" Kurt hung up his phone after getting some more details, and quickly sat down in a chair, feeling faint.

Blaine ran to Kurt, "Is everything okay?"

"Our wedding. The New York Times. Our wedding, Blaine!" Kurt was crying at this point.

Blaine blew air out of his mouth quickly. He was not going to get through this wedding planning easily. Four hours later, when he is getting kicked out of Macy's with Kurt, who caught him no less than twenty times trying to register for toys, he realizes the fun has just begun.

Kurt had officially gone batshit crazy. He spent the ride home reorganizing his binders and flipping out. "Blaine, we don't have enough time!"

"Kurt, we don't even know if they will cover it..it's just a meeting…" Blaine rubbed at Kurt's back, trying to ease the tension.

Kurt closed his binder, groaning at the feeling of Blaine's hand working his back, "I know. It's just, I have to call off work now. Again. Plus we have to meet with the dance instructor tomorrow night."

Blaine stopped rubbing, "The what?"

"The dance instructor. For our first dance." Kurt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kurt. We can dance! We were both in glee club and in shows. We can dance!" Blaine did not want to take dance lessons.

Kurt shot him a patronizing look, "Blaine, you will not climb on a table at our wedding."

Blaine pouted again, "But a dance instructor?"

"Just one lesson. You'll see we need them."

Blaine pouted again. "No fair. I'm a good dancer."

Kurt leaned in, looking at Blaine from underneath his long eyelashes. He pressed his lips near to Blaine's ear, "You still up for my offer from later? Or are your feelings too hurt?"

Blaine suddenly forgot about dance lessons.

* * *

><p><strong>This was short, but tomorrow's will be HILARIOUS. :)<strong>


	32. A Good Way to Go

**A few things, so PLEASE READ THIS. Remember when I said this story was at an undetermined length? I have determined it, and I'm think 4-5 more chapters. Also, please don't kill me in the reviews for what happens at the end of this chapter. It needs to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Blaine was up early Sunday, knowing that he had to behave and act responsibly if he wanted Kurt to be happy. He knew how much getting into the _New York Times _would mean to Kurt.

He was up, ran, took a shower, and dressed in an outfit he deemed Kurt-esque, including a red paisley bowtie that had been in his stocking before Kurt even started moving.

Blaine was making omelets – one of the only recipes he ever mastered.

Kurt padded into the kitchen and Blaine immediately knew something was wrong. Kurt's hair was everywhere, he was still wearing only pajama pants, and he had the cover wrapped around his shoulders.

Blaine leaned up and pressed a kiss into Kurt's forehead, "What's wrong, baby?"

Kurt groaned, leaning against Blaine's shoulder, "Mouth hurts," he mumbled.

Blaine felt himself redden, "Oh. Well….I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head, "I guess we over did it…"

Blaine opened his mouth a few times, trying to move his jaw in many directions, "I'm fine. Here, let me get you some Tylenol." Blaine grabbed a glass of water and some pills.

Kurt gulped them down, "What are we doing to do, Blaine?" Blaine could see that Kurt's mouth wasn't opening as wide as it usually did, and he felt bad immediately.

"Well we only have that _New York Times _thing today. Hopefully we can get you hopped up on pain killers and you'll be fine." He felt like it was all his fault that Kurt hurt. He'd never wanted to see Kurt in such pain because of him. "Maybe we should lay off doing..anything like that again."

Kurt nodded, "Or at least have a little less enthusiasm." He sighed, looking disappointed. "Three was probably too many…"

Blaine saw Kurt's cheeks tint pink. Blaine knelt down in front of Kurt, who was now sitting on a kitchen chair, "Baby. It's fine. We just overdid it. We can still do it…just not as rough…"

Kurt still frowned, "Does this mean we're getting old?"

"Kurt we can't even legally drink yet. We aren't old. We just have been so stressed out lately. Our muscles and bodies are tired." Blaine thought and then got a sly grin on his face, "So that means we should probably skip the dance lessons…"

"No." Kurt stood, a renew vigor in his system once the painkillers started flowing. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. Then we'll eat and head towards our meeting." Kurt rubbed at his temples.

While Kurt was in the shower, his cell phone was ringing constantly. Blaine knew better than to pick the phone up, but glanced at the number just in case it was Burt or Hayden.

It was the diner.

"Fuck!" Blaine called through the apartment, picking up the phone quickly, "Hello?"

"Blaine? Why are you answering Kurt's phone? Why is he not at work?" Gabe's paranoid voice came over the phone. Gabe had recently been named manager after the previous manager got a role in the touring show of _La Cage Au Folles. _

Shit. Last night they had both been in too much of a rush to think of anything but each other, and Kurt had forgotten to call off.

Blaine scuffed the tip of his shoe on the ground, "Gabe..he's not feeling so well. His jaw is completely swollen and he can't barely open it."

"Does he have lockjaw or something?" Gabe asked tersely, Blaine could already hear the gears working in his head as he tried to find a replacement.

"Or something," Blaine tried, hoping the friendship between the two men would still be there even though they didn't work together anymore.

"Oh. _Oh._" Gabe laughed. "Well, I can't imagine two newly engaged men doing anything to bring that on," he teased, "I better be invited to the wedding, by the way."

"You are!" Blaine said, glancing at his list to make sure that Gabe was in fact on his list.

"Good, good. Well you tell Kurt he's probably going to get shit from someone, but I'll take care of this for today. Make sure his jaw feels better." Gabe hung up and Blaine started forming a plan. He needed Kurt to quit his job at the diner. Blaine just knew Kurt was doing too much and that's why he got so easily hurt the night before.

Kurt came out of the bathroom, perfectly dressed and coifed. "Feeling better, baby?" Blaine was finishing the omelet.

Kurt sniffed the air, "You know, maybe those cooking lessons are paying off. That smells delicious. And yes, it does feel better. But I'm going to bring a bottle of Tylenol with just in case."

"I still have some Vicodin from the attack," Blaine joked.

Kurt looked like he actually considered it for a minute, "No. That's immoral, Blaine."

Kurt pulled Blaine into the _New York Times _offices. They weren't late, but Kurt insisted on being fifteen minutes early to every appointment they had.

When they walk into the office, a secretary smiles, "Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson?"

They both nodded.

"Follow me," she led them into an office that rivaled Mr. Parson's in sheer size, but also beauty. It was composed entirely of windows, reminding Kurt of Miss Pillsbury's from high school.

"Hello boys! Call me Arthur!" The man behind the desk stood and shook both of their hands. He was in his mid forties and seemed a lot happier than Blaine thought a straight man working in the wedding section would be.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Mr. Arthur!" Kurt bubbled in his seat.

"It's Arthur, kid. And of course, when Abby told me about your wedding location, I knew I had a winning wedding. Of course, then I found out about Mr. Anderson over here and I knew we were onto something. How's your grandfather, son?"

Kurt knew it bothered Blaine that once again he got somewhere because of his grandfather, but he smiled, "He's well, actually. We just chatted this morning. He's responding well to treatments and they gave him another year or two."

Kurt's head snapped to the side, "Are you serious? Blaine! That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me?" He struggled to hold back happy tears.

Arthur's eyes narrowed at the boys.

Blaine's eyes widened in fear, "I was too worried about you…with everything."

Kurt blushed, "Oh. Well. Anyway," he turned back to Arthur.

Arthur chose not to push the conversation as the boys clasped hands and looked at him with the exact same expression, Kurt leaning forward slightly and Blaine's head tipped to the side. "Okay, tell me about yourself, Kurt."

Kurt pursed his lips, "Well. I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm 19, originally from Lima, Ohio. I work at a boutique on Fifth Avenue. I like fashion and Broadway."

Arthur smiled, "You design clothing…or?"

"I have recently been drawing and making some pieces, yes." Kurt smiled at the image of the corset he was working on.

"And Blaine?"

Blaine crossed his legs and sighed, "I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm 20, I work as a talent agent and songwriter at Sony Records. I'm originally from New York, but we moved to Westerville, Ohio before I could even walk."

"Okay, and Blaine, tell me about why you love Kurt."

Blaine stared at Arthur and let his mouth hang open. "Why I love Kurt?" He glanced shyly at Kurt, "Kurt to me, is light. Kurt shows me everything that is good in the world, and even when I hate everything and just want to sit and brood, he's there. I look at him and I see the past – I see us working through issues together. I see us fighting, I see us loving. I see the present, I see this amazing man that chose me. I see a future. A future where I'm not afraid of being alone when I wake up, a future of someone being there for me when no one else is, when I mess up." Blaine took a shaky breath, "Kurt has more of me than I have of myself. He doesn't care that I sometimes have the mentality of a five year old. I love Kurt because at the end of the day, even a glance from his eyes is enough to take away everything bad in the world." Blaine breathes in heavily, and realizes tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Kurt's hand tightens in his own, and when he looks over, he sees Kurt staring at him with wide eyes. "I love you," he whispers, "So much."

Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt's jaw, "I love you too."

Arthur leans back in his chair, "Kurt…why do you love Blaine?"

Kurt brings a tissue to his eyes, "You expect me to beat that? Well, I think I loved Blaine from the first moment I met him. He saw me before anyone else did. He knew me. He cared about me in a way no one ever did. Before Blaine…I was completely and utterly alone. I put up this appearance that I knew who I was and who I wanted to be. But I didn't. I found a reason to let people in when I met Blaine. I told my high school Glee Club director that I loved Blaine before I ever told him." Kurt laughed and looked towards Blaine, who this was new information for.

Blaine shook his head, "I told all of the Warblers before I told you."

Arthur looked between the boys. They were so young, and he wasn't sure if the general public would accept a marriage like this, between two kids with so much to live for yet. But theirs was a love story he wanted to tell. "Kurt, when did you know you wanted to marry Blaine?"

"It was in a graveyard," Kurt started, "We had just buried my pet bird. He gave me this long talk about getting each other out of a messy situation. Then he held out his hand, and I knew."

"And Blaine?"

"It took a little longer for me. You see, there was this kilt…"

"Can we not talk about the kilt?" Kurt interrupted, laughing. "Not one of my best moments."

"He wore it to prom. And he was so brave, and I just remember thinking that whoever got to marry Kurt was the luckiest man alive. So I decided it had to be me," Blaine laughed, "That was cocky."

"I liked it. I'll tell you what boys, I like you. Both of you. You work together. We're going to cover your wedding. " Arthur shook both of their hands, "Just don't kill each other before the wedding. You think I'm joking? It has happened."

Kurt sat at yet another small café in the city, attempting to slurp soup through his jaw. "Are you sure I can't take another batch of pills? How many can someone take in twenty four hours without dying?"

Blaine pulled out his phone and looked it up, "Apparently you're only supposed to take 6 in one day."

Kurt bit his lip, "Oh..well. I'm done for the day then."

Blaine pushed his water towards Kurt, "Drink that then."

Kurt obeyed, wincing the entire time. "This hurts, Blaine," he whined.

Blaine looked up at Kurt who was pressing on his cheek, "Kurt..I don't think that's from us being together last night…"

He sighed, "I figured that out. I just don't know what it is. My mouth and jaw feel like they're going to explode."

"Is it a cavity?"

Kurt sat ramrod straight, "Excuse me? I do not get cavities."

"Everyone gets cavities." Blaine reminded him, "I've had four."

"Your lack of oral hygiene is not attractive."

Blaine stuck his tongue out.

"Also, I moved our dancing lessons…"

Blaine smiled brightly, "To next week?" That would give him a whole week to plan how to get out of them.

"To an hour from now."

"But I just ate," Blaine tried, "How can I be light footed when I just ate a salad?"

Kurt just stared.

"Fine. But if I have to go to these stupid dance lessons, you have to go get your teeth looked at." Blaine pulled their dentist's number up on his phone and hit the call button, handing it to Kurt.

"Dr. Anders? Hi! This is Kurt Hummel and I was wondering if you had an opening in the next few days. Yes, my jaw and teeth on the left side of my face have been hurting. And Blaine thinks I may have a cavity…I know, I told him I don't get cavities, but he's worried." Kurt listened for a few more minutes, "Tomorrow morning at 9? Okay, I'll see you then."

Blaine took his phone back, "Lead me to my personal doom."

**Dance Lessons**

"Hello, my name is Gael and I will be your instructor for these lessons," the Spanish man took Blaine's hand and kissed it. He shook Kurt's hand.

Kurt already hated him.

"So I see you will be wed, yes?" the man looked at Kurt, "To each other?"

"No. To ponies," Kurt tried, leaning against the wall of mirrors.

"If you could not let your bum touch the mirrors, thank you," the man's high pitched accent flew around the room.

Blaine tried not to laugh.

Gael just shrugged, "Okay, first I will show Mr. Hummel how to dance the steps, and then I will help Blaine. Okay?"

Kurt didn't like the way Blaine's name rolled off his tongue. "Don't you need to know our song first?"

"Ah, Mr. Hummel. I fear we will need to work on basic steps in this session." Gael positioned his hands on Blaine's hip and pulled the boy closer.

"How many sessions are there going to be?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Fifteen." Kurt answered, catching Blaine's eyes in the mirror. He'd find them a new instructor tomorrow.

"Blaine, you need to come closer," Gael put a hand lightly on Blaine's backside and pulled him flush.

Blaine immediately colored and put a few inches between them. "Leave room for God!" Kurt bellowed.

Gael laughed, "There is no room for God in this dance." His hands traced down Blaine's back, "You have a very muscular back. Were you a swimmer?"

"No, but I did play lacrosse," Blaine laughed easily at the man.

"I can tell."

"Thanks!"

Kurt watched the two boys practicing the dance steps, and he had to admit that Blaine was horrible.

"Blaine I think you are the worst dancer in the history of dancing. You look like you can move your hips, but you can't. Not at all!" Gael was trying to rotate Blaine's hips with his hands, "You need to loosen up!"

"I can use my hips, just not here…" Blaine said playfully, looking back at Kurt who was grabbing his bag.

"We're going to leave. I think lessons are pointless right now." Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him towards the door.

"But I need to be able to dance!" Blaine argued.

Kurt pulled the door shut and led them the thirteen blocks to their apartment before turning on Blaine, "You were flirting with him."

"Kurt, you really need to keep your jealousy in check. I was not flirting with him. I was trying to flirt with you but you were too busy glaring at him."

Kurt shook his head and glared some more at Blaine, "You think we're too young, don't you? You're rethinking everything. You want out. You want to not get married."

"Whoa! I've spent the entire weekend planning out wedding, baby. I want this to be perfect for us. Can you please think rationally?" Blaine tried to grab Kurt's hands but Kurt pulled them away again.

"No, Blaine. You think I don't see how you don't want to do any of this? It's because you don't want to get married."

Blaine had no idea what to do, "Kurt, I cried in front of a stranger today telling him how much I loved you. I look bored doing this stuff because I am. But I'm here, Kurt. I'm here because it means a lot to you. I'm here because you wanted a big wedding. I would have been happy in a garden with just our family, or at City Hall." He was panting. He didn't realize he even felt all of that until he said it.

"You don't want out?" Kurt looked at him with untrusting eyes.

"No, but if you do, this is the way to do it," Blaine's temper took over and he turned on his heel and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like tight, red, pants on Blaine...amazing. :)<strong>


	33. Blaine's Turn to Play Nurse

**I know my ANs keep getting longer but I can't help it. A few people have asked if I'm going to write a third part of this universe or another story. The answer is undoubtedly yes...I just don't know to which one. I have, in my mind, two possiblities for my next story. One is a third part to this, that takes place a few years after the end of this story, and we see what is happening to Kurt and Blaine and their lives together. The other is an AU which would be Kurt multishipping (gasp! not only Klaine). Which one would you prefer to see? Let me know, please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

Blaine padded into the kitchen the next morning to find Kurt sitting by the table, staring out the window. The two had slept in the same bed, but hadn't spoken since their words the night before. Blaine felt a little better that Kurt's binders were sprawled out in front of him, and he seemed to at least be working on their wedding still.

Blaine walked over quickly and pressed a kiss into Kurt's cheek, kneeling down, "Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, tears in his eyes – he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Will you still marry me?" Blaine smiled softly up at the man in front of him.

"You still want to?" Kurt asked softly, "even if it's too late for City Hall?"

Blaine held open his arms and Kurt fell into them, "I wouldn't want City Hall anyway. I just said that. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know you're stressed out and you're trying so hard."

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe someone like you is still with someone like me." Kurt stayed on the floor, looking up at a kneeling Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt's chin in his hands, "You are the most amazing human being I've ever met. I want to marry you."

"Even if I always blow things out of proportion?"

"Even then," Blaine agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dentist's Office<strong>

"Well, Mr. Hummel, I need you to schedule an appointment with an oral surgeon. The sooner, the better." His dentist handed him a card.

"Why?" Kurt was panicking, did he actually have a cavity?

"You need your wisdom teeth taken out."

Kurt's eyes went huge, "I need…what?"

"Your wisdom teeth need to come out, they're impacted." The dentist started dialing his phone, "Is anytime fine?"

Kurt nodded, "Well..I'm getting married the first weekend in May…"

"Oh, well. Let's hope we can work around that."

"HOPE?" Kurt felt the sweat bead on the back of his neck.

"Well, good news, Kurt. I can get you an appointment a week and a half before your wedding. You should be off of painkillers a good 3 days before your bachelor party." His dentist took off his gloves and smiled, "Is that okay?"

"Will the swelling be down?" Kurt high doubted Blaine wanted to marry a chipmunk.

"Most of it, yes."

"Awesome."

**End of April**

Blaine sat in the waiting room of the oral surgeon, tapping his foot and silently panicking. Did it normally take this long for wisdom teeth extraction?

"Mr. Anderson?" a nurse poked her head out of the doorway, "Dr. Kemp said it's okay for you to come back now."

Blaine stood quickly and crossed the room in two steps. The nurse led him back through a narrow hallway and motioned for him to enter a small room with several armchairs. Kurt appeared to be sleeping on the far end of the room. "She'll be out here in a few minutes. Try to get him awake so we can talk to both of you."

Blaine sat in the folding chair next to Kurt. He looked around for a box of tissues, but didn't find any, so he used his sleeve to wipe some drool off of Kurt's chin. He was already swollen, but looked to be sleeping peacefully.

"Hey, Kurt, baby?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. He didn't wake up.

"Kurt," Blaine leaned in and softly kissed his temple. Nothing.

Blaine was starting to get worried, "Kurt?" Blaine shook his shoulders a few times. Nothing.

Blaine was confused. Shouldn't Kurt wake up easily?

Leaning into Kurt's ear Blaine whispered, "Sale are Hermes, Kurt!"

Kurt's eyes popped open and he looked at Blaine, "What? Sale?"

"No, silly. How are you feeling?" Blaine took his hand again and leaned forward.

Kurt groaned in frustration, "I feel like someone just switched my brain with Brittany's."

Blaine sniggered behind his hand, "It cannot be that bad."

"You have no idea," Kurt shifted a little, "Blaine?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can I lean on you?"

Blaine moved the chair and tried to let Kurt lean on his shoulder, "This isn't going to work," he remarked sadly.

Kurt pouted and his eyes filled with tears, "Can you get in the chair with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

Kurt started standing on his own, "I want you in the chair with me."

Blaine quickly helped Kurt stand and sat in the chair, pulling Kurt down on top of him. "We're going to get in trouble."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine, "Don't care. Don't get up. Stay with me."

"Of course," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and let him put all of his body weight on him. "You have to stay awake thought," Blaine started brushing Kurt's hair out of his face. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt murmured, falling back asleep.

"No sleeping!" Blaine laughed, jostling Kurt slightly.

The doctor walked into the room and looked at the pair sitting on the chair, her eyes narrowed at first but then she laughed, "I take it he didn't want to be alone. Technically, that's illegal, you know? You just moved my patient without my consent."

Blaine bit his lip, "Sorry…"

Dr. Kemp sat in the chair next to them, "He had a lot of bleeding. He was babbling on about a wedding, which I assume is yours. You'll want to constantly ice his face on twenty minute rotations to stop the swelling."

Blaine winced, the swelling was already pretty bad. Though he didn't know him at that age, Blaine had seen enough pictures of Kurt during his sophomore year to know that Kurt's face hadn't been this puffy in some time.

Kurt's one eye opened when she said 'swelling.' He looked at Blaine, "Give me a mirror."

"I don't have a mirror."

"In my bag," Kurt's voice was dangerously low, so Blaine listened right away. He handed Kurt the small monogrammed compact and watched as Kurt appraised his face. Kurt turned to Dr. Kemp who sat there looking bored. "What did you do to me?"

The doctor let out a small giggle and immediately put her hand over her mouth, "Mr. Hummel, you just have to ice it and you will be fine. No solid foods for a few days. You'll know when you can eat them. Make sure you rinse and brush regularly. You'll probably sleep for the first few hours." She turned to Blaine, "Make sure he's propped up."

Blaine nodded, putting everything into his phone.

The doctor stared at Kurt smiling, "I don't normally tell people what they do when they're under anesthesia, because they tend to get embarrassed, but you have a truly beautiful voice. Though your taste in music is suspect."

Blaine couldn't tell what was bruising and what was blush from Kurt. Blaine hid his laughter, "What was he singing?"

Dr. Kemp bit her lip before glancing at Kurt, "Peacock, by Katy Perry."

"Oh dear god." Kurt murmured, "I'm going to sleep now." He turned to Blaine, "I blame you."

Blaine was trying to contain his giggles. "Is there anything else I need to know before I take him home?"

She looked over her notes again, "No, but listen to me," she looked at Blaine, "You have a sweetheart and he deserves to look his best on his wedding day. So you take care of him, okay?"

Blaine nodded, laughing at how everyone who meets Kurt loves him. Blaine kissed Kurt's temple again, "Sale at Macy's?"

"That only works for you," Kurt murmured.

"Can you please stand up so I can help you to our car?" Blaine helped support Kurt's weight and they stood. Placing an arm around Kurt, they walked slowly back to the car. Blaine put Kurt in the backseat and laid him down, "Just go to sleep, baby."

Blaine pulled out of the parking lot and started back toward Manhattan. He sent a quick text to Santana to let her know that he was going to meet her back at the apartment. He needed a babysitter for Kurt while he went shopping and got the prescription filled.

"Blaine?" Kurt called feebly from the back of the car. "Can you come back here and sit with me?"

"No, baby, I need to drive the car." Blaine laughed softly.

"Oh, that's nice." Kurt put his head back on the pillow and fell back asleep.

It took nearly an hour, but they got back to the apartment. "Kurt, come on honey," Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulder as soon as he stood. Kurt immediately wavered, still halfway asleep.

"Let me sleep here," Kurt pointed to the sidewalk. "Just cuddle up next to me."

Blaine laughed and swooped into Kurt, picking him up bridal style. "Come on."

"This is undignified," Kurt complained, but snuggled closer to Blaine. "You smell nice."

"Thank you." Blaine laughed and kicked the door twice. Santana opened the door and Blaine nearly dropped Kurt. "What are you wearing?"

Santana looked down at her candy striper outfit. "I don't get to wear this that much anymore, so I figured why not? You can look, hobbit, he'll never know."

"I really don't want to look, thanks." Blaine carried Kurt into the bedroom, putting a few pillows underneath him. He walked back into the living room, "I know why you're wearing that, but Hayden has work all day today. She won't be here."

Santana frowned, "I have sweats in my bag. How long will I have to watch Sleeping Beauty in there?"

"Just an hour or so until I can get his pills and some things for him to eat. I'm only going to Whole Foods, so if you need me, just call." Blaine left, eager to get back.

He put in the prescription for Kurt's pills and started shopping for food Kurt could eat. Blaine's making spaghetti for dinner that night.

He hurried back, and before he even got to their door, he heard sobbing. Blaine nearly breaks the door down. "Kurt?"

Santana ran to the door, "He's all yours."

Blaine carried the bags to the kitchen and returned to the living room to see Kurt snuggled on the couch in a ball, "Blaine! You came back!"

Blaine sat quickly, pressing a pack of frozen peas to Kurt's cheek, "Of course I came back. I'll always come back." He let Kurt lean against him again.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's lap.

"Love you too." Blaine held the peas there, hoping they wouldn't be too cold on Kurt's skin.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can you sing to me?" Kurt opened his eyes a little, looking at Blaine with so much love that Blaine's heart melted.

"Of course," Blaine thought for a moment, and then opened his mouth to sing.

_When the visions around you,  
>Bring tears to your eyes<br>And all that surround you,  
>Are secrets and lies<br>I'll be your strength,  
>I'll give you hope,<br>Keeping your faith when it's gone  
>The one you should call,<br>Was standing here all along_

Blaine saw Kurt relax at the sound of his voice, and Blaine smiled. It had been awhile since he'd had the chance to sing.

_And I will take  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you  
>This I promise you<em>

_I've loved you forever,_  
><em>In lifetimes before<em>  
><em>And I promise you never...<em>  
><em>Will you hurt anymore<em>  
><em>I give you my word<em>  
><em>I give you my heart (give you my heart)<em>  
><em>This is a battle we've won<em>  
><em>And with this vow,<em>  
><em>Forever has now begun...<em>

Blaine played with Kurt's ring. He couldn't believe that in less than two weeks, Kurt would officially be his, forever.

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<br>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you..  
>This I promise you..<em>

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_  
><em>When I hear you call<em>  
><em>Without you in my life baby<em>  
><em>I just wouldn't be living at all.<em>

Kurt fell asleep by the middle of the song, and Blaine played with his hair softly, gazing at Kurt's swollen cheeks.

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you baby_

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>Each loving day (each loving day)<em>  
><em>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)<em>  
><em>Every word I say is true<em>  
><em>This I promise you<em>

_Every word I say is true_  
><em>This I promise you<em>  
><em>Ooh, I promise you.<em>

Blaine sang until he knew Kurt was really asleep and then he snuck out from under him. He knew he needed to start dinner soon.

Blaine was humming to himself, mixing together the ingredients for the spaghetti. Kurt had forced him to go to those cooking lessons a few weeks back, and though he wasn't ready to try anything crazy, he could at least cook pasta.

"Blaine?" Kurt called from the living room.

Blaine ran into the living room, "Yes, Kurt?"

"I woke up and you weren't here." Kurt pouted, "I'm not sleepy anymore. But I hurt."

"I'll be right back," Blaine grabbed the peas again and a glass of water. "Okay, take two of these pills."

Blaine watches as Kurt swallowed the pills, dribbling water out of his numb mouth. "I'm a mess." Kurt whined.

Blaine wiped up Kurt, "You're fine. Here," Blaine put the wedge pillow on the end of the sofa and moved Kurt so that he was leaning against it. "Do you want a cover?"

Kurt nodded, "Can you put a movie in for me?"

Blaine tucked the cover around Kurt, making sure to cover his feet, "Sure. What movie?"

Kurt shrugged.

Blaine looked through their movie collection and settled on _Burlesque_. "Will this work?" Blaine knew this was Kurt's go to movie whenever he was depressed.

"Perfect. Now come sit with me!" Kurt patted the sofa next to his curled up legs.

"I can't, I'm making us dinner." Blaine kissed Kurt's temple again, trying to ignore the look on Kurt's face.

"Please?"

"Give me ten minutes and I will have the spaghetti ready for us. We can eat out here if you like." Blaine was walking backwards, "I'll be out here before you even see Cher."

Blaine hurried, probably skipping a few ingredients, but when he tasted the food, he was proud of himself.

"CHER IS ON AND YOU AREN'T OUT HERE!" Kurt called.

Blaine fixed the tray and carried it out, "Sorry. I had to find our trays like this."

"You mean your grandparents trays like that." Kurt allowed Blaine to set the tray down on his lap, the legs holding it up.

"Whatever. I also have a surprise for you." While Blaine was out shopping for food, he also picked up something else to make Kurt feel better. "Well, actually a few."

Kurt perked up, "Oh?"

"First I have this," Blaine held out a piece of cake on a plate. It was the final tasting of their wedding cake, "Now, you can't eat it really, but you only cared about the icing last time anyway, so you can try some of that."

Kurt held out his hands, "Give me."

Blaine walked around to the hallways, "I also picked this up for you," he held a bouquet in his hands.

Kurt put a hand to his mouth, "You got me flowers?"

"Indeed." He brought them closer until he saw Kurt start laughing.

"You got me the flowers with the peacock feather? Blaine Anderson!" Kurt started laughing again, "I cannot believe I sang that in front of her."

"She loved it. She is still probably laughing." Blaine set the flowers on the coffee table and started cutting Kurt's pasta for him.

Kurt allowed Blaine to feed him some of the food before his mouth hurt too much. He didn't want to tell Blaine that the acid from the sauce probably wasn't a good idea. "It hurts, Blaine, I can't."

"I figured, which is why I also made these while you were sleeping," Blaine brought Kurt a smoothie.

"What flavor?"

Blaine handed him the cup, "Just drink it."

Kurt sipped it, "Mango! Oh my god, this is good! Can I have a straw though?"

"Nope. Doctors orders." Blaine started unwrapping the cake.

"I don't remember her saying that.."

"It's in the pamphlets she gave us. I read them while you were sleeping earlier." Blaine put a bit of the icing on his finger, "Do you want to try?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine gently ran his finger over Kurt's bottom lip, allowing only a little icing to get there. "Is it good?" Blaine really didn't want to go through yet another round of cake tasting. He was finally at his goal physical shape, and cake tasting wouldn't do.

Kurt nodded, "Are you sure I can't eat that whole thing? It's so good."

"I can put it in the blender…" Blaine grimaced at the thought.

"No! Don't do that. Please."

Blaine laughed and started clearing away the dishes, "Will you be okay with Cher and Christina while I start the dishwasher?"

"No! Just let them sit!"

"I cannot." Blaine covered Kurt back up again, "Why don't you rest your eyes for a little again?"

Kurt grumbled about not being a child, but when Blaine finished starting the dishwasher and putting the cake away for later, Kurt was fast asleep.

It took five days, but Kurt had little swelling or bruising thanks to Blaine's care.

* * *

><p><strong>Only 2 chapters left! Remember to comment on what you guys want to see next - a third part, or an AU.<strong>


	34. Bachelor Parties

**Hello lovelies! I'm all moved in my dorm room and snuggly. I probably won't get the chance to finish this story until Thursdayish. BUT...there will be a threequel since that's what most people want. Though...who knows where that threequel will take them? Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

Blaine and Kurt stood in the JFK airport together, holding hands, and stealing shy glances every few seconds. One of them would look at the other, and he would catch it, and they both would turn pink and look away.

In two days, the boys would be married.

While there were over 200 people coming to the wedding, they were only picking up a select few from the airport. But, they were the most important ones.

Over the past two years, their friends and family had been scattered throughout the whole country, but they were all flying in at various times throughout the day to attend the bachelor parties that Hayden and Finn were throwing.

It was a unique situation, because the boys shared so many friends, and no one wanted to pick between them. Hayden insisted that they couldn't have the parties together because that was no fun, so they worked out a rotating schedule that allowed everyone to see both boys throughout the night. She also insisted that she got to throw Kurt's party, which left Finn to plan Blaine's.

Blaine wasn't so sure he liked the idea, but he was looking forward to see the boy's attempt.

He had been in the city for over a week, helping them with last minute details. Hayden had closed the store for the week, and Santana took off work.

The past week had been filled with last minute tastings, decoration shopping, adding things to their sold out registry, a spa trip, and attempting to find Abu a tux that Kurt approved of.

Blaine was tired, but excited to see his family again, and they were the first ones off of the Blaine. Blaine ran to his parents and grandparents, pulling Kurt along with him, "Mom, Dad! Grandpa, Nana!" Kurt smiled because he knew Blaine only said 'Nana' when he was really excited about seeing her.

"Blaine!" Angela wrapped her arms around her son, squeezing him, "I cannot believe this is your wedding weekend!" Kurt saw a few tears fall, but she wiped them away before Blaine could see. "Kurt!" Angela grabbed him, brushing her hands through his hair as they hugged, "I cannot wait to see everything for this wedding. I've been practicing tying bows!"

Blaine hugged his father and his father just put a hand on his shoulder and stared, "I'm proud of you," he said quietly. He turned to Kurt and said the same thing.

Jack Sr., still full of life, grabbed Blaine and started rubbing his head, "You could start a fire with this brillo pad, Blainers!"

"Nana, help!" Blaine reached his arms out for his grandmother, who gently wrapped her arms around his waist. Kurt noticed she was slightly more feeble than she had been before, but chalked it up to too much time on the plane.

"Kurt my man! How's it going? You ready to be in this family forever?"Jack hugged him quickly, "You know son, I almost had to ride in coach just to pay for this wedding."

Kurt opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"I'm just kidding you. You actually spent way less than Angela over here did." Jack turned to Angela who smiled and wrapped her hand into Jack Jr.

"It was worth it though. The wedding of the year."

Jack left out another wheezing laugh, "I think Kurt here is going to beat it, if the receipts tell me anything."

Kurt blushed deeply, but the man gave him a kind smile.

"Well, we're actually headed to the hotel now. We know you boys don't want us around." Jack Jr. finally said after a few minutes of idle chatter, "We're all coming over tonight for dinner, right Kurt?"

"Right!"

"And I'm helping!" Blaine said proudly.

Angela and Catherine both looked frightened.

"Hey! Those cooking lessons helped. I made Kurt spaghetti last week, and mashed potatoes. I'm really good at pasta!" Blaine smiled proudly and looked to Kurt for backup.

"He is quite good with pasta. But we'll see you all later around seven?" Kurt smiled at the family, "And you all do know you were welcome to stay at the apartment right? I mean, it is technically yours…"

"Technically, you both have your names on the apartment." Jack. Sr. corrected, "And I'm sure your parents feel much better sleeping there, Kurt."

Kurt was thankful that the Andersons decided to get hotels and let Carol and Burt stay there. They were having many issues figuring out what hotel to stay in.

"Thank you again. But speaking of them, we really should be off to get them off the plane." Kurt and Blaine rushed to the next gate to find Burt and Carol walking through the terminal.

Carole's eyes filled with tears when she saw the boys, "Oh my god, boys! I can't believe the weekend is here!" she threw her arms around both of them, crying as Burt looked on warily.

Burt hugged both boys when Carole finished, appraising them, "You two should be eating more. You both look terribly thin." He suggested.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled lovingly at Burt. "I miss you, dad."

"We miss you too, son. That Skype thing is great, but it's nice to be able to see you in person. You too Blaine, even though I know in two days you are doing to deflower my son."

Kurt whimpered, "Deflower? Really dad?"

Blaine bit his lip and made eye contact with Carole, who was trying just as hard not to laugh.

Kurt shook his head, "You know you're about three years too late, right?"

Burt's blush rivaled Kurt's but he stood his ground, "Let me pretend, Kurt."

"Mr. Hummel, why don't I get you a cab," Blaine stammered, suddenly reverting back to his high school ways. "Kurt, I'll meet you at the terminal to get Puck and Quinn." Blaine took the couple outside and got them a cab, something he was positive they couldn't manage on their own.

When he returned, he saw Puck and Quinn standing with Kurt. Puck ran to Blaine, "Blaine my man!" he picked up Blaine, spinning him around and causing several people to stare at them, "You treating my boy Hummel okay?"

"Of course, it's great to see you, Puck." Blaine felt bad for not keeping in contact as frequently as he wanted to with Puck. They had a bond while they were both in high school and the summer afterwards.

"And Quinn, you look beautiful as ever," Blaine kissed her cheek. The couple had recently gotten back together after some time apart. "How's college going?"

"OSU is great. A lot of fun. A lot of work. I just really want to get out and teach." Quinn held Puck's hand, "But I really love the kids."

Puck grinned, "And I'm ready to support her too. If you guys ever need a pool put in, I'm your guy. I won't even charge you to come all the way up here."

"Noah, we live in an apartment," Kurt reminded him.

"The offer still stands."

"Anyway. The party bus is waiting outside of the west entrance. Do you guys want to go relax or do you want to wait for the others?"

"Can we go stow away our things?" Puck kept his waist around Quinn as several men wolf whistled at her.

"Yes," Kurt said quickly, wanting to get Puck away from the group.

Mercedes was the next to arrive, with her plus one in tow, someone neither Kurt nor Blaine expected, "Sam!" Kurt hugged the blonde boy and grinned, "We didn't expect you to be the plus one!"

"Well when you all forgot about me, Mercedes figured I should come," he joked, hugging Blaine.

"Puck is by baggage now if you all want to go stow your luggage." Blaine commented, grinning at Mercedes, "You are gorgeous, Mercedes."

She blushed but kissed his cheek, "Always the charmer, Mr. Anderson. But I do believe you are marrying Kurt."

"Gotta keep the options open," Blaine joked with a wink, ducking into kiss Kurt's cheek.

"PARTY'S HERE!" a small bundle squealed, attacking Blaine and squeezing his waist.

"Mel!" Blaine laughed, tentatively hugging the girl.

"Please don't mind her, they kept her caged up on the flight," Jade joked hugging Kurt tightly.

Both pairs just stared at each other, so many unspoken words shining in their eyes.

"I cannot how grown up you two are," Jade commented, taking in their stance and outfits.

"Right? You both look so good though!" Mel gushed, smiling softly at Kurt.

Over the next two hours Tina and Mike (both flying in from American University in DC), Artie fresh from Penn State, a group of Blaine's brothers, Wes, David, Thad, Jeff, Nick, and Lauren Zizes joined the group.

"Flight 329 from Las Vegas landing in terminal 40b in five minutes," a voice over the loudspeaker announced.

"That's Brittany," Kurt said, standing from his spot on Blaine's lap.

Both Blaine and Kurt were nervous about Brittany flying in for their wedding. Both had been harping on Santana and Hayden to get back together, and Brittany showing up would hopefully not mess everything up.

The bubbly blonde arrive to the group ten minutes later, grinning as she greeted her old friends. No one else had seen her since graduation. "Hiya everyone!" she gushed, "I've missed you all so much. And so did Lord Tubbington! He can't wait to see you!"

Blaine choked on his water, "You brought your cat?"

"Your cat is still alive?"

Brittany nodded, "Of course. I got a hotel that was animal friendly. You know I can't go a day without Tubby. But I have to go get him. Will some of you boys come with me?" Brittany winked over her shoulder at them, and many of the Warbler boys followed her like lost puppies.

"One more!" Kurt said happily.

"Who?" Puck looked around the group, "Rachel and Finn are here, right? And San."

"Dave Karofsky." Kurt said, looking around the airport, "He's coming in from Texas."

"What's he doing in Texas?" Blaine asked, being truly interested.

"Football at Texas State," Kurt shrugged, "He's bringing a plus one too…but I don't know who…"

Blaine shrugged, "I'm glad he can make it."

Puck, still not able to get over high school rivalries, sighed.

Forty minutes later, Dave walked through the terminal, arm-in-arm with a blonde boy. "Kurt, Blaine!" He greeted them, smiling, "It's so great to see you again. Congratulations!"

Both boys smiled and hugged him quickly. Puck still scowled, and many of them greeted him coldly. But he didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you so much for coming," Kurt put a hand on his shoulder, "It means so much."

"Of course. This is Neil," he motioned to the blonde boy, "my boyfriend."

"Hello Neil!" the entire group chorused.

"Well, I hate to cut this party short, but we do have to get on the bus." Kurt and Blaine decided to get a party bus to take the group from the airport to each group member's respective hotel. Everyone in the group other than Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Finn were going to dinner together.

Kurt insisted that since tomorrow was the night of the bachelor parties, they hold an informal wedding rehearsal. Kurt had run through the ceremony with everyone at least five times, including Jack Sr. who was officiating the wedding, via Skype.

**Rehearsal**

"Okay, now imagine everything is decorated and beautiful. We're doing that all day tomorrow." Kurt showed the family the Lighthouse. "We decided to have the couple walk in, and then Finn and Hayden, and finally Blaine and I will walk down together."

"You aren't going to dance down?" Burt joked, nudging Carole.

"No. Blaine dancing once is going to be enough." Kurt was still peeved about their dance lessons, but he gave up. Blaine would be fine dancing as he was.

"Honey I will be dancing all night," Blaine reminded him.

"Let's focus on one disaster at a time, shall we?" Kurt murmured, playfully kissing behind Blaine's ear. "Anyway, then once we're all down, Santana will sing."

Santana grinned from her spot in the front row. Both Blaine and Kurt noticed the small smile Hayden shared with her.

"Do you have your part memorized?" Kurt asked Jack Sr.

"Of course I do, boy. You both are going with the traditional vows, correct?" He clarified.

Finn had a weird look on his face, "Why?"

Kurt turned a dignified face to Finn, "Because we have fought for years to get this right. Besides, those words are the words that have been spoken millions of times to marry people. There is something so romantic about saying them to the person I love and having him say them back. We have our whole lives to say what we truly feel about each other, but we only get one shot at this." Kurt gripped Blaine's hand. This was something they both felt passionate about.

Finn shrugged, "Seems like a good reason."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and they ran through the rest of the ceremony. "Do you have rice, dear?" Carole wondered aloud, "Or are you doing bubbles?"

"We're actually doing white rose petals."

"Oh, that is so sweet."

Blaine mumbled something that sounded remarkably close to "sneezing" but he just grinned at Kurt when he looked at him.

"Anyway, and from there we will all go for pictures while our guests go upstairs for a cocktail hour and the start of the reception. We'll probably be an hour and a half two hours." Kurt crossed off things on his list. "Blaine, did you bring binder five?"

Blaine opened his bag and pulled out the thick binder, "Of course I did."

Kurt looked through the binder again, ripping off Post-its and crossing things off. Blaine stared at him for a few minutes, getting a dopey look on his face. Kurt looked up at smiled, "What?"

"I love you. So much," Blaine whispered, blinking back tears.

Kurt wiped a stray tear away, "Hey. No crying. Save that for tomorrow."

Blaine blinked a few times but more tears came. "I'm sorry,"

Kurt pulled him into a big hug, kissing at a few tears, "Don't be sorry to be happy about this, Blaine." Kurt paused for a moment, swallowing thickly, "I love you too. I wish we could just get officially married right now."

They practiced the vows next, and the only person who didn't cry was Abigail, who sat in the front row snapping photographs of the weepy room.

Kurt's eyes shone bright blue by the time he was done crying, "This is going to be terrible tomorrow if no one can keep the waterworks down."

"I'll start the ark," Burt joked, though he probably was the one who cried the most.

Blaine thumbed away a few more tears on Kurt's face, breaking into a watery smile. "I don't know if I've ever been this happy," he leaned his forehead against Kurt's, "You are amazing."

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the rehearsal clutching to each other, both wanting to slow down the moment and speed it up.

**The Next Night**

"Why can't we have this together?" Blaine whined as Kurt picked out his outfit for the night.

Kurt held up two pairs of jeans, judging which would look worse on Blaine. He wasn't taking any chances. "They wanted to stick to tradition, because we are a traditional couple." Kurt held out a pair of jeans, "Wear these."

"These make my butt look big." Blaine complained, slipping the jeans on and inspecting himself in the mirror.

"Well…."

Blaine caught Kurt's eye in the mirror, "Soon to be Mr. Anderson, are you saying I have a big butt?"

"I'm just saying you don't have the smallest butt. Don't worry, I like it," Kurt winked at Blaine before slapping his butt and running out of the room.

Blaine laughed and ran after Kurt, catching him easily and tickling him to the floor. He pinned him between his legs, tickling his sides and causing Kurt to let out peals of high pitched laughter. "You like big butts and you cannot lie," Blaine sang softly.

"Oh god, please don't." Kurt whined, slightly out of breath from laughing.

"Well, Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda…." Blaine chorused, holding his fingers threateningly to Kurt's side again.

"My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, Hun," Kurt sang, eyeing Blaine's fingers. "That song is horrible. Why do you know so much horrible rap music?"

"Phases," Blaine murmured, leaning down to Kurt's lips.

"As cute as this little love scene is," Santana's voice broke through their moment, "We really need you two to get moving. We needs to get our drink on."

"How did you get in?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt off the floor.

"Hayden and I had keys made long ago," she said off-handedly. "Finn sent me to get you, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine gulped, "Do I have to go? I have a feeling this is going to be bad." For the first time, he looked at what Santana was wearing. She looked amazing, even Blaine could see that. She was wearing a short, tight red dress and very high heels. "You look sexy, Santana."

"Blaine, you haven't even had any alcohol yet!" Kurt chastised. But he appraised Santana, "But you do."

She shrugged, "Can't be tamed."

"Is that for Brittany?" Blaine asked casually, slipping his watch on and trying to take as much time as possible.

Santana looked annoyed, "Can you just hurry up before I castrate you?"

"Ready."

Santana led Blaine out to the town car and settled in, "So you're going to this club that your grandfather rented out for the evening. All of the bartenders know your family…so we're all allowed to drink and whatnot."

Blaine laughed, "I guess the rules don't apply to those with connections."

The ride over was short, and when Blaine stepped out of the car he could already hear the music playing loudly.

Santana adjusted herself, not caring if Blaine saw, and gulped, "Ready?"

"Who's here?" Blaine feigned interest.

"I literally have no idea." Santana shrugged, "That was all between Hayden and Finn. I was just the ushering crew."

When Blaine walked in, he saw a group of people dancing inside the small club. Brittany, Jeff, Nick, Finn, Rachel, Jesse St. James, Mel, Jade, and a few of his brothers were all together laughing.

"There's the birthday boy!" Brittany called, already sipping on a cosmopolitan.

Blaine just laughed as a drink was thrust in his hand, he sipped at it, not wanting to actually get too drunk.

He spent the first hour mingling and nursing his drink, but in the second hour, everyone made it his or her personal missions to get him as drunk as quickly as possible.

Mel, who was dancing alongside Finn who couldn't help but stare at Rachel and Jesse, decided that people weren't getting drunk enough. "Let's play THUMPER!" she screamed.

The brothers, Blaine, Jesse, Jade, and to everyone's surprise Jeff and Nick immediately sat in a circle. The others looked confused. "It's a game," Blaine clarified. "Sit in the circle and we'll help."

Forty-five minutes and twenty rounds later, everyone was feeling pretty good about themselves. "What's the name of the game?" Nick bellowed out.

"THUMPER!" everyone screamed.

"and why do we play the game?"

"To get fucked up!" Jeff made a thumbs up sign, his signal and then and okay sign, Finn's signal.

Finn quickly made the okay sign and then a peace sign, meaning it was Mel's turn.

Mel made a peace sign and gave the finger, signaling Santana.

Santana gave the finger and then gave the Spock sign.

That meant it was Blaine's turn. Blaine gave the Spock sign and paused, "shit, I can't think of anyone else's." His brain was already fogging up.

"Drink!" Santana cheered, passing him a shot of tequila. "DRINK!"

Blaine drank the shot quickly, reveling in the burning. "I think we've had enough," he laughed, standing and pulling Jeff and Nick with him, "Let's dance!"

The group dances for another hour, all switching partners every few minutes. Blaine started dancing with Jade, who was probably the most sober in the room, "It's so good to see you, Blaine," Jade laughed, swiveling her hips into his.

"It's great to see you too," he gushed, "Kurt misses you so freaking much."

"I miss him too. You better take care of him. He's special," she commented.

Blaine nodded, "I will." All of a sudden a dam broke inside of Blaine and he started crying.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, looking around the room frantically for Finn or Santana.

"I miss Kurt!" Blaine said, "I want to see him!"

"Oh Lord."

Santana was dancing with Mel and she heard everything, "Hobbit, Kurt is enjoying his bachelor party too. Soon we're switching groups and you can hear how he's doing."

Blaine pouted but continued to dance with Jade.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Oh, I bought you a present."

"You didn't have to!" Blaine yelled over the music.

Santana motioned for the music to be cut and a giant screen started coming down. Finn looked bewildered, "This wasn't in the plan, Santana."

Blaine looked at Jade with wide eyes, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea, baby."

Santana stood on a barstool to make herself taller, "Ladies and gentlemen. I have a present for groom #1. As many of you know a certain man came into the lives of Kurt and Blaine this year and made their lives..complicated. Needless to say, they were the amazing people they always are, and helped him get back on his feet and go home. I thought Blaine would like to see what kind of job Bryce got." Santana held up a DVD entitled _A Beautiful Hind_. "We're going to take shots every time Blaine feels superior to him. So basically, we'll all be drinking the whole time."

Everyone was far too gone to realize that watching porn in the middle of a club was probably not the classiest thing they could do. But Blaine had to admit, he felt superior the entire time.

Meanwhile, Kurt was sipping wine and laughing with Mercedes, Wes, David, Puck, Quinn, Lauren, Dave, and a few others. Hayden made sure everyone was always full and they were all having good discussion.

"You realize your fiancé is probably drunk off his ass right now, right bro?" Puck laughed, choking down more wine.

Kurt, who had already consumed more wine then he thought he would, nodded, "Jade and Finn are there. He's fine. Plus Santana," Kurt saw Hayden pout slightly at the mention of her ex girlfriend's name.

"Yeah. She's there, with Brittany." She put a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"No, no. It's fine," Kurt reassured her, "Hey, you'll find someone, right?"

Hayden drained her glass, "Yeah. I'm hot," she reasoned.

Puck nodded, earning himself a slap from Quinn.

Dave sat with his hand entwined in his boyfriend's, smiling at everyone. "Guys, I'm really glad you all are being cool with me being here."

Lauren shrugged her shoulders, "Kurt and Blaine wanted you here. That's all that matters to me."

Everyone else nodded their heads as Hayden went around with more wine. "Everyone, I have something to say," she chimed, "I don't know many of you, but I want to thank you all for coming together for Kurt as well as for Blaine. They are both amazing, amazing men that deserve each other. We all know them from different times in their lives, but I think we can all agree that they've both grown together in ways that even someone who knows them for less than a year can see. I can't imagine what it looks like to those of you who knew them before they knew each other. Let's use this weekend to celebrate both of them, their journeys, and their love. Cheers!" Everyone clinked their glasses together and echoed her sentiments.

Kurt sipped at his wine and fell into a conversation with Wes and David, who were both slightly red faced. Seeing them interact made Kurt realize that Kurt and Blaine really had come so far. They were completely different than most of their friends now. Their friends were still in college and still growing.

Kurt and Blaine may have taken a crash course in growing up, but Kurt decided in that moment that he wouldn't change it for anything.

"You're going to make him happy," Wes said to Kurt, "I remember how sad he was before he met you. He always tried to cover it up, but we knew."

Puck, who had been listening in, nodded, "Kurt too. He tried to cover it with sarcasm and bitchiness, hey dude it's true, You two are perfect for each other."

Kurt nodded, suddenly feeling an emptiness. Blaine deserved to hear this too. "I miss him," he sighed, "I wish we could have just had these together."

Hayden saw Kurt's pout, "Who wants to karaoke?" for the first time, Kurt noticed that there was a makeshift stage set up in Hayden's store, where his party was.

Puck was the first to jump up, "I haven't had a chance to sing in front of some of you guys in years. Totally me."

Everyone took turns singing and dancing on the stage as everyone became warmer and felt fuzzier. Even Hayden, who everyone agreed sounded like a dying hyena, sang.

Blaine sat back and watched his friends leave the club. He had fifteen minutes alone to plot. He needed to get out of the club and see Kurt. He missed him so much. "I have to potty," he whispered in a snicker to Finn, who was too consumed in a piece of his own hair to even notice that Blaine left.

Sneaking into the bathroom, Blaine pulled out his cell phone. He took nearly five minutes to find Kurt's number, but eventually he did and he typed out a message.

**Misssss youuuu,, babi. Meet I behnd th stroe. **

Sending the message off, he sat and waited until he realized Finn probably noticed he was gone, and was therefore looking for him.

Blaine snuck out again to find Finn looking under a barstool, "Sorry man, I thought you were gone."

Blaine laughed, "Sorry. Fell in."

"Been there."

Blaine felt his phone vibrate and he had to create a diversion. "Hey Finn. I left I think something in bathroom." Blaine tried to act overly drunk and stumble into the bathroom.

"Woah there. I'll get it." Finn didn't realize he had no idea what he was looking for, but he disappeared into the bathroom.

Blaine pulled out his phone and read his message from Kurt:

**U R Drunk**

"So are you," Blaine thought, "You only use chatspeak then."

**Butt I miss u. C U in 5!**

Blaine ran towards the door, slipping through just as Finn found what he thought Blaine was looking for – a toilet brush.

Blaine ran at full speed down the street, even hurtling a small dog. A small boy who was walking with his father yelled, "LOOK! A LEPRECHAUN!" To which Blaine just snorted and kept running.

When he finally got to the store, he was winded and clutched onto Kurt, who was a mess of giggles. "Your hair is really curly. I like it curly. I like running my fingers through it…"

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, tasting the wine and champagne on his lips. "You taste sweet," Blaine murmured, putting his hand to the back of Kurt's head.

"You taste like beer," Kurt whispered, "I like it. But shhh! It's a secret."

Blaine got wide-eyed, "I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Promise with a kiss?" Kurt pouted, leaning in and kissing Blaine deeply.

Blaine pushed Kurt back against the first solid thing he found, hitching Kurt's legs around his back. "I want you," he growled.

"Outside?" Kurt smirked, "Yes…please."

Blaine latched himself onto Kurt's neck, causing him to moan loudly.

"KURT HUMMEL. IF BLAINE FINDS OUT YOU ARE CHEATING ON HIM BY A DUMPSTER…" Hayden started screeching when her eyes narrowed, "BLAINE ANDERSON. WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Wanted to see Kurt?" Blaine asked, hiding behind his taller fiancé. "Please don't hurt me."

Santana popped out, "Hay is everything okay?"

Hayden jumped back when Santana spoke to her, "Y-Yes. Blaine and Kurt just happened to find each other."

Santana looked around the dumpster, "Blaine Anderson, get over here."

"This is your fault." He whispered to Kurt, "Close your eyes, they won't be able to see us!" Both boys closed their eyes and gripped each other.

"Fine," Santana sighed, "I've got him." Santana grabbed Blaine's ear and led him all the way back to the club, "You have everyone worried sick. You can't go one night without getting in Hummel's pants? Maybe he's the one who should be doing porn."

"No! That's mine to see, and mine only!" Blaine gabbed, "Mine. All mine."

"Whatever, go get drunker. And if I find out that you tried to sneak away again, your eyebrows will be gone for your wedding." Santana walked back to the store, her heels clicking the entire time while she berated herself for talking to Hayden.

The next few hours passed in a haze for everyone involved. Blaine and Kurt remember nothing about happened the next when they wake up.

But they do each remember one very important thing – they are getting married, and couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy! 3 <strong>


	35. Wedding Bells

**Hey guys! **

**This is it, the final chapter of We Did It Our Way. I'm so thankful for all of you that have read, reviewed, and enjoyed the story. This has gone better than I ever imagined it would. I hope you know how much each and every one of you mean to me. **

**I'm not going to lie though, I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews for the last chapter. That being said, even though I hate this, I'm not going to post any part of the threequel until I have a decent amount of reviews on this last chapter. I'm really busy this week with helping the freshman through orientation, so I could really use all of your kind words to help me through it. Also: if a storyline doesn't end here, it will be in the threequel, so fret not.**

**Enjoy the final part of We Did It Our Way!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

Kurt smiled as soon as he awoke, it was the day he was going to get married. He had dreamed about it since he was a little boy, but he never actually thought it would happen. He rolled over and grabbed his phone, quickly hitting the speed dial.

"Hello?" Blaine's voice rang over the phone, husky and tinged with sleep.

"Hey baby. We're getting married today," Kurt pulled his knees to his chest and leaned against the headboard of his bed. It killed him that Blaine was in a hotel somewhere, but some traditions aren't meant to be broken.

"I know," Blaine's voice caused chills to run down Kurt's spine, "Damn, it's so great just to hear your voice, Kurt. I miss you," Blaine opened his eyes to the sun, wincing immediately.

"Do you remember your party?" Kurt asked innocently, still trying to piece things together. "I think I remember us making out by a dumpster. Which is disgusting and will never happen again."

Blaine gave a throaty laugh, "It did. I do remember a lot of it, though I definitely need to detox this morning."

"Why did we decide to go with a 5PM ceremony?" Kurt moaned, "This is going to literally kill me all day that I can't see you."

"I know, what do you have planned for today?"

"I'm going by the Lighthouse to see if everything is okay and set the things up that couldn't be set up. Then I have a date with the spa. Followed by getting married, of course," Kurt laughed.

The slight giggled caused Blaine to smile immediately, "Hmmm. Sounds fun. Wish I could be there."

"What are you doing?"

"I have a date with the spa too. But I think it's a different one. First, I'm going to the gym. Eventually I think I have to show up at some lighthouse…" Blaine trailed off.

"I can't wait to see you," Kurt breathed through the phone, his eyes falling shut as he tried to picture what Blaine would look like in some hotel. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you at 5. I'll be the one in the tux." Blaine laughed, "The short one in the tux. Bye sweetheart."

Kurt smiled at the term of endearment and echoed, "Goodbye," before hanging up the phone. He had a long day in front of him.

**Lighthouse at New York – 4:30**

Blaine stood in front of a mirror in the groom's suite at the Lighthouse. Kurt had willingly taken the bride's sweet because it was bigger. Blaine wished he had taken it, because now he was pacing as the nerves got to him. "What if he's making a huge mistake marrying some idiot like me?" Blaine asked Hayden.

Hayden, who was playing the part of his best woman, sat in a teal dress fell straight and crisscrossed in the back. Her hair was pulled into a loose up do, with a few tendrils falling down. She had passed the Kurt inspection, and was now doing her duties to help Blaine.

"Abu!" Blaine yelled, bending down to take the dog's bowtie out of his mouth. "I told Kurt having you here was going to be a hassle, but nope, he never listens to me." Blaine ruffled the dog's fur, knowing that he had to be there. "You're going to sit nicely on the sidelines with Puck, right?" The dog blinked in response.

Jack Sr. walked into the room, smiling at his grandson. "You look good," Blaine looked down at his tuxedo. It was the darkest black, with a white shirt with black buttons, and a pocket square that Kurt insisted on, it had small blue spots on it.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Blaine whispered, looking out over the river.

"I'm proud of you, Blaine. You can't imagine how happy this makes me. I only want to know that the pride of my life is taken care of. Kurt will do that for you, Kurt is a special person." Jack Sr. fixed a tendril of Blaine's hair, "It makes me so happy to do this. To be a part of this marriage. When I see both of you, I see true love. I see love that is rare. I see you being you, Blaine. I don't see you being the boy you think your father wants, the boy you think I want. I see you being you." The man places his hand on his grandson's shoulder, "Are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready since that day on the staircase," Blaine says firmly.

Kurt fingers were trembling as he tried to tie his bowtie. "Shit. I can't even do this. My hair is a mess, my bow is going to be crooked…"

"And Blaine would still marry you anyway." Finn straightened his own tie and moving over to help Kurt.

Kurt wore a black tuxedo like Blaine, but he opted for tails on his, and his signature lace up boots. When they got the tuxedo fitted, they looked at him like he was crazy, but he had to spice up the boring outfit.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt smirked, "Blaine, you're not allowed to see me until we're about to walk down the aisle."

"It's not Blaine, kiddo," Burt's voice rang through the door and he walked in. "Wow, Kurt. You look great."

Kurt did a small twirl for his dad, finishing with his hands on his hips.

"You nervous?"

Kurt started fixing his hair again, "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Why?" Burt sat on the edge of the vanity, looking at his son's face. "Do you think you made the wrong choice in marrying him?"

"No!" Kurt answered quickly, "I'm just nervous. What if this isn't everything he wanted? I took charge on the whole thing. What if he wanted something different and he's going to be disappointed?"

Burt moved and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder, "Do you think Blaine will remember what this wedding looks like in twenty years? Do you think he'll care if the colors aren't what he wants? I think he won't. I think, he'll care about the fact that you are marrying him. You are telling him that you are going to love him forever, no matter what. Blaine loves you Kurt. Blaine wouldn't care if you wanted to get married in a swamp or a castle in France."

"Thank Dad," Kurt said softly, wrapping his arms around his father. "I just…want to be his everything."

"You are," Burt said, looking his son firmly in the eyes, "Now are you ready to get married or are you ready to get married?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lighthouse at New York – 5:00 PM<strong>

Kurt waited on the east side corridor while Blaine waited on the west.

Kurt took the first steps, walking around the corner just as Blaine stepped into view. Dropping any decorum he had, Kurt flew to Blaine's arms, hugging him tightly, "I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated a thousand times, knowing he couldn't kiss Blaine, but wanting to so badly.

Blaine laughed, cupping Kurt's face, "You are my everything," he said so only they could hear. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kurt turned to see his parents, Blaine's parents, Blaine's grandparents, Hayden, Santana, and Finn staring at the pair. "Are you all ready?"

Every single person nodded, and Hayden, Santana, Catherine, Carole, Angela, and Finn already had tears running down their faces.

"Then let's get married!" Blaine said loudly, gripping Kurt's arm. "Well, let's get Kurt and I married."

Finn and Hayden opened the doors, and revealed the two hundred plus guests to the group. Everyone turned, and Kurt heard Blaine gasp as he got his first look at the ceremony. The chair were all covered in teal fabric, and hundreds of tiny candles filled the room, illuminating against the wall of windows. The river seemed to sparkle outside. "You did an amazing job, baby," Blaine said under his breath, "It is everything I ever dreamed about."

The processional music started, and Blaine squeezed Kurt again, "Do you like?" Kurt giggled. This had been a little surprise. Most of the people in the room wouldn't get it, but those closest to them did.

"Teenage Dream? How did you find a piano version?" Blaine whispered, watching his grandparents take their first tentative steps down the aisle.

Burt glanced over his shoulder, "How about we stop talking, boys?"

"Sorry dad," Kurt said sheepishly, winking at Blaine.

Blaine parent's were the next to start their way down the aisle. By the time they got halfway, Jack Sr. was taking his place at the front of the room, smiling at his son.

Burt and Carole went next, with Burt doing a little wiggle when the tempo of the song hit the fastest point.

Next was Santana, who was walking down the aisle with Abu. It took a lot of convincing, but they assured her no one would laugh.

They were wrong.

Chuckles broke out throughout the room, but Santana didn't miss a beat in her sapphire colored gown.

Hayden and Finn went next, Hayden looked elegant as she glided down the aisle, Finn rushed a little when he walked, Kurt noted, but he didn't do a bad job.

Blaine and Kurt were the next to walk. They waited until Finn and Hayden were completely down the aisle.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt.

Kurt nodded, leaning up to kiss Blaine's cheek. There were already many flashes from cameras and a few "awes" sounded out.

Everyone stood as Blaine and Kurt took their first steps onto the rose petal covered aisle. They walked slowly, meeting eyes with everyone they loved. Blaine saw generations of family, Warblers, friends, colleagues, and even some family friends. Kurt's eyes were already filled with tears, so he couldn't make many faces out, but he saw those that counted. He willed the tears not fall, because he knew once they did, they weren't stopping.

The walk down the aisle seemed to take both an eternity, and end in a fleeting second. Before they knew it, they were hugging their parents and facing each other in front of everyone. Blaine reached over and wiped one of the tears falling from Kurt's eye, making even more come down.

The music stopped and everyone settled in, Blaine and Kurt had to tear their eyes off of each other, and look towards Jack Sr. who was about to begin.

"It was November, when these two boys met. They were both juniors in high school," he began, winking at both of them, "I personally thank God everyday that Kurt chose Blaine to ask his questions to, and not some other boy on that staircase. That day would mark the start of a beautiful relationship. Now, it did take some time. It was March when Blaine realized his feelings for Kurt. That March 15th started their official relationship. For those of us who have known these men for a long time, they know how much these two have changed each other. Blaine mellowed Kurt, caused him to take down some of his walls and let people in. Kurt healed Blaine, made him forget about everything that happened in the past. Kurt matured Blaine as well. They've had their issues, but nothing is stronger than love. Now they're making their ways in New York, and succeeding because they've learned to be together and work together to achieve any dream they have. Two boys fell in love on a staircase in November, I am positive of that, but standing in front of us all, are two men that deserve, care for, and love each other on a deeper level than most can comprehend. Thank you so much for being a part of this truly miraculous day."

He let the moment hang in the air as sniffles already erupted throughout the room. "And now, we will have a song from Miss Santana Lopez."

The music started playing and Santana looked directly at Blaine and Kurt, a small smile playing on her features. They'd both worked so hard to find a song that fit the moment. They knew it wasn't traditional to have a song during the service, but they both expressed themselves so well in song.

_It's the only explanation  
>To the question at hand<br>Like years of pain gone away  
>In a single day<br>There's nothing that compares  
>To the way<br>You make me feel inside  
>And I'm so glad you're my...<em>

_Prince charming, my angel  
>My king and my friend<br>My love, my one  
>He is, he is<br>The beat in my heart  
>The kiss on my lips<br>My lover, my one  
>He is, he is<em>

Santana had tears coming down her face, and Blaine and Kurt gripped hands even tighter. The words of the song fit both of them so much it overwhelmed them.

_They could take away the money  
>The fortune or the fame<br>But as long as you stay  
>Here with me<br>I would be OK  
>I look at you<br>And I see me  
>Just reflections of the love you made with me<br>And I'm so glad you want to be my_

_Prince charming, my angel_  
><em>My king and my friend<em>  
><em>My love, my one<em>  
><em>He is, he is<em>  
><em>The beat in my heart<em>  
><em>The kiss on my lips<em>  
><em>My lover, my one<em>  
><em>He is, he is<em>

Kurt and Blaine stared into each other's eyes again, no longer caring about Santana. "I love you," Kurt mouthed to Blaine, who mouthed it back quickly, running his fingers over the back of Kurt's hands.

"Forever," he mouthed again.

_My sun, my shine  
>My heart, my mind<br>He is everything  
>I gotta love you like no one has ever loved before<br>I gotta give you what you gave baby so much more  
>I wanna take it fast, but I want to take it slow<br>Addicted to your love and I can't let go_

_Prince charming, my angel_  
><em>My king and my friend<em>  
><em>My love, my one<em>  
><em>He is, he is<em>  
><em>The beat in my heart<em>  
><em>The kiss on my lips<em>  
><em>My lover, my one<em>  
><em>He is, he is<em>

Santana's face was lined with tears when she finished, "I love you Kurt and Blaine," she said before leaving the tiny platform and making her way back to her seat.

Everyone audibly shifted towards Kurt and Blaine, who once again squared themselves in front of each other.

Jack paused again, and then started: "We are gathered here for the wedding of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. They are about to exchange their vows of everlasting love. Who presents these to men to be married?"

"We do," Kurt and Blaine's parents chorused.

Blaine felt the tears prickle in his eyes. Kurt blinked rapidly, trying to fight his.

Blaine's mother came and put Blaine's hand in Kurt's, and Burt came and placed Kurt's other hand in Blaine's. There was a pause until they both returned to their seats. Both Kurt and Blaine turned their faces towards Jack.

"As Kurt and Blaine take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love." Jack began, choking up a little towards the end, "May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and bliss. And may Kurt and Blaine both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories."

Jack paused again before continuing on: "An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Kurt and Blaine, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched, for it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

There was another pause, this time for Jack to dab at his eyes. Kurt wanted so badly to wipe the tears from Blaine's eyes, but knew better than to break the hold.

Jack cleared his throat, "If any person can show just cause why these two may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He gave a ten second window to anyway who wished to deter – no one did.

"The rings?" Jack asked and watched as Hayden and Finn handed the men their rings. The rings were special, they appeared be just platinum bands, but inside is what made them special. Inside Kurt's ring, was Blaine's fingerprint from his left hand ring finger. On the inside of Blaine's ring, was the fingerprint from Kurt's left hand ring finger. "There was a last minute addition to the ceremony," Jack laughed slightly, "Both boys decided this morning that they wanted to say something to each other before their vows. Blaine, if you would please."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's fingers again, "There was darkness in my life for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever. I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt took in a shaky breath before receiving another rub from Blaine, "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your husband, and I promise here, to treasure for all of my days, the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves new each day."

Jack wiped at his eyes again and turned to Blaine, "Blaine Anderson, will you receive Kurt Hummel as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a husband's loyalty and devotion?"

"I will," Blaine says in a shaky voice, biting his lip, but not breaking eye contact with Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, will you receive Blaine Anderson as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a husband's loyalty and devotion?"

"I will," Kurt's voice comes out stronger than he thought was possible, but the tears start pouring out of his eyes.

Jack nodded towards Blaine, who had been practicing the next part for weeks.

"I, Blaine Anderson, take you, Kurt Hummel, to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live." His eyes started welling up and he let the tears fall, allowing Kurt to wipe a few away.

Sniffles filled the room as everyone who hadn't already been crying, started.

"I, Kurt Hummel, take you, Blaine Anderson, to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live." His voice faded towards the end as he became too choked up. Blaine thumbed away as many tears as he could.

Jack put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine took in a deep breath, this was it, the last vow. "Do you Blaine Anderson, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and for a moment everything was clear, "I do."

"Place the ring on his finger."

Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt's finger, grinning when it finally landed there. He brought the hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly. Kurt started crying again watching the motion.

Jack waited until they both composed themselves more, "Do you Kurt Hummel, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do, I really really do," Kurt said.

"Place the ring on his finger."

Kurt repeated Blaine's motions. Breathing deeply when he realized what the past few minutes mean.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband." He paused, "By all means, you may now kiss," Jack grinned.

Kurt leaned in first, cupping Blaine's face and kissing him gently, allowing Blaine to only slightly deepen the kiss. The sounds of cameras and flashes filled the room, but the boys only felt each other.

"I love you," Blaine whispered when they finally broke apart.

"I love you too, Blaine. You're my soul mate."

Jack allowed everyone to sit again before continuing on, "I now present to you Mr. and Mr. Anderson," Jack gave a little clap at the names.

Blaine and Kurt walked down the aisle, with everyone throwing rose petals at them as they retreated. They had pictures and had to meet all of their guests, but for a moment they were together, alone, outside of the room. Blaine pulled Kurt in for another kiss, this one deeper and meant only for them. "We're married," he said huskily, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

"We are. I'm officially Kurt Anderson." Kurt smiled at the thought.

"I don't mean to be a party pooper, but you still have to sign papers for that." Blaine gave him a lopsided grin.

"I already did, two weeks ago. I was officially Kurt Anderson three days ago." Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine again.

"You are my everything." Blaine whispered before the stampeded of people came through to meet the wedding party that had gathered while the boys were talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Reception<strong>

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am proud to announce, Mr. Blaine Anderson and Mr. Kurt Anderson!" Burt yelled into the microphone. Blaine and Kurt walked through the doors, smiling and waving at their friends. While they had some time to themselves, they had shared a bottle of champagne or three and were both floating on air from their love and alcohol.

Everyone greeted them and they all sat down to dinner. Kurt and Blaine took turns feeding each other while Hayden and Finn sat there awkwardly. Neither had a date for the evening. Finn spent most of his time feeding his green beans to Abu.

The dinner passed quickly and before they knew it, Rachel Berry stepped up to the microphone, "Ladies and Gentleman, I would ask you to all please sit while the grooms have their first dance as husbands." Rachel waited until everyone sat before starting her rendition of the song.

_I've seen the storm clouds in your past  
>But rest assured 'cause you are safe<br>at home at last  
>I rescued you, you rescued me<br>And we're right where we should be  
>when we're together<br>_

Blaine pulled Kurt onto the dance floor, and amid the flashes they started dancing, quickly getting lost once again in each other.

_I know the questions in your mind  
>But go ahead and ask me one more time<br>You'll find the answer's still the same  
>It won't change from day to day<br>for worse or better _

_Will I promise to be your best friend  
>And am I here until the end<br>Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
>And did I say my love is true<br>Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do _

Jack Sr. and Angela joined them on the dance floor, moving slowly to the music.

_I know the time will disappear  
>But this love we're building on will always be here<br>No way that this is sinking sand  
>On this solid rock we'll stand forever<br>_

Jack Jr. and Catherine were next. They started dancing near the couple, with Jack beaming proudly at his son.

_Will I promise to be your best friend  
>And am I here until the end<br>Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
>And did I say my love is true<br>Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do _

Burt and Carole finally joined them at last, and all four couples danced together.

On the other side of the room, Brittany leaned up against the bar, flirting with Hayden. She kept complimenting her dress, her eyes, and her humor. Brittany seemed to really be interested in Hayden. When Santana saw this, she immediately walked over to the two girls.

_Baby I will, I am, I can, I have  
>Oh, I will, I am, I can, I have<br>Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do_

Blaine and Kurt were wrapped up in each other and didn't even realize when the song changed. They continued swaying, locked in each other's eyes. "I love you," Kurt said for the thousandth time that day.

"And I love you," Blaine twirled Kurt and leaned him down, dipping him near to the ground and kissing him. Everyone yelled and cheered for the couple.

Santana pulled Hayden out of the room, "What are you doing? Stop flirting with her!"

Hayden frowned, "Don't worry, I doubt she'd choose me over you now that she knows your interested."

Santana shook her head, "I don't want her, Hayden. I want you!" Santana leaned in and kissed Hayden, who tensed for a moment before relaxing into the kiss.

Kurt and Blaine danced the entire night. They danced with each other, friends, family, and even people that they didn't know well. But they always came back to each other, and realized that for once, all the stupid fights, the people who got in the way, and every disagreement, was gone. For now they were together, they were strong, and they were in love.

They sat for a moment near the end, and just watched all of their friends and family dancing and having a great time. Blaine looked over to Kurt and smiled softly, "I can't believe you're officially mine forever. I love you."

Kurt Anderson loved his life.

**The End. (But to be continued!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, reviews, reviews! 3<strong>


	36. Sequel

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to post here that I've posted the sequel and it is titled: From Here Until Eternity**

**I also wanted to thank all of you for the reviews I got for the last chapter. It really helped me make it through orientation and working with the freshman when I had only 4 hours of sleep a night. Some of them made me cry with how sweet you were.**

**I love all of you, and I promise the sequel will have more fluff and less angst!**

**Noel**


End file.
